Making us
by Mistress Whitlock
Summary: When Victoria comes for Bella the unthinkable happens. Who will be the one to lead vampire race once the dust settles?. AU Lemons in future. Jasper and Bella. This story has mature themes only 18 and older PLEASE...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First Fanfiction hope you all like it !!! Review if you do!!**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyers owns these characters not me.**

**CharliePOV**

Another day done. As I get in to the cruiser to head home, I think about what Bella's mood will be tonight. Hopefully she would be sleeping and getting some rest, but since it is Friday night probably not.

Man alive I hope that she is having a "good" day. Although things are getting better, the days that she doesn't see Jacob she is still sad and moody. And this week she has only seen Jacob twice.

Don't get me wrong things are definitely better than before she started hanging around him four months ago. The nightmares and screaming have subsided a bit. She was still having them but not every night.

God damn if I ever see that little shit Edward again, I will blow a gasket. I would definitely have a few choice words and I am sure my fist would too. He had better not return to Forks with the rest of them. I smiled at the thought of what I would say.

Yep that is right. There are a few Cullens hanging around here again. I'm not sure which ones were here and I hadn't run in to any of them yet, and I don't think that Bella has either. Actually there have been very few sightings, but I had heard through the Forks Gossip Line AKA the Diner that they were back.

So I wasn't surprised to see one of them at the gas station when I pulled in at almost midnight. It was the blond one, aw hell, what's his name… well whatever, the one that never smiled, never spoke and always looked like he was concentrating on something really hard. He was filling up his shiny new truck. And a nice truck it was. Black Dodge Ram Laramie.

I really didn't want to speak to him but when he saw me pull in to gas station to fill up the cruiser, he came right over. He had a smirk on his face when I first pulled up but as he started walking over he look like someone had just killed his dog. I was hoping that someone had killed his little brother, actually no I wish that was me. God I hate that boy. Who the hell did he think he was coming in to this family and destroying my little Bells. I swear on all that is holy…..

I realize that the other Cullen is standing at my window now looking like he wanted to flip my cruiser right over and I honestly think that he could. Why does he look so pissed off?

"You want something Cullen?"

Wow that was harsh. This one had never done anything to Bella, he didn't deserve that. Hell, none of the others had ever done anything but love her and welcome then in to her home.

I look up at the boy and he seemed to have calmed down and looks more sad than anything. God, this kid seems to change his mood every thirty seconds. Ha, him and Bella would be a match in heaven. I shake those thoughts out of my head real fast. I don't even want her to know that they are back in town.

I am just staring at the blond Cullen now as he is at me. He now has a slight smirk on his face. "I'm sorry son, that was not very nice of me. How are you? Is Carlisle and the rest of the family back?" I grip the steering wheel tight waiting his answer.

"Hello Chief Swan, I am ok and no Carlisle isn't here but some of us are." If I had the strength I would have snapped the steering wheel clear off the steering column. He was back I knew it. There is no way he is getting near Bella, no way in hell.

Easy Charlie.

"Oh that is too bad it would have been nice to see Carlisle, they sure miss him up at the hospital. Who else is here? Not all of your sisters and brothers I hope." I said through clenched teeth. I could feel the rage building up inside me, I am sure I looked like I was about to have stroke. I know my face went through its various shades of anger… pink, red, purple.

Jasper looked like he was going tear my head right off.

I flinched and released my grip on the steering wheel and leaned back in my seat. "Son, are you ok?"

He shook his head, as if he was clearing a thought and took a step back. "Yes Sir, I'm fine. Don't worry HE isn't back, neither is Alice…" He took another step back and swallowed hard after saying their names. "It is just Emmett, Rosalie and myself. Carlisle and Esme are staying in Vancouver for a while, and the other fuckers…I mean Edward and Alice are traveling over in Europe."

Wow, there is some anger there. Huh? Seems he is not too happy with his brother either. Or his sister for that matter. Wonder what she did? I always really liked Alice. She was a great friend to Bella, but I know that it hurt Bella when Alice left without a good bye. Not as much as when shit head left but definitely a lot.

"So will the three of you be here long? Are you going to go back to school?" I wonder what that would do to Bella seeing the three of them there at school again. She never really spoke about those three. Maybe it would be ok. But probably not and she was so close to graduating. I wanted that for her. She has worked really hard at her school work these past few months.

I smiled at the thought of my Bells going of to college. "No Sir, we are gonna finish through correspondence. That is what we have been doing since we left." He was smirking again. Seriously this kid IS just as moody as Bella. He seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"So uh… how is Bella doing? Bet she is excited to graduate." I frowned. Do I tell him what them leaving did to her? No. I am not going to tell him and let it get back to HIM that she was so broken. "Yes she is very excited. She has been doing great, very good, couldn't be better!" I threw him a huge fake smile.

He looked at me with his eye brow raised and cocked his head. "Really Sir?" He stared at me. "Are you sure that she is great?" Shit, how did he know I was lying? My face went red from being caught in a lie. I huffed and opened the door to start pumping my gas. George was looking at us through the window, tapping his watch, waiting for us to finish up so he could get out of here.

After I started pumping my gas, I turned back to him "Well if you must know Jack…er… John…" Crap what was his name again. "Jasper…my name is Jasper, Sir."

"Oh Sorry, Jasper… no she is not great. She was a complete wreck when your shithead brother left with you and your family. She was….was… catatonic, to be honest. After finding her in the woods, where he left her I might add, she was a shell of her former self. She was a zombie. I thought I was going to have to commit her for Christ sakes."

I felt bad as soon as I said it. I should not be telling this to him. Crap, Bella would hate me if she found that I told him. Holy Hell what will she do if she knows that I spoke to him. She can't know. EVER. I am not "allowed" to even mention their names around her. I stood there for a minute with my hand on the pump, thinking about what this would do to her. Jasper cleared his throat. "Umm Sir, you are spilling gas all over your pants…" I snapped out of it and realized that this was true. Shit. I put the pump back up and turn to go pay George.

"Hey Chief, that Cullen kid isn't giving you any trouble is he?" George inquired as I handed him the cash for the gas. I looked back out to where Jasper stood leaning against the cruiser still. And he once again look like he wanted to flip my cruiser right over and stomp on it. "No not at all. Have you seen any others around? I heard that they were back but this is the first time I have seen one of them". "Sure. That one comes in here a couple times a week at this time. Sometimes he is with the other two, in the Big SOB's jeep, or in the hot girls…er…young lady's BMW. Man alive those Cullens have some nice cars. Remember the other boy and his Aston Martin? Edward, I think his name was…you know the one that went out with your…." I glared at him and slammed my hands down on the counter. "George don't ever mention that little shit to me you understand?"

Two seconds later the bell on the door rang and Jasper was standing beside me. "You ok Sir?" He still had that scary look in his eye. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry George touchy subject, I'm sure you understand. I will see you tomorrow."

Jasper followed me out to my car. "Well Jasper, it was nice to see you again. Good luck with finishing your schooling." I got in to the cruiser and turned the key. "Thank you Chief, it was nice to see you and if you are willing please tell Bella that Emmett, Rosalie and I say hello and that I am sorry." He looked sad all of a sudden. "I don't know if I will Jasper, I am sure you can understand…besides what do you have to be sorry about? It wasn't you that broke her heart. Take care Son and say hello to Carlisle and tell him that they miss him terrible at the hospital. Bye."

I drove off heading towards home. As I was stopped waiting for the only lights in Forks to turn, I saw a flash of red in my side mirror.

What the hell was that?

I turn to look behind me and saw nothing. Weird I must be seeing things again. Damn it when is this light going to change? I'm going to miss the sports highlights. Just as I was thinking about going through the red light something crashed down on the cruiser. Collapsing the roof in.

As I went to get out of the car I look ahead and saw a sea of red hair on the windshield. WHAT THE FUCK.

Just then a face appeared.

It was a girl, pale as a ghost with gleaming white teeth. She was snarling at me. I looked in to her burning red eyes, what the hell is this chick on. She was clawing at the window now.

She punched through the window, and grabbed me by the throat just as I pulled my gun from its holster.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here is Chapter 2.

I own nada!

JPOV

As I waited for my tank to fill, I could feel the annoyance rolling off of George the gas attendant inside. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how I piss him off every time I come in here at this time of night. I look down at my watch. Yep five minutes to midnight.

Just then I could feel his annoyance turn to anger as another car pulls in to the station. I look up at who ever just pulled in and was surprised when it was Chief Swan. He looks right at me so I figure I should go and say hello. I always like the Chief he was a nice honourable man.

As I walk closer to the car his emotions turn to extreme anger. What the fuck. Were those directed at me? I stepped up to the car and he is gripping the steering wheel hard. I can feel the hate pouring out of him. Should I calm him down? 'cause he is totally making me hate the world right now. I am sure I looked like a monster when he truned to me.

"You want something Cullen?".

Holy shitballs. As soon as he said that I felt his remorse for being so harsh to me. I felt bad, of course he was gonna hate me, I was Edward's "brother" after all. And we left without saying good bye and I could only imagine what Bella must think of us.

Charlie's emotions then switched to being amused. God he was just like Bella with his emotions. I had never met anyone vampire or human, until Bella whose emotions would change like hers. She always seemed to be on a emotional rollercoaster. But she knew how to keep them in check too.

I remember when she would be upset about something that Fuckerhead would say or do to her, she would go from hurt to anger to self doubt to acceptance in about five seconds. And usually when any of us were in the room she would shut them right down. I was always very curious about her and wanted to get to know her better, but Eddie would never allow it. God I fucking hated the way that he controlled her. And I hated that she let him. She was to good for him. She needed some one that would respect her not treat her like a child.

"I'm sorry son, that was not very nice of me. How are you? Is Carlisle and the rest of the family back?" Mostly curiosity was coming from him now, just a hint of anger. However he was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles looked like they were gonna explode.

"Hello Chief Swan, I am ok and no Carlisle isn't here but some of us are."

Well the rage took over the curiosity by leaps and bounds. It knocked me back a bit.

"Oh that is too bad, it would have been nice to see Carlisle, they sure miss him up at the hospital. Who else is here? Not all of your sisters and brothers I hope."

He spat the last part through clenched teeth and his face went multiple shades of red and purple and I could see the vain in his neck pumping blood at an alarming rate. His heart sounded like it was going to explode. God the man was gonna have a fucking heart attack right here in front of me.

Just then I was insanely aware of the burning in my throat. Fuck I needed to hunt, and soon. Its been a week. I could feel a burst of fear come from him as he looked up at me from his car. I must have looked scary as hell in that moment. Jesus Christ, I need to get it together. This is Chief Swan, Bella's father.

I haven't had a humans blood in over half a century, despite what some think.

"Son, are you ok?" Charlie asked looking alarmed to say the least. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I took a step back.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine. Don't worry HE isn't back, neither is Alice…" God I fucking hate her…no, Whitlock, now is not the time to open that wound. I took a second step back and swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth.

I felt his relief as I said those words.

"It is just Emmett, Rosalie and myself. Carlisle and Esme are staying in Vancouver for a while, and the other fuckers…I mean Edward and Alice are traveling over in Europe."

Aw fuck. Way to keep it cool. Charlie's feeling of relief was suddenly over come with curiosity and then fondness, followed by disappointment. What the hell was this guy thinking about. I get the curiosity after the display a moment ago but what the hell.

The chief wondered if we were going back to school and I said no. If I had it my way I would never ever, ever go back to high school again.

My thoughts drifted back to Bella again . She was graduating and I remember her being excited that this was her last year and she would be outta high school. She must be so excited that it will be over in a few weeks. I wonder where she was gonna go for college. She was always a smart cookie. Smart, funny, beautiful. My god Whitlock get a hold of yourself, where did those thoughts come from.

"So uh… how is Bella doing? Bet she is excited to graduate."

Charlie was nervous again, "Yes she is very excited. She has been doing great, very good, couldn't be better!"

Ha. What a lie. Why is he lying to me. I could see his face turn red and feel his regret for what he just said.

"Really Sir?" I said with my head cocked side way. "Are you sure she is great?" He had to see my scepticism. Charlie huffed and got out of the car and started pumping his gas.

Why would he lie to me? I had to know. What was wrong with her? Charlie glanced at George in the window, annoyance his main emotion right now.

"Well if you must know Jack…er… John…"

"Jasper…my name is Jasper, Sir." I said. Wow he didn't know my name. I guess Bella never spoke of me to him. That thought made me upset. Christ almighty relax man, why would she talk to Charlie about me.

"Sorry, Jasper… no she is not great. She was a complete wreck when your shithead brother left with you and your family. She was….was… catatonic, to be honest. After finding her in the woods, where he left her I might add, she was a shell of her former self. She was a zombie. I thought I was going to have to commit her for Christ sakes."

Ragin' Charlie was back. But then it quickly changed to remorse. He must have felt bad about telling me that.

Wait, did he say that Edward LEFT her in the forest???? HE LEFT HER THERE?? What the hell was he thinking leaving her in the forest. As I was thinking about ripping Edward limb from limb, I noticed that Charlie was also deep in thought…and spilling gas everywhere.

"Umm Sir, you are spilling gas all over your pants…" He snapped out of his daze, hung up the pump and went inside to pay.

I can't believe that Edward left her alone in the woods. I had to know more. And what did he mean by "when we found her" How long was she out there? What did the ass fucker do to make her stay in there? What the hell did he say. I figured that she would have taken some time to get over him but holy fuck, I never thought she would be that bad. What the fuck did he say to her?

Just then I felt a whole bunch of anger and fear come from in side the station. I looked in the window and Charlie looked like he was gonna rip George's head off.

"George don't ever mention that little shit to me do you understand?" What the fuck did that guy say to Charlie. I ran in to the station to check that Charlie was ok. "You ok Sir?" Charlie relaxed a little "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry George touchy subject, I'm sure you understand. I will see you tomorrow."

We turned and went back outside. "Well Jasper, it was nice to see you again. Good luck with finishing your schooling." Charlie said as he got in to his car.

"Thank you Chief, it was nice to see you and if you are willing please tell Bella that Emmett, Rosalie and I say hello and that I am sorry."

I figured that maybe I could get him to tell her that I was sorry. I never got to tell her that the day of "the incident" as everyone refers to it as. I took off that night and stayed with Peter and Charlotte. And met up with the rest of them after he said good bye to her. If only I could see her in person and tell her that I was sorry. I have thought about her everyday since her Eighteenth birthday. Every single day. It haunted me that I had flipped over a little drop of blood. I mean Christ I was in that dance studio, I ripped that fucker James apart and was glad to do it. I didn't want her blood then. I meant what I said to her in that hotel room, she was worth it. God, I wish that I had gotten to know her better. I wish that we could have been friends. I think that we would have been great friends. I was always a little jealous of Emmett's relationship with his "little Sis".

"I don't know if I will Jasper, I am sure you can understand…besides what do you have to be sorry about? It wasn't you that broke her heart."

_Ya…I didn't break her heart, I just tried to drain her on her birthday._

"Take care Son and say hello to Carlisle and tell him that they miss him terrible at the hospital. Bye."

And with that he was gone.

As I got back into my truck, I started to think about Bella more. I needed to see her. I wanted to see that she was ok. I decided to take my chances and see her. Just a glimpse. Just a peek.

As I made my way to her house, I rolled down the windows. It was a very nice night out actually. Not a cloud in the sky.

All of a sudden I was hit with a scent that I hadn't smelt in months. Not since we were in the clearing.

VICTORIA.

I called Emmett and told him to get his ass down here ASAP.

I heard a gun shot and looked ahead and there at the lights was Charlie's cruiser.

Victoria was on the hood of his car and was draining him right there. I slammed on the gas and by the time I had gotten there she had thrown his lifeless body aside.

She looked at me with those piercing red eyes, gave a smirk and wave and was gone.

What do I do. Should I chase her?

Just when I was about to follow her, I heard a moan coming from the side of the cruiser. Holy Fuck. Charlie is still alive. I ran over to him just as I saw Emmett come running over with Rosalie on his tail.

"Go Emmett. Go find Victoria." He didn't even stop.

"Rosalie go with him. She is fast."

She looked down at Charlie and then back at me.

"Change him Jasper. Don't let him die. Change him for Bella."

What the fuck is she smoking? Change Charlie! Has she lost her fucking mind?

"Rosalie, do you know what you are saying? Change Charlie?"

She grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eye, "think of Bella, think of what it would do to her to lose Charlie. Think about what it did to her when we left. And we only moved away. Do it."

I looked down at Charlie and he was staring back at me. His heart beat was very faint.

He grabbed my hand and whispered "Do it".

Rosalie let go of me and turned to run. "Do it Jasper, save him."

I looked back down at Charlie. His eyes were drooping and his heart was getting fainter and fainter.

"Rose, take his car. I am going to take Charlie back to the house and call Carlisle."

Emmett came running back to us, "Bitch is fast. I lost her man, I sorry."

"Its fine Emmett, we will get her."

I took off running with Charlie back to the house. Rose brought his cruiser and Emmett was in my truck.

What the Hell am I gonna do. What about Bella.

Should we really change Charlie?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alrighty then, chapter 3 is up. **

**I do plan on writing Bella's POV its just we all know that she hurting and sad and Jacob has helped her to come back around. Yada Yada Yada. She already knows that Jake is a wolf and about the Pack and that Laurent is dead. **

CPOV

As this crazy red headed….girl…monster, pulls me through the windshield of the cruiser I grab my gun and attempt to shoot her. It doesn't work I end up completely missing her. As I pulled the trigger I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

_Is she trying to bite me? Is she drinking my blood? What in Christ's name is happening?_

I could hear my heart in my ears as she drank…my blood. Is that what she is doing? It must be 'cause I am not bleeding all over and I can hear her moan against my neck. Wow she is really liking my blood. I must taste pretty good.

I'm struggling against her hold but she is way to strong. I don't get it. She couldn't be more than a hundred pounds soaking wet, I should be able to break her hold. And her skin, its so cold.

I can feel my self losing conciseness. All of a sudden she flung me to the ground like a rag doll. I am still alive. I can feel my heart beating, but it won't last long. I need to fight. Fight for my Bells.

_Stay awake Charlie. Do it for Bella. Fight the darkness for her. _

I can hear some movement around me and voices but I can't quite make them out. Just then I feel her cold skin again. She was checking my pulse, probably wanted to finish me off. I try to move away but I am too weak.

"Change him Jasper. Don't let him die. Change him for Bella."

What the Hell? Jasper? What is he doing here. He has to get away. That red headed girl would be back and he would die too. I call her a girl, but she wasn't a girl, she was something else. I knew what she was I just didn't want to believe it.

"Rosalie, do you know what you are saying? Change Charlie?" Jasper said. He sounded sad and remorseful.

The girl …Rosalie spoke again. Wow she got here fast. "Think of Bella, think of what it would do to her to lose Charlie. Think about what it did to her when we left. And we only moved away. Do it."

Change me? What the hell did that mean, change me? I don't care, I heard what she said. "Think of Bella…" if me being "changed" would keep me with Bells, I wanted it. I just got her back, I don't want to lose her. I looked up at Jasper, grabbed his hand and said. "Do it."

As he stared back at me, I was falling in to the darkness. I closed my eyes and thought I my Bells. I don't know what Jaspers decision was going to be. All I knew was that I didn't want my Bells to be alone.

Suddenly it felt like I was flying. As the wind whipped past my face I thought about the red head. She was a "Cold One", I knew that she was. I had read the book that Bella left in the yard one afternoon last year. It was about Quileute Legends. And I had been to "story" time at the beach with Billy. She was a Vampire.

And so was Jasper and Rosalie. They are going to make me just like them. I started to panic. I don't want to be that. I don't want to drink blood from humans. My daughter was human for Christ sakes.

Wait though, I know that Bella has been around these two many times. And she wasn't their afternoon snack. So what was different. I thought back to the blood sucking girls face. Now that I think about it she kinda looked like the other two. Sharp features, pale a sheet. Very beautiful. Uh, did I just say that Jasper was beautiful? Whatever, it was true, all the Cullens were beautiful. They looked like they stepped off the cover of one of those fashion magazines. Wait…all the Cullens are Vampires.

_One thought at a time Chief._

What was different about them? I got it! Their eyes. The Cullens had golden eyes. Just like in that book about the "Cold Ones". But her's…her's were red. BLOOD red.

Just then heard a door open and I was laying on a sofa. I opened my eyes and I was staring at Jasper.

"Chief Swan? Can you hear me?"

I could but I didn't think I could answer, so I just nodded.

"Chief, I need to tell you something, and it is going to be hard to understand. But know that everything I say is the truth and that we won't hurt you.. We want to help you, to keep you here with Bella."

JPOV

I looked down at Bella's father, drew in an unnecessary calming breath and began.

"Chief, the woman back there at the car was a vampire. She wanted to kill you and has nearly succeeded. I can help you, but you will change."

I don't understand it. There was no shock coming from Charlie. Just sadness and hope. What the fuck. I just told him that a vampire just tried to kill him and its almost like he does care.

"Do you understand what I just said Charlie?"

He nodded again.

"Ok, the only way for me to keep you here on this earth is to make you one of us…"Oh shit, I just outed myself and the others. Again Charlie, was only feeling sadness, hope and a bit of acceptance. Jesus, did he already know what we are? How could he have known that? I know that Bella didn't tell him. Well, at least I don't think that she had. No, she couldn't have, Edward would have heard it in Charlie's thoughts.

"We, the Cullens are also vampires Charlie." I said stating the now obvious.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Do it. I don't want to leave Bella. Do it."

Just then Rosalie came flying through the front door. "You haven't done it yet? Fuck Jasper, he doesn't' have much time left. DO IT"

"Rose, I don't know if I can. I haven't hunted in a week. I don't know if I can stop once I taste his blood."

Charlie's eyes were as large as saucers. The fear poured of him in waves now. FINALLY, a rational response.

"Jasper, if anyone can it is you. I have never been a sire to someone. I have no idea what to do. You have though, you made Peter and Charlotte. You can do it I believe in you."

"I do to man." Just then Emmett was by Rose's side.

I could feel the love and trust coming from both of them. I looked back at Charlie and his fear was gone. Back was the sadness and hope.

"Alright. Rose I need you to take Charlie's cruiser and stage an accident. There has to be a fire. Find a body and put it in the car. Take it out to the highway. Make it look like he hit a tree trying to miss a deer."

"Will that work? And what about Bella? She is probably waiting for Charlie right now." Rose actually looked concern for Bella. What the hell was going on with her. First she wants me to change Charlie and now she is genuinely concerned for Bella.

"Em, go call Bella and tell her Charlie will be late coming home. Make sure you sound like a Deputy or something." He nodded and took off upstairs for some quiet.

"Rose go. And hurry back. I want you to stay with Charlie during his change. I will go to Bella and explain. I can keep her calm and sedated if I have to."

Rose nodded and flew out the door. Jumping in Charlie's cruiser once again and peeling down the drive way.

I turned back to Charlie who was staring at me again. In one fluid motion I had him up off the couch and was heading up the stairs to the guest room. I put him down on the middle of the bed and took off his gun belt and boots. I could hear his breathing slow and I knew that I only had moments left to do this.

Emmett burst through the door then, "It worked. I told Bella that he was checking out a call on the back roads and he would be late. I think I woke her up."

"Em, when this starts I need you close by. I need you to make sure that I don't' drink from him. OK? Can you do that?" I looked at Charlie, he didn't hear me, he was still feeling sadness, hope and acceptance. Jesus what is with the Swans, they are the only humans I have ever known that aren't afraid of us.

"Charlie, I am going to start now. I need you to know that there will be pain. A LOT of pain, the worst pain that you have ever experienced. I can help with some of it, but not all. Your change will take about three days. I will explain the rest when I get back. I am going to get Bella and tell her what happened. We will be with you through it all and when you wake up."

Charlie nodded his head and the fear returned. I sent him some waves of calm and lethargy. I knew, from Carlisle that I would have to bite him several times to get the venom through him faster. I quickly thought of Peter and Charlotte. I did not do that with them. Just one quick bite on the neck was all they got. And their change took over five days.

I leaned over him and turned his neck and found where Victoria had bitten him. I decided to take the same spot so he would only have one scar there. I took a deep breath and bit in to him. He stiffened below me and began to struggle. I could taste it, his blood. I could feel the warmth in my mouth. I wanted to drink it. Oh God how I wanted it.

"Jasper, Get on with it. Stop thinking about the taste, think of Bella she needs her father. Hurry."

I thought of Bella as I injected my venom in to his body. I sealed the wound then moved to his wrists and then to his ankles. By the time I got to the last bite, I wasn't even thinking about his blood. I was thinking about Bella. Fuck, what is she going to say? What will she do when she finds out that we took her father away from her. She always wanted to be one of us but Edward would never change her. And now here I am turning the one person that she love the most.

I stepped back from Charlie just as his first scream came from him. He was thrashing on the bed, calling out for Bella.

Just then Rosalie came bursting through the door. She was covered in brush and leaves and reeked of gasoline. She nodded at us and went straight to Charlie. She grabbed his hand and started rubbing his forehead. "Shhhh, it will be alright Charlie. We will take care of you."

She looked over to us standing at the end of the bed. "Could you guys give him some privacy. I am going to change him out of his uniform. Emmett take his gun and his badge and run it to the car accident. No one should be there yet, so you should be able to throw then in to the car. That way if his stuff is in there they will be less likely to do an autopsy." Emmett nodded and headed out of the room with Charlie's gun and badge. "Jasper, go to Bella, get her and bring her here. We will keep her here with us until his change is done. Then we will take her away until we know what he is gong to be like as a newborn." Charlie relaxed upon hearing Bella's name then tensed up again when we said that we were going to take her away.

"Don't worry Charlie, we will take care of Bella. You and her are our family now. We always care for our family." Rosalie crooned in to his ear.

I sent the strongest waves of calm, relaxation, and lethargy to Charlie. Hoping that would help him while I was gone.

I walked up to Rose and pulled her in to an embrace. "Thank you for believing in me Rose. I truly love you and you are my best friend. Along with Emmett. I couldn't have made it through this or the past few months with out you two." I sent her everything that I was feeling. I wanted her to know that the two of them are my family now. And we would always be bonded.

As I turned to leave the room I heard Emmett coming through the front door. He looked extremely worried and I could feel it rolling off him in waves, it almost knocked me into Rose. I turned to rose and shrugged my shoulders. I ran out the room and met him at the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on Em?"

"Dude, what about the treaty. Holy hell, we are fucked." I heard Rosalie gasp upstairs so I know she heard us. He was pacing now in front of me. Looking more upset then I have ever seen him.

"Em, we don't have time to think about that right now. We have to help Charlie through his change and take care of Bella. We will cross that bridge when we come to it okay."

Emmett didn't relax at all. He was still freaking out. "No Bro, not okay. They are gonna know that we had something to do with this. Mine and Rose's scents are all over the scene. ALL OVER." He ran his hand back and forth over his head. He took in a deep breath and flopped down on the bottom step.

"Sorry man, I am sure that you are ready to rip my head off." I was starting to feel very edgy as I took in his feelings and then combined with my own, one slip and I could snap.

"No, I'm good. I am gonna go and get Bella now. Go be with Rose. When I get back we can talk about the treaty. We'll have to get Rose to call Billy Black. She was here when the treaty was made."

I gave him a slap on the shoulder and headed out the door to see Bella.

What the fuck is she gonna do when she sees me. What will she do when we tell her about Victoria. What about her father….

Oh this is going to be bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Please remember that Bella knows that Jake is a wolf, about the Pack and Laurent is already dead. I know my timeline is probably off a bit to the books, but it is my story!! LOL**

**JPOV**

As I got closer to Bella's house I started to get crazy nervous. What would she do when she saw me? Would she be upset, afraid, happy?

Of course, she's not going to be happy. What am I thinking. Last time I saw the girl, I tried to kill her for fuck sakes. She is not going to want to see me. She is going to be pissed.

I came out of the woods right behind her and was hit with the most vile smell. What the hell is that? It was all over her property. The closer I got to her house the more concentrated it was.

The wind switched directions and the I picked up HER scent. Fucking Victoria was here. And recently. Oh Fuck, Bella! I ran to the front door, it was unlocked. I ran inside and immediately fell in to my crouch, a low growl coming from deep in my chest. She had been in the house. I could feel my anger building. Anger and fear. Fear that Bella was dead. I closed my eyes and listened. No she is still alive, I could hear her heart beating upstairs. Oh Thank fucking God. I listened further and straightened up. She wasn't here now but she had been with in the last few hours.

I raced up the stairs silently at vampire speed. I could hear Bella, she was sleeping. She was very restless in her bed though. I sat down on the floor in the hall way and just listened to her heart beat. How the hell am I going to tell her what happened, where am I even going to begin. Charlie said that she isn't doing so well. Catatonic was the word he used.

It made me sad to think of Bella different than how she was before her birthday. She always had a sparkle in her eye. She was always feeling love. She loved unconditionally. Even when my douche bag brother would hurt her. And no matter what she was feeling there was always the underlying feeling of love.

Huh? Wonder what he would think about all this? Oh man he is going to be so…I can't even fathom how he will act.

Just then I heard Bella moan. Oh. My. God. That was the most sexiest sound I have ever heard. The lust started to pour out of her. Wave after wave, it crashed in to me. I thought I was going to explode. I stood up and crept in to her room.

When I opened the door I was knocked back by the scent of her arousal. Bella always smelled amazing. Freesias. This though this was going to be my undoing. Freesias but better, so much better then her blood. I could feel my dick getting harder each time a wave of lust hit me. Oh I had to have her. I had to fuck her.

Now.

I moved over to her to get a better look at my prey. There she was sprawled across her bed on her back, she had kicked away her blankets during her sleep. She had on little blue boy cut panties and a red tank top. Her hair was sprawled over her face and across her pillow. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I sat on the edge of the of her bed and moved her hair from her face. Her cheeks were flushed with the most beautiful shade of crimson. Her eyelids danced from her visions in her dream. Just then she let out a moan again.

"Please…please don't stop. Jasper please."

I jumped off her bed so fast that I scared myself. What the fuck was she saying. Me? She doesn't want ME to stop? Well then I guess I shouldn't disappoint. My dick twitched in anticipation of what was to come. All reason went out the window.

I adjusted my self in my jeans.

_That's right little man. We're about to have some fun. _

I completely forgot what I was here to do and what was going on at the house. The monster in me took over. I need her and now. I walked back over to her bed and sat down at her side. She had a small smile on her face and her legs were spread open. Just waiting for me.

I reached out and cupped her cheek with my hand. I traced back and forth across her soft, plump lower limp with my thumb. She really did have the most beautiful lips. I noticed that about her the first day I saw her at school. I dropped my hand from her face and began lazily moving my finger down her neck to her throat and back and forth across her upper chest. Slowly and carefully I traced my finger down between her perfect little breast to the hem of her shirt. She moaned when I did this and arched her back.

That was it I couldn't take anymore. I leaned in and planted a kiss right below her ear. I made my way down to the base of her throat. Just then she gasped and grabbed at my arms. The lust was gone and all I felt was fear and confusion. I leaned back to look at her. And she started screaming. I put my hand over her mouth. The look in her eyes was that of pure terror and her emotions read the same.

"Shhh, Bella Shhhh, its me Jasper". I crooned her to her ear.

The monster retreated to his den a bit after looking in to her terrified chocolate eyes. When I said my name the terror was gone, her eyes welled up with tears and she felt relieved. Her relief was quickly followed by sadness and longing.

I removed my hand from her mouth. "Jasper?" She whispered through her tears.

I was shaking, what the fuck was I doing? I was going to take her in her bed, while she was unconscious. I pushed her away and flew back across the room. I could feel myself shake harder, as I slumped to the floor and put my head in my hands. What had I done. I am a monster. I just threw away everything that I have worked for over the past half century for a fucking romp in the sack. I am not that man anymore. I am not that monster who takes what he wants when he wants it. I have control. I can control myself. I just changed Charlie and I didn't even want his blood. I don't understand what happened. I wasn't even craving Bella's blood. I just wanted her in the most carnal ways. Were did that come from? I have known Bella for a while now. I have smelled her amazing scent many times before. Every time Edward would fucking work her up then push her away. Hell, I was a man, I would be lying if it didn't make me aroused when I knew that she was turned on. But, never before have I had thoughts of taking her, making her mine.

"Jasper?"

I wouldn't look up. I couldn't. How could I look at her after what I just did?

"Jasper?" She whispered again. I just shook my head in my hands.

"Jasper," she said louder, I could feel her frustration. "For fuck sakes, I just awoke to you in my bed getting ready to bite me in my sleep the least you could do is look at me."

I looked up. She was on her knees leaning across her bed, tears still streaming down her face. And she was pissed.

"Jasper, what are you doing hear? Why the hell are you in my room and what the fuck did you think that you were doing."

Wow, she is not the quiet little Bella that I remember. Now that I had relaxed a little, I noticed that she has changed so much in the past eight months. She was thin. There was no sparkle in her eyes like there used to be. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was gaunt. The blush had left her cheeks now and she looked even more pale if that's possible. Don't get me wrong she was still beautiful, but she looked tired, very tired and aged almost.

"I… I…There has been an accident Bella and I need you to come with me?"

I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window. She pulled back and I let her go.

"What? What kind of accident. Who Jasper? Who is it? Oh God its Alice isn't. Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry…what happened? Tell me, tell me everything." I shook my head, "No Bella its not Alice. Its not any of the Cullens."

She started to gasp for her air. Realization spreading across her face. Her emotions were all over the fucking place. And Christ they were so strong I didn't think that I could take it. Anger, sadness, fear, rage, relief, all crashed in to me with blinding strength. I sent her some calming waves.

"No Jasper, don't you fuck with my emotions. I need to feel this. I have felt EVERYTHING for the past eight months with out your help."

And with that I couldn't feel her anymore. Nothing.

"Bella? Bella, how the fuck are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions like that, I can't fell you at all".

She shrugged. "How the fuck should I know".

She was shaking and had wrapped her arms around her middle, as if she was going to fall apart. I went over to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to write a note to your Dad. It needs to say that you have gone camping with friends and that you will be back Sunday night. Can you do that for me Darlin'?"

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes brimming with tears. "No I need answers first, tell me what is going on."

I sat down beside her again and took her hand in mine. It was as if electricity was flowing through us. From her to me and back again. I looked up in to her eyes and there was a twinkle in them. I knew right there I would do everything in my power to protect her.

"I will give you all of the answers Darlin'. But first we need to get you out of here. And I need that note written before we go. I am going to take you to our house and you will be there for a few days, so pack a bag. I am going to step outside and make a call I will be right back. Okay?"

"No, its not okay Jasper." Red was creeping up her neck to her face. I still couldn't feel her emotions, but I could tell by her face that she was fucking mad.

"I haven't seen you since the night you tried to kill me eight months ago, and I wake up to find you trying again. The you tell me that something bad has happened to my father but you won't tell me what. You expect me to write a letter to cover this up and take off with you in to the night to see the people that had abandoned me. Well Fuck you Jasper, and excuse me if I want so answers first. You know what, you are no better than…than…your brother. I am not going to do it just because you told me to. I want answers and I want them NOW."

Oh I was pissed, how dare she compare me to him. Who the hell does she think she is? She wants answers? I will give her answers? Clearly the monster had returned I could see the fear plastered on her face.

"You want answers Bella, ok here are a few for you." I started ticking them off on my fingers. "One…Victoria is here. And not just in Forks, she has been in your house and recently. Two… Charlie has been in an accident and the Deputies will be here real soon to speak to you and we need more time. AND three… I wasn't trying to kill you, I wasn't going to bite you."

To say that she was stunned would be an understatement. She didn't move, She just stared at me with huge eye, which were now brimming with tears again.

"She is here? Looking for me." I nodded.

She was pacing now back and forth across her small room. "How did they not see her. How did they not catch her. Why? Why is this happening to me?" I could tell that she was not speaking to me, she was muttering under her breath and if I were human I would not have heard that.

"Who Bella? Who should have caught her?"

What was she talking about? She didn't answer me she just kept pacing.

I stopped her mid stride. "Bella, we have to get out of her, before she comes back. Please. I will be right outside your window."

I jumped out her window and dialed Emmett's number. It rang half a ring when he picked up. "What's up bro, I figured you would be back here with Bella already. Is she ok?"

"No Emmett she is not okay. I have barely even gotten to explain what happened to her. We are coming back now but I am going to take her to the cottage. I haven't told her about Charlie yet she just knows that he is hurt. Em, Victoria was here…in her house. Earlier tonight. And I can smell something else, something repulsive. And I can't place my finger on it. Its not a vampire, it is more animalistic…"

"OH yea that would be the wolves…"

"WHAT??? Wolves?"

"Yea man, Rosalie talked to Billy. The werewolves are baaaack!!!"

"Mother fucker, that is not good. How did her talk with Billy go?"

"Not as bad as I excepted. They know about Victoria and have been trying to catch her for sometime. They killed Laurent man, about 2 months ago. Apparently he was gonna kill Bella. Anyway, Rosalie told him that Charlie was bitten by Victoria and was gonna die if we didn't do what we did. He wasn't happy to say the least, but Charlie was Billy's best friend and he said that no harm would come to us for saving his friend."

All I could think about was the fact that they knew Victoria was trying to kill Bella.

"Okay, thanks Em. We'll be back soon I will call you when we get to the cottage so you can come and say hi to her. Hey how is Charlie?"

"Umm he is in pain but he hasn't screamed in a while. Rosalie hasn't left his side yet. She is amazing." I could hear the adoration in his voice her his wife.

I looked up and Bella was leaning out of her window. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Em, I will see you in a bit."

I hung up the phone and at vampire speed climbed the tree beside her window. She gasped when she saw me there I was too fast. She moved back and I jumped back in to her window. She had changed into a hoody and sweatpants. She had a bag packed.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"Bella we are going to need to take your truck." She nodded again. Her eyes blank. She handed me her keys.

We left her note on the kitchen table, we were on the road. We were silent all the way to house. I wondered what she was thinking about. She was still protecting her emotions from me. As we pulled into the garage her tears began again.

"Where is everyone? Some cars are missing."

"Its only Em, Rose and I that are here."

"Why were is everyone else?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in Vancouver for a while…and Alice and Edward are in Europe." She flinched when I said his name. A pained look crossed her face.

"Why isn't Alice here with you?"

"It's a long story Bella and not an important one right now. Right now we need to take care of you."

She shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it.

"What is it Bella? Tell me."

"I don't want to have shit kept from me. I am not the same girl anymore. I will not tolerate being talked down to, lied to and kept in the dark. I want to know everything. And I want to know right now."

Fuck me she is a little fire ball now. I like it.

"Bella, I am not going to lie to you, I will never lie to you. I AM going to tell you everything, but I as I explained to you before, we couldn't stay at your house. Not with Victoria running around there. I plan on telling you everything once we get to the cottage, and that faster we stop this little argument the faster we will get there."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, lets go then. Wait what cottage?"

"Its on the far side of the property it will only take us a minute to get there. I want somewhere private to talk about things and there is to much going on in the house right now."

I jumped outta her truck and had her door open before her seat belt was off. I grabbed her bag and took her hand to help her out of the truck.

A shiver went up my spine as we touched. I shook it off. Now is not the time for that. I looked down at her and for a moment I felt her. Curiosity and lust. She saw the surprised look on my face and shut herself down again. "Bella?" Her cheeks flushed and she took her hand away.

"So, uh, where is the cottage? Are we going to take Emmett's jeep?" She wouldn't look me in the eye. God she is cute when she is embarrassed.

"No, we gotta go by foot. If you would let me I can carry you on my back and we could get there much faster."

"Ya that is fine Jasper, I want answers and if that will get me them faster then let me on."

She put her backpack on and I pulled her up on my back. I took off running full speed. When we got closer to the river I told her to hold on tight. She tightened her grip and tucked her head in to the crook of my neck. I could feel her breath on my neck and it felt amazing. Again I was amazed how her blood wasn't affecting me. Sure the fire in my throat was there but I had no want to drain her. I was however lost in the smell of her hair. Strawberries. Mix that with her natural scent of freesias and I was in heaven. I jumped the river with out even slowing down. And we reached the cottage within minutes.

Esme fixed up this cottage hoping that one day Edward and Bella would share it. She never assumed that they wouldn't be together. After the little pixie-bitch said she saw Bella like us one day, Esme spent a week trying to make it perfect. No one has been in her except for her.

I set Bella down in front of the door and took her bag from her. She looked around curiously. Taking in everything that her human eyes could see in the moonlight. I opened the door and ushered her inside. I was wrong about no one ever being her. Rose had been her maybe half an hour ago. The lights were on but dimmed and there was a fire roaring in the fire place. I noticed a cooler next to the dining table with a basket with plates and glasses. Seriously, what the fuck is going on with that girl? I turned to look at Bella, who was lost in thought looking at the books that lines the far wall. I went over to the table and laughed. Man alive, Rose really does know me too well. She had a bottle of whiskey and a pack of smokes sitting there with a note.

J

I am sure you have had quite an evening so far, and it is only going to get worse.

Thought I would help with a few of you favourite things.

R

PS there is a little something in the cooler for Bella too J

I grabbed a wine glass from in the basket and poured a glass of wine for Bella. I then poured myself a glass of whiskey straight up and lit a smoke.

I walked over to Bella to give her the glass, "what makes you think that I wouldn't want the good stuff." She grabbed the whiskey and took a big sip. She sputtered and coughed and I tried to hide my smile.

She handed me back the whiskey and took the wine.

"Well Whitlock. You better start giving me some answers.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey all, thanks for the reviews so far. I love it! The little something in the cooler was the wine for Bella. It was late last night and I trying to get that chapter posted ASAP. I should have explained that better. This is going to be in Bella's POV. And I wanted to say that I have read the team God of War so many times for Jasper now and I think that it suits him perfectly.; I wanted to try and use it in my story.**

**I own nothing, not even the God of War, I just play.**

**BPOV**

Jake dropped me off around eleven from the bon fire down at the Rez.

"Don't worry Bells, you will be safe tonight. We haven't smelled the fire-crotch bitch in 2 weeks, she isn't around, you will be fine. Paul is running between here and the Rez all night." He told me as we walked to my door.

"I know Jake. I'm not scared. Go, have fun and tell everyone I am sorry that I conked out early."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran back to the Rabbit where Zoey was waiting.

Zoey was Jakes imprint. She was awesome. I loved her to bits. Actually I am the one that introduced them three weeks ago. She was new at school. Her parents had died and she moved here from Florida to live with her grandmother about six weeks ago. We share two classes and since I was a zombie at the beginning of the semester, I sat by myself in every class. I was fine with it, I didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. So when she came she sat right next to me.

I could tell right away that we would be friends. She reminded me…of well me. Not so much in looks, she was blond, tall and had a very athletic build, but just by the way she carried herself. We had the same style of clothes and from her t-shirt music too. Zeppelin. Love it. We hung out constantly. Talking about anything and everything. I told her about Edward and the Cullens, except for the vampy stuff of course.

After about three weeks, I finally introduced her to Jake. It would have been sooner but after the incident with Laurent, the Pack was constantly running patrols. The minute he looked at her I knew. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her and could barely speak. And she seemed to be the same way. Anyway, she took the news of wolves and imprinting pretty well considering, and they have been joined at the hip since. Which is great for me because, now I know that Jake isn't in love with me anymore. But it sucks because it also means that I am alone more than before. I only got to see Jake twice this week and both times were only for an hour or so.

I turned to wave good bye to the two love birds and they were in the middle of a very heavy make out session.

"Really guys? Right in my driveway come on, get a fuckin room.". They started laughing at my expression, I was laughing too, but was kinda sad also.

As I turned to go in the house I started to think about how I wanted that. Passion, love, more passion. I wanted someone to want me so badly that they couldn't keep their hands off of me. Their desire for me was so strong that it hurt to be apart.

Sure I was in love with fuckhead Edward, but there was really no passion. He always put on the breaks before the train ever left the station, for crying out loud. But I guess what he said was true, he didn't want me emotionally or physically.

I grabbed an apple and headed up to my room. I decided that a shower would be in order so I grabbed my towel, and pjs and head to the bathroom.

I was just about finished when I felt a breeze, strong enough to move the plastic shower curtain. What the hell was that. It wasn't windy when I came in. And the bathroom window was closed.

I quickly turned off the water, dried, put on my tank and shorts and wrapped the towel around my wet hair. I padded back to my room where I found my bedroom window open. Huh. I don't remember it being open when I was in here before my shower.

Man, I am losing my mind.

_Relax Bella. _

I looked at the clock on my nightstand Midnight. Charlie would be home soon and I wanted to stay up late enough to tell him that I was going to Seattle tomorrow with Zoey, to get some new books and maybe some clothes. He would still be sleeping in the morning when I got up and I didn't want to leave him a note.

After closing my window, I grabbed the book that I have been reading off my desk and hopped into bed. I was reading a book about the civil war. After my mental breakdown I decided to start expanding my reading beyond classic fiction to classic non-fiction. And one afternoon I found a civil war book in the half price bin at the book store here in town.

It was your normal book about a war. At the back I came across the list of soldiers who had died in the war. There were hundreds and hundreds of names printed. Each one with their title and age at their time of death. As I scrolled down the page I came across a name that startled me to see.

Whitlock, Jasper: Major, age 20.

Holy fuck. That was Jasper. I remember Edward telling me one time that Jasper was changed when her had been a Major in the war, but when I pressed him for further information, he told me that I didn't want to hear it and changed the subject.

Next to his name was a list of pages where he was mentioned in the book. I flipped back to where his bio was. And there on the page was a picture of Jasper. He was standing in his uniform, rifle in hand. He looked amazing. He hasn't changed a bit.

_Of course he hadn't Bella you idiot, he is a vampire. _

I shook my head at my stupidity and continued to read all about Jasper in the war. The Battles that he had won and his ability as a leader. The was a quote by a fellow soldier:

"Major Whitlock could lead cobs of corn in to battle and win. His leadership and tactics are unrivalled by the enemy. They the enemy fear him and his men respect him. He is a fearless leader and a brutal fighter. We is men have a nickname for him, God of War."

Just then the phone rang. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone off my desk.

"Hello."

"Hello Bella, this is Officer Jones. The Chief asked me to call you and let you know that he will be a little late coming home."

"Okay, thanks."

I hung up and made out a note to Charlie for the morning. No way I am going to wait up for him now. I took the note downstairs and set it on the kitchen table. I head upstairs and jump back in to bed. I set the book aside and close my eyes.

All I saw was Jasper's face. I can't believe that the Jasper I knew was the one from the book.

"God of War".

The Jasper I knew was nothing like the guy in the picture. Yes, he looked like him, but Major Whitlock was confident, even arrogant. Proud. Jasper Hale, was a shy, quiet, brooding emo-like guy. I am almost certain I have never see him smile. Not a real one anyway. His smiles always seemed forced.

My thoughts turned in to my dreams. And soon I was walking along a dirt road in the late evening on a hot and sticky night. I turn a bend and see a small bridge ahead. There is a man sitting on the railing smoking a cigarette. He is shirtless and his skin looks like a thousand diamonds shining in the last rays of sunshine. As he turns and looks at me I gasp. His eyes are the deepest shade of crimson. He is an angel, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He hops down from the railing and saunters over to me. Tossing his cigarette aside. I can see dog tags hanging from his neck. I take this time to look over the body of the angel in from of me. He is tall, muscular but lean. He has the most glorious upper body I have ever seen in my life. Perfect chest and abs. Oh god, how I wanted to run my fingers over all over them. Feel every crevice, every muscle.

I looked back up to his angelic face and he was smiling. He stops inches from my face. "I have waited a long time for you." His cool breath washed across my face and I lost all control. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips smooth and luscious. I run my hands up his smooth chest around his neck and in to his silky hair.

This was the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. A small moan fell from my lips and he pulled me closer. I could feel his hard length against my stomach.

I was so caught up in our kiss that I didn't even notice that he had lowered us to the grass. He laid me down gently and began to slowly unbutton the top of my sun dress. My breath caught in my throat at the feeling of his cool finger on my heated skin, my heart began to race. His lips turned up in the most sexiest smile I have ever seen in my life.

I leaned up and captured his lips with mine again moaning lightly. I wanted more, I needed more. He pulled away slightly and slowed the kiss. I looked up at him, I am sure with disappointment in my eyes. He raised a perfect eye brow at me.

"My name is Jasper, Miss. I thought we might introduce ourselves before this went any further."

"Good evening Sir, I am Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

I brought my hand up between us and tried to shake his hand. He broke in to laughter and it sound like the most amazing music from heaven.

"Well then, now that we are acquainted, where were we?"

He lowered himself so we were touching everywhere possible. I grabbed his head and pulled it down to my chest. He started kissing just above the top of my dress. I wanted more I need more. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned as he ran his nose back and forth across my neck."Oh Bella you smell so good."

Suddenly, the muscles in his neck tensed. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

"please…please don't stop. Jasper please."

He groaned in to my neck and started placing kisses all over my chest and throat.

Suddenly, he pulled away again and looked me right in my eyes. His face hardened in to stone and he licked his lips.

"Bella darlin, your scent is like nothing I have ever smelled before, and I find myself wondering how you taste."

And with that he grabbed me by the throat and bit my neck…

I gasped and grabbed his arms to try and push him away. I opened my eyes and the monster was here in my room. I screamed and there was a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, Bella Shhhh, its me Jasper".

Jasper? What was he doing in here? It was only a dream. I am ok it was only a dream. Oh how I wanted it to be real. The flood gates opened and the tears were streaming down my face. Jasper held me in a tight embrace.

"Jasper?" I whispered, when he removed his hand from my mouth.

And with that he was gone. He had thrown himself away from me and was now crouched against the wall at the foot of my bed. His face in his hands. He was shaking uncontrollably. What the hell is he doing here? He was going to bite me. His mouth was on my throat. Holy fuck if I didn't wake up I might have been dead right now.

"Jasper?" He wouldn't look up he just shook his head.

Jesus Christ, he just tried to kill me the least he could do was to look me in the eye.

"Jasper, for fuck sakes, I just awoke to you in my bed getting ready to bite me in my sleep the least you could do is look at me."

He finally looked up at me.

"Jasper, what are you doing here? Why the hell are you in my room and what the fuck did you think that you were doing."

He looked so sad. Like something terrible had just happened. Oh ya, he just tried to kill me.

"I… I…There has been an accident Bella and I need you to come with me?"

What? Who? Oh no, its Alice, that is the only reason why he would be here and look as sad as he did. I started to panic. What happened to her? What kind of accident? Just then he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards my window. What the fuck did he think that he was doing? Did he think that little statement was reason enough for me to jump out my fucking window and go running in to the night with him?

"What? What kind of accident. Who Jasper? Who is it? Oh God its Alice isn't it. Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry…what happened? Tell me, tell me everything."

The look on his face told me that I didn't want to hear the answer that was to come.

"No Bella its not Alice. Its not any of the Cullens."

The room started closing in and I couldn't breath. I knew it. I knew I didn't want to hear it. For a split second I was relieve to know that it wasn't any of the Cullens but then reality hit and I knew that it was Charlie. How? Victoria? But no, she wasn't around Jake told me so. She hadn't been around for weeks. NO. NO. Charlie was fine. Jasper is lying. And then I was calm. So much so that I wanted to lay down and finish my sleep. What the hell was wrong with me? JASPER! Fucking Empath.

"No Jasper, don't you fuck with my emotions. I need to feel this. I have felt EVERYTHING for the past eight months without your help."

NO. I was not going to let him control me or my feeling. I had been controlled way to long by Edward. NO.

"Bella? Bella, how the fuck are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions like that, I can't fell you at all".

I shrugged. "How the fuck should I know".

Since he wasn't sending me calming waves anymore, my grief hit me like a tidal wave. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I wrapped my arms around myself like I used to when Edward first left. There was a new hole though. Charlie.

Jasper said that he needed me to write a note to Charlie saying that I was gone for the weekend. I told him that I wasn't doing anything until he told me what was going on.

I sat back down on the bed waiting for an explanation. Jasper came and sat beside me and grabbed my hand. I gasped. His touch. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Like electric currents were running between us. I looked deep in to his now golden eyes and I felt relief, calm, happiness. I never wanted to let him go. What the hell is wrong with me, this was Alice's husband. My ex-boyfriends brother. He is dazzling me. Dazzling me to get what he wants. Just like Edward. Well fuck him. He can't control me like that.

"I will give you all of the answers Darlin'. But first we need to get you out of here. And I need that note written before we go. I am going to take you to our house and you will be there for a few days, so pack a bag. I am going to step outside and make a call I will be right back. Okay?"

"No, its not okay Jasper." I could feel my face begin to burn with anger. "I haven't seen you since the night you tried to kill me eight months ago, and I wake up to find you trying again. Then you tell me that something bad has happened to my father but you won't tell me what. You expect me to write a letter to cover this up and take off with you in to the night to see the people that had abandoned me. Well Fuck you Jasper, and excuse me if I want some answers first. You know what, you are no better than…than…your brother. I am not going to do it just because you told me to. I want answers and I want them NOW."

Oh that did it. Jasper was pissed. His eyes turned to the deepest darkest black and his face turn stone cold. I leaned back away from him a bit, trying to get out of the path of the monster in front of me.

"You want answers Bella, ok here are a few for you." he started ticking them off on his fingers. "One…Victoria is here. And not just in Forks, she has been in your house and recently. Two… Charlie has been in an accident and the Deputies will be here real soon to speak to you and we need more time. AND three… I wasn't trying to kill you, I wasn't going to bite you."

No. No it can't be true.

"She is here? Looking for me?"

No. No. He is lying. How could this happen. I was pacing the room now. Trying to make sense of this. The wolves have been with me or watching me every minute of everyday since they killed Laurent. "How did they not see her. How did they not catch her. Why? Why is this happening to me?" I didn't realize I was speaking allowed until I heard Jasper speak.

"Who Bella? Who should have caught her?"

I just kept pacing. Jasper grabbed me and told me that we had to get out of here and that he was going outside to make a call.

I ran down stairs and wrote Charlie a note saying that I was gone for the weekend camping and that there was no cell reception there, so I would talk to him on Sunday night. I darted back up the stairs and packed my bag. I leaned out the window to look for Jasper and to tell him to hurry up. I saw him pacing beside the tree outside my window. The moon was shining down on his pale what skin making him look almost silver. He was running his hands through his beautiful blond hair. I could tell he was stressed. His whole body was tense and I could see his muscles in his arms flex against his black shirt. For the first time tonight I noticed what Jasper was wearing. I was surprised I didn't notice earlier, but then again there was a lot going on. He wasn't wearing his normal preppy outfit. Gone were the khakis, button up shirts and sweaters. He now had on the most amazing pair of jeans. It was as if they were made especially for him. Wowzers, what an ass.

He had on a pair of biker boots. And we can't forget the t-shirt. Which I also noticed for the first time tonight was graced with Areosmith. Jesus, Bella get a grip. Now is not the time to be lusting over Jasper. He turned to look at me and next thing I knew he was in the window. He scared the shit right out of me.

We took my truck to keep up appearances. When we got to the Cullen house, I notice that there was a few cars missing. It was sad to be here. I hadn't been here in so long. I missed it here. I felt safe here with this family. Even after the incident on my birthday I never felt afraid. I felt the tears start to fill my eyes. I asked Jasper where the other were and he told me.

I didn't under stand. Only Emmett and Rosalie? Great Rosalie hated me. This should be comfortable.

Wait, why wasn't Alice her with Jasper. I always thought that mates never left each other. That they were joined at the hip. I asked him.

"It's a long story Bella and not an important one right now. Right now we need to take care of you."

God I am so sick of that answer.

_Take care of me. You want to take care of me answer my damn questions. _

FUCK. I opened my mouth to say that very thing, then decided against it.

"What is it Bella? Tell me."

"I don't want to have shit kept from me. I am not the same girl anymore. I will not tolerate being talked down to, lied to and kept in the dark. I want to know everything. And I want to know right now."

Jasper cocked his head, raised his eyebrow and gave me a small smirk. Holy hell was that ever sexy. I really wish he would stop doing that. Now is not the time for me to be lusting over someone. My father is in trouble and so am I apparently.

"Bella, I am not going to lie to you, I will never lie to you. I AM going to tell you everything, but I as I explained to you before, we couldn't stay at your house. Not with Victoria running around there. I plan on telling you everything once we get to the cottage, and that faster we stop this little argument the faster we will get there."

Jasper said that that cottage was on the property and that we would have to run. After having another electrifying encounter and a smart ass remark, I jumped on his back and we were off. When we got to the river I grabbed a hold of him tighter and hid my face in the crook of his neck. Jasper smelled amazing. Like apples and spice. With a hint of maple.

The cottage was beautiful. Like something out of a fairy tale. When we got inside, I went directly to the book shelf that lined the far wall. There was every kinda of book imaginable on the shelves.

I zoned out thinking of all that has happened in the last hour. My father was hurt, and I don't know how bad. Victoria had been IN MY HOUSE. And the Cullens were back. Well not all of them and I need to find out why.

I turned as Jasper approached. He was smoking and had a glass of wine and whiskey. He tried to hand me the wine.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't want the good stuff." I grabbed the whiskey and took a big gulp.

Oh my god that shit burns. I tried to cover up my up my cough but Jasper caught it and didn't do to well at hiding his smile.

I grabbed the wine which was obviously intended for me.

"Well Whitlock. You better start giving me some answers."

**CPOV**

This was for Bella.

This hell that I am going through is for her.

My whole body felt like I was being dipped in molten hot lava. I screamed at first but that didn't do me any good. So I stopped.

I could hear people talking around me but couldn't understand them.

I felt a cold hand on my forehead. It felt good. Then an angel spoke, "Don't worry Charlie, we will take care of Bella. You and her are our family now. We always care for our family."

Her words calmed me and I felt at peace. The burning subsided and I felt my body relax.

Bells. I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey all. Thank you to everyone that has added my story to their alerts and favorites. And thank you to those who have reviewed. But I would like some more feed back. Good/Bad. I need to know that those who are reading either love it or hate it. I am not one that will hold back or bribe new chapters with reviews. My chapters will come out within 1-3 days of each other regardless. As I said on my profile, I am getting married in 3 ½ weeks. So it may be closer to 3 days in between. PS in my version the vamps can drink.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**JPOV**

"Well Whitlock. You better start giving me some answers."

"Okay Bella. Let's sit." I motioned to the plush leather sofa by the fire. I grabbed the bottles o' booze and sat down next to her.

She took down her wine in one gulp.

_Good Lord, she will be drunk before I even start. _

I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair, just as Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Even without being able to feel her emotions, it was not hard to see that she was pissed and getting more impatient by the minute.

"Jasper, I swear on all that is holy if you don't tell me what has happened to Charlie…"

"Alright, alright. First of all Charlie is alive, he is up at the main house. Second, I want you to know that I am sorry for what happened last year on your birthday. It has haunted me everyday for what I di…"

She slapped her hands down hard on her knees and by her expression it stung. She didn't let me see it for long though and she was back to looking like she wanted to stick the fire poker up my ass.

"FUCK JASPER. I don't want your apology right now. I want to know what the FUCK is going on." I was taken back by her out burst. But really why should I be? She has been like this all night. I would really like to know when this new Bella came around. But I figured that if I asked right now she really might have some fun with that poker.

_Ha. I'd like to see her try. _

"Okay. As I said earlier. Victoria is back. She was in your room tonight not long before I got there." "What the hell does she have to do with Charlie? I told you I wanted to know about Charlie. Not that red headed bitch." Fury was dancing in her eyes. She looked like she was about to throw up she was so pissed off. I honestly thought that steam was going to come out of her ears.

This was getting out of hand. No one talks to me like that without consequences. I leaned towards her and got right in her pretty little face.

"Bella, I am going to fucking get there. You need to listen and stop interrupting me. Can you do that for one fucking minute?"

Bella nodded, poured herself another glass of wine and sunk back in to the couch.

_Way to go Whitlock, guess you haven't lost your touch after all._

"It is clear that Victoria is after you. I think that she is gathering information about you though, because she could have killed you many a time. And I am not sure why she is after you. Maybe because of James."

"Yes, it is because of James. She and James were mates. Laurent was here a few months ago scouting for her. Looking for me. He almost killed me, and would have if it wasn't for…." Bella stopped mid sentence. She looked down at her hands and her cheeks turned that irresistible shade of red. "What Bella? If not for who?" I instinctively took her hand and placed my hand under he chin to have her look me in the eye. "What Bella? Who."

"I can't tell you."

"Wolves?"

"How, how did you know that?" She looked like a child that had gotten caught in a lie. "I just do. We will talk about that later. Bella, I saw your father earlier tonight at the gas station. And again later on. Victoria had found him. I think that she knew that he was your father. She would have been able to smell your scent in his car and if she had been to your house before she would have picked his up there."

Bella had stopped hiding her emotions from me and was feeling everything. Anger, fear, grief, annoyance, sadness. I could only imagine what was coming after I told her the rest. I sent her a wave of calm and continued.

"Bella, she bit your father. When I found him he was bleeding out and near death. He wouldn't have survived…."

She stood up then. I tried to calmer her down. "No…"she shook her head. And I couldn't feel her again. "No this isn't happening. Not to Charlie. How could you? You didn't get a taste of me, so what? You thought you would get the next best thing. My Father? Was it all you were hoping for, you sick bastard? WAS IT?"

She stared throwing anything and everything she could find at me. Including the bottles on the table. I didn't move out of the way or try to dodge any of it. I just let it hit me in the face and torso.

She thought that I killed Charlie? She thought I fed from him? How the fuck could she think that. _She thinks that because you are a monster who tried to make her your after dinner snack, ass hole._

I grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her. "Bella. Bella. I didn't fucking _feed _off your father. He was dying and I changed him. Your father is alive Bella, I told you that earlier. He is alive. He is changing as we speak." She struggled to get free from my grip but I wouldn't let her go. She started pounding on my chest as her sobs ripped from deep inside her. She was hysterical. I pulled her close to my chest so she would stop hurting her hands. I ran my fingers through her soft hair while her tears stained my shirt. "No…I have no one now. How could you do that to him? Why Jasper, why?"

I pulled her away and looked into her tear filled eyes. "He asked me too Darlin. He said 'do it'. And I did. I was only thinking of you Bella. I didn't want you to be without your father. And Charlie knew it. It was like he knew what we are. He wasn't shocked at all when I told him. He was calm and relieved."

She pushed herself out of my arms and walked across the room to the fire. She picked up the poker and started stoking the fire.

"I want to see him. I want to see him before I can't anymore. And you understand why I can't in a few days, right Jasper? Because he will want to KILL me. He will want my blood. How fucked up is that Jasper. You changed him so that I wouldn't lose him, but don't you see? I can't be with him so I have lost him."

She wiped the tears from her face and yanked a Kleenex out of the box on the table and blew her nose.

I walked back to the table and lit myself another smoke. I opened a new bottle of Jack and pour two new glasses. I went back over to Bella. She was crouched in the corner staring out the front window of the cottage. She wasn't crying anymore and I could see no emotion on her face. I handed her a glass and sat down beside her.

After a few minutes of sitting like that she settled in next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that for what felt like hours. Bella had her eyes closed now and was breathing deeply. I wish I knew what she was feeling. She lifted her head from my shoulder and took a long sip from her glass. Shuddering when she swallowed. "Jasper, why did the three of you come back? And why isn't Alice with you? And please don't tell me it isn't the right time. Maybe I have no right to ask, and it is none of my business, but please tell me."

I shifted so we were now both leaning against the wall. Our legs stretched out in front of us. I put down my glass and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. Huh. I was sure that I was pressing my luck doing that. Fuck, why is she able to block me. I need to feel her.

I explained to her how the family was torn apart after we left her in Forks. I told her how the three of us we very upset that we left her here with no goodbye and decided to dome back here. I told her how I wanted so badly to come and apologize to her about her birthday. She wondered why I didn't. I told her that I was afraid that I would still not be able to control myself around her. That since I had smelled her blood in the past, that once around her the memory of that would be so strong I would try again.

_Little did she know that it wasn't her blood that you were after!_

Bella was crying again. She sat there for a long time sobbing in to my shoulder.

I didn't want to open the whole Alice and Edward wound right now. And I could tell by her silence that she wasn't going to press that issue.

It hurt me to see her like this. I never wanted to see her cry again. I had caused her so much pain in the last eight months. First, taking the love of her life and new family away from her, all because of my monstrous act and again today by taking her father from her. I looked down into her chocolate eyes and vowed that I would never hurt her again. I would spend the rest of my existence doing everything in my power to keep her from pain and anguish. Bella didn't deserve the hell that was brought down on her by me and my ass hole brother. Between the two of us we had managed to take an innocent, vibrant young woman and turn her in to the hardened and pain filled girl I saw before me.

Once her sobs died down a bit, I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. She looked a little surprised by my action. I bent down grabbed our glasses and handed hers to her. We both took the last swig form our glasses.

"Belle, there is still so much more that we need to talk about, but I think that we should go and see Charlie. He started the change about 4 hours ago. It is going to take about three days and you can stay with him until there is 6 hours left. That is when he will start craving blood." Bella fell in to me. Her body shook with silent sobs. I pulled her into me and hugged her as tight as I could with out hurting her fragile little body. I rested my chin on her head and couldn't help but take in her wonderful scent. It made my head swim. I could have stood here forever marvelling in the way her body felt against mine.

"You ready Darlin?" I asked when she pulled away and wiped her tears on my sleeve. She nodded and grabbed my hand as she led me to the door.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if we walk. For some reason I am not in a hurry to see Charlie. Don't get me wrong I want to spend as much time with him as a I can but, I am scared and the walk would give me some time to prepare." She looked so ashamed for saying those words, but I understood. She loved her father. But it couldn't be easy knowing that he was going to be in so much pain.

"No problem Darlin, we will only go as fast as you want."

We walked in silence for a long time. I still couldn't feel her and it pissed me off to no end. Bella never let go of my hand the whole time we walked through the forest.

"Where did you guys go after you left?" She asked out of no where.

"Amsterdam."

"And will the others be coming back anytime soon?" She grabbed my hand tighter awaiting my response. "I honestly don't know Bella. I know that Carlisle and Esme were very upset about leaving Forks. Esme loved this house and Carlisle loved working at the hospital. And of course there was you. The thought of you like their daughter. They loved you like their own. They still do. But Edward and Alice… are the ones that everyone follows. They are the center of the family. Edward because he was the first in Carlisle's family and Alice, well, because of her visions. It was very convenient to know what was coming,"

Bella nodded. "I don't want to talk about them anymore tonight Jasper. It took me what seemed like forever to get over all of you leaving. I was finally starting to feel like myself again. That was until tonight…."

We were quite close to the house now. As we neared the river behind the house. I heard a scream so loud, so full of pain, that I was sure that if I could feel it I would be on my ass right now. I looked at Bella who had a horrified look on her face. She didn't cry. She just wrapped her arms around herself again. Holding herself together.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Are you sure you want to see him like this?"

She nodded slightly and took a huge, deep breath.

"Hop on Darlin, I will get us across the river."

She obliged and jumped up on my back, wrapping her arms and legs securely around my body. I took of running and crossed the river quickly. I didn't stop until we were on the front deck of the house. Once again we heard Charlie scream, this time a string of profanities attached.

I looked at Bella and she had a little smirk of her face. "He usually reserves language like that for the fish that get away or the Mariners when they are losing."

I couldn't help but stare. That little smirk did wonders for her tired eyes. I could imagine, what I full fledge smile would do. She looked up at me and the smirk disappeared. She looked down at her feet and I could tell she was embarrassed. "I guess this isn't the time for comments like that."

"No Bella, this is exactly the time for that. Charlie would be furious to see you like this. He only wants you to be happy. Come on lets go in."

I opened the front door and no sooner was I in the door, and I was pushed aside my Emmett. He grabbed Bella up and gave her the biggest hug ever. A low snarl emerged from my chest as I saw his arms around her.

_Fuck Whitlock, what the hell. He is your brother. He isn't going to hurt her._

Emmett glared over Bella's shoulder at me. I could feel his anger, curiosity and love.

"What the fuck man." He mouthed at me. "Relax."

Bella had was crying into Emmett's chest. "Oh god Emmett. I missed you."

"I missed you too. My little munchkin." He put her down then and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. I let out another snarl . I was the one that should be wiping away her tears. Not him. I wanted to be the one to comfort her.

"Where is Rosalie?"

"She is with your dad. She hasn't left his side since we brought him here. She is really excited to see you though Bells. Well as excited as she can be right now."

"Really? She is excited to see me? Fuck I always thought she hated me."

"Isabella Marie Swan, where did you learn to talk like that?" Emmett sounded like he was scolding a young child.

Bella blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I've changed since you've been gone Em. I'm one tough munchkin now."

Emmett let out a loud boisterous laugh but was quickly silenced by Charlie's cries of pain. Bella covered her ears and I sank to the floor. Emmett came over and crouched down in front of me.

"Dude you have to get up there. He has been like this since about an hour after you left. If Bella is going to be here you need to help control his pain."

I stood up on shaky legs and grabbed Bella's hand. "You ready?"

She nodded and grab for Emmett with her other hand.

As we ascended up the stairs I started send out waves on calm and lethargy to Charlie again. I could hear his breathing slow. His hearth was still racing and I could feel his relief.

I opened the door and found Rosalie sitting next to Charlie. She was rubbing his arm and had a face cloth on his for head. She had changed him out of his uniform in to a pair of Carlisle's scrubs. She turned to look at us and I could feel sadness, helplessness and love coming from her.

Bella made her way around me and stood at the end of the bed just staring at Charlie. His arms and legs were twitching slightly from the pain and every now and again he would moan, but the screaming had stopped. Bella looked calm, but without feeling her I couldn't be sure. Rosalie got up from the bed and took Bella in to a warm hug.

"I am so sorry Bella. But it was the only way. Charlie was going to die. I told Jasper to change him. We all made the decision together. Please don't blame Jasper."

"I know Rosalie. I don't blame any of you. I blame that psycho bitch Victoria." Bella took a few steps forward towards Charlie. Rose looked at me with a curious smirk on her face. I shrugged. "I dunno? She is one tough chick now." I said in a voice so low that only she could hear.

Bella was with Charlie on the bed now. She had draped her small fail body over his chest and was telling him how much she loved him.

"Its okay Daddy. I am here with you. I love you Daddy."

Charlie could definitely hear her and knew who it was. He went from feeling relief, anger, pain and sorrow. To love, happiness, worry and pain.

Bella settled in to the bed beside him and I knew it was going to be a long two days for her.

**A/N Alrighty. Tomorrow night is the opening night for New Moon. I will be at the midnight showing so no updates tomorrow. I will be hopefully posting again late Friday night.**

**PS Still looking for a Beta. I am awful at catching my spelling and grammar mistakes. And my Finance is not any better!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hey all. New Moon was great. I LOVE JASPER!!

I OWN SQUAT

**BPOV**

I wouldn't leave Charlie's side. Jasper and Rosalie stayed with us too. Jasper sat on the far side of the room. Rosalie was on the floor leaning against the bed. And I was sitting right next to Charlie on the bed. For the first six hours none of us spoke. I cried for Charlie. I cried for his loss. I cried for his pain. I cried because this was the last time that I would see him, until god knows when. He was going to be a vampire now. He was going to thirst for my blood. I was his daughter and he would want to kill me. I cried because I DID this to him. This was my fault. I brought him in to this world without him even knowing it.

"Its not your fault Bella. This is not your fault, you hear me?" Jasper got up from his perch in the corner. "Don't do this to yourself. This is NOT your fault." He was standing over me now. Damn it, I am so sick of him, 'listening' in on my emotions..

"No." I whispered.

"No what Bella?"

"Don't mess with my emotions Jasper. I want to feel this. I have to grieve for the lost of my father's life."

Emmett came into the room with the phone.

"Rose. Billy Black is on the phone. He wants to speak with you…"

"Not now, I am not leaving Charlie or Bella."

"I told him that Babe, but he won't speak to anyone BUT you."

Jasper walked over to where Emmett was standing. "Its fine Rosalie, go talk to him. It is important that we don't piss off the Pack or the Elders. They bent the treaty for us. Bella and I will be here with him."

"Fine." She got up from the floor and placed her hand on Charlie's arm and leaned in to him.

"I will be right back Charlie."

She grabbed the phone from Emmett and stalked out into the hall, Emmett right on her heels.

As Jasper closed the door behind them I heard her, "I told you that I would call you when this was over."

Jasper came back and took Rosalie's spot on the floor.

I wondered what Rosalie was talking to Billy about. I guessed it was about the hunt for Victoria. My thoughts instantly turned to Jake. My best friend. My sunshine. If anything was to happen to him. Or Zoey. Or any of the Pack for that matter, I don't know what I would do. I started to cry again. Seriously, I have cried so much in the past sixteen hours, I have no idea how I haven't shrivelled up from the lack of water in my body.

"Bella?"

"What…is...it…now…Jasper?" I said between sobs.

"One day very soon you will see that this isn't your fault. One day you will see what an amazing person you truly are."

"I highly doubt that Jasper. Every time I look at my vampire father. I will remember. I will know what I did."

He didn't answer me back. And I know that it was because he knew that I was right. He saw me for what I am. A stupid, pathetic, human girl. Who did nothing to protect her father. Who only thought of herself and the man she once loved. Who brought evil and pain in to the world of those she cared about most.

We sat in silence for a little bit longer. Then he spoke in almost a whisper.

"And one day very, very soon you are going to fucking tell me how the hell you are stopping me from feeling you and from helping calm you."

Ha. I snorted. "The fuck I will Whitlock."

**RPOV**

"I told you that I would call you when this was over." My words were laced with venom.

Why the hell was he calling me. I told him not to call. I knew those damn wolves couldn't handle Victoria. I knew it. Vampire killers my ass. They couldn't catch a fucking mouse with an eight foot block of cheese. They have been trying to catch her with no avail for weeks.

"Excuse me leech, but I thought that you would want to know that the bloodsucker is dead. The pack took her down 2 hours ago."

"What the fuck?" Emmett punched a whole in the wall and almost threw himself on the floor in anger. I knew he wanted to be there for the fight. I knew he wanted to take that bitch out for what she had done to Bella.

"Excuse me? What the hell was that.?"

"Nothing. Please continue." I gave Emmett a glare that could shatter glass. "Stop" I mouthed at him. He crossed his arms and put on his famous pout.

"Alright, I want you to know that they had to cross the line to get her. And I didn't want you smelling them next time you were in the forest. I know that we broke the treaty, but she knew where the line was. She knew that we couldn't or wouldn't cross it. She has been toying with us for weeks. I told the Pack that if she crossed the line to go after her. We had already bent the treaty so that you could stop Charlie from leaving this world. And I knew that none of you planned on leaving him until he was changed."

"Its okay Mr Black. There is no need for an explanation. She is dead and that is all that matters to us. I just wish that she was brought down long ago. Before she got to Charlie."

"Me too Ms. Cullen, me too." Billy said in a solemn tone. "If it isn't to much to ask, I would like a call when the…process is over. And so would the rest of the Pack."

"Of course, I planned on calling you once the change was complete and we saw how Charlie was handling the change."

"Okay then. We will be in touch. Tell Bella that we are all thinking of her and that Jake and Zoey miss her."

"I will Billy, and now if you don't mind I would like to get back to Charlie."

"Oh just one more thing. What do you plan on doing with Bella? She obviously can't stay there with him. Where are you going to take her?"

"We haven't yet decided on the best place for her. We planned on taking her away from Forks when Victoria was still looking for her, but now I don't know."

"Ok well please let us know when you decide."

"Of course Billy, thank you for the update."

I hung up the phone and was instantly in Emmett's arms.

"I can't believe that it is over." He said while still holding on tight. "Now we can go on living our lives peacefully and drama free."

"That's a nice thought Em, but that isn't going to happen for quite sometime." I hugged him tighter wishing that I didn't know the things I did. Wishing that he was right. But he wasn't.

Shit was gong to hit the fan.

**JPOV**

To say that I was happy that Victoria was dead was a huge fucking understatement. I couldn't help but project my relief and happiness to the room. Of course it didn't effect Bella, but Em and Rose were appreciating it, I could tell. Bella was safe for now. And I knew that it was going to only be for a short time. I didn't know the particulars though. Rose wouldn't fill us in. She said that once we had taken care of Charlie she would share what she knew. I couldn't imagine what she was worried about. So I didn't. I focused on the matter at hand. Bella and Charlie.

Bella was so relieved that she actually let down her emotional guard when we told her that Victoria was finished. She hugged us all and cried tears of joy. I wanted her to leave her guard down so I could keep her calm but she didn't. While we were quietly celebrating her new found safety, I took my focus off of Charlie for a split second and his pain and agony came back full force. As soon as Bella heard and saw it, she shut herself down again. I hated that she was torturing herself like that. She wanted to feel that way. She didn't want to be calm while Charlie was going through hell.

The next two days was the longest forty-eight hours of my extremely long existence. And I had a pretty shitty go when I was with Maria. Again that is a major fucking understatement. I was the darkest time of my vampire life. But knowing that Bella was so upset and angry was worse. I wanted so badly to help her, but she wouldn't let me. So I focused on Charlie and keeping him as free from pain as I could. It drained me. I actually felt weak.

Rose finally made Bella eat around hour twenty four. She refused to leave the room. We would bring her food to her and luckily there was an ensuite for her human moments.

Emmett, Rose and I had decided that we would keep Charlie here at our house and would take Bella to her home. And Emmett and Rose would take turns staying with her. It wasn't safe for her to be here for the last six hours of Charlie's change. and until we knoew how newborn Charlie would be, we had to stick around. We couldn't rish the move. Bella had a very hard task ahead of her. She had to go back to her house and face her father's "death". We, well actually Bella, decided that she would have to do this for her Mom. She didn't want to just disappear. She thought that she should go to his memorial and put on the face of a grieving child. In reality, it wouldn't be an act. She was losing the father that she knew and loved. And although he would returnin some form, it wouldn't be for quite awhile. After the dust had settled Rose would take her to Canada while I would go with Charlie and Emmett to Upstate New York. Peter and Charlotte lived there. They knew newborns just as well as I did. They were with me when I was fighting the wars with Maria. I was their sire. They were my true family and I knew that I could count on them to help Charlie. After we had Charlie settled Emmett would join Bella and Rose.

Since, the note that Bella left said that she wouldn't be back until Sunday night we knew that someone from the police department would be there. They had tried to call her phone multiple times in the last two days. Probably hoping that she would come across an area that had cell service. She would have to put on a good act to make them believe that she was shocked about Charlie's accident. I had no doubt that she could do it. She could do anything that she set her mind to.

From my experience with newborns, I figured it would be years before she would be able to see Charlie. And there was only one way for that not to happen. Bella would have to be changed. We hadn't yet discussed this with her. We didn't want her to make any rash decisions. We didn't want her to give up her human life before she was ready.

Bella decided that she didn't want to finish school right now. She didn't think that she would be able to handle it. We didn't pressure her. With all that was going on, she shouldn't have to deal with exams and graduation too.

"Jasper?" Bella called out quietly. I couldn't see her. She was slouched down beside Charlie's bed.

"Yes Darlin?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Bella. What do you have to thank me for?" I got up from the chair and sat down beside her on the floor.

"For being here with me. For caring about me."

"I will always care about you Bella. There will not be a day I won't keep you safe. After all that I have put you through. I will be damned if you hurt anymore after this is finished."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. "Jasper, I wish that I could make you see yourself clearly. You are so worried about taking care of me. What about you? What about your needs? I am not the only one that is hurting. You are too."

I placed my hand on under her chin and raised her head so that I could look into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I could feel her warm breath wash over my cool skin. It sent shivers down my spine. As I searched her eyes I felt calm and relief. I could see that man that I wanted to be. The man that she could help me become.

There was an almost silent knock at the door. Emmett slowly opened the door and stuck his head in the room. He nodded at me then left again. Bella didn't even notice this exchange and was still looking at me. As if she was searching for something.

"Bella, it is time for me to take you home now."

She shook her head lightly and sighed. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Emmett just got back from your house. Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Jacob and Zoey are at your house. They are waiting for you. They told the officer there that they would tell you the news about Charlie. As we hoped, everyone assumed that it was your father in the car. There won't be an autopsy. Rose will ride home with you. She will stay with you, for a while, since she was camping with you. You won't be alone. The others will be with you until Charlie's change is finished."

"No Jasper, I want you to be with me. Please, please don't leave me. You have to stay. I can't be without you." She was starting to hyperventilate. She was losing it. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shhh Bella. Don't cry Darlin. I already told you that I would keep you safe. But I have to be here when Charlie wakes up. Neither Emmett or Rose no how to handle a newborn on their own. I was around them a lot in my past."

"Okay Jasper. I trust you. I know that you will help Charlie through this."

"Bella? Its time honey. We have to go now." Rose was standing in the door way dressed as if she had been camping.

"Okay, I just want to say good bye."

I helped her to her feet and she crawled on to the bed with Charlie. I sent him an extra strong dose of calm and lethargy.

Bella curled up against his chest and told him how much she loved him. That she was so happy that she moved back here to live and that she was sorry for all the pain she had put him through in the past. She didn't promise to see him when he woke up but she did promise that they would be together soon. She told him that Renee missed him and loved him. And that Billy was also waiting for him.

I didn't know how that would work out, but I didn't say anything. Charlie and Billy where now enemies.

After a few more tearful declarations she slumped off the bed into my waiting arms. I held her close and never wanted to let her go. Why was I feeling this way? Two days ago I tried to take her in her sleep. And eight months ago I tried to kill her. What had happened in the last few days that changed her from a silly little hot human girl who I wanted to fuck, to a beautiful woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my existence making happy. I couldn't even figure out when the change had happened. All I knew what that I wanted her. All of her. I wanted her heart, body and soul. And wouldn't rest until I got it.

"Bella?"

"I know, I'm coming."

I gave her one last squeeze as I looked at her angelic face. Even full of tears and sadness, she was heartbreakingly beautiful.

I don't have a heart. But if I did. I would give it to her.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to let Jasper go. I wanted him here with me. I wanted him to hold me and make everything ok. If Jake was my sunshine then Jasper was my rainbow. He would lead me to my happy ending, my pot of gold. He was beautiful, rare and came from darkness.

When we arrived back at my house. I was relieved that it was only Billy, Sue ,Jake and Zoey there. I didn't think that I could handle having to speak to the policeor anyone else that didn't know the truth.

They all offered me their condolences and I knew that it wasn't a charade. They were truly grieving for their friend. Although Charlie would still walk on this earth, I believe that they considered him to be dead. I don't know what the future would hold for their friendships.

They all showed a joint disgust for Rosalie and she didn't do any better masking her feelings for them.

By eight o'clock I had convinced them all including Rose that I was fine and wanted to be alone. While the others said their goodbyes Rose was on the phone. Jake and I shared a quiet moment together while Sue and Billy waited in the car with Zoey. The memorial was tomorrow down at the Rez. Zoey and Jacob would come and pick me up to take me.

No sooner than they left, Rose did too. I headed into the living room and sat down in Charlie's Laz-E-Boy. I curled up with a blanket and drifted off to sleep. About an hour later I awoke in my bed. I shot up like a bullet from a gun. How the hell did I get up here? Was I sleep walking? Just then my bedroom door opened and in walked Jasper. He looked like an angel. My angel. He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me in for a hug. Despite his cold skin, I felt amazingly warm. I didn't want him to let go.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked after he loosened his grip.

"I wanted to see you." His perfect lips turned up in to the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

"But Charlie, he will be waking up soon. You have to be there, I told him that you would be there to take care of him." I started to worry. I didn't want Charlie to wake up without Jasper. He had to help him.

"Bella, Darlin, its fine. Em and Rose are there. If you hadn't noticed Rose was there almost all the time. He knows who she is. He was calm when she spoke to him. They have quite a bond. Plus he isn't going to wake up for a couple of hours and if he did they will call me. I can be back there in a flash."

He was right. Emmett and Rosalie were there through it all. He would know who she was. Once some of my fears were set aside, I excused myself to have a shower. When I came back to my room Jasper was sprawl out on my bed. He patted the mattress beside him and folded down the covers.

"Come Darlin, you need to sleep."

I didn't argue. I was dead tired. I crawled into bed and curled up into his chest. "I can't stay all-night Bella. But I will help you get to sleep and when you wake up Rose will be here."

"Alright Jasper. I will miss you though."

"Me too Darlin. Me too."

I closed my eyes and waited for Jasper to will me to sleep. After what seemed like a decade. Jasper finally spoke up.

"Bella for fuck sakes I can't help you if you won't let me in…"

Oh right, my brain dysfunction. I didn't even have to think about blocking Jasper now. I just did it.

I knew that it was down because I could feel Jasper's body relax. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as he kissed my head. Soon after I was having the best sleep of my life.

**JPOV**

Leaving Bella was excruciating. But I knew that I had to hunt before Charlie woke up and that would be anytime within the next 2 hours. I ran back to the house taking down 4 deer in the process.

When I walked through the front door Emmett was waiting for me pacing a strip in the hardwood floor.

"Fuck Dude, I thought you were never coming back."

"I'm sorry Em. I had to make sure she was okay."

"She will be alright you know. Rose will be there by the time she wakes up."

Just then I heard Charlie's blood curdling scream. And I knew that it was almost over. Emmett and I flew up the stairs in a blur and when we reached the door Rose was holding Charlie's hand.

"Rose step back. Please. I don't want him to freak out when he opens his eyes."

Of course she didn't listen to me. She just gave me the Rosalie special. The middle finger-death glare combo. Charlie's hearth faltered, then made its final beat.

The only sound in the room came from Charlie. He hissed out his first vampire breath and I could tell that he was taking in his surroundings. I low growl came from his chest. His eyes flew open.

And all hell broke lose.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews so far. Lets see fi we can break 35 with this chapter!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you thank you to all that reviewed. I love it!! Sorry for he slow update. Wedding shit has gotten in the way. Bridal showers, Stags, crazy sisters in law. The list goes on.**

**RPOV**

"Where the hell is he? Where the HELL is he?" Emmett was pacing down stairs getting more and more frustrated by the second. He was worried about Bella. He didn't understand why Jasper was so clingy. And he didn't want to see her hurt again.

Truthfully I wondered the same. I mean it has been three days since she came back in to our lives. But already he acting was like they had been together forever. He was never like this with Alice. I knew that what he was feeling was real and that he wasn't playing any games.

"Relax Em , he will be here soon." I spoke in almost a whisper. I didn't want to upset Charlie. I could tell that the pain was starting to get worse. I wanted to do all I could for him. I wanted him to be alright. I felt like I needed to protect him.

I felt like I needed to protect Bella. I needed to help her understand that us leaving wasn't her fault.

I was not looking forward to opening the lid on what had transpired in the last 8 months. I didn't want to cause any of them pain, but I knew that I had to tell them. I couldn't let them think that they had done any thing wrong.

"Fuck Dude, I thought you were never coming back." Oh thank god. Jasper was back. I knew that Charlie would need another dose of calm very soon.

"I'm sorry Em. I had to make sure she was okay."

"She will be alright you know. Rose will be there by the time she wakes up."

Charlie was starting to moan loudly and before I could call for Jasper, he started screaming. I had never heard a scream so loud. He was thrashing around violently.

"Charlie, Charlie. Its ok. Breath Charlie. Breath through the pain."

I could see Jasper was helping before he even made it up the stairs. Him and Emmett burst through the door.

"Rose step back. Please. I don't want him to freak out when he opens his eyes."

What the hell did he think was going to happen. Charlie knew I wouldn't hurt him. I had been here comforting him almost the whole three days.

Fuck Jasper and his holy than thou, "I know newborns" bull shit. I shot him the "Death Glare" as the family had so fondly named it. And gave him the finger.

It was almost over. And I wasn't letting go of Charlie's hand.

His heart stopped.

His hand gripped mine hard. He took a deep breath and I saw his nostrils flare. His grip on my hand got tighter and tighter.

He let out a low growl.

And with that was off the bed. His grip on my hand was so tight that I went flying across the bed with him. I heard the sound before I felt the pain.

The only sound that scared me to my core.

One second he had a hold of my hand and I was stretched across the bed and the next he had a hold of my hand without my arm attached. I cried out in pain and retreated towards the corner of the room. Venom was pouring from my wrist. I couldn't even focus on what was happening.

As I cried out Charlie looked at me. "I'm sorry, Rose." He growled, dropped my severed hand and crashed through the window.

Jasper followed him at lightening speed while Emmett grabbed my hand and was at my side.

"Babe, you okay?" He was holding my hand to my wrist to try and fuse it back together.

"Yes, I'm okay. You need to go with Jasper. He is going to need you if he catches Charlie."

'No. I'm not leaving you. Jasper can do it alone." He leaned in and kissed me on the side of my head while stroking my hair.

"Em, I am fine. GO! Please you have to help them."

"Why, why should I. He just ripped your fucking hand off. Why the hell should I help him?""Because he didn't mean it Em, he was scared. I know. He was telling the truth when he said that he was sorry. Now go before they get too far away."

Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes. "Emmett, if you don't go now. I will beat you to a fucking pulp. GO."

He kissed my hand that was now almost fully attached. "Alright, I will go but only for you."

"Luv ya." He said as he dove out the window.

I stood up and made my way out the door to Bella's. What the hell am I going to say to her? How am I going to tell her that Charlie was a crazy-ass newborn.

**CPOV**

I was scared. Scared for Bella. Scared for myself. Scared cause I couldn't feel the pain that Jasper told me I would. I thought that this was supposed to be the worst pain ever. I could feel some burning but nothing serious. Every once and a while it would spike, but only for a minute.

I heard the one they called Rose. She kept telling me that everything was going to be okay and that she was here for me. I prayed that she would take care of me and help me through this. Bella too. I wanted her to take care of Bella.

Rose didn't leave my side.

She told me to think of everything that made me happy in my life and those things that didn't. She told me to never forget.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella was there. My Bells. She told me that she wouldn't leave me and that everything was going to be okay.

I hoped that was true. But I knew what I was becoming and I would be a human hunter. It scared me to know that I could kill her and I made a promise, more like a declaration to myself that I would never hurt her.

She was my Bells. I would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

Jasper and Emmett were in and out too. Emmett stayed mostly with Rose. And I realised that they were a couple. Not brother and sister like they told people. I guessed that none of them were brother and sisters.

Jasper. He was always comforting Bella. I was happy for that because I couldn't. I felt like I was drugged and couldn't speak. He would tell her that he was there for her and that he would always protect her. He was a nice boy. Better for her than that little shit, who pretended to love her. I wanted him to always care for her. He would be good for her. He seemed to calm her down. Relax her.

It was a good thing that I like the three of them. I was assume we will be spending a lot of time together.

I heard Rose tell Bella that it was time for them to go. I had a feeling that it was better that she didn't see me when I came to from all of this. But I didn't want her gone for long.

She crawled up, snuggled in to my chest and started crying again. How I wanted to hug her and comfort her, but my arms were like dead weights at my side. She told me that she loved me and she was happy that she moved back to live with me. She apologized for all the pain she put me through in the past year and that she would see me soon. She said that Renee missed and loved me as did Billy. She hugged me tight then she was gone. Rose with her. What is with that? Rose said she wasn't going to leave me.

I thought about how everyone thought I was dead. I heard Jasper and Emmett talking about my supposed accident. And how Bella was going to have to act like I was gone. She would have to attend a funeral and mourn for me. She was a strong girl. I knew that she would make it out on the other side.

I thought about meaningless things. Things that I could ask them about when I awoke. I could feel my senses getting sharper. I could hear that leaves rustle in the light breeze across the year with the window closed. I cold hear the water dripping in the kitchen down stairs.

Rose came back sometime later and took her place by my side. She never let go of my hand. And was constantly reassuring me. She was a nice young lady. Wonder why her and Bella weren't friends before this. I think that they will be after this. I could hear her talking to Emmett downstairs. Telling him that Jasper would be back soon.

Just then the pain started to increase. I only felt it in my chest this time. My arms and legs felt like they were in cool pools of water. It increased and increased until I couldn't stand it any longer. My heart was ready to beat right out of my chest. I could barely hear over it when Rose called for Jasper. I tried to get upa nd I couldn't. My arm was pinned to the bed. I started struggling to get free. Why couldn't I get free of this hold on my arm?

I cried out as the heat engulfed my frantically beating heart. I wanted it to stop. I was done with this. And with that my heart stopped beating and there was no more fire in my chest.

I gripped Rose's hand and took my first breath as a vampire. My throat burned instantly at the delicious smell that engulfed the room. I knew that there wasn't a human there, but that I could get to it if I followed the tail. Freesias. Freesias and strawberries. It took me only a second to register that I was smelling my daughter. I was thirsting for my little girls blood. This terrified me beyond belief. I had to get out of there. I felt that I was restrained to the bed.

I had to go. I didn't care how.

I was off the bed instantly. Forgetting that I was attached to something. They couldn't keep me here. I had to go. I pulled on the restraint, and heard a terrible sound. Metal. Metal crushing. Then I heard her cry out. Rose. I wasn't restrained. She was holding my hand. And now her hand was in my hand. Shit. I had pulled her hand right the fuck off. I looked over at her and told her I was sorry. I need to go and the quickest way was through the window. So out I went. Running full speed away from the sent that would kill me.

**JPOV**

Fuck me Charlie is fucking fast. He had made it to the river before I even made it out the fucking window. I had no earthly clue where he was going. It made no sense. He was running away from the house and from town.

Most newborns run to humans and he was distancing himself from him.

I couldn't see him. He disappeared in the forest by the time I crossed the river myself. I could smell him though. I followed him deep into the forest.

Suddenly I could feel him. Guilt, sorrow, fear and curiosity were radiating off of him. I finally caught up to him and he was sitting on a large stump. His elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

Charlie's fear spiked when he looked up at me. I knew that he was taking in my scars. I was used to the reaction from other vampires when they saw me for the first time. I was a hideous monster. I looked dangerous. Because they know the only thing that can scar us like I am is other vampires, they stay away. It is very fucking clear that I have been attacked. They always wonder what I did to get them and how many died in the process of giving them to me.

I sent him a wave of calm and it worked.

"Its okay Charlie. I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help you."He nodded. Calm washing over him. Calm, anger and curiosity again.

"Is Rose okay?" He said as he looked up at me with his blood red eyes.

I cautiously made my way over to where he was sitting. He was feeling nothing that said that I was in danger or that he would lose control. Funny thing was I couldn't feel any thirst coming from him either.

"She will be fine Charlie. Her hand is most likely back to normal already."

"Where is Bella?"

"She is safe, don't worry Rose is going to her. She will keep her safe."

"I could smell her. That is why I ran. I was afraid that she was still in the house."

Holy fuck. He ran away from a human scent? That is some serious control there. Shit, I didn't even think that her smell would still be in the room. I was so worried about her being around that I forgot that even her scent would effect him.

_Fuck you're slipping. Major Whitlock would never had made such a critical mistake._

"I am sorry Charlie, I should have been more careful about having her around. We got her out of the house but, I have had so much going on that I didn't think about her scent."

"Jasper please don't apologize. She was around me the entire time of my change. I should have been stronger."

"So I am guessing that you still remember what we are then. You didn't forget what I had told you before your change?"

"Forget? How the hell would I forget something like that?"

"Well when people become vampires the can lose their human memories. Usually, it is older memories, but if you focus only what is happening at the time, current memories can fade too. I am guessing that you thought a lot about what happened right before I bit you during you change."

"I thought about everything." He sighed and stood up. I followed his motion and was right beside him. Still feeling the same emotions coming from him as I had right when I walked up.

He started pacing. "I thought about how much I loved her and wanted to keep her safe. I thought about her when she was young, how I missed her when she left with Renee and how excited I was when she came back to me. I thought about my friends and how I would miss them. I obviously can't see them now." He waived his hand up and down his body. "I am guessing I look a little different…"

I didn't answer. He knew.

"I feel different." He said under his breath, obviously not to me.

"I thought about how my Bells was hurting for the last eight months and how I couldn't do anything to stop it. I thought about how she would be hurting if I had died and how that crazy red-headed bitch could hurt her if I wasn't around to protect her." I felt his anger spike just then. He growled at the thought of Victoria.

"We will protect her Charlie. I will never let anything happen to Bella EVER again."

"You're a good kid Jasper. Not like that bastard brother of yours. As if he brought her in to this world of yours…mine, and then left her all alone to defend herself against Victoria."

"Let me just say that we, Em Rose and myself, are furious with him for that. When the family left we didn't really know what happened between them. We thought that she understood. We didn't know that he had left her in the forest like that. We don't even know what he said to her. But I promise you that the three of us will do everything we can to protect her."

"Well I appreciate that kid. I really do. I think that Bella has found some good friends in you three. And I am sure once you explain to her why you left she will forgive you."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Not that it matters but I am not a kid. I might look like one, I was only 20 when I was changed but…I've been like this for over a century and a half.""Holy shit." He just started back at me.

"Yeah, holy shit."

"So what is the plan now? How do we get this Victoria bitch. I want to rip her fucking head off for what she did or was going to do to my Bells."

Oh. Right. He didn't know.

"Victoria is already dead Charlie. She was taken care of hours ago. She is gone she can't hurt Bella anymore."

"What? Who? How? I don't' understand. Who killed her. It wasn't one of you three, was it?"

"No it wasn't one of us. And trust me Emmett and I are extremely pissed off about that."

"Who the hell was it then. Other vam….vampires?"

"No. Not other vampires." Oh fuck, how am I going to explain this. Would I be breaking the treaty? I didn't think so. Charlie would have to know about the treaty anyway since we are here.

Charlie was getting impatient. "Jasper?"

"Right. It was werewolves. Werewolves killed her."

He didn't say anything for what felt like forever. A thoughtful look on his face.

"So the legends are true. Huh. How many are there? Is Billy one of them?"

"You know about them? How? They didn't tell you about us did they?" I was furious. They agreed to never tell who we were. We keep up our end of the bargain. Something that could be very easy for us to break. And they couldn't keep their fucking drooling mouths shut. Oh just wait until Rose hears about this. Shit is gonna fly.

"No they didn't tell me directly. But I have been to story time. I know the legends. And once I saw crazy bitch, that was how I figured out who she was. 'The Cold-Ones'. You said wolves and I know the legend and that is what the Quileutes do. The protect their tribe from you… us."

Charlie's brow furrowed. "Are they going to kill you guys? You broke the treaty. You bit a human."

Charlie's feelings of anger spiked as did his sadness. He was pacing again. "I can't fight them. How could I fight them. They are my brothers." He was talking to himself again. Not really caring about my answer I guess.

"Charlie. Do you want answer?"

He stopped and stared at me annoyed. Waving his hand as if for me to continue.

"No. We didn't break the treaty. Rose called Billy before I bit you and asked for permission." Charlie raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"They gave it to us. And want an update on your condition as soon as possible."

"Well lets get back to the house so that we can tell them and get Bells so I can see her."

Charlie's mood had calmed. I could feel a bit of excitement coming from him. I was still on edge wondering when he was going to snap. I have never seen a newborn like this before. Maybe it was a gift or something. I didn't know. I would have to monitor Charlie closely to watch for any change in his emotions. I didn't want him to snap without me around. He was so strong.

"First Charlie you need to hunt. You must be very thirsty. Isn't your throat burning?"

"Yes a little but… I will not kill a human. I won't do it."

He was furious. I could feel his anxiety rising as he thought of that. Oh shit. He doesn't know that we don't hunt humans.

"Charlie, relax." I sent him a wave of calm and he did. 'We, and by that I mean the Cullens, we don't feed off humans. We hunt animals and drink their blood. That is why our eyes aren't red. Animal blood turns them golden. Yours will turn golden in a few months. The more animal blood you drink, the quicker the change." Immediately I felt him relax on his own accord and curiosity took over again.

"Not to say that we don't crave human blood, it takes a lot of restraint but over time it will get easier. I am the newest to this 'lifestyle', and I can tell you that it can be a struggle. But we will help you through it."

"Okay. I will hold you to that. Now lets hunt. What do I do?"

"Just close your eyes and do what fells natural to you. Let your instincts take over. Listen and smell."

I already knew that there was a heard of deer close by. I smelled them earlier.

Charlie was silent for a moment and took in deep breath. "I smell deer. North East. I can hear them. There are four."

And with that he took off running, with me on his tail. He caught up to them and took down three without getting a drop of blood on him.

Seriously, how the fuck is this guy doing everything so well. It is like he is decades old not hours. He really must have a gift. A gift in self control or something. I had never heard of that, but hey, anything is fucking possible.

We started heading back to the house once I answered a few more questions he had. Coffins, garlic, crosses and sunshine. The typical. He was surprised that we didn't sleep and that we could go out in the day. And fucking pissed that we sparkle in the sun. I had to laugh at his expression when I told him.

"Seriously, we fucking sparkle. What the hell is that bullshit. I am the worlds deadliest creature and I sparkle? I don't ever want to see that. Next thing you know, you will tell me all the men wear women's underwear."

Once we got about half way back to the house he asked about the rest of the Cullens. How they were changed and how we found each other.

I told him that Carlisle was the first, and he didn't know the vampire who bit him. I told him how Carlisle starved himself, not wanting to hunt humans, and how he found another way. How he only changed those who were dying. I explained how he found Edward first and the Esme not long after. And that he had changed both of them. I told him how Carlisle found Rose after she had been attacked. I left out the circumstances to her attack , as it wasn't my story to tell. I told him how she then found Emmett and asked Carlisle to change him for her.

I tried to leave out mine and Alice's story. Hers, because I didn't want to fucking talk about her right now. If ever.

And mine well, because it was hideous. I didn't want him to know about me and my evil ways.

"What about you and Alice. I am guessing that he didn't change you two."

Fuck, I didn't want to get in to this story.

"I want to know Jasper. Tell me."

I couldn't argue with him. I felt his frustration. I really didn't want to tell him but I couldn't help it. The words just came pouring out of my mouth.

I told him about Alice's change and how she couldn't remember any of her human life. I told him that I was in the war and was changed by Maria. I left out my history just saying that I didn't want to hunt humans anymore and that I found Alice in a diner and we decided to find the Cullens as we had heard about them.

I left out how Alice 'saw' them and me. I didn't want to start getting to deep in his first few hours. I knew I needed to tell him about my 'special' abilities and that some vampires have them. But I figured he had learned a lot already and seemed overwhelmed, so we could leave that for tomorrow.

"I want to see Bella now. I want to know she is okay."

"Charlie, she is fine. Like I said Rose is with her. You could call her if you want. But you can't see her. It is to soon. You are only hours old. It is fucking amazing that you were even able to turn away from her scent and not follow it to the house. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

His anger and determination were palpable. "I would never hurt my daughter. NEVER. I want to see here NOW."

Charlie was furious now. His hands bunched into tight fists. I knew that if it was possible his face would be purple.

I sent him some calm. "Not now Charlie. But I have an idea. I will have Rose bring back a few of her things, and we will see if you can handle her scent. If you can keep control we will talk about having her come over. Okay?"

"I suppose that is fine for now. I don't want to scare her. But I will see her in the next week you mark my words jasper I will see her."

As soon as we walked in the house Emmett was there to great us. I could tell that he was uneasy about the situation.

"Sorry, man. I found you guys but you sounded like everything was okay and I didn't want to interupt. I thought it would be better if I came back here."

"It's okay Em. Charlie has fucking crazy restraint. You did the right thing."

Charlie cleared his throat and I knew he had something to say.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Rose, Emmett. It will never happen again, I promise."

"That's alright sir, I remember what it was like as a newborn. It is very disorienting to say the least."

Charlie reached out to shake his hand. "Yes well, I am still sorry that I did that. I truly hope that she will forgive me." He looked down at the floor. His concern and sadness showing on his face.

"She already has Chief. So how was your first hunt? Deer suck don't they? Bear are way more fun. Maybe we can go on a hunt for them soon. It has been a while."

Charlie laughed. "Sure why not."

We sat down in the living room and fielded more of Charlie's questions. And he had a lot. How many of us were there? Do others besides us abstain form human blood? Do we all live in suck big groups?

I told him about the Denali's and the Volturi. He was surprised that we had a 'Royal family'. And even more surprised that they were there to enforce the vampire law. He said that he wished to meet them someday. I think it had something to do with him being the Chief. One law enforcer to another.

Emmett and Charlie settled in front of the TV to watch a UFC match that was on.

"Ortiz is gonna kick some ass tonight.""I don't think so son, Griffin's got him beat."

"Oh yeah Chief, wanna bet?"

"What's the stakes big boy?"

As the two of them came to the terms, I couldn't help but think of Bella. I wondered what she was doing right now. How she was holding up. I missed her. And I couldn't understand why. In three days I went from thoughts of pure lust and want. To missing her and longing for her presence. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Fuck. What the hell was going on. She was just a human girl. My brother's ex-girlfriend. My ex-wife's best friend. I had never thought of her than anything else until the night Charlie was attacked. Until I tried to take her in her bed while she slept. Sure I have left lustful thoughts towards women before, human and unhuman. But I wanted her to be mine and only mine that night. And then the next few days I felt myself unwilling to be without her at all. I wanted to protect her. For her to always be safe.

Just as my thoughts were lost in Bella, I heard a someone open the door. I was hit with the most wonderful scent. Freesias.

I heard a gasp come from her and I whipped around to see Bella standing in the fucking doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for another cliffter!! HEHEHE. I hope everyone likes the Chief Vamp. I do!! Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews, and story alerts. It makes me feel good that someone out there likes my story.**

**I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this one over with. Next up is Rose's news. Dun Dun Da.**

**BPOV**

As I awoke from my dreamless sleep, stomach growled. Jasper had left to be with Charlie like I knew he would and Rose should be on her way shortly.

I should have gone back to sleep, but really who could sleep after the last few days I had. And plus my vampire sleeping aid had left. So now my mind was racing and I was starting to worry.

Charlie would probably be coming out of the change soon. I was so scared. Scared and sad. And happy. Scared for him. Scared for the others. Cause if he is as crazy-ass as Jasper says newborns can be then crap, they could get hurt. Happy, well I am happy because Charlie is still here with me in some form or another.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was so freaking hungry. I opened the fridge to find mountains of food. All left from those who stopped by to offer their condolences to me. I grabbed the lasagna and cut out a huge chunk. I warmed it in the microwave and sat at the table listening to it crackle away.

As I waited, I started thinking about Jasper. What the hell was going on there? Three days ago, I hadn't given him a second thought. Jasper was never really one to talk to me and the most time we ever spent together was in the hotel room in Phoenix.

But I had that wonderfully delicious dream about him. Well wonderful except for the fact that he tried to bite me in the dream.

I couldn't understand the feelings I had for him. It felt like I couldn't live without him. I hated it. I promised I would never be like that again. I never wanted to put my life, my being in someone else's hands. But there was something else going on too. Something that I couldn't put my finger on. It was like gravity. I was drawn to him.

The beep from the microwave brought me out of my Jasper-centric thoughts.

Just as I was about to take the first bite, there was a knock at the door. Rose didn't wait for an answer she just came in.

"Bella, what are you doing up girl?" She was leaning against the doorframe. Rubbing her wrist like she was hurt.

"I was hungry. How is Charlie? What is wrong with your wrist?" I said the alarm evident in my voice.

"I'm fine. Charlie is awake. He and Jasper went hunting after he woke up." She sauntered toward the table and sat done in one of the chairs.

For some reason I got the feeling she wasn't telling me the truth. "Are you sure that everything is fine? You seem a little distracted."

"No I'm good. No worries."

Just then she got a call. She looked at the name and stood up. "I'm gonna take this outside Bella, I will be right back. Finish your food and then we will talk."

She turned and walked out the back door towards the forest. Wonder who that was.

I thought of Charlie all of a sudden and how I didn't want to wait to see him. I had to see him now and I wasn't going to wait for her to take me. It felt like I was being pulled toward him. I looked out the back window and could see Rose on the edge of the forest. It didn't look like she was on her phone anymore. But it looked like she was talking to someone. Weird. I didn't think to much of it though.

I had to see Charlie.

I ran upstairs and threw on jeans, a tank and a hoody as quickly as humanly possible. I was out the door in a flash and once I got to the driveway I realized that I would have no chance getting away from her without notice in my truck. It was waaaay to loud. I checked her BMW and the keys were still in it. Perfect. I jumped in and the car started up with a purr.

As I got closer to the house the pull to see Charlie got stronger. I pulled down their long ass drive way. Still marvelled that I could find it.

I got out the car and quietly made my way up the stairs. I could see Jasper looking out the back wall of windows. Charlie and Emmett were watching TV. What the fuck? If I didn't know any better I would say that it was two normal guys watching, all they need was a couple of beers… what were they watching…. UFC. Oh Jesus. Why were they watching TV? Shouldn't Charlie be destroying the house in a newborn rage? Or hunting or something.

I opened the door and I noticed Jasper stiffen out of the corner of my eye. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Charlie. He looked kinda the same. He still looked his age but just more youthful. Like he had some 'work' done to his face. His tanned leather-like skin was gone. Now his face was pale and flawless. Not a wrinkle. He still had his moustache. I could tell even with him sitting down that he was more muscular and toned.

Then he turned to look at me. Holy fuck. His eyes were blazing red. I gasped. It was scary to say the least to see them. I couldn't look away. Even when Jasper grabbed me and whisked me out the front door. I strained to see around him.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing here. Are you fucking out of your mind? Where in is Rose?"

I couldn't answer him. I just kept my eyes on Charlie. He had stood up and was at the door in vampire speed. Even before Emmett could register what was happening.

He just stood there looking at me. His eyes were now deep black holes. I heard a low growl vibrate through his chest.

"Bella. Fucking answer me damn it." He had a hold of my shoulders now and was shaking me. I looked up to his face and it scared the shit out of me. He looked like a monster. The monster in my dream.

"Let me fucking go now Jasper. Get your claws off me." He didn't. He just shook me harder and yelled louder. "I asked you a fucking question. Answer me now."

I looked back to Charlie who had a scary ass look on his face. Emmett was on him in a flash. He had him pressed again the door.

I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm him. His face softened for a moment.

"NO." Charlie growled and the softness had faded. The fierceness had retuned in a blink of an eye.

That was when I realized what the look was in Charlie's eyes. I had seen it before. Right before James bit me. He was thirsty and my blood was what would quench it.

I broke down then. Sobbing like a little girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came here. I just needed to see Charlie and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I needed to see him. It was like I was being pulled here. I'm sorry. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Charlie."

Jasper still hadn't let go of me.

"Charlie? You are worried about Charlie?" He shook me again, even harder this time. "Do you know what could have happened to you? DO YOU? He would have fed off you Bella. You would have been dead not him."

"Jasper, you're hurting me please let go."

"Not until you understand what could have happened."

"Get your fucking hands off of her now." Charlie was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Jasper's hand immediately fell from my arms.

"Emmett let me go NOW."

Emmett did as he was told. And Charlie was out of the house in a flash.

"You better step the fuck back now boy."

I couldn't believe it when Jasper did what he said. The look on his face was one of confusion and anger. Why wasn't Jasper stopping Charlie's emotions? Why wasn't he stopping him from coming at me. Why was Emmett just standing there?

I started backing down the stairs on the deck.

"Bells. Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Please come here." He reached out his hand toward me.

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But my father was now a vampire. An extremely new, strong and thirsty vampire. I could tell by his black eyes…..wait. They weren't black anymore. The were blazing red again.

I heard Jasper and Emmett snarl as he got closer to me. "Stop it right now. I am not going to hurt her."

And again they did. They were silent.

He took another step forward. And this time I did the same. I wanted him to hug me. I wanted him to show me that he was okay.

"Bells. Trust me. I won't hurt you."

And for some crazy reason I did. "Come here Bells." And I did. I ran. I ran into my vampire father's arms. I was crying when I reached him. All of my fears were gone. He was my father. He loved me.

For a spilt second I was worried that he would crush me in his granite arms but he didn't.

"Bells, I love you. I would never hurt you. Are you okay?"

I wiped my tears away and looked up at him. Had he gotten taller?

"Dad, I'm fine. Are you okay? Am I too close?"

"Never Bells. I'm okay. Those two boneheads are helping me out. Besides their over-protectiveness, we haven't had any problems."

I looked back at the Emmett and Jasper. They looked like statues. I knew better though. Their eyes told me everything that I needed to know. Fear, anger and worry.

"Relax gents. I am in control. It is my daughter, I am not going to eat her." Charlie made a disgusted look and chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh too.

My dad was okay. And besides the red eyes and immortality thing he seemed to be the same. Well almost the same.

"Dad? Why is it you can control Jasper and Emmet?"

An amused looked crossed Charlie's face. "I didn't know that I was. I just thought they respected my authority as the Chief of Police." I laughed again. I was glad to see that his sarcastic sense of humour was still there.

"No really Charlie. How did you do that." Jasper was approaching us slowly. Emmett close behind him.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I wanted you two to stop and you did. I wanted to not hurt Bells and I didn't. I wanted to see her and here she is."

"Interesting. I think that you have a special ability Charlie." Jasper was standing beside me now.

"Really? And what would that be? How is that possible? Are there others like that?"

Rose came around the corner of the garage. "Yes there are others. Most vampires are normal, as normal as we can be. But some of us…" she paused to look at us each one by one. "Some of us have extra abilities."

"Rose. How the hell could you leave her alone like that. I told you to watch her." Jasper was pissed again. And so was I. How dare he talk about me like that, an when I was standing right here. Oh he was about to get a piece of my mind.

"Fuck you Jasper… You don't control her. And you never will. You are no fucking better than Eddie boy if you are going to behave like that." Rose was fuming.

Wow. I can't believe she just defend me to him. I guess she really doesn't hate me. But I wanted to answer for myself.

"Thanks Rose, but I can speak for myself." She nodded as I turned to Jasper. "If you ever, ever speak to me that way again Jasper, I won't hesitate to get Charlie to make you set yourself on fire. And apparently he could do it. I am not a fucking child. I have told you this before. So stop acting like I am one. You know that I wouldn't come here on my own, and according to Charlie I didn't. He wanted to see me so here I am. So Fuck OFF."

I heard Charlie and Emmett snicker at my outburst. Even Rose looked impressed.

"Well then, if I can get back to what I was saying…" She looked around for a rebuff. "Jasper, he can sense and control someone's emotions. He can make you feel happy when you are sad or fearful if he is fighting you. Alice and Edward …. " She sensed the annoyance in the group when she mentioned their names. "Alice can see the future, she has visions of what will come, and Edward he can read minds."

Charlie was shocked to say the least. He looked at me to gage my reaction. I could tell that he was not impressed by my reaction.

"You knew this Bells?"

"Yep" I said nonchalantly.

"Man, I don't know whether not I can handle anymore news. Can we go inside, now that you know I won't attack my daughter for her blood." He looked to the other three for their answer.

Rose and Em nodded.

As we turned to go inside, Jasper spoke. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Rose, nor her off of him. "Wait there is someone else that you were talking about. I can feel your smugness Rose. What the fuck is going on?"

"Well, I have a speciality too. I can tell when I am being lied too." She had a small little smile on her perfect lips. She whipped her hair around and kept on towards the door.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. But when Jasper didn't have control and projected his shock all over us I fell over in Charlie's arms.

"Fuck me running. Rose, how could you keep that from me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok. So recap. Charlie has the ability to "will' people (and himself) to do what he wants. That is why Bella came to see him. That is also why her and Jasper are feeling crazy about each other. (Just in case anyone didn't get that.) He wanted Jasper to protect her, he did. Rose knows when people are lying to her. **

**I know that Ms. Meyers used these abilities in Breaking Dawn, but I thought that they were cool and wanted to explore them further. **

**Cheers**

**RPOV**

I reached Bella's house in record time. She was eating when I stepped in the kitchen. She asked about Charlie and didn't believe me when I said my wrist was fine. I didn't feel like telling her that Charlie attacked me. I still didn't really know why he did. So why upset her without all the facts. As she was taking another bite of something that looked and smelled like dog food when my phone rang.

Crap. Billy always has the shittiest timing.

"I'm gonna take this outside Bella, I will be right back. Finish your food and then we will talk."

I got up and headed out the back door.

"Hello Billy."

"Rosalie. How is Charlie. Is he… awake?"

"Yes, Jasper and Emmett took him hunting. He is doing just fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Really? Well that is good new considering the situation. Where are you right now?"

"At Bella's, I just got here when you called. Why?"

"Well the pack is on their way over there, to see you."

"What why? What the hell is going on? What are you and your mangy dogs trying to pull."

I was getting pissed off now. What the hell did they want. Why were they coming here. Billy and I were doing fine communicating over the phone.

Just then I was hit with the most disgusting smell ever. Damn, the dogs were here.

"Alright your dogs are here Billy. You hadn't better be trying to pull a fast one over on us."

"I am not, just listen to them."

"Good-bye Billy"

I knew that he wasn't lying but it didn't make me calm down any. I didn't know what the wolves had planned. Billy wasn't the Alpha. He didn't make the rules. Sure he gave his two cents but ultimately it was Sam that made the decisions.

I heard a rustling in the trees ahead of me. I made my way to the tree line and that was when I saw them.

Four gigantic wolves and one big fucking man. Sam was in is human form.

They stayed in the cover of the forest.

"What do you want?" I hissed that Sam.

I heard a low rumble from the pack. We might have made a compromise with Charlie and Victoria but fuck me I knew they still hated us. As we did them.

"We want to talk about Bella."

"What about her?" I couldn't hide the venom in my voice. What the hell do they want to talk about her for. This can't be good. "She is fine. She is safe with us. Charlie won't hurt her. He has amazing control."

I hoped they couldn't sense my lie. I had know idea what was going on with him or what his control was like. I could only hope that everything would be easier for him than it was for us.

Maybe he could see Bella sooner.

"That is good to hear. We are wondering if you ever plan on changing her too?"

"Well dog, not that it is any of your business…bu-"

"It is our business leech. We are here to protect our own from being killed or turned. We have every right to know what is going on. You know what the treaty says. You were here when it was made."

I crossed my arms over my chest and began tapping my foot. I hate being interrupted. Especially by those I hate. My enemies.

"Well if you are fucking done…" I spat at him. Sam mirrored my stance and looked just as pissed off as I was. He didn't like being talked to like that, from anyone. And I am sure that I, a "bloodsucking" female, was the worst.

"I was going to say that it was up to Bella. And if she decided to become one of us we would leave. We wouldn't break the treaty and do it here in Forks. We would never do that to Charlie or Bella. Despite what we think of you and your furry friends, you're family to them. And they are our family. We don't hurt our family."

"Huh. That's funny because that isn't what I remember." Sam started to move further out of the forest and was now right in my face.

"I seem to remember finding Bella deep in the forest, by herself. Funny I think that one of you left her there. I am certain that could be considered hurting your family." He spat the last words at me and I felt my anger peak. I bared my teeth and a growl erupted from my chest.

"Don't you think that we knew what us leaving did to her? What Edward leaving did to her? Trust me when I say that we could kill that selfish bastard for what he did to her. And we might very well have the chance."

I glanced away from Sam and watched with an open mouth as one of the wolves phased back.

Jacob. A very naked. Jacob.

"For fuck sakes. Put some fucking clothes on would ya. Christ, that is not something that I want to see right now." I looked away as Jacob grabbed a pair of crappy shorts from Sam's hand.

"Listen Rosalie, we didn't come here to fight with you or any of the Cullens. We have made a decision. If Bella wants to be changed. We won't stand in the way. All we ask is that we be allowed to see her when the change is complete so we can see that she's still alive…er…standing."

I for the first time in my existance I was speechless. I had no words. Were they lying?

Nope. They were serious.

They would let Bella be changed. But why? I didn't get it. All these years of following the treaty. And they will allow us to breach it twice? What the fuck.

"But why… I…I don't understand. I know that you are serious and telling me the truth, but why would you do that?"

Jacob looked sad now. Like a child. He looked down at his hands.

"Because Bells will be all alone. It is clear that she was meant to be in this crazy-ass-supernatural bullshit world, no matter how I or _he_ tried to stop her. She will be miserable. She always wanted to be turned, for _him_." Wow he couldn't even say his name. He was worse then Bella. "And now that Charlie will be living for eternity and really we could too, she will want to be with him."

Just then I heard tires squeal on the pavement in front of the house. Shit. Bella.

"We need to finish this later. I will tell her what you have said. But she is gone and I gotta follow her."

And with that I took off following the sound of my car.

As I ran up to the house I could hear a lot of shouting. I couldn't see them, I was running up beside the garage. But it seemed to be somewhat under control.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came here. I just needed to see Charlie and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I needed to see him. It was like I was being pulled here. I'm sorry. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Charlie."

Bella was getting close to hysterical. But she was telling the truth. She couldn't help but come to him.

I could only see her and Jasper. But I knew the others were there. Jasper had her gripped by the shoulders. And was shaking her.

"Charlie? You are worried about Charlie? Do you know what could have happened to you? DO YOU? He would have fed off you Bella. You would have been dead, not him."

"Jasper, you're hurting me please let go."

"Not until you understand what could have happened."

"Get your fucking hands off of her now." I peered further around the wall of the garage. Emmett had a hold of Charlie and he was pinned up again the door of the house.

Jasper let go of Bella right away.

"Emmett let me go NOW." Charlie shouted at him.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Em did it. What was he thinking?

"You better step the fuck back now boy." Jasper moved away from Bella.

Charlie was moving towards Bella now. Comforting her and telling her that he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't lying. There was no doubt in his mid.

Em and Jass were statues. Charlie did that. Charlie made them stop. He controlled them. HOLY FUCK. I got it now. Charlie was special. Very, very special. He could control people. He could make him do what _he_ wanted them to. I wonder if he knew this. I wonder if that was why he had so much control right now. He must be able to make himself do things too.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to the scene in front of me. I heard Charlie and Bella laugh. Huh?

"Dad? Why is it you can control Jasper and Emmet?"

"I didn't know that I was. I just thought they respected my authority as the Chief of Police."

They laughed again.

"No really Charlie. How did you do that." Jasper was approaching them. Emmett close behind.

"I dunno, I wanted you two to stop and you did. I wanted to not hurt Bells and I didn't. I wanted to see her and here she is."

"Interesting. I think that you have a special ability Charlie." Jasper said.

"Really? And what would that be? How is that possible? Are there others like that?"

I couldn't listen anymore. "Yes there are others. Most vampires are normal, as normal as we can be. But some of us…" I looked around at all of them.

_Here goes nothing._ I was going to out myself. I was terrified of what Jasper was going to do or say. He was going to be pissed.

"Some of us have extra abilities."

Jasper was boring a hole in to the side of my head with his stare. I could tell his anger was growing.

"Rose. How the hell could you leave her alone like that. I told you to watch her."

Oh that was it. If he wanted to play I would play. Bella was not a fucking helpless child that he could control. I had seen this many times before.

"Fuck you Jasper… You don't control her. And you never will. You are no fucking better than Eddie boy if you are going to behave like that."

I knew that it was below the belt to compare him to Edward. But hell he need to know that he couldn't do that to her.

I saw the surprise in Bella's eye. She still didn't trust me. One day she would. I would always be here to protect her. Always.

"Thanks Rose, but I can speak for myself."

I nodded. Oh man this was gonna be good. Jasper needed to be put in his place by her.

"If you ever, ever speak to me that way again Jasper, I won't hesitate to get Charlie to make _you_, set _yourself_ on fire. And apparently he can do it. I am not a fucking child. I have told you this before. So stop acting like I am one. You know that I wouldn't come here on my own, and according to Charlie I didn't. He wanted to see me and here I am. So Fuck OFF."

Charlie and Emmett tried unsuccessfully to hide their snickers of delight.

Alright, time to get back to the matter at hand.

"Well then, if I can get back to what I was saying…" I waited for an argument out of someone.

Charlie needed to hear this and I didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Jasper here, he can sense and control someone's emotions. He can make you feel happy when you are sad or fearful if he is fighting you. Alice and Edward …. "

All four of them shifted as I mentioned their names. "Alice can see the future, she has visions of what could come, and Edward, he can read minds."

Charlie didn't look to happy with this information.

"You knew this Bells?"

"Yep."

"Man, I don't know whether not I can handle anymore news. Can we go inside now that you know I won't attack my daughter for her blood."

Em and I nodded simultaneously. Jasper didn't move. I could feel his anger growing. He wasn't hiding it to well.

Finally he spoke. "Wait there is someone else that you were talking about. I can feel your smugness Rose. What the fuck is going on?"

Yep, cat will be out of the bag now. Making laps around the freaking yard.

"Well, I have a speciality too. I can tell when I am being lied too." This wasn't news to Em. He has known for years. I would never have kept that form him. He was my mate. He deserved the truth from me always.

Jasper was clearly shocked and projecting all over the three of us.

"Fuck me running. Rose, how could you keep that from me?"

I laughed. "Very easily Jazz-man. Lets go inside shall we."

Once we sat down on the couch, I started.

"Well lets get this show on the road. I know you have questions, so lets start there. My gift is straight forward. I know when someone is lying. Only if they are asked a question directly or make a statement. So come on, fire away."

I leaned back into the couch waiting. Em, put his arm around me with a cute little smirk on his face. God he was cute. And I was gonna show him later just how cute he was.

"No one? None of you have questions. I find that very, very hard to believe."

Bella started first. "Does anyone else know about this?"

I knew who she meant. "Just Em. I would never hide that from him. Plus he would have figured it out quickly when I beat him to a pulp for lying to me." I laughed. "He only tried it once. Isn't that right Baby?"

"Fuckin eh. And I will never lie again. I just wanted to try it out. See if it was for real. 'Cause really most women say that don't they… 'I'll know if you are telling me the truth.' And they don't, but Rosie here she knows it all. Even the little white lies." I laughed and gave him a kiss.

Bella and Charlie joined in on the laughter. Jasper however was as stiff as a board. Staring off in to space.

"Has anyone here ever lied to us? And remember Rose. I can make you tell me the truth." A smirk crossed his face. Man, I liked this new and improved Charlie. He was fun to have around.

"None of us here have lied to each other. Recently anyway. Since we have been back." I left it that. They didn't need me stating the obvious. They knew where this was heading.

"That is not fucking true. You lie to us everyday Rose. You know stuff that we don't. You lied to me all the time. You know why Alice left don't you." Jasper was pissed to say the least. He was right in my face now. I felt terrible that I lied to him but I didn't know how to tell him.

"Easy Jasper. Don't fucking push her man." Emmett had inched forward on the couch and was ready to restrain Jasper if needed.

"You won't hurt her, will you Jasper." Charlie said it like a statement not a question. I knew then that he was doing it.

"No." Truth. Jasper was still fuming but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Charlie made it so. Jasper moved back to his chair an sat right on the edge waiting for me to continue.

"I do know a lot of things but I am only going to talk about the important stuff. The stuff that effects you and Bella."

I sighed, not sure where to begin. Em rubbed my back, urging me to continue.

"Now Jazz, Bella. This is going to be extremely hard for you too hear. It makes ME sick just thinking about what the two of them put you through. Put this whole family through for that matter."

Bella leaned forward in her seat. I knew that she was ready to hear this. "Bella? I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and I was only bitchy to you because I knew that you were being controlled and lied to and I couldn't understand how you didn't see it. I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out what was going on the I didn't think about telling you to run away. Not that you would have listened."

"I'm okay Rose. Please go on. Thank you for telling me that."

Oh crap, oh crap. This was going to be bad. Very, very bad.

"I started realizing that something was up with Edward and Alice, when over heard a conversation they were having. It was about 2 months before your birthday Bella. Edward had left his bedroom window open and I was down below coming in from a hunt, everyone else was going to be gone for about another hour. I guess they thought that they were alone…."

~FB~

"_Don't worry Alice she is totally falling for it. I think that it will happen tonight." What the hell were those to talking about. Who fell for it. Bella? What will happen tonight?_

_I stood perfectly silent against the downstairs wall. Hopefully they would be to busy discussing their 'business' to sense me, 'hear' me or see what I was doing. _

"_I'm not worried Edward. I am just excited. I think that this may be the one. That this is the girl." I could tell that Alice was doing her cheerful fucking pixie dance. God I hated that. She looked like a child who just got a shiny new toy when she did that._

_Well that is not so bad. I guess. We all knew that Bella and Edward were mates and going to live happily ever after. I was panicked about nothing. _

_I turned to walk away when I heard something that surprised the shit out of me. I froze once again. _

"_I told Aro I would call him when it was done. He wanted to be sure that I didn't kill her in the process."_

_Aro, why the hell was Edward talking to him? Kill who? What process?_

"_I wish that old fossil would have some fucking faith in you. Jesus." _

"_Alice Babe. Calm down. We know that I haven't been that successful in the past with this and Bella is my singer. There is a good chance I won't be able to control myself. And then we will have to start all over again. And if I __can__ control myself I just hope that Bella's body will hold up for the whole time and that she won't die before the thing comes out."_

_If I could be sick I would have right then and there. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded like the truth to me. I crouched down and started to sob silently. Poor Bella. He was going to try and get her pregnant. She loved Edward with all of her being. And he was using her in some sick game. And the Volturi were involved by the sounds of it. _

_Then I swear I heard Alice remove her dress. She sat down on his leather couch._

"_Eddie, please come here and celebrate with me. I need you."_

"_Jesus Alice. Not right now. I have to concentrate. I have to figure out how I can fuck Bella without killing her. Losing control and draining her"_

"_You know, I know the perfect way to relax you. And it begins with taking off those ugly pants of yours. You know better than to wear pleated pants around me. Now get over here before I come there and rip them off your fine ass."_

_I couldn't listen to anymore. I ran as fast as I could away from there. _

_I need to get answers. But how. They wouldn't tell me what was going on. I would need to find a way to catch them alone again. Which truthfully wouldn't be very hard. Alice and Edward never hunted with us anymore. They always went together. They said it was because they were waiting on Bella or something stupid like that. All I would have to do is wait for another hunting trip. I could come back early and find out more. I had to. _

_~End~_

I realized that I had been rambling and not paying attention to those around me.

I looked up just in time to see Jasper streak across the room and out the backdoor toward the river. "Em, go get him please. Be careful though." I kissed him and he flew after Jasper. I hoped he could catch him.

Bella was staring at nothing. She was like a rock. Then a sob ripped from her chest. She was slumped over the arm of the couch shaking in hysterics. Charlie was there stroking her hair as she lost control. Fuck I wish that Jasper could have held it together enough for so he could help her. Wait. Lightbulb. Charlie could do that. He could make her calm down.

"Charlie?"

"I know, Rose. I will but I think that she needs to feel this a bit. That was some tough shit to hear. But we can't let her go through it all happy like a fat guy at a buffet. She is right, she is not a child."

I knew Charlie was right I just needed her to be coherent when I told her the next part.

Fuck, I hope that Em could find Jazz. He need to here this too.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.!!! **

**I OWN NOTHING… not even Jasper's fine ass. But I wish I did. *sigh***

**RPOV**

"Rose….Rose….please I need to hear the rest." Bella's words were coming between sobs. Charlie had managed to calm her down just enough that could could speak now. He had pulled her on to his lap and was rubbing her back.

I was amazed by his control. Charlie was one amazing vampire. I couldn't even see an ounce of thirst in his eyes. He wasn't a vampire with his prey. He was a father comforting his child.

"I know Bella and I will tell you. But I think that it would be better if Jasper were here for the rest. I think that it would be better for all of us if I didn't have to tell it more than once. Plus if you two are over the initial shock, than maybe you can listen better."

"I will try Rose. But that is the most fucked up shit I have ever heard. And not just because I am involved."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Where in gods name did you learn to speak like that?"

Bella blushed and hung her head. It was humorous to see vampire Charlie punish his daughter. I am not sure why. But it was.

"Sorry Dad."

We sat in silence for a little while longer. I was getting impatient. Where the hell was Jasper. Why hadn't Emmett brought him back yet.

There was so much more to discuss and I didn't want to drag it out any longer.

**JPOV**

That stupid fucking bitch. How did I not know about this. HOW DID I NOT KNOW. She didn't leave me because of my control issues and her supposed true mate. She lied to me. A-FUCKING-LOT.

I can't believe I called him brother. I can't believe I considered him my friend. I can't believe he did this to Bella. What a sick Fuck. And not just Bella. Sounds like he did this to other human girls to. They both did.

_Whoa there, you are no angel yourself Major._

It was true. I had done some monstrous things in my long existance. I had taken lives. Thousands and thousands. Human and immortal alike. Maybe I was no better than them.

No. I am not like them. I didn't do the things I did for fun. I did them out of need. I drank from humans because that was all I knew. I killed vampires because that was what I was made to do. Taught to do.

I didn't do it 'cause I was fucking bored.

I thought back to how I didn't see this. How I missed this.

How did they manage to hide their feelings around me.

How did I not fucking see this.

_You've lost your touch Major. You are not the warrior and strategist you once were. _

If only I would have known. I could have protected Bella. I could have told her to get out. To leave them before all of this hurt was brought down on her.

She wouldn't have believed me though. Not over the love of her life and best friend. Not to mention that what was Rose said was the most fucked up thing I had ever heard. I probably wouldn't have believed it.

Not until now.

Now that I know that Rose has a gift. How fucked up is that. Why did she keep it from us.

My head was clearing and I could hear someone coming up behind me.

Emmett.

"Dude. You okay?" He didn't approach me.

"No. How could I be okay. I just found out that my wife and brother are sick sadistic bastards that played with Bella like she was some toy. Played us all like fucking pawns in a game of chess."

"I know man. It is fucked up. Rose has been going crazy these past few months. She feels horrible for keeping it from you. But she didn't know how you would react. And she never intended for Bella to find out. She didn't want to hurt her more than she had been. But with all that has happened in the last few days she figured she should tell you guys. There will come a time when we cross paths with them again. And when we do... there will bw heel to pay."

"Have you always known about her ability Em?"

"Yes. She asked me not to tell anyone. It wasn't my secret to tell. Trust me it has been hard for the two of us. She knows every lie any of us have ever told. She knows every lie anyone has ever told to her. She knows who is good and who isn't."

"I can't imagine how hard it was for her to not rip us all apart. I kinda understand why she is such a bitch sometimes." As soon as I said the words I braced myself for Emmett's fist.

He just chuckled. "Don't worry man, I know it and so does she."

"Lets go back. I need to know more. I need to know what the hell the Volturi have to do with any of this. And why the fuck they want a crossbreed child."

"You sure. You sure you can keep it together?"

"No. I am not sure but I have to try. I am worried about the emotions though. I can't feel Bella, but the rest of you I can. I don't know if I can keep myself calm enough to keep you guys calm."

As we headed back towards the house I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

And I was sure it was going to get worse.

**RPOV**

Jasper was back. He was sitting on the couch next to Bella now. He looked relaxed enough but I know how quickly that would change. Bella looked awful. Her eyes were blood shot from her tears, her nose painfully red from blowing it so many times. She looked like she had been to hell and back.

"I just want you both to know how hard it is for me to tell you this. Not that I am worried about me. I am worried about you. Both of you have been through so much already and I hate what this is doing to you. You are both very special to me and I only want you to know that nothing that has happened in the past eight months is your fault. I know that you both blame yourselves for them leaving you. But it is not like that."

Neither of them said anything, they just nodded in unison.

"Also. You need to know that Carlisle and Esme don't know about any of this. Nothing. I couldn't bring myself to tell them."

Emmett grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. He knew I didn't want to ruin them too. They had never been anything but wonderful to me. They truly were my parents and I respected them more than anyone one else on this planet.

I looked at the faces before me and knew that what I said next was going to change everything.

"After I heard them that one day from outside Edwards window I tried my hardest to catch them again. I listened to everything. But they were sly and I could never find them alone. I was going mad. Bella, I knew that Edward hadn't gotten you to…" Charlie let out a menacing growl and I knew I should watch what I said next.

"Well I knew that Edward hadn't succeeded in his plan for you. By the time the day before your birthday rolled around I was going out of my mind. I knew that Alice had planned a birthday party for you in hopes that it might get the…task…." Bella sobbed in to Jaspers chest. "Sorry, I am trying to be gentle."

"Its okay Rose just tell us. It is going to hurt no matter what words you use. Please just go on".

"Okay. They planned for it to happen on your birthday. So when the day came around, I stayed behind when the others went hunting to prepare for your arrival. And I got lucky. I caught Edward on the phone with Aro. I didn't want to take any chances of getting caught so I pretended to be in the shower. He was talking about how he was worried that it wouldn't work out. He was still worried that he would kill you in the process. Aro told him that he had faith in him that he wouldn't _kill this 'donor'_ as he put it_. And that soon they truly would be the most powerful coven in the history of our race."_

"Aro asked if anyone suspected what was going on. Edward told him that we were all to fuckin stupid to suspect anything and that Alice would have seen it. I laughed because clearly she didn't. Maybe it was my split second decisions to eavesdrop, I don't know, but she never caught me planning to listen to them."

I paused for a minute to let them take in what I had told them thus far. Bella was quietly crying. And the men looked like a pack of ravenous…well wolves.

None of them said anything so I continued.

"Once everything with you happened Jasper, I knew that things were going to change. When I spoke to Edward that night he said that he was leaving. That we all were. I asked him why. He said that he couldn't play this charade anymore and that it was best for Bella if we left. He wasn't lying, it was true. It was best for you, even thought I know it wasn't because of Jasper. I didn't get to see Alice so I couldn't get a read on her. After we left, Edward went out on his own. And not long after Alice left. Saying that she had a vision that she was going to find her true mate. That she could not be with someone who had no control.

One afternoon about a month after. I got a call from an old friend of mine and Emmett's. I wish I had thought of her sooner. I completely forgot that she stayed with the Volturi on and off. We had met her about twenty years ago when Em and I were living on our own. She told me that she had just left from staying with them. She over heard them speaking with Aro one afternoon. Apparently Edward knew that he would not be able to "complete his task" without killing you. For some reason, he had grown a conscience between their last victim and Bella. Aro was pissed to say the least. They had only been able to find three other human girls with the qualities they needed since they started their plan. And Edward had killed two. The other couldn't have children. All of these girls were the same. Edward couldn't hear their thoughts. Aro thought this meant that they would be shields if they were vampires and that they would give birth to crossbreeds, children that could read minds and be a shield. They thought having a vampire with these attributes would bring them unparallel power."

I sat back. Bella got up and went to the bathroom with help from Emmett.

Jasper and Charlie were silent. Both starting at the floor. Their eyes burning. I knew that both of them would have some questions but they were still processing what I had just told them.

I had a feeling that they were both controlling each others emotions.

Bella returned and took her place beside Jasper. She wasn't crying anymore. She too had fire in her eyes. She nodded, as if she was ready for the next wave of information.

"After the informing call, I went ballistic. Emmett and I took off and went to Canada to our cottage. We told Carlisle and Esme to call us when the other two returned. When we got the call that they had come back, we asked Alice and Edward to join us up north. They did and when they arrived I confronted them. I told them what I had learned and they didn't dispute it. I asked them why they were doing this. They said that they were tired of living like we did. They were tired of being denied what they deserved. They felt that they deserved to 'lead' our world. Alice said that Jasper was just a distraction while they waited for the next girl to come along. She saw when thwy would find them.

They decided they didn't want to work for the Volturi, but take them out. I asked how they got around Aro's gift and they said that in the beginning they did plan to follow them. But after they met Bella they wanted to be the ones that ruled. They were doing all the work. They resented Aro for using them for his gain. They never let Aro touch them after they had made their plan the last night they were in Volterra. They decided after their last meeting with him. He had really pissed them off I guess. Alice threatened us, and told us that if we ever told anyone they would bring the whole guard down on us. They left after that. And we haven't seen or heard from them since. We went back to Jasper and told him that we were leaving Carlisle and Esme. We said that it was too painful to stay there with all the memories. Carlisle and Esme understood of course. And here we are. I have no idea what their plan is now. Or if they plan to seek out another girl."

I took a deep breath.

I waited for a response but I got nothing.

We sat like statues for what felt like hours. Bella still wasn't crying. Which surprised me. I figured she would be a hysterical mess.

She looked up at me. A slight smile crossing her lips.

"Bella?" I had no idea what she was thinking. I couldn't understand her reaction.

"Bella, what is it?" No answer.

She looked at the other three. And started laughing. What the fuck was with this girl? Was she out of her mind?

"Well we need to fuck them up. They need a taste of their own fucking medicine."

"What are you talking about Bells?" Charlie had an extremely concerned look on his face. I am sure mine mirrored his. Oh hell what is she thinking.

"Change me."

**AN So there it is. Alice and Edwards intentions. I hope it was worth the wait!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Happy Thanksgiving to all of the Americans! Enjoy your turkey!**_

_**So happy about the response from all of you thank you so much!**_

_**Disclaimer.....I own my laptop. That's it. **_

BPOV

A smile started to form on my lips. I knew that they thought I had lost my fucking marbles.

Rose had just finished her story. I was…was…there were no words for how I was feeling. I tried with all my might to not let Jasper feel me. I knew that he couldn't handle it. I could only imagine what he was feeling. His face was stone. But his eyes were black with fury. I have a feeling that Charlie was helping with his control. I knew that he wouldn't stop Jasper from feeling what he should, but I assumed he had somehow stopped his physical reaction.

I couldn't really place a coherent thought about what they had done. All I knew was that they were going to fucking pay. I was disturbed to say the least upon hearing what they had done to us. And not just Jasper and myself. The other poor innocent girls that they had manipulated as well. I couldn't believe that I had been so blind. I couldn't believe that I loved someone so sick. I couldn't believe that I wanted to spend eternity with someone so evil. And, Alice. Oh Alice. She was going to rue the day she fucked with me. She would fear me before her day was done.

"Bella?" I couldn't answer Rose. I was thinking of what I could do that would hurt them the most. What could I do that would fuck with them royally.

I knew. The smile growing slightly bigger as my plan played out in my head.

"Bella, what is it?"

I looked around at my new family. I started laughing. They looked at me with disbelief on their faces.

"Well we need to fuck them up. They need a taste of their own fucking medicine."

"What are you talking about Bells?" Charlie was looking worried to say the least. I knew that no matter what happened he was my father first and would do anything for me. Anything to protect me. I knew that they all would. They truly were my family. And I loved them all. I wanted to be with them forever. There was no reason for me to stay human.

"Change me."

No one said anything. They all stared at me, mouths open, eyes huge as saucers.

The grandfather clock in the corner and my breathing were the only sounds in the room. The silence was irritating.

My feeling of humour was gone. I was getting pissed. No one was saying anything. I knew that they weren't expecting that, but Jesus. Its not like I told them I was a man or something. They had to know that this was coming. They couldn't really except me to stay human for long. Not now that my father was immortal and we had some serious ass whooping to do.

"Would one of you fucking say something. And don't even think about asking me if I am sure. Of course I am sure. I have wanted to be with you all along. Whether or not fucking Edward was with me or not. I love all of you. You are my family."

They still didn't say anything. I knew this was because they had to come up with another question to ask.

Apparently Jasper was faster at coming up with one faster than the others.

"What about the treaty? The Pack will never allow this. Do you really want to put Charlie in the position of having to fight them?" As if he was using the Charlie card against me. I knew that this pissed of Charlie. The look on Jasper's face told him that he could feel our irritation with him. I didn't even try to hide it.

"We will leave. We will go to your friends in New York state. They won't follow us."

"No they won't. But we could never come back here. They would be waiting for us to return." I knew that Jasper was right but I didn't want to think about the Pack right now. Every time I did, my thoughts went right to Jake. This will kill him. He will hate me forever.

But he had Zoey now. He had a life. It would be hard to leave him, but I had to do what was right for me. I couldn't be the third wheel forever.

"Ummm…" Rose was completely lost in her thoughts. I don't think that she heard anything we said. I was worried about her reaction. She never wanted me to become on of them. She had once said that this wasn't a life and that she wished that there was someone to vote no for her.

Her eyes focused back to the present. I huge smile crossed her perfect face. Lighting up her eyes.

"I don't think that we have to worry about the Pack. They won't stop us. The treaty is still in tact, we aren't allowed to bite a human or take their life. Except for one. I spoke to Jake at your house Bella. The Pack has said that if YOU decided to be changed they won't stand in our way. They will allow it to happen."

I didn't know what to say. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe what she said. Jake would never allow me to become one of them. Werewolves were here to take out vampires not let them be created.

I had to know that this was the truth. I had to hear it from Jake's mouth.

I stood up and pulled my phone form my pocket and hit redial.

"Bells. What are you doing?" Charlie was at my side.

"I need to hear it from Jake. I need to hear it for myself." I turned to Rose as the phone began to ring. "Its not that I don't believe you Rose, its just that….Jake?"

"Bells." I heard could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Hi Jake…" I didn't know what to say,. How to start this conversation_._

'_So I hear that you are okay with me becoming your mortal enemy is this true?' _Thinking that wouldn't work.

Jake took care of it for me. "I am guessing you are calling because you spoke to Rosalie."

"Yes. Is it true what she said? Are you bending the treaty for me?" I spoke in barely a whisper.

Jake was silent for a minute. I could tell that this was hard for him, he sighed, "Yes. We, the pack, have decided that we will allow it. We don't' want you to be alone Bella. And now that Charlie is one of them, who do you have left? I know you love your mom but Charlie is the one you want to be with now. I can't be here for you the way that you need. If _you_ decided that this is what _you_ want then we won't stand in your way."

"I… I don't know what to say Jake. I love you so much. You truly are my sunshine. This is my choice. And I have made it. I am going to be changed. I want this more than anything and now it is even more important that I do it.""I didn't think that you would choose any other way Bells. You were always one crazy girl." We laughed together at that. I knew it. It was the truth. I was crazy. I wanted crazy things. But I always followed my heart. Crazy or not.

"Bells?" He sounded sad again.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself. I know that sounds stupid, 'cause well, you will be a vampire, but take care of your emotions. Be happy."

"I will Jake. Will I see you again?"

"Yes. That is part of the deal we made with her. We have to see you after. We need to see that you made it through."

"Okay. That is reasonable I guess. I don't know the specifics yet. I don't know when this is going to happen."

"Alright. Well just make sure that someone informs us when it starts.""We will Jake, I had better go now. I love you." Oh man tears again.

"I love you too Bells, always have and always will. Bye."

And with that he hung up.

Charlie pulled me into a hard but warm fatherly hug.

"Guys, lets give her a rest okay? This is a lot for one person to take in all at once. We will come back together and talk about what is to come in a few hours."

Holy hell, Charlie had only been a vampire for a few hours and already he had taken on the fatherly roll. The others didn't seem to mind. They were used to Carlisle. That was something he would say.

Rose and Em took off outside. I am guessing by the way Emmett slapped her ass and growled it wasn't to hunt.

"Dad, I want to be alone for a bit if you don't mind. I have a lot of thinking to do. And I want to do it without anyone else's opinion. Sorry." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. Fuck it was weird seeing him with red eyes. I could only imagine what I would look like with eyes like that. I wondered what I would look like as a vampire. I wondered if I would be beautiful.

"Its okay Bells. Take your time. Sports Night is on. I am going to catch up on my scores." He headed over to the couch and turned on the TV.I chuckled. I couldn't believe how normal Charlie really was.

I headed up the stairs I started down the hall, I knew that I didn't want to go in to Edwards room but was surprised when I stopped at Carlisle's study. There were many other rooms up here that I could relax in and gather my thoughts.

I opened the door and it was like entering a different time. I could picture Carlisle sitting behind his desk. His nose in some great big book.

I stepped further into the huge room and walked straight over to the wall of windows on the far side of the room. The sun was starting to rise. The sky was an eerie purple colour. It was cloudy now, but clear sky was on the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Huh. That was quiet fitting really. The past eight months I have been in a fog and now I can see clearly. I was going to be with my family. I was going to have some closure. It may not be in the next week, month or year but it would happen. I would make them see that they didn't break me.

I thought about my new family.

I couldn't believe the relationship that had occurred between Rose and I. I knew that we would be sisters one day. She had been amazing to me these last few days.

Then Emmett. Oh Em! Just thinking of the big teddy bear made me smile. I always loved him. He was the big brother I never had. He always knew how to make me smile. It would be fun going through eternity with him. I could only imagine the trouble we will get ourselves into.

Charlie amazed me. I was beyond ecstatic that Charlie took to this life so smoothly. I couldn't imagine what his ability would bring. I hoped that he could get it under control. 'Cause as far as I could tell he could make anyone do anything he wanted. That would be extremely helpful in a conflict but fucking annoying in everyday life. I was happy to see that the others accepted him so quickly. Rose truly was worried about him. She barely left him through his change. And I knew that he cared about her.

And then there was Jasper. I hadn't really had time to think about him in the last little while. There was much more pressing matters at hand. I decided that maybe I should take this time to dissect the last few days.

I didn't even really know where to begin. It wasn't something that I could explain. I wanted to be around him constantly. I was drawn to him. When he was away from me during the last few days, the pull was stronger. But in the last few hours it seemed to be less strong. It definitely wasn't as strong as it was a few days ago. Or even when I woke up.

I thought about when I found him in my room. I realized now that he must have been there to tell me about Charlie. I couldn't believe that he was there to kill me. I had been with him in extremely tight quarters during Charlie's change. And he didn't seem to have a problem then. He held me close and tried to protect me from my emotions. And although I wouldn't let him in to change how I felt, it helped.

As I tried to make sense of what happened that night in my room, I was taken back again to my amazing dream. I had no idea where that came from. I had never ever dreamt of Jasper. But my god he was sexy in that dream. He had a body of a god and I found myself wondering if that is what it was like in real life. I suspected that it was. I thought about how is lips felt on my mine. Soft, but certainly not gentle. Eager. The polar opposite of every kiss I ever shared with Edward. The way his cool lips felt on my neck. I shivered from the vivid memory. I knew what his lips felt on my neck. When I woke from that dream that was where his lips were, on my neck, his teeth about to break through my delicate skin.

I immediately thought back to what he had said in the cabin.

"_You want answers Bella, ok here are a few for you." he started ticking them off on his fingers. "One…Victoria is here. And not just in Forks, she has been in your house and recently. Two… Charlie has been in an accident and the Deputies will be here real soon to speak to you and we need more time. AND three… I wasn't trying to kill you, I wasn't going to bite you."_

I had didn't pay attention to number three that night.

What did he mean he wasn't trying to kill me. He was on me with his mouth to my neck. Sure does seem like it to me. That is the vampire way.

'_I wasn't going to bite you.'_

So he was kissing me????? That is what he was doing there? Jasper was kissing me? While I was asleep. That made abso-fucking-lutly no sense. Not at all. There is no explanation for it.

Explanation or not, the thought of him with his lips on my skin brought back the shivers. A warm feeling arose in my stomach and my breathing upped its pace. I could picture it. I wanted it. I wanted him.

'_Fuck Bella, get a grip.'_

This was ridiculous. That would never happen. There must be some other reason why he was doing that. He wasn't trying to kiss you.

The sun was above the horizon now. I decided I should take advantage of the sun. I wanted to see Charlie sparkle. Huh. Wonder what he will say about that.

_I wonder what Jasper would look like in the sun?_

"Perfect." I answered my own question aloud.

"What's perfect?"

I gasped and my hand shot up to my throat as I spun around to find Jasper sitting in the corner of the room in a huge leather chair. His eyes were black as night. The same colour when he is thirsty. He looked deadly. Deadly and fucking sexy.

"J…Jasper you scared the shit outta me. What the fuck are you doing here…" Oh god, I was probably projecting all over him. I felt my cheeks burst in to flames. "Better yet how long have you been here?"

The corner of his lip twitched with the smirk he was trying to suppress. He stood and walked over to me, coming to a stop inches from my face.

"Awhile. This is my favorite room in the house…" He looked around the room. "All the books, I like to read and Carlisle has one of the best collections on the civil war I have ever seen. And the view is great." And with that his lips parted into a perfect smile.

"But I think that I should be asking you, that question. What are you doing here?"

"I…uhh…I just wanted somewhere to think. I needed to clear my head."

He leaned in and place his lips right beside my ear. My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat picked up.

"And how is that working out for you?"

**A/N Sorry….Jaspers, POV Next. Gotta go to bed. ****L**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER…I own nothing at all. **

A/N I took out the song that was originally in this chapter. The more I read FF and the more I thought about it, I am not a fan of FULL songs in stories. A few lines worked is can make a very powerful point in a story. But I felt that the one I had chosen, just wasn't what I wanted any more.

**JPOV**

Charlie was right Bella need some time to think about everything and I was happy to give all of them some space. My emotions were running wild. Bella had shut herself off to me which in the moment I was happy about. I don't think that I could have handled her emotions. I could see them on her face and that was hard enough. Rose was mostly feeling anger, sadness, regret and love. Em, felt the same the same.

Charlie, well Charlie was a little different. His feelings mimicked my own. Vengeance. Yes I was angry. Yes I was sad. But I wanted revenge. I wanted to rip those two fucking bastards limb from fucking limb. And I knew Charlie felt the same thing. And I was glad at that time he was doing something to control my motions. I knew that if he didn't I would have destroyed everything in that house. And maybe even the house. I was going to have to ask him later how he did it. How he can choose what to manipulate. He was going to be a very powerful vampire. We just need to get him to control it. To learn when to use it.

I decided to head up to Carlisle's study. I loved it there. He had the best and most extensive book collection I had ever seen. As I walked into the room I immediately felt sad. I wished that they were here, him and Esme. I missed them. They truly were my parents. They loved me. They knew my past and saw the man that I had struggled to become. They opened their home and lives to Alice and me with out question. They watched everyday as I learned to control my thirst. And they were there when I faltered. Carlisle and I would sit and talk for hours upon hours. About our earlier years, His with the Volturi and mine with that sadistic bitch Maria. There wasn't anything that he didn't know about me.

I slumped down in to one of the cushy leather chairs in the corner by the door. Though the wall of windows I could see the sky begin to lighten. It was going to be sunny today. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and shoved the buds in my ears. I felt like drowning myself music. I pressed play closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the chair. Immediately I thought of Alice. I shoulda checked out my play list first. This one was one that I made not long after she left. As the loud angry music flowed through my ears, I thought of our final conversation. It wasn't long after Edward had taken off. She came to me in our room and told me that she was leaving too. She said that she couldn't deal with my control issues and that what I had tried to do to Bella was the last straw. She called me a coward for taking the easy way out by giving in to my bloodlust. That I was afraid of letting go of my past and moving forward. She said that she need someone who was strong and who she didn't have to watch over the rest of her existence. She said that she didn't want me. I begged her to stay. I told her that I couldn't live with out her. She told me that after Bella's birthday she started getting visions of her true mate. She said that she was leaving to find him.

The thing I don't get is how I couldn't tell that she was lying. How the hell did she get past me. I am a fucking empath for Christ sakes, I am supposed to know these things. I thought back to her emotions that night and realized I took them for what I wanted her to feel. She was feeling tremendous amounts of guilt. Sadness, and anger were there too. Guilt, HA. She wasn't feeling guilty for leaving me. She was feeling guilty for lying. That dumb bitch. I loathed her with my whole being. I lost myself in the next song, it said everything that I was feeling. I found myself singing quietly along, to Billy Talent.

Just as the song was ending I smelled her. She was coming down the hallway. I wasn't excepting her to enter this room. I turned off my iPod and put it back in my pocket. She opened the door and I heard her sigh. She just stood there. I couldn't see her face because of where I was sitting. But I could feel her. She was sad. I guessed she was thinking about Carlisle too. After she stood there for a few minutes she made her way over to the window. I didn't know if I should let her know that I was here. I tried to get up, I really did. But I just wanted to watch her. I could feel her emotions now and it was something I had been longing to do for the last few days. I had to know how she was handling all of this. Asking her would have been simpler. But when have I ever been known to take the path of least resistance. I guess I really was a coward.

She was calm now staring out the window at the morning sky. That quickly turned to love and I couldn't help wonder who she was thinking of.

She was standing so still. Almost like one of us.

She took in a deep breath and her feelings of love changed to that of curiosity and confusion.

I wondered what she was worrying about then. Was it for what was to come? Was she worried about being changed? I knew that she wanted to be changed when she was with Edward. And she seemed to really want it when she told us she want to be changed. I don't think that she was lying.

I wonder what she would be like.

Would she be a shield like Aro thought? It was possible.

Fuck, I should call Eleazar. He would tell us.

Regardless of any special abilities she may have, I had no doubt that she would be one badass vampire. I liked that she was tougher now. That she would stand up for herself.

As I watched her stand there, I was memorising her every curve. She really did have a hot little body. I noticed on the first day she came to school. Edward was listening to my thoughts and told me later when we were alone that I had better watch it or he would tell Alice.

He always did that. He and I had many a fight because of his big mouth. Just because I appreciated the female form didn't meant that I didn't love my wife. Loved my wife… fucking bitch.

Edward was such a tight ass. Fucking stuck in his Victorian ways. Not knowing how completely intoxicating it was to be with a woman in the most intimate of ways. I almost snickered when I thought about the day he caught me thinking about Alice and I doing it in the garage. That was a fantastic fuck. He told me that I was a pig and didn't deserve his sister. She was a goddess that deserved to be worshiped, he told me.

So every time form then on when ever I was pissed I would always think about or most wild sexcapades. Little did he know that while having a wild fuck was amazing, there was nothing like making love to the woman that held your whole being in their hands. I took great pride in being able to give a woman the greatest pleasure of their life.

Being an empath came in very handy during sex. With emotions flying it is hard not to make the most of the situation.

But I guess the joke was on me. Eddie-boy wasn't the perfect little virgin angel we all thought he was.

While I was thinking about Edwards deception, I was hit with the strong wave of lust I had felt in…in.. well since I was sitting in Bella's room.

Holy Hell, what is she thinking about. Was it me again? Was she thinking about that dream? Lust was replaced by confusion again.

OH MY FUCKING GOD. This girl was an emotional rollercoaster. And I wanted to get off.

Huh. Yes, I did want to get off.

I could smell her arousal as the lust came back.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself while another wave of lust came crashing down on me.

"What's perfect?" I scared her so bad that I thought she was going to fall over. He gasped and her hand went right to her throat. Oh god how I wanted her. Again I felt my desire for her rise. I could it taking over. I knew that I must have looked like a monster. There was a fine line between lust and bloodlust and our reactions to the two of them were almost identical.

"J…Jasper you scared the shit outta me. What the fuck are you doing here…" Her cheeks turned the most delicious colour of red. "Better yet how long have you been here?"

I could barely hold back my laugh. She knew that I felt her lust. And by her expression and embarrassment I was glad to think that she was thinking of me. Ecstatic actually. I decided to have a little fun. I knew that this wouldn't go anywhere. Not with the other three milling around the house. I slowly got up and walked over to where she was standing. I stopped mere inches from her.

"Awhile. This is my favorite room in the house…all the books, I like to read and Carlisle has one of the best collections on the civil war I have ever seen. And the view is great."

I flashed her my best smile and I felt her lust spike. Ha. Gotcha. It was me. I knew it. Well I hoped.

She shut me out then. But I didn't matter I knew that she wanted me.

"But I think that I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here?"

"I…uhh…I just wanted somewhere to think. I needed to clear my head."

She blushed again. I leaned in so my lips were right at her ear. She smelled amazing. My head was spinning, Not because of her blood, but just her. All of her.

"And how is that working out for you?" I whispered in to her ear.

**A/N K I know that this left off at the same spot but I wanted to get Jasper's POV out up to that point. K now I am really going to bed. ~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I will have more time to re-read and hopefully will keep the spelling and grammar mistake to a minimum. The last chappy was brutal. That is what 2AM does to me. **

**Disclaimer……… I Own Nothing. **

**JPOV**

Bella's breath caught in her throat. She was seriously turned on. She didn't answer me. I wanted an answer. So I asked her again.

"Bella, I said how is that working out for you?" Still no answer. But she was breathing again. Heavily.

I leaned back to look in her eyes. She wouldn't look at me. She kept her eyes focused on my lips.

"Aren't you going to answer me Bella?" I loved how she reacted to me. Every time I spoke she would lick her lips while staring at mine. Fuck it was hot.

"Ummm… good… it was nice to get away with my thoughts for a bit." She spoke in barely a whisper. But when she did she finally looked into my eyes.

"And what was it that you were so deep in thought about?"

I didn't move away from her. I stayed right where I was. I was going to torture her. The way that she had me.

She dropped her eyes from mine again.

"I… uh… I was thinking about how happy I am that Charlie has made such an easy transition to being a vampire. I was thinking about how happy I was that Rose and I could be friends. And how much I loved having a brother like Emmett."

"And?" I was going to get her to tell me that she wanted me. I completely closed the gap between our bodies. What gap there was left that is. I felt the heat radiate off her skin through her clothes. I wondered what it would be like to completely cover myself with her body.

"And how I missed Carlisle and Esme."

"And?"

"And…and…" She was trying to come up with a lie I could tell.

I placed my hand on her neck and ran my thumb back and forth crossing over the spot where I had kissed days ago. Fuck I wanted to taste her again. I could feel the electricity flowing between us. She had to feel that too.

I trailed my hand down her neck to her arm and placed it on her hip. I began to walk her back towards Carlisle's desk.

"And what Bella?"

"And about how I was glad that we had become… such good friends."

I had manoeuvred us now so she was practically sitting on the desk.

"I think that you are lying Isabella. I think that there is more to it than that."

I returned my lips to her ear.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me that you want me."

I looked back at her face and she was biting her lip.

"Jasper…I…"

"Please Bella…please let me hear you say it. Tell me what you want." My lips were on her neck now, brushing lightly back and forth.

The scent of her hit me like a freight train. She was radiating lust again. I didn't know if it was because she wanted me to feel it or if she lost control, and I didn't care. That was my answer.

Her lips were magic. Her taste was heavenly. Better than blood. Better than anything and everything.

Our kiss started off slow and gentle. But I wanted more. And I knew that she did to. She wrapped her delicate arms around my neck and pulled her self closer so that every inch of our bodies were touching.

She let out a light moan and parted her lips to grant me access to her warm sweet mouth. I didn't hesitate for a moment and deepened the kiss.

Bella was gasping for air when I left her mouth and made my way down. I placed kisses all over her neck. While she ran her tiny hands through my hair. I leaned in and grabbed her ass and lifted her up on to the desk. Never letting my lips leave her heated skin.

She let out the most arousing sigh I had ever heard and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her heated core rubbing me in just the right spot. I moaned in to her neck and laid her back on the desk.

She was amazing. Her chest was rising and falling with every ragged lust filled breath she took. Her neck and face were a beautiful crimson. Her eyes never left mine as I began to unzip her hoody. I felt nothing but lust radiating out of her every pore.

I could feel my dick strain against my jeans at the sight of her. Fuck, how I wanted her. I traced small circles on her stomach with my thumb were her t-shirt had risen.

"Jasper…Jasper… I think that I just heard someone knock on the door." She let her legs fall from my waist and tried to sit up. She sounded like she had just ran a 20K marathon. She looked freshly fucked and we had barely done anything. Oh what I would give to see her after a night with me. What I would give to have her in my bed for a night. Hearing her call my name.

*_knock, knock, knock_*

Damn she was right. How the hell did I not hear it before. FUCK. I looked down at Bella, the disappointment and frustration she was feeling mirrored my own. I wasn't finished. I needed more. I needed her.

"Bells?" Fucking Charlie.

I knew that our little game was over. So I thought I would have just a bit more fun. I leaned right in so our lips were brushing together.

"I'm thinking that it would be better if he didn't find me in here with you. What do you think Bella?"

She nodded slowly.

"I think that you should answer him, before he comes in here and finds me in a compromising position, all over his little girl." I bit down ever so gentle on her ear lobe. A sexy little moan coming from her plump lips. "Oh and Bella, any time you want to finish this…just come and find me… I'll be waiting."

And with that I was out the window.

I heard her gasp and then straighten herself out.

"Yeah dad I am in here. Come in if you want…hey dad what's up?"

"Was Jasper just in here Bella, I can smell him all over you…."I laughed as I ran to the river. Wonder how she will handle that.

**CPOV**

I decided to check out the house once I was caught up on my scores.

I was still very much not used to how my body reacted. My movements were instantaneous. This freaked me out. And I might have had an issue with the remote control. I kind of crushed it when turning the TV on.

I wandered in to the kitchen and laughed that the Cullen's even had one. I supposed for appearances sake they had to, but it was still ironic. I opened the fridge, carefully. Everything in there disgusted me. I could believe that I used to eat that shit.

I headed out the back doors and around to the garage. I thought about what my first vehicle would be. I would need one now that I didn't have the cruiser. I think that it might be time for an upgrade.

I was surprised to see the little shits Aston Martin still here. If I owned a car like that I would never let it out of my sight. I wonder if that means he is going to return. I hope to hell, for is sake, he doesn't. I couldn't imagine what that would do to Bella. Or the rest of them for that matter.

The stuff Rose told us was screwed right the hell up. I didn't know what to think of it. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I am immortal and a vampire now. And these Volturi characters. I don't think that I ever want to meet them. The sound like a crazy bunch.

I had made my way back inside and was making my way upstairs. The grandfather clock chimed downstairs. It was seven o'clock. In ten hours Bella was going to have to attend my memorial. I felt awful that she would have to do this. I couldn't imagine how hard it was going to be on her, to sit there and pretend to be mourning me. I hated that she was going to have to lie. I hope that Billy and the others would be there to help her through it. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be though. Not now that we were enemies.

It made me sad to think about Billy and the others. Although my memories were hazy, I still remembered the great times we had in the boat fishing and shooting the shit. I was going to miss them.

I was on the second floor now. The door to the guest room where I had stayed for those three days in hell, was closed. I walked right passed it to the next one.

I slowly opened the door and found a bright airy room. It looked like Pottery Barn had thrown up in here. Very modern. Not my taste at all. I looked around and saw a picture of the decorator. Alice. I couldn't believe that the sweet little girl that had spent many, many days and nights at my house could do such monstrous things. I was dumb founded by her evilness.

I looked around the room searching for anything that was Jaspers. If they were together they must have shared this room. I couldn't see anything that looked like it belonged to him anywhere. I felt bad for him. This was his room too. I bet he was never able to relax in here. I know I wouldn't be able too.

I found what must be Rose and Emmett's room. I didn't stay long once I saw what could only be described as a pleasure toy on the night stand.

There were two more doors down the end of the long hallway. I was entering the door to my left when I heard Bella sigh. She sounded like she was crying. I shut the door to the room after taking a peek. The room had two wall that were made up completely of windows. The other two was covered in cds and books. There was no bed just a black leather couch. It must have been _his_ room. I heard Bella moan in sadness and shut the door. I knew that she wanted to be alone. But I wanted to make sure she was okay. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. Her whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of days. And now she wanted to be a vampire too. I knocked lightly on the door, lost in my thoughts.

Was I okay with her becoming a vampire? I didn't really know the answer to that. She seemed like she wanted it badly enough. And according to her she wanted to do it when she was with him. I wasn't going to stop her if this was what she wanted.

I smiled knowing that she would be with me always.

I knocked again. She must not had heard me last time.

"Bells?"

I head some movement. It sounded like she was in there with someone else. It must have been Jasper. I could smell him now that I was concentrating. I was glad that they had each other. They both had lost someone very close to them and I think that they could help each other heal.

I was glad that he watched out for her, like I wanted.

"Yeah dad I am in here. Come in if you want…" I opened the door a too hard and it hit the wall leaving a handle size hole in the wall…oops, "Hey dad what's up?"

She came over to me and she reeked of Jasper.

"Was Jasper just in here Bella, I can smell him all over you…."

"Yep, yep he was. We were just…uh hanging out. He was telling me about the... the civil war. He really likes it and thought that I might be interested in learning about it. You should really ask him about it sometime. He is very knowledgable…"

"Bella, where is he now?"

"Oh… he… uh decided to go hunt." She looked flustered for some reason. I wondered what was really going on. He had better not have been in here upsetting her.

"But, I was in the hall for a while, I didn't see him leave."

"Yeah, Jasper has this thing about windows..,. He likes to jump out of them. You can do that now too you know. He makes it look real easy."

"Are you okay Bells? You seem a little flustered, upset almost." She was fidgeting now and kept looking out the window.

"Sure Dad I am just worrying about this afternoon. It is going to be intense. I was really upset before and Jasper was… trying to comfort me. He gave me a hug, that is why I smell like him."She was lying. I knew that she was. Bells was a terrible liar. She would fidget and her face would turn red.

He hurt her. I know it. Why else would she lie to me.

"Bella, did he hurt you?"

"NO. Of course he didn't. He was trying to make me feel better. If you don't mind dad I would like to go and lay down for a bit. I am really tired and I need to sleep before the memorial."

She rushed past me and up the stairs to the third floor of the house.

Something was up with her and I needed to find out what. I knew that it had something to do with Jasper. But why was she covering for him.

I think that they need to take a break from being around each other. They had spent a lot of time with each other and I don't think that rehashing the past was a good idea. Yes they could help each other but it doesn't help to dwell on the past.

I was going to have a talk with him later.

"Hey Chief. Wanna go for a hunt with me and Rose?"

Wow, Emmett was all the way down stairs and I could hear him like he was standing next to me. I think that this vampire hearing will be handy.

"Sure thing Son. Just let me tell Bella"

I followed her scent up the stairs to a door at the end of the hall. I knocked ever so lightly.

"Bells, I am going to go for a hunt with Emmett and Rose. Will you be okay?"

"Sure thing dad, have fun."

So weird my daughter telling me to have fun while I go and slaughter some deer.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hey all. Its been longer than I expected. I didn't like my first draft of this chapter and had to re-write it. Thanks sooooo much to sinvisigoth, for helping me through it. You rock chica!!

Diclaimer....I own nothing... SM is the one who does.

JPOV

As I buried the last of the three moose I had taken down, I wondered if and when Bella would come to see me. I wondered how long I would have to wait. Not fucking long I hope. I wondered what she would tell Charlie. Maybe I should've stuck around to listen, but I had to hunt. It had been a while.

I slumped down against the trunk of a tree and thought about that amazing moment. I was right in the middle of imaging Bella screaming my name in the throws of passion when my phone beeped.

I flipped it open to read the text and just about launched through the forest when I read it:

_You have been a naughty boy Jazzy._

_I see you. I know what you are doing._

_I think that you had better call me._

_There is someone here that wants to say hello._

_A_

Fucking bitch. As if I didn't think that she would see this. As if I didn't know that she would see Rose telling us.

What the fuck did she mean that someone wanted to say hello.

I dialled her number, it rang only once.

"Jazzy… Oh baby you have been a bad boy haven't you. Changing Charlie. What the fuck were you thinking? And I see that he has a wonderful gift. You will have a very powerful little group there in Forks once you change Bella."

"You crazy fucking pixie bitch. I can't believe that I called you my wife. That I loved you. You and Eddie boy are going to suffer enormous amounts of pain before I kill you. I will tear you apart and bury the pieces. And then once you have suffered for a century I will burn you. You will pay for what you did to Bella. To those other girls and to me. I will find you before you get to your next victim."

"Now, now Jazzy. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Since these new developments, our plans have changed a bit. There won't be a next victim as you put it. We have a new course of action. We will take out the Volturi and we will seat ourselves as the rulers of the vampire world. And you and your new little friend the Chief will be by our sides."

"The fuck we will."

"Oh you will. I have no doubt in my mind. You know you shouldn't bet against me Jazz. You will always lose. Tell me, when do you plan on changing our sweet little bitch Bella? Before or after you fuck her? I think that you should do it before. But that is if she will let you. I know it seems like it now. But give it a few days and everything will go back to normal."

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"You don't really think that she truly wanted to be with you do you? You don't really believe that she would want a fucking scarred, messed up vampire like you…those feelings weren't real. Think about it, why did you all of a sudden have this urge to be with her. To protect her. To fuck her."

I couldn't answer her. I didn't know myself, so how could I defend my actions.

"God and I thought that you were smarter that that…Charlie did it. Charlie wanted _you_ to protect her. He wanted _you_ to keep her safe. And for some reason that turned in to keeping her safe but also wanting to fuck her senseless."

My whole body was vibrating in anger. I couldn't complete a thought. I just knew that I wanted to jump through the fucking phone and rip her apart.

I can't believe that my feelings for Bella were all Charlie's doing. That can't be possible. Protectiveness and lust don't go hand in hand. And I am pretty certain that Charlie wouldn't have wished for anything else but me protecting her. I know that he wouldn't want to know what I planned to do to her if I had the chance.

But what Alice said was true. Why would she want me? I had to talk to Charlie, I had to see if he had 'willed' anything else besides me protecting her.

"You know what Alice, go fuck yourself. The next time I see you will be begging me for mercy. And I know I will not be showing any to you or your little bitch boy."

I was done talking to her. I launched my phone and it smashed against a tree fifty yards from where I was. My shaking had subsided and my brain was starting to function again.

If what Alice said was true, if I was made to protect her by Charlie, wouldn't that have stopped me from trying to take her in her room that night. Clearly that was not me trying to protect her. Maybe that was just a side effect. Maybe I fell for her because he sent me to protect her. Maybe it was always meant to be and this was a big coincidence.

All I knew right now was that I had to get back to the house. I had run all the way to Canada this morning and by the time I got back Bella and the others would be back from the memorial. I had to tell them what those two sick fuckers were planning.

RPOV

We were heading home form the memorial when my phone rang. It was Carlisle.

"Rose, where are you?"

"Carlisle? What's wrong? We are in Forks still why?" He sounded upset. Very upset.

"Is Bella and Charlie okay?"

"Yes, Bella is with us now. Charlie is okay but…why are you asking about them.. what is wrong?"

"I just got a call from Alice. She said that…she said that they were coming for you. Her and Edward. She said that they are coming to collect."

"Collect? Collect what?"

"Jasper and Charlie. They want them alive. But you guys…you, Emmett and Bella… she said that she is going to get rid of you. I don't understand what is going on. What happened to them."

"Carlisle it is a long story, one that we should talk about over the phone. Just know that they are not who you thought they were. Edward and Alice they are… they are evil Carlisle. Right down to their core. The have been playing us all like puppets."

"I need to know more. Esme and I will be there in the morning. Please, please take care of yourselves."

"Rose, what happened. Please Rose don't fuck with me now." "Carlisle got a call from Alice. Apparently they have changed their plans. They want Jasper and Charlie. I don't know why. I don't know anything else. Carlisle and Esme are on their way here. They will be here in a couple of hours."

Bella was crying. She was shaking uncontrollably in the backseat.

"Why, why do they want them?"

"We don't know munchkin but we will find out." Emmett was practically in the back seat trying to calm her down.

When we got back to the house, all was quiet.

CPOV

Bella and the others were set to be home in the next few in minutes. I was heading down stairs when Jasper stopped me on the stairs. He looked furious. Dangerous.

"Charlie, come up to the study, we need to talk."

I followed Jasper up to the room. I was going to have to fix that window later.

"What is it Jasper."

"A couple of things, Charlie…"

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to where there used to be a window.

"I received a call from Alice when I was out hunting. Long story short. They have changed their plans. They are not trying to impregnate anymore human girls. She has seen you . And they have decided that they are going to defeat the Volturi… with us. They want us. She has seen your abilities. And thinks that with the four of us we can take them out."

"I would never fight with them. They have to know that we won't fight with them. How fucking stupid can they be."

"Charlie, Alice sees the future remember. She knows what will happen she knows that they will win."

"So what do we do then? How do we stop them? There has to be a way to stop them."

"We will have to fight. We have no choice. The thing is we don't know when they will come. And no matter where we go they will follow."

"Well you better teach me how to fight and I had better figure out my ability really fucking fast. And we need to talk to Bella about being change as soon as possible."

"Charlie, that is the other thing I wanted to talk about, Bella."

"What about her?" He looked uncomfortable.

"When you were being changed, did you wish or 'command' anything. Was there anything that you wanted to happen?" He was looking at me very strangely.

"I don't know Jasper, those memories are kind of blurry." I tried to think back to those horrific three days. I've really tried not to think of them.

"I guess that I wished that Bella would be okay. I told myself that I would never hurt, that I wouldn't want her blood."

"Was there anything else, anything." Why was he so revved up about this? Why did it matter to him?

"I thought about how you guys were good and was lucky that Bella and I had you. I wanted Rose to always watch over her…."

"Fuck Charlie, I don't care about the others. Did you wish anything about me. About me and Bella? That is what I want to know."

…h_e would tell her that he was there for her and that he would always protect her. He was a nice boy. Better for her than that little shit, who pretended to love her. I wanted him to always care for her. He would be good for her._

"Yes I guess I did. I thought about how I wanted you to always care for her. That you would be good for her. Protect her I guess."

As I said those words he put his fist through one of the unbroken windows. "I knew it… I knew that it wasn't real. She was right, the fucking bitch was right."

"Jasper what is going on? Who was right?" I walked up to him and placed my arm on his shoulder. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

He did calm down. But I could tell he was pissed that I made him do it.

"Alice. She said that the only reason why I was protecting Bella was you. She said that the feelings we have for each other are going to fade. That she doesn't care for me. That it is only because you want it to happen. And it is fucking true…"

"Jasper. Wait. Are you saying that you want to be with Bella?"

"Yes. And no. I don't fucking know now. I want it to be real, but apparently it isn't. Apparently we are feeling like this because of you.:"

"How long has this been going on, how long have you felt like this for her and vice versa."

"For me...since I changed you. For her.. I don't know. I don't actually know how she really feels."

"Jasper over the past day I have come to realize that when I command, if you will, it doesn't last forever. I am thinking only 12 hours, if that. Earlier today, I went to check on Bells while she was sleeping. When I opened the door I was hit with her scent and it took everything that I had not to attack her. I realized then that I hadn't made the decision to not hurt her since she first came over here, since I first saw her."

His face softened and I think he was starting to understand.

"So you see…I decided that I wanted you to look after her at least three days ago. It has to be worn off my now. What you are feeling is real… Even though I don't like it."

Jasper smirked a little. I was glad that he had relaxed but now I was worried about Bella. How could he be in love with her or what ever he was feeling. He had only been around her for three days. This was ridiculous. He better not hurt her.

_I swear on all that is holy if he fucking hurts her…_

I was starting to get worked up now.

"Charlie relax would ya. You are driving me crazy. I know that you are worried about Bella. But I would never hurt her. I am not like that lying sack of shit brother of mine. I will always do what is best for her."

"I know, at least I think that I do. Just promise me that you will try to make her last few days or hours or however much time she has left, as stress free as possible. I know that it will be hard, once their so called plans are out in the open, but try. Although she seems like she is made of steel and unbreakable, she isn't. She's been through the wringer. I know that you guys have a lot in common. You have both been dragged to hell and back by the ones that you loved, but I want her to try and move on. I want her to go into this new life happy. Not dwelling on the past. Sure she is going to be confronting them, and it might be soon. But until her change I want her to enjoy everything about being human."

"Don't worry Charlie, I will do everything that you have asked." He was smiling now. "I just heard them pull down the driveway. I am going to meet them at the door. There is lots to discuss." He headed out the door downstairs.

"Oh and Jasper…" I called after him. "I will try my best to stay out of it. But with this damn vampire hearing it may be hard. Don't make me kick your ass all over the forest."

His answer was a chuckle as he headed down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Crunch time!! Wedding is in ten days so you might only get one chapter out of me for the next few weeks. This being it. Thank you all for your awesome review. Sorry that I haven't answered them in a while…But I do read them ALL!!!

Disclaimer…. I own nothing. Just my cats. Especially not the term God of War.

RPOV

Just after we walked into the house my phone rang.

Alice.

"What the fuck do you want?" I put her on speaker phone. I wanted everyone to here what she had to say.

We were all gathered in the living room and waited for her to answer.

"Now now Rosalie… is that anyway for you to great your sister." Jesus, how did I not realize how incredibly annoying her voice was. Like nails on a chalkboard.

"You are not my sister. Nor will you ever be again. I don't kill my sisters." God she pissed me off so much, I had to set the phone down worried that I would break it.

"Ha. I would like to see you try. I didn't call to talk to you anyway. I want to speak to Jasper." Jasper didn't answer her, he just stood at the bottom of the stairs. Man, he was one scary looking vampire when he wanted to be. I would not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"What makes you think that he would want to speak to you?"

"Well we didn't get to finish our little conversation earlier, he hung up on me. And I saw that his phone is in little pieces all over the forest. I didn't realizes I could get such a rise out of him. I just call to see if he was wondering who wanted to say hello to him."

I looked up at Jasper again. A slight look of curiosity showing on his hardened face.

"Who is it?" His voice was deep and menacing.

"Jass, you are there. Just let me get her." We all looked at each other. Confusion on all of our faces.

"Hello baby, oh Jasper how I have missed you." The woman on the other end had a Spanish accent. As soon as I heard her voice I knew who it was. So did Jasper.

"Maria." Jasper spoke barely louder than whisper. But even through the phone she heard him.

"Yes, I am here. You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say my name. Do you miss me Baby?"

Jasper was at the phone in a second. And he had it in his hand. "Are you fucking crazy? How can I miss someone that I want to see die a very slow painful death."

Jasper was so pissed, venom was dripping down his chin. His anger was so intense that he didn't have any control and he was projecting it to us. So much so that Bella was shaking and us three were growling at the phone.

"Aww Baby, you don't mean that. You know that I could make you forget all of that hate in one night. I know what calms you down…I know how to get rid of that anger. I am sure that your little human pet has no idea how to satisfy you. Not like I do."

Charlie let out a loud snarl at those words. NO doubt to the thought of someone with their hands on Bella. I wouldn't want to be a father listening to that. Even if it was only implied.

Jasper couldn't even talk. He dropped the phone on the table so hard that it smashed threw the glass. A loud snarl ripping from his chest.

"I can hear that you are not yet ready for a reunion my lover. But soon we will be together again. And we will rule the world together. Just as it should be. Ta Ta."

Just then the phone went dead.

We all sat in stunned silence.

"Umm Jass-man, think that you could get a hold on the projecting shit. I am about ready to take out the whole living room." Emmett was clenching his fists so tight that I was sure his fingers were going to puncture through his palms to the other side.

Jasper didn't answer. I don't even think that he could hear us. His eyes were burning with hate and anger. He was still as a statue. Muttering under his breath. "Keep it together, don't lose it."

Charlie looked at me, "should I try…" I shook my head.

"No, just let him feel it. He won't hurt us…I don't think, just stay alert." I didn't think that Jasper would attack us or anything, but I had never seen him this way. Ever. Not even when Alice left him. Maria really did bring out the worst in him.

Bella got up from the couch and slowly walked over to where Jasper was standing, looking out the window now. She gentle placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper? Jasper it is okay. I am here. We all are here for you. Just relax." She started to rub small circles on his shoulder and I could see that it was helping. His neck and shoulders were less tense and he let out a huge sigh, almost in relief. I couldn't believe that her simple touch did that to him.

"I need to get out of here, I need to leave before I snap. Rose, can I take your phone?" I snatched it out from under the broken glass. Crap, Esme was going to be pissed when she got back. She loved that table. "Call me when Carlisle and Esme are here." And with that he was out the back door.

Bella just stood there in silence watching him walk at a human pace across the yard towards the river.

"I am going to go with him." She started towards the door.

"Bells, I think you should let him be. He is really upset and…."Charlie was right next to her. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Dad. Stop. He isn't going to hurt me." And she was gone too.

Charlie let out a huff and returned to the couch. "So who the hell is this Maria. She sounds like a piece of work. To say the least."

Emmett and I looked at each other. Not knowing whether or not we should tell Charlie. He didn't know about Jasper's past yet, and neither did Bella. It really wasn't our story to tell, but under the circumstances, I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"It's a long story Charlie, but you should probably know a bit. Maria was Jasper's sire. She changed him when he was just a young man in the civil war. I don't know a lot of the specifics, only that she was creating an army of newborns for the war in the south. Jasper was her right hand man I guess you could say. He help create and train newborns for her. And destroy them when they had outgrown their usefulness. Jasper has experienced things that no one, human or vampire alike, should ever have to go through."

"Is that why he has all those scars?"

"Yes, and he is very self-conscious about them. There is only one thing that can scar us. A bite from another vampire." I knew that Jasper had a hard time dealing with is scars. They were a daily reminder about his past.

"You know, they had a nickname for him… the vamps in the south." Emmett always thought that Jasper's nickname was awesome. I knew better. "God of War. He got it before he was even turned. He was a Major in the civil war. The youngest Major in history."

"Wow…" Charlie was deep in thought. "So now she is working with Alice? That is crazy. Why would Alice do such a thing?"

"I have no fucking clue, I guess she really does have a hate on for us if she is partnering up with Maria. She knows her history with Jasper. I am guessing she has seen something to make her think that Maria will help her and Edward get the two of you."

We all sat and thought about this. For a long ass time.

Charlie was the first one to break the silence. "I think that we should go to the Volturi."

I was stunned to say the least. Go to the Volturi, was he fucking crazy. They were at one time working with Alice and Edward. They think that they still are. We would all be slaughtered if we went to them.

Emmett spoke up before I did.

"Dude, Chief, not such a great idea. Alice and Edward were working with them. They want us dead."

"I know that, but if we could get them to see that they had changed their minds and were looking to take them out. Then maybe they would see our side and stand with us."

I couldn't see that happening. Although Carlisle lived with them for many years, I knew that they secretly hated us. They saw us as a very gifted coven. But I suppose now that Alice and Edward have left us things may be different. Maybe if we could make them see what they had done.

"We should wait and talk to Carlisle first. He knows them best. Maybe he could set up a meeting." I was sure that they could hear the uncertainty in my voice. Neither of them said anything.

After a while Charlie got up and turned on the TV. Him and Emmett started watching some sporting event. I had no idea what though. I was to concerned about what Alice and Edwards plans were. Why were they working with Maria. The worst thing was that we were sitting ducks. They could be headed her right now for all we knew.

We had to figure out what our plan was going to be and soon.

JPOV

I couldn't understand it. Why the fuck would Alice be conspiring with Maria. Even though her and Edward had become complete bastards now, I never in a million fuckin years would have thought that they would take a stand with that psycho bitch.

The thought of Maria sent me in to an instant rage. All I could think about was taking her down. I can't believe she thought that I would want to talk to her after all she had done, let alone touch her skanky fucking ass. I shuddered at the thought of touching her, or her touching me. I was not that man anymore. She held no power over me.

I could hear Bella approaching behind me but I didn't stop walking. My mind was set on Maria. I wondered what part she was playing in their little game besides pissing me off to no end. I couldn't understand her involvement.

But I knew that she was a championed warrior. Maria was one tough bitch. She had fought her way though many a battle, and always made it out on the other side unharmed. I knew that she was no match for me. But she could take out anyone else. Two at a time if she had too.

I needed to get in touch with Peter and Charlotte. They would be able to help us if it came to a fight. Alice knew that she was going to have to bring a lot of strength if she thought that she could get Charlie and me to go with them. Maybe that was what she was doing. Getting an army together. And Maria was the Queen of the newborns.

I had come to the bank of the river, but instead of jumping across, I headed down the bank to the west. Bella was still following but I wasn't yet ready to talk. So I kept going.

I couldn't help but think about what Charlie had said earlier. I knew that it was not the right fucking time to be thinking about what I wanted with Bella, but I couldn't help it.

To say that I was happy that Charlie thought that he had no further effect on our relationship, if you could call it that, was a huge fucking understatement. I could barely contain myself. I wanted to run right downstairs, take her in my arms and finish what we had started in the study. Just thinking about her panting and moaning on the desk made me hard. Fuck what I wouldn't give to have her right hear, right now. That would defiantly ease my tension and frustrations.

_Fuck Whitlock, what they hell is wrong with you. She is not some sort of stress relief ball. This is Bella. _

The wind changed and I could smell her now too. Not just hear her footsteps. The scent of her arousal was amazing. It was a fucking aphrodisiac. I wanted her the minute I could smell her.

I stopped walking and just relished in the scent of her. _What the hell was she so horned up about._

She was just steps behind me, when she let her mental block down.

Lust. Pure and unadulterated lust.

Oh that was it… this girl was going to get it …right now.

BPOV

I wasn't sure what I was going to say or do once I caught up with Jasper. All I knew was that I wanted to comfort him.

I had no idea who that Maria bitch was, but I didn't like how she spoke to him or what she did to him. I had never seen Jasper so angry before. He was insanely scary when he was like that. But for some reason I had to follow him.

I wanted to know who Maria was and what she had to do with him. Obviously they were lovers at some point. That thought made me insanely jealous. Even more so than the thought of him and Alice.

I didn't like that way she referred to me as his 'human pet' either. Fucking bitch. What did she know? Obviously Alice had see us together. I should have felt bad about having done that with my best friends ex. But given the circumstances I could have cared less. Alice was a manipulative little shrew who deserved to be taken down a few pegs. And I was hoping to be the one who did that.

But first I would have to become a vampire. I knew that it was going to happen soon, it would have to. With all that was coming, it would be stupid for me to stay human. I was ready I wanted this. This was my family now and I wasn't going to go on aging when they would be here always. I had wanted to become a vampire to be with Edward. But now I wanted it to be for me. I wanted to be with my family. I wasn't doing it so I could hang on to something.

Jasper had stopped at the river bank. But instead of crossing her turned and headed towards the left.

I guess that means he was okay with me following.

As I watched him walk down the river bank, the last hint of sunlight broke through the clouds. Sending a single ray of light on to his exposed arm and neck. Making his blond hair shine like gold. Holy shit he was magnificent. He was the most amazing creature I had ever seen. I couldn't see as I was quite far away from him now, but U could kind of see a slight pattern on his arm where his scars were.

As I studied the glistening man before me I couldn't help but take in the rest of his perfect body. And what an fine ass!! Holy hell. And his arms, so strong. I could imagine being in them. Having them wrapped around me. My imagination went in to over drive thinking of all things that I would want him to do to me.

_Get a grip Bella, the guy is going through some serious shit, just like you are. Now is not the time for this. _

_I couldn't help it though. I wanted to finish what we had started. Maybe it was the situation but I wasn't nervous as I had been earlier today. I was going to walk right up to him and tell him that I wanted him. I figured letting him feel how much I wanted him would probably help, so I let down my guard. _

_I hadn't even noticed that his pace had slowed. I was only a few feet from him when he stopped completely. He turned and looked deep into my eyes, the same look on his face as earlier in his room. _

_A/N I know short chapter…. Sorry!! If you likey then leave a review… let me know what you think!!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N So One more little chapter…..well big chatper actually!!

Disclaimer…..I own nothing twilight. SM OWNS ALL.

A HUGE HUGE THANKS TO SINVISIGOTH for heloping me through this Chapter. Be sure to check out her stories, NineTwiLives (Seriously go check out Boris) and her new J/B fic Broken Saints. This girls has an amazing sense of humour and a great way with words. Luv ya Doe!!

**JPOV**

I looked at her and she at me. Her scent swirling around us in the light breeze. Delicious.

I didn't say a word as I approached her and grabbed her roughly by the back of her thighs, pulling her mouth to mine.

She wrapped her tiny legs around my waist and moaned in to my mouth as I parted her lips with my tongue.

She tasted as amazing as she smelled. I knew that I needed to be careful with her, she was very breakable but she was forcing herself against me and her feelings of lust were out of control.

I could tell that she needed air, so I moved the assault with my lips to her neck . She threw her head back and gave me full access to her. I kissed, nipped and licked my way around her neck and down to the top of her shirt.

That thing would have to go. And soon.

She ran her fingers through my hair until they reached the back of my neck. There was no way she would ever have the strength to move me if I didn't want her to but I felt the pressure and followed her lead. She attacked my mouth with her perfectly soft lips again.

I responded with equal force. I wasn't gentle. That was not what I wanted. I didn't want to make sweet love. I wanted to fuck. And from the pressure of her lips and teeth against my mouth, so did she.

She clamped her legs tighter around my waist and was rubbing herself all over my stomach. I could feel her juices that had now soaked through her sweat pants and were making their way through my shirt.

Fuck me she was so wet. And I hadn't even touched her yet. I didn't think that it was possible but my dick got harder as I thought about licking and sucking on her hot pink pussy.

I unconsciously made my way over to a tree and had her wedge between it and me.

This was better. Use of Hands. Definitely an advantage when dealing with a fucking hot woman.

I grabbed the top of her t-shirt with both of my hands and ripped it right off of her. She gasped in to my mouth.

_I think she liked that Major. I think she likes it a little rough._

She needed to breath again so I took the time to appreciate the sight of her perfectly small breasts. God I couldn't wait until she was changed. No more human needs like breathing to get in the way.

Just as I decided that her bra needed to be disposed of, I was hit with the feeling of amusement and curiosity. Followed by anger and annoyance.

What the fuck. I looked in to Bella's eyes, all that was coming from her was lust… and lots of it.

Then I smelled them.

Fucking perfect. Great timing. Couldn't they have gone to the house first.

I am sure my annoyance was all over my face. They really did know how to make an entrance did they. Well not her but definitely him.

I put Bella down and looked around waiting for them to pop out of the bushes.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" The lust swiftly changed to concern, embarrassment. Her face which was already flushed, was now beet red. She lowered her head and brought her arms up across her chest.

Ah Fucker. She thinks that I stopped because of her. I didn't have to be an empath to see that she was feeling rejected. She thought that I got one look at her perfect mouth watering breasts and didn't like what I saw. Boy was she ever wrong.

"Bella. Relax. It isn't you. There is someone else here. I can feel them. I was so caught up in the moment that I was confused, I thought that it was you I feeling. Trust me when I say you are the most amazingly sexy woman I have ever seen. I would love you to continue this but I thought maybe we should greet our guests."

Curiosity took over for a moment as she wondered who would be coming. The emotion was swiftly followed by fear and the more embarrassment.

"Jasper, could I uh borrow your shirt. You seemed to have made a mess of mine." She looked up at me under her lashes, still full of embarrassment, her cheeks burning red.

"Of course Darlin'". I was happy that the sun had faded away again. But even in the cloud cover she would still see the full extent of my scars. I knew that she could see some of them on my fore arms and neck, but the worst of it was on my upper body. My Shoulders, upper arms and chest were a scarred and mangled mess. She would surely turn away from me.

And the worst part was that I haven't even gotten to tell her about why I have them. That was my plan on this little walk. That didn't work out too well.

I threw her my shirt without looking her in the eye and turned to greet our fucking intruders. I heard her gasp. I felt her surprise. Then sadness, anger and disgust. I shot her a look that I am sure wasn't pleasant. And she shut herself off from me again.

Good. I knew that she was going to feel that way. I didn't expect anything different. And this way I wouldn't have to fucking feel it.

"Jasper…"

"Fucking don't Bella. I know what you are feeling. I disgust you. I am not surprised. I expected it really. So just fucking don't."

Just then I felt her warm touch on my shoulder. She was tracing an especially large scar with her, tiny finger.

"The disgust wasn't for you dumbass. It was towards the who fuckers did this too you. Do you really think that I am so superficial that I would be turned off by something that is a apart of you. I don't know your story but I am sure you are going to tell me. I was planning on coming out here to talk to you. But well…." She flushed red again. " I wanted to finish what we started. I know that you will one day tell me about how you got them. Probably sooner than later, as I can guess that they have something to do with that crazy Maria bitch. But fuck Jasper, I would never, ever be disgusted by you. Ever."

I was completely dumbfounded. She had opened herself up during her little speech and I could feel her acceptance, lust and love???? Did she love me?

I wasn't going to spend time worrying about that now. She just told me that she isn't disgusted by my scars. That was good enough for me. I grabbed her up again, as she spoke.

"You are beautiful Jasper Whitlock. Inside and Out."And with those words I pushed all my happiness and relief on her as I kissed her.

I knew that our guest would be arriving any second. But I didn't care. She ran her hands tenderly over my chest, shoulders, and back.

She pulled away when she needed air and looked in to my eyes. "Beautiful." Was all she said as she began kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Get a fucking room would ya. Fuck me, this is a forest not that back seat of a rusted out Chevy."

I let out an annoyed growl at the direction the asshole was coming from. I put Bella down and she moved in behind me. Out of sheer embarrassment, not fear.

I heard a smack as I looked to see Charlotte's hand retracting from the back of Peter's head.

"Thanks Char." I couldn't help but laugh. Peter always had the worst timing. And it wasn't like he didn't know. He just chose to be an interrupting bastard.

"No problem, that is what I am here for. To keep his ass in check." She jerked her thumb in the direction of her mate.

Bella still hadn't moved. But her embarrassment was gone. Curiosity had taken over. I reached around behind me and pulled her forward. "Its okay Darlin, its Peter and Charlotte. They are the ones that Charlie was going to stay with for a while. They won't hurt you." She came out and stood right next to me hanging on to my hand.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here. I was going to call you in a couple of hours." I gave Charlotte a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You must be Bella. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Charlotte leaned in and hugged Bella. I could feel her surprise, but that was it.

"Its nice to meet you to Charlotte."… a small smirk curved her lips then.

"Peter, you however. I think that you should apologize to us. That was really fucking uncalled for. You knew what we were doing I am sure." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look as pissed off as possible. But she was doing a horrible job. Peter played along though.

He dropped to his knees to grovel.

"Oh magnificent Bella, please for give me for my awful behaviour. Please, let me not interrupt your fuckfest with the ol' Major here. I am sure it was going to get juicy soon. Shall we grab some snacks so you can finish the show? There must be a few squirrels around here somewhere. They will do."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter anymore and was giggling so hard that she was crying.

Peter got up from his knees and shook my hand. "Hang on to her Whitlock, she is a fucking hoot."

When Bella's giggling had finally subsided. We thought we should head back tot the house and get the business underway. I wanted everyone to be there when I told them about Maria. Just in case I went into a rage again. Plus I knew that they weren't going to react well either. Charlie could maybe help with that.

"Seriously though Pete, what the hell are you two doing here?" I asked as we started heading towards the house.

"You know, I don't know." Peter had that shit eating grin on his face that I hated. I hated when he played this game. The all powerful, all knowing, bullshit. He seriously thought that he was Yoda.

"Fuck Pete, straight answer just for once."

"Alright, alright. I really don't know what is going on. I just knew that you needed our help. I knew that you weren't with Alice and that crazy Eddie had left too. I knew that you were going to need us."

I opened my mouth to ask the one question that he hates more than anything, but he fucking beat me to it.

"And before you fucking ask me how I knew that, you already know the answer. I just do. Just like I knew that Bella would be one fine piece of ass. By the way does she know that you secretly wear woman's panties and stockings under you jeans?"

The look on Bella's face was priceless. Shock and embarrassment I think, but I couldn't really tell.

His laughter filled the yard. Charlotte smacked him again, but that didn't help. It just made him more hysterical. "Fucking dumbass." She muttered as she walked by him.

We were at the house now and the others had made their way out to the deck. Obviously wondering what was going on.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change while you all get acquainted." Bella brushed passed everyone in to the house. No doubt she saw Charlie eyeing us up. Her with in my shirt and me without one. I could feel his annoyance and protectiveness as he walked over to me and quietly reiterated his earlier threat.

"ALL over the forest Jasper."

Peter snickered at Charlie's comment. "You must be the Chief. I am glad to see that you are trying to keep the Major here in check."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Charlie was confused. So was I.

"Oh I do. We have been waiting for you for a long time. You have an incredible gift, and I can't wait to see it in action. However, I didn't know that you would be Bella's father. This is an interesting development."

"What the fuck do you mean that you have been waiting for him?" I hated when Peter kept things from me. And by the sounds of it he had known about Charlie becoming a vampire for a while.

"I think that we should wait for the others to arrive before I say anymore. Plus Char and I haven't yet gotten to say hello to our favourite Cullen's."

He walked over and gave Emmett a smack on the back. "He big man, how's it hanging? Still below the knee?"

Emmett's laugh filled the space as he hugged Charlotte. "Man I missed you Petey. You too Char, as hot as ever I see."

Charlotte smiled, "You know it Em."

"Oh Rosalie, every time I see you, I wonder how the Hulk over there ever scored a goddess like you. I tell ya, if they weren't around…"

Rose didn't let him finish his sentence before she smacked him in the face.

"Aww Peter, still as rude and crude as always. What did I tell you about controlling your inner monologue? Not too mention, I know that you are lying. You would never do that to Charlotte, you know that she would fucking punish the shit right out of you."

"That is what I hope for. A fucking good spanking."

She laughed as she gave Charlotte a warm embrace. "I have missed you girl."

"Me too Rose, it has been to long." Charlotte and Rose had always gotten along. They were both incredibly feisty and hot-tempered.

"Well now that is finished. Let's head inside and you all can show as around the house." Peter took Charlotte and Rosalie's arms and lead them in to the house.

Charlie stopped me just as I was heading in to the house behind Emmett.

"What in God's name is up with your crazy friend there. Has he completely lost his mind?"

"Charlie, all I can say is that Peter is one crazy son of a bitch. Half the time I don't get anything he says. But him and Char are my family. My best friends. So be nice. Or I will be the one doing the ass kicking around the fucking forest."

Charlie just shook his head as he headed and went inside.

The men ultimately decided that they would rather watch the hockey game instead of touring the house. So Rose showed Char around alone. They would be a while on the first and second floors so I knew that I could have a few minutes with Bella with out being interrupted. I decided that it would probably be easier if I went up there with out the Chief seeing me. So I headed back out on to the porch and circled the house. I climbed up the wall in to her room.

As soon as my feet touched the floor my senses were flooded with all things Bella. She was in the shower. Stereo blaring AC/DC and she was singing. I had never heard her sing before. She definitely wasn't any fucking good, but it was funny to listen to her belt out "Shook Me All Night Long". I could just imagine her in there playing air guitar to Angus' guitar solo.

As I made my way to the bathroom, she turned the water off. I couldn't help myself. I knew that she would be getting out and I would probably embarrass her, but I didn't care. I figured that we had a ten minute window and I wasn't going to let it pass me by.

She didn't hear me open the door from the music and there she was in her towel trying to do the signature Angus Young school boy dance across the bathroom floor. But her foot got caught up in the bath mat and she went flying on the floor. I couldn't help the snicker that made its way out through my lips. She turned and went as red as a fucking tomato when she saw me there, leaning against the doorway.

"WHAT THE FU-" I was over to her in a flash and put my hand over her mouth. Lifting her from the floor.

Oh she was pissed. And she let me feel it. I just laughed as she straightened out her towel.

"Bella relax and stop yelling or everyone will come running. And I want just ten minutes alone with you."

Before she could answer I scooped her up and sat her on the edge of the counter. She spread her legs wide open for me and I was over come by the scent of her. Her towel fell away and I was in fucking heaven. She was amazing. She knew that I was ogling her, but I didn't fucking care. I sent her everything that I was feeling and a huge smile formed on her perfect lips.

I wasn't going to play around this time. None of this "lets kiss for a while" bullshit. I wanted to taste every inch of her.

I decided that I wasn't even going to start at her lips. So I skipped them altogether and made my way directly to her perfect nipples. I took one in between my razor sharp teeth and began sucking and nipping it lightly. I bit down just hard enough to get a little squeal out of her.

.FUCK. That was the most perfect sound I had ever heard. I continued with the nipple play as my hand headed down her smooth flat stomach to the grand prize. I felt her self-consciousness and her clamp her legs shut. I bit down again in frustration causing my new favourite sound to come from her lips again.

"Bella. Stop feeling like that. Do you want this?"

She nodded lightly. "Yes, Jasper. But… I…"

"Eddie never touched you before? Not even once."

Her face turned to crimson and I she lowered her eyes from my gaze. She shook her head no.

What a fucking douche. When I found out that he wasn't the goody-two-shoes virgin I thought, I figured that their relationship wasn't as pure as I have previously assumed. I guess I was right the first time. He had never done anything but kiss the poor girl.

"Well he is a fucking fool. I want you Darlin', I know that you can feel it." I pushed myself into her so she could feel my painfully hard dick. She let out a light moan at the contact I made between her legs.

I kissed her gently. And she parted her lips for my tongue instantly. My hand continued its journey and she relaxed her legs again. As I felt her warm wetness I couldn't help the growl that erupted low in my chest.

So hot, so warm, so fucking wet.

I didn't waste anytime before diving two finger deep inside of her. She tensed a little. Oops maybe I should have went with one first. I stopped my movements until she relaxed and then started pumping them in and out of her again. She panted and moaned into my mouth and I could feel nothing but bliss and lust pouring from her.

"Jasper….I….please…." She threw her head back and gasped through her words as my thumb found her clit.

Oh fuck, she like that. She was writhing around on the counter under me, I swear that it sounded like she was purring.

I decided that if she like this she was going to love what was coming up next.

She groaned as I pulled out my fingers and watched through hooded eyes as I licked my fingers clean of her. I got the feeling she liked that when she bit her lip and moaned. She really did have a dirty side to her. Eddie-boy would never have done that. And probably never do what I was about to do.

I kneeled down in front of her and didn't waste anytime slipping my tongue in to her hot, wet core.

"Fuck….Jasper….OH" She was a little too loud now. Even with the music on. If anyone was on this floor or paying very close attention, they would hear her.

"Darlin, you have to keep quiet, or we will have company, okay? Can you do that for me?" I said against the inside of her thigh.

"Uh-hu, I will try."

It didn't take long once I started again for her to come over the edge. Once I slipped my fingers in and found her sweet spot it was over. She clamped down on my fingers, and all of a sudden I could smell blood.

I looked up an saw that she had been biting her lip trying to keep quiet. Well she had bit down a little to hard and she had broken the skin.

I wasn't going to ruin this moment for her by pushing her away and running for the hills. Not for a drop of blood. So I held my breath, rested my head against her chest and waited for her to come down. I first tried to focus on the rhythm of her heart, but that caused me to think of her blood…. Bad, bad, bad idea.

So I started listening to her breathing and when it finally slowed to a normal pace I looked up at her. Bad idea again jackass. The blood on her lip had dried now but it was still teasing me, calling my name.

"Jasper, that was…hmm…words can't describe." She spoke in barely a whisper, which was good since the CD had run out.

"I am glad Darlin', you deserve to feel like that. All the time. And if I had it my way, you would. But Bells, would you mind if I stepped out for a second?" I knew that this was going to hurt her feelings, but I think she would be even more upset if I drained her right now.

She had a confused look on her face, but didn't surprise me. "Sure Jasper, I will be right out okay."

I quickly kissed her hand, and was out the door and to her bedroom window in a flash.

Ahhh fresh air. That helped.

Fuck. If I can't stand to even see a drop of her blood, surely I wouldn't be able to be the one who changed her. Fuck. Why can't I get my bloodlust under control. No doubt the others in the house would be fine. Even Peter and Charlotte.

I heard Bella gasp then. She must have just noticed the blood on her lip. "Jasper, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" She was at the door but didn't open it. She left me feel her remorse and sadness though.

God damn she was one crazy girl. I almost try to kill her again, and she is still the one trying to apologize.

"Fuck Bella, this isn't your fucking fault. You are not the one that is tempted by MY blood. So stop with the apologizing, just fucking quit it."

"I know Jasper, its just that I was so caught up in the moment and trying not to…to scream out your name that I didn't even notice how hard I was biting down." She sounded really sad now. I think she had started to cry.

_*Sniff, sniff, sniff.* _

Yep fuck. I managed to make her cry.

Just then I heard Rose and Char make their way down the hall.

"Jasper, Bella. They are here. Carlisle and Esme just arrived."

"Okay Rose we will be right down." I said in the best cheerful voice I could muster.

As soon as I said the word I felt their curiosity. The knew that I was covering something up.

"What the hell is going on in there." Rose burst through the door with Charlotte on her heals.

"What are you hiding…why do I smell blood?" Rose's nostrils were flared and her eyes instantly turned to black. "What did you do to her Jasper? Where the fuck is she?"

"Rose, I'm right here…" Bella was taken back by Rose's appearance. "I was taking a shower listening to some music, dancing around you know. Anyway when I was in the bathroom and I bit my lip. I am fine. Jasper and I were just hanging out."

Aww crap. Rose was going to know that she was lying. She had taken the story too far. As soon as she said that we were just hanging out Rose knew. She raised her eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm sorry Bella I gotta go…" She really did look sorry, and I was glad she had to leave. And that she wouldn't be able to question me for a while.

Charlotte turned and followed her out the door. "Don't be too long you two."

Bella shut the bathroom door again. "Jass, why don't you head downstairs, I will be there in a second. I want to make sure that my lip won't start bleeding again."

"Oh Darlin' I will save you a seat."

I wasn't sure whether or not Rose and Char would say anything about me being up here to the others, but I decided to come in the way I left, that way Charlie hopefully wouldn't suspect anything.

God I hope he can't smell her on me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Long break sorry. Wedding, honeymoon and of course Christmas been a busy few weeks!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

CPOV

"Chief. Chief? Hey CHIEF." Peter was waving his hand inches from my face.

"What do you want Peter?" I was lost in thought. Trying not to think of Bella in Jasper's shirt. I know that she is eighteen but damn it she is still my little girl.

"I think that it would be best if we stepped outside until everyone says their hellos. Carlisle and Esme don't know about you yet." He motioned out the back door. I could hear the car coming up the driveway. I groaned as I lifted myself off the sofa. Peter creeped me out. I had only known him for maybe twenty minutes and he already bugged the shit out of me.

We headed over to where the fire pit was and sat down. We sat in silence for a while and I could feel Peter looking at me.

"So Charlie, what did you do before you became a veggie vamp?" God he was annoying.

"I was the Police Chief." I hoped by my quick answer he would get that I didn't want to talk to him. Thankfully he did and we fell into silence again. But he was still staring at me with a shit eating grin on his face.

Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I need some answers.

"Tell me Peter how did you know about me? Do you see the future like Alice does?"

"Hell no, I am nothing like that little pixie bitch. She sees things as people decided them, her visions change as the situation changes. As people change their paths. I have a six sense you could say. The things I know are set to happen, they won't change. But they are vague. You see, I knew that Alice was going to leave Jasper, I just didn't know why. Take you for example. I knew that there was going to be a vampire called the Chief. I didn't know what he would look like but when I saw you I knew. I knew that Jasper was going to need my help so we came."

"Interesting. How long have you know about me?" I was intrigued to say the least.

"About forty years. I am guessing that was when you were born. One day I knew that there would be a change in the vampy world and that there was one person who was going to do it. You."

"ME." What the hell did he mean that I was going to change the vampire world. I don't understand. I couldn't do that. I was just a plain guy. I was a new-born vampire. I was not someone great.

"Jesus Pete, what did you do to him?" Jasper came out of no where and sat down beside me. "Hey Chief, you ok?"

"No, no I am not ok. Your crazy pal here just informed me that he thinks I am some great and powerful vampire that will change the vampire world. If someone told you that would you be fucking ok?"

"Oh I forgot, you are going to rule as the leader too. The Chief. Ha that is funny. 'Cause you are a chief and you will be the Chief… Get it?"

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't complete a thought. I was starting to shake, when I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Charlie."

"I think he gets it. Fuck Pete you couldn't have told me this first. You had to spring it on the guy a half hour after meeting him. What the hell is wrong with you?" I could feel Jasper calming me down. And I was thankful that he could do it. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to on my own.

"Well why beat around the bush. He wanted to know how I knew who he was so I told him. Jeez people are so unappreciative of honesty anymore." Peter crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Dude shut up you aren't helping here. Chief? You gonna be okay? Carlisle and Esme smelled you in the house. Rose is telling them about you right now. We have to go in and see them." Jasper stood and pulled me up with him. But I just stood there.

"Come on Charlie, Bella is with them now. We have to get the show on the road."

I followed them in to the house and was greeted at the door by Carlisle and Esme. "Hello Charlie. It is good to see you again. I am sorry that it is under these circumstances." Carlisle stood in front of me waiting for and answer. I could see Esme look to Jasper for an answer.

"Charlie just got some news that has upset him a bit, why don't we sit down and let him relax a little."

Bella was at my side in an instant. "Dad are you okay?"

I let out a huge breath, and told her that I was fine. She took my hand and lead us in to the sofa.

As we took our places Rose's phone rang. She looked at the number and sighed. "For Fuck sakes. Can't he leave me alone for on minute. I'll be right back." And she was out the door.

"Well, I guess that we shouldn't beat around the bush here. We all know why were are gathered together, and believe me when I say that the reason is truly heartbreaking." Carlisle looked down at Esme, sitting in the chair next to him, and took her hand. "Your mother and I want you to know that we love you all and will do anything to protect you. Even if it means the others will parish."

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke. He really did think of them as his children. All of them. Even the two crazies that were trying to destroy us.

"I think it would be good if you guys filled us in on what has been going on since we last saw you. Rose already told us how Charlie came to part of the family so we can skip that. But obviously there is a lot more than Esme and I know. So who wants to start?"

"I will." Rose came through the back doors and she looked pissed.

"Rose what's wrong?" Emmett was at her side in a flash. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Billy. The pack wants to see Charlie. They will be here in two hours."

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe that the pack is coming here. This would be bad. I know that they said that it was okay for Charlie to be changed but I didn't actually think that they would come here to see him.

Oh God this was going to be bad.

"Well, this is interesting to say the least. I am happy that they were willing to bend the treaty for Charlie." Carlisle was surprised when Rose told him about her contact with Billy.

"And me too Carlisle, they have said that they will bend the treaty for me too."

"What? They are willing to let you become a vampire too? Are you sure?" Carlisle's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Yes, Rose spoke to the pack. They came to her. And I spoke to Jacob. He told me that it was for real and the only stipulation was that they had to see me after. To know that I made it through. Just like they are coming here to see Charlie."

"Well that is wonderful news considering the circumstances. I supposed we better continue before they get here then. Rose?" Carlisle motioned to her as he sat on the arm of the chair beside Esme.

I knew that she was going to start from the beginning and was not looking forward to hearing it all again. Jasper must have felt my uneasiness because he came over, sat beside me and took my hand in his. He sent me a wave of calm and kissed the back of my hand. At that moment I was thankful I had let him in.

Rose began from the very beginning. She told them about me and the other girls and how Alice and Edward had been working with Aro. She didn't leave out any details. She told them about how they had decided that they wanted to over throw the Volturi and their involvement with Maria. As soon as Rose said her name I felt Jasper stiffen beside me. A low snarl coming deep from within his chest. I knew that I was going to have to find out what happened with her. I wanted to know what she had done to Jasper.

By the time Rose had finished Esme was sobbing in Carlisle's lap. I also was crying again and both Charlie and Jasper were doing their best to calm me down. No one said anything for what felt like an eternity.

Then Charlie spoke.

"I think that we should call this Aro bastard and tell them what is going on. I know that they had been doing some awful things but if they are as powerful as you say they are I think that it would be good to have them on our side. The only problem is we don't know when Alice and Edward are planning on showing up here with that crazy bitch Maria. And by the sounds of it we don't want the Volturi hanging around Forks for too long."

"I think that Charlie is right, I will call Aro tonight after the Pack has left. If they knew that they had been betrayed by Alice and Edward they may stand with us." Carlisle stood up and took Esme in his arms. "We are going to go upstairs for a while and think this through. Let's meet again in a forty-five minutes. The pack should be here by then."

And with that he took Esme in his arms and whisked her up the stairs.

"Well Char and I are going to and try out some deer before the wolves descend. Anyone care to join us?"

"I'm in. Rose you coming?" Emmett was at the door in a flash. Rose hot on his tail.

"Dad, are you okay?" I was worried about Charlie. This was a lot for _me_ to handle and I wasn't a new-born vampire.

"I'm fine Bells. I think that I am going to go for a run in the woods. I'll be back in a bit." And with that he was out the door.

Jasper and I sat there for a while neither of us saying anything. I knew that I should be concentrating on what was to come but I couldn't help but think back to earlier and the most erotic moment of my life thus far. I had never ever in my whole life felt like that before. Jasper made me feel like an incredibly sexy woman. Not some horned up teenage girl like Edward used to.

As I relived that amazing moment I couldn't help but think whether or not I was ready for the next step. I was very inexperienced in that area, and although I knew Jasper would never judge me, I also assumed that he had been with more women then just Alice. Clearly he had been with Maria and by the sounds of it, she was one kinky bitch. I wondered how many more there were.

I knew that I loved Jasper. I knew it by the stream earlier today. That scared me to my core. Was I ready to love someone again? My heart had been crushed by Edward, ground in to little pieces of dust. I promised myself that I would never let myself be hurt again. I didn't believe that Jasper would hurt me on purpose, but I was scared. This was all happening so fast. It has only been days since they came back in to my life and already I am wanting to be with him night and day. He consumed my every thought these last few days.

I liked who I was when I was with Jasper. I could be me. He made me feel happy and worth while. He didn't make me feel bad about myself. It was the complete opposite of what happened when I was around Edward. Edward had a control over me. He dazzled me. Always. When I wanted to argue a point or make my thoughts known he would look at me and I would lose myself. It wasn't right. It was so wrong. It wasn't who I was. I wasn't that girl. The one that laid down and let someone take the lead. Before him I had been outspoken. I was in charge of my own life. Hell I was the one who decided to move with Charlie. It wasn't my mother who decided.

I knew that I would always be able to make my own decisions and that Jasper would never make up my mind for me. He would never pressure me to so something I didn't want to. He was the one who left it up to me to find him after our moment in the study. But I didn't know how much I was ready for. Taking our relationship to the next level would change everything and I wanted to be sure that I was ready for that. I knew that my body would betray me the next time he kissed me. I hoped that I would be able to control myself. I needed to know that he want me too. That he loved me like I loved him before I committed myself fully to him. I hoped that he would understand. I hoped that he wouldn't be hurt.

I knew that I would have to talk with him. But now was not the time. We didn't need a deadline. I needed all that time I could get. I decided after the Pack had left we would talk about it.

"Bella, you okay? You shut yourself off from me again." Jasper was kneeling on the floor in front of me now, mere inches from my face. God he was beautiful. I felt like his honey eyes were reaching into my soul when he looked at me. "I'm fine, Just worrying about later today. I wonder how the pack will react to Charlie." I hoped he couldn't sense my lie.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Besides I am an Empath remember. I will make sure everyone stays cool. Don't worry Sugar." He shot me one of his famous sexy smiles and pulled me to my feet. "Now I think that it is time for the human to eat. What do you think?" Just then my stomach growled and he laughed.

"I think that you are right. Care to join me?"

I headed of to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich while Jasper sat on the counter watching me, while making gagging noises. "Peanut butter and banana? Really Bella?"

"Yeppers, my favourite. You should try it sometime. You might like it." I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his face.

"I'm thinking…Not."

"Bella. Can you come out here please." Rose was calling me from the living room. I glanced at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"I'll be right back." I huffed as I headed to the other room. She was there with Charlotte sitting on the couch. "Come, sit here." She patted the spot between them on the couch.

I sat, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Don't think that just because I smelled your blood in your room I didn't figure out what was going on before we got there." She shot me a pointed look and I choked on the final bite of my sandwich.

"I…I…have no idea what you are talking about." She raised one of her perfect eyebrows at me. As Charlotte let out a giggle.

"Bella, I know that you are lying so why even try? Now tell me what is going on with you two."

She crossed her arms and settled back into the couch. I looked to Charlotte for help but could tell by the smug look on her face she wasn't going to give me any.

"Rose, please don't make me tell you. Obviously you already know." I was blushing so hard that my face felt like it was on fire.

"Alright fine I don't need details, I just want to make sure that you are okay. I don't want you to do anything that you regret. And I wanted to know if you had any questions."

"Rose I am fine. Promise. I am not going to rush into anything. This has all happened so fast that I really haven't had anytime to process it. And things aren't going to slow down anytime soon. By the sounds of it, I could becoming one of you sooner than later and I don't think that it is a good idea for Jasper and I to be getting into something so serious and physical right now. I love him, I do, but I'm just so confused right now."

As I spoke the words I knew that they were true. I did love him. With all my heart I did, but this last little while had been such a whirlwind that I hadn't really had time to process everything. And the few moments that I was alone I was always interrupted by Jasper. And when I saw him all rational thought went right out the window. I did need to slow things down with him.

Just then there was a huge crash in the kitchen and I knew that he had heard our conversation.

_SHIT._

"Rose, I gotta go." I jumped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen and saw him streak out the kitchen door to the back yard. I ran out the door to the deck and called for him. But he didn't stop. He was mad. I knew it.

_Fuck Bella, way to go_.

I turned around to find Peter standing right behind me. "Hey Miss Bella, what has his panties in a bunch."

I couldn't even answer him as I ran past him up to my room. I flung myself down on my bed just as the tears began.

What the hell had I done.

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't believe the words that were coming form her mouth. She wanted to slow things down. It didn't seem that way earlier today while she was trying not to scream my name in ecstasy.

I don't get her. She says that she loves me, but she is confused.

What the fuck is she confused about. I don't understand.

I finally reached my favourite tree and climbed to the very top.

Maybe she is right. Maybe this is going to fast. I mean shit, we have only been back in each others lives for a week. And there is a lot going on. As I started to calm down and see that she might be right I was hit in the side of the head with something real fucking hard. What ever it was, it had been turned to dust when it made contact. I looked down and standing below me laughing was Peter and Emmett.

"What the hell do you two fucktards want. I am not in the mood for stupidity right now."

"Ooo, hear that Hulk, someone has a little pout on." Peter smacked Emmett on the shoulder and started rocking the tree. "Grow some God damn balls man and get the fuck down here. Before we bring you down."

"Ha, I'd like to fucking see you try." Just as I was crossing my arms I felt the tree begin to sway harder. I looked down and saw Emmett rocking it back and forth. "Ah Jas-man don't make me break your favourite tree."

I jumped down before he could break it in two. "Fine here I am. Now what do you two want?"

Emmett and Peter looked at each other, then back to me. "To do this." Emmett grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

Em sat on my chest while Peter held down my arms. "So Major. I hear you are a fucking eavesdropping dick. Is this true?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, now let me up." I struggled against them to no avail. Fuck Emmett was strong. It had been a while since we had wrestled. I had forgotten.

"I think that you do, but let me refresh your memory. You were listening in on a conversation that Bella was having with Char and Rose. You heard something that you didn't like and you took off like a fucking baby. Does that sound about right to you?"

"No it doesn't. I heard Bella telling the girls some things that pissed me off and I left." I struggled to break free again and again I couldn't.

"It's the same fucking thing you idiot. And now Munchkin is crying in her room because she hurt you." Emmett punched me in the face and got up.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled as I got to my feet.

"For making Bella cry." And with that turned and ran back towards the house. "Make her cry again and it will be much worse." He yelled over his shoulder before he disappeared in the distance.

"You gonna punch me too Yoda?" I turned to Peter waiting for him.

"Naw, I get why you are pissed. I was just helping out Hulk. He loves her and you made her cry. That is all it take to piss him off. Bella tears."

We stood in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "So Major, you gonna tell me what is going on, or do I have to inform you?"

"Why don't you give it a whirl, oh holy one." I was actually interested in with the fucker had to say.

"I can't believe I have to actually tell you this but, she is your mate you blind cocksucker. And you managed to screw it up."

"I screwed it up. Are you shitting me? She is the one that said that she wanted to slow things down. I don't fucking get her."

I was pacing while Peter followed behind me.

"I get that you are pissed but did you stop and think of what she is feeling like. Her father is now a vampire. You three show back up here in Forks and she is thrusted back in to Vamp-World. She too will become one of us soon. And to top it all off she just found out that the one she loved was using her like a sick fucking science project and that her best-friend was in on it. Not to mention she just met me, the sexiest vamp there is. No wonder she is confused. OW, what the fuck Char?"

I spun around to see Charlotte smacking him upside the head a second time.

"Nice speech dumbass. Jasper what he said was true though, well except for the last part. She is confused. And although she seems older than eighteen at times. She isn't. She is still a young woman. A young woman who has been burned bad by those she loved. Try to understand her side."

She was right. I was being a fucking idiot. A selfish idiot. Just as I was reaching out to hug Charlotte I registered what Peter had said earlier. _"…she is your mate…"._

"Wait did you say... that she was my mate?"

"There ya go Einstein. Took ya long enough. Of course she is. Do you really not get that from everything that you were feeling in the last few days. I have know forever that she was your mate. I have been waiting for you to realize it. I can't believe it took you this long." Peter was laughing now. Laughing at me.

"I don't get it. I had been around Bella for a long time and never thought of her that way. Why would I just now be drawn to her?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. Besides thinking that she was hot I never would have made a move on Bella before.

"Because you were with Alice at the time. And she with Edward. Its not like everyone thinks it is. You don't always realize that someone is your mate right away. Look at Peter and I, we knew each other for six months before we realized it. Relationships take time to grow. Even with someone that is your mate. You and Alice fell in love very quickly…"

I cut her off before she could go any further. "Alice didn't love me. I was a toy to her. A distraction."

"That may be true but you loved her, I know that you did. But in the very beginning, you were broken when she found you. She found you and gave you hope. That is where your love came from."

"That may be true, but it still doesn't help me with what is going on now." I was sick of this conversation. I understood what they were saying but I didn't have to like it.

"I think that you should go and talk to her Jas. See what is really going on. She is probably very upset. And by the way. Rose said that she could sense some uncertainty with her. Not with the loving you part but with the slowing things down stuff. So maybe you should talk to her before you write her off."

I didn't even answer her. I turned and ran straight for her room. I was half way up the stairs when I heard Rose's phone ring.

She was down the stair and past me in an instant. Not with out giving me a bitchy look first. I could feel her annoyance spike when she answered they phone. "Hello Billy. Uh huh, yep okay thanks."

She set her phone back on the table. "They are here." She shouted to the household.

Oh Fuck here we go.

**A/N Hey all…. Sorry for the long update. I had some troubles with this chapter so I hope you all like it. The Pack is in the next chapter and Bella's change is coming up soon. Promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: First off I want to thank Sinvisigoth for helping me get through this chapter with her wonderful words. Thanks lady!!

Second, Thanks to all of you who have review!! I love it!! And to those who reviewed before Christmas, I am sorry for not answer. Lot going on!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Jasper heard me. Now he thinks that I don't want to be with him.

FUCK! I am so confused.

I started to think about everything that happened the last week. God my life is fucked up.

My father is now a vampire. My ex boy-friend and ex-best friend were plotting to get me pregnant.

Now they want to kill me and steal my father. I am going to be changed very soon. And, to top it all off, I have fallen in love with ANOTHER vampire.

As I thought about Jasper and my newfound feelings for him, I wondered if I was being stupid in putting on the brakes. Did I really want to put things on hold with him? Or deny the feelings that I had? Yes, I was scared shitless. But it was a good scared. An excited scared.

I wondered if I would have been strong enough to make it through this without Jasper?

With Edward I had always felt like I was competing against something, whether it was my own perception of his virtues or every single vampire girl he could have had instead of me, there was always something that felt like it was in the way of getting the prize that was Edward Cullen.

But with Jasper, I felt like I had already won. I knew then without a doubt that I would have been able to make it without him but would have been miserable in doing so. My day, my life, myself, all these things were better with him by my side. He lit up my life in ways that Edward never did.

I realized then that chances were good that I was being ridiculous. Maybe what I would lose in slowing things down were outweighed by what I would gain by braving the undertow of my feelings for him and letting him pull me in.

Let's face it, I am going to be changed in a few days and I don't know what I will be like as a newborn. I could be out of control to the extent that I can't take in the experiences I have with him for months to come. I want to relish my time with Jasper and seeing as my human life is going to come to an end, I don't want to miss out on any more human experiences than I had to.

This one was non-negotiable; declaring my love to my soulmate and having them do the same. I wanted to know before I went in to my next life that Jasper would be with me throughout it. I thought that he would, but really didn't know for sure. Yes, we have had some amazing moments. But he has never said that he loves me. I have to have that before my change.

There was one more thing, too. And, now that I think about it, something that I don't want to give up. Human sex. I would obviously be different after I was changed and God knows I probably will be too thirsty to even think about it. Vampire healing abilities also made the concept of virginity a lasting and pretty daunting notion.

I blushed at the thought. When did I become so fucking horned up all of the time?

Aww yes, that would be the fault of the incredibly sexy vampire over whom I have been lusting for the past week. Jasper did things to me that Edward never could do. Just the very thought of his lips on my skin made me wet.

_Jesus Bella_.

As I mentally listed all the things I would want Jasper to do to me, I realized that they might not ever happen. I had managed to push him away with my confusion. I should have talked to him first before I spoke to Rose and Charlotte. And I should have realized that he would hear me. Vampire hearing, what a bitch. But he shouldn't have been listening in the first place!

I was starting to get pissed off.

I thought back to what I had said before he took off.

"_Rose I am fine. Promise. I am not going to rush into anything. This has all happened so fast that I really haven't had anytime to process it. And things aren't going to slow down any time soon. By the sounds of it, I could be becoming one of you sooner rather than later and I don't think that it is a good idea for Jasper and I to be getting into something so serious and physical right now. I love him, I do, but I'm just so confused right now."_

If Jasper heard all of that, as I assume he did, he has no right to be mad at me. I said that I loved him. And I think that he should be more understanding of the fact that I DO have a lot on my plate right now.

The more and more I thought about it the more angry I got. That bastard. I can't believe that I was crying over this. How dare he act like such a spoiled child. How dare he…

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I knew I sounded like a bitch but I was so not in the mood for visitors right now. Can't I have a freaking minute to myself?

"Bella? Its Rose can I come in?" She sounded hesitant. I am guessing she got the bitchiness.

"Whatever." I sat up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. She would know that I was crying but I didn't want her to see my tears.

"Hey. How are ya?" She stood by the door, not wanting to intrude I guess.

Too late.

"Well Rose, not too fucking good. My life has been turned upside down and the one person that I figured would understand, is a fucking douche." I lifted myself from the bed in a huff and headed towards the window.

"I'm sorry Bella. I knew that Jasper was listening. I was just trying to…." I spun around.

"WHAT?! You knew that he was listening? Why the hell would you make me confide in you then?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think that he would be such an asshole. I knew that something was happening up here when Charlotte and I came in and I was worried about you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I know that things were moving fast for you. You said it yourself downstairs. And I wanted Jasper to know that, too."

I understood what she was saying, but I still wasn't happy about it. She had no right to stick her nose in my business, And she was gonna know that.

"Rose…" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "yes, things are moving quickly and I am trying to sort them out. I planned on talking to Jasper about it later tonight when the Pack is gone. And now this has just added a whole other conversation that we have to have. I understand that you worry about me. EVERYONE seems to. Its like no-one thinks I can take care of myself. But I have changed since you saw me last. I can take care of myself. I am not a kid. Why is it that the only one who seems to get that is Jasper? He is the only one who hasn't coddled me in the last few days. Just because I am nervous about where this is going doesn't mean that I don't want it. It just means that I am being careful. I love him. I want to be with him, forever. I just want to know that he feels the same way before things go too far."Rose had a huge smile on her perfect face, which pissed me off to no end.

"What? Are you getting a kick out all this? You think that this is funny?" I started to move towards her.

Fists in a bunch.

_Fuck Bella you are moving in on a vampire dumbass, not a great idea._

"Bella would you relax. I am smiling because I already knew that you felt that way. I could feel your hesitation about slowing things down. I knew that if you gave it more thought you would realize that Jasper is what you want. I don't think that you are a child Bella. I just knew you had a lot on your plate right now, and that you might need a bit of a push to make you see how you really felt."I relaxed a little and took a deep breath as she continued.

"Bella I can't imagine what you are going through. So much has changed for you in the last week. Actually, I don't understand why you haven't lost your mind yet. You really are amazing. I know that I would be in a padded room if I were you."I smiled at her sincerity.

_I was one strong bitch._

"And I am truly am sorry that Jasper acted the way that he did. I know that he loves you, too. I just think that he thought this would be so easy. Don't worry though, Peter and Emmett are taking care of him."

Oh god. That would be awesome to see. Jasper did need to be brought down a few pegs. I guess he was never told no before. Ha! Well that will teach him.

"Alright, I am gonna head downstairs. The Pack should be arriving soon. I will see you down there." She came over and gave me a hug, then turned to leave.

"Rose?" She turned back towards me.

"What's up Bells?""Thank you. Although you pissed me off, I get it. You really are my sister and for that I am truly lucky.""Thanks Bells." She beamed as she walked through the door.

As I took a minute to gather my thoughts I heard Rose .

"They are here." Oh Fuck, here we go.

**JPOV**

It took only seconds for all of us to gather on the back porch. Bella was the last to join us. She wasn't blocking me now. I could feel her anger and annoyance. And by the look she gave me, I knew it was for me.

I knew that she was going to have a few choice words for me, but she was going to have to wait. There were other matters to take care of right now.

Rose stepped out to the grass. "From what Billy said earlier he is coming with the pack. Sam and Jacob will be in human form and the others will come as wolves. I suggest that only Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle and myself go to meet them. They don't know the rest of you too well and we don't want them to feel threatened. If something were to happen you will be close by anyway."

"No way. I'm going to." Bella made her way to Rose. "I want to be there. They are going to want to know if I am still human or not."

"Bells is right, she should come with us to meet them. She is friends with Jacob and I think that Billy would want to see her. Plus I want her with me." Charlie stepped forward and took his daughters hand.

"Charlie do you think that is such a good idea? What is something goes wrong? You don't want Bella to get hurt do you?" Carlisle was in father mode now. I felt his concern. He had a point but I knew that Bella would be coming with us.

"Carlisle, nothing is going to happen. The Pack wouldn't dare do anything to her. They aren't going to hurt us. Billy would never allow it. Now come on, I can smell them down by the river." And with that Charlie was heading towards the river with Bella.

Carlisle, Rose and I followed. I wanted to be upfront when we approached them, but I thought that it would be best if Bella and Charlie were the first ones they saw. I decided that I would hang back behind the other two as well. I didn't want them freaking out when they saw me. I hadn't yet come face to face with any of them and I am sure the sight of me would get their defences up.

As soon as I saw them I had a feeling that everything was going to be okay. Apparently they weren't looking to cause any trouble as the three wolves that were with Billy, Jacob and Sam were laying lazily on the ground. All I could feel from all of them was nervousness and curiosity. I couldn't believe the they were so fucking relaxed. Carlisle, Rose and Charlie were huge balls of stress. Of course I couldn't feel Bella. But what else was fucking new.

We were about a hundred feet away from them when Bella all of a sudden let go of Charlie's hand and started running towards them. Charlie didn't try to stop her. "What the hell Charlie,, aren't you going to stop her?" What was she thinking?

"Relax Jasper. Jake isn't going to hurt her. He is her best friend."

"Bells!" Jacob was striding towards her and she ran right in to his arms. What the fuck? She laughed as he swung her around. "Hey Jake! I missed you. How is Zoey?"

I felt a growl building in my chest as I watched him hug her tight. He better get his fucking hands off her.

She was mine.

"Jesus Jasper get a grip." Rose what at my side her hand on my arm trying to stop me from falling in to my crouch. "He is her friend. He isn't going to hurt her." I didn't care if he was fucking Santa Claus. I didn't like his hands all over her.

"Zo is good. She wanted to come tonight so she could see you but Sam thought it was a bad idea. So you will have to come down to the rez and visit."

"Soon, I promise. There is just a lot going on right now."

"Sure, sure Bells." He kissed her on the forehead and placed her back on the ground. The rest of us had made it over to them by the time he put her down.

"Hey Charlie. Man you look freaky." I couldn't believe how relaxed Jacob was.

Us. Not so much.

"Hey Jake. Its good to see you. You've grown again." Charlie said as if he was greeting him at home in his house.

"Ya well, werewolf." Jacob laughed while pointing to his chest.

I could see Billy and Sam moving towards us. It was clear they weren't happy with Bella and Jacob's greeting. Welcome to the fucking club.

As soon as they saw Charlie their feelings turned to sadness and anger. Carlisle being the peace keeping leader that he is, step forward and spoke first.

"Good evening Billy. Thank you for coming."

"Hello Carlisle." Billy greeted him then turned to Charlie. "Hello Chief. You look…different." Just then Billy's anger spiked. "Your eyes. Why aren't the yellow like the rest? I thought that you were going to be like them. Jesus Charlie how could you do that? Kill a human?" The three wolves stood then and came up behind the others. Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but Bella beat him to it.

"Fucking relax Billy. They are red because he is a new vampire. My father would never kill a human and you know it. Do you really think that I would be standing here with him if he couldn't control himself? Jesus."

Billy was surprise to say the least by Bella's outburst. Jacob just snickered, but stopped when Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

Man she was fucking feisty when she wanted to be. Even in the most inappropriate moments.

"Is this true? You haven't killed a human Charlie?" Billy looked at him like he was some sort of sick monster.

"Of course not Billy. I would never do that. Bella is right, do you think that I would be able to stand here with her…with the three of you, if I wasn't in control of myself? My eyes will change with the more animal blood I consume. In a few months they will look like the other's do." Billy relaxed a little after Charlie's answer.

We all stood there in uncomfortable silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally Billy spoke.

"I guess there is nothing else to be said then. Sam, Jake. Time to go." As they turned to leave Charlie walked forward closing the gap between them.

"Wait Billy. I am sorry that things have changed. I know that we will not be fishing anytime soon or watching the Mariners get their asses kicked on the big screen, but I just wanted you to know that you will always be my friend, my brother. And I wanted to thank you and the Pack for protecting Bella when I couldn't."

Billy just looked back at his former friend with sadness in his eyes. "It was my pleasure Chief. That is what friends, brothers do."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Billy, I also wanted to thank you for bending the treaty for Charlie and Bella's sake. And I wanted you to know that we do not plan on taking advantage of your leniency and we understand that things will go back to the way they were before."

Billy didn't say anything he just nodded.

Sam placed his hand on Billy's shoulder as he spoke. "Will that be all?"

"Actually no. There is one other thing. Sometime in the near future there will be more of our kind coming to the area. They will not be friends of ours and we understand if you feel the need to….dispose of them. We only ask that if you come across the scent of another vampire that you call and inform us."

"What is going on? Are you in danger?" Billy actually sounded concerned when he spoke.

"Yes Billy. We are in danger. Much more than you know." Charlie's voice was full of tension as he grabbed Bella and pulled her close.

"Who are they? What do they want with you and your family?" Billy looked between Charlie and Carlisle waiting for an answer.

"They are former members of our family. And they have join up with a vicious and sadistic woman named Maria. They are going to come for us. They want Charlie and Jasper."

"But what do they want with them? I don't understand. Why would your family do that to you?" Confusion crossed Billy's face. "I always thought that you were all so happy. Which ones?" He looked around the group of us trying to figure out who was missing.

"Edward and Alice." Carlisle said, is words filled with grief. "They turned on us and hurt Bella and Jasper terribly in the process."

"THAT BASTARD. I will rip him limb from limb." Jacob was shaking from his anger.

"Everyone get back." Sam pushed Billy out of the way just as Jacob exploded into a massive wolf.

Holy Fuck.

"Major!" Peter called from across the field, him and the others were running at us at full speed.

"Holy balls. Well ain't that some crazy shit." Peter said as he took in the sight of the giant wolves in front of him.

A low rumble came from the pack as Peter, Emmett and Char came forward.

Aw shit this could be bad. I sent them a wave of calm just in case.

"Its okay, they are with us." Carlisle put up his hand to stop the advancing wolves.

"Peter what the hell are you doing here we told you to stay at the house." Carlisle was not impressed by his intrusion.

"We just got a call and I thought you should know about it." He was dangling Carlisle's phone back and forth in front of my face.

"Well who the fuck was it?" I wasn't in the mood for his games. And neither was anyone else. Just then I realized it would be really fucking bad if the Pack saw Peter and Char's eyes. They would not be happy to know that there were human drinkers here.

I put my arm around Charlotte and Peters shoulders turning them away from the other. Trying to make it seem like we were having a private conversation.

"Two words: Pixie-Bitch." I could help the snarl that ripped from my chest when he told me who it was.

"What the fuck did she have to say?" Rose was pissed.

"She was calling to see how Bella's change was going. And I told her that Bella was going to be one kick-ass vampire, and she better watch out 'cause Bella was going to fuck her up."

"Why was she calling to ask about Bella. She would be able to see her. Why would she think that she had started changing?" The confusion and worry evident in Carlisle's face.

"Who the hell knows. She said that we better not get to confident now that we had a shield. That we wouldn't all be able to hide behind her and that she was going to be their first target."

Jacob and I let out simultaneous growls, causing Bella to cover her ears, while Charlie held her in his arms.

"Did she happen to mention when we could expect them?" Carlisle was pacing now. I knew he was trying to figure out what Alice and Edward were up to.

"No. But I would guess they will be here in the next week. So we better get to vamping up Bella." Another growl erupted from Jacob.

"There is something else though." Peter hesitated, which is not normal for him. "Right before I got psycho bitches call, I was talking to a friend of mine in Monterrey. He said that he had been approached by some crazy vamps wanting to know if he wanted to join their army. They said that they were coming to Washington to destroy the "Coven with the Golden Eyes."

There was only stunned silence as we all reflected on hell that was about to be brought down upon us.

**A/N Sorry for another cliffy. But it felt right to end it there. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Thanks to all for your wonderful review. I get so excited when I see them!!!**

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. That would be SM!

**APOV**

What the FUCK!

This is not good. Fucking hell, this is not good.

"Edwaaaaaard, get your ass out here." I flinched as the words left my mouth.

_God I annoyed myself that time. Did I always sound like a tea kettle?_

I shook my head. Not the time to worry about that.

_Focus Alice.._

One minute I am sitting enjoying my bottle of wine, relishing in the visions of the future and Bella's change.

The next… nothing. Everything disappears.

EVERYTHING. Gone.

"Ali? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward was out on the balcony in a flash.

"No, I am not fucking OK.I am blind. Everything disappeared. I have no FUCKING clue what is going to happen." I grabbed the bottle of wine on the patio table and took back a massive swig.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT._

"Ali. Relax. Show me what you saw." Edward knelt down in front of me, resting his hands on my thighs.

"Are you fucking stupid? Did you not here me? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING." I stood and pushed him back.

Was he always this much of an idiot? I grabbed the cigarettes off the table and lit one up.

"Jesus Alice. I am just trying to help you figure out what is going on. Do you have to be such a bitch?" Pouting like a fucking baby, he pulled himself up and took a seat in my chair.

I closed my eyes and tried again to get a vision of the future. Something. Anything that would tell me that we were still going to have a fucking chance.

Nothing. Complete darkness.

Fuuuuuuuck.

"What was the _last_ thing that you saw?" I replayed it for him in my head.

Bella. Going through the change. Jasper, Rose and Carlisle are by her side. I took the last drag off my cigarette and threw it over the railing. I watched as it fell the eight stories to the ground and exploded in a blast of sparks.

"Ok lets think this through…." Edward headed back inside and began pacing the full length of our suite.

I lit another cigarette as I thought of what could cause my lack of vision.

Maybe it had something to do with Charlie. Maybe he was using his ability to block me from them. Naw, I doubt it. I wasn't exactly sure what Charlie was able to do. I was never able to figure it out by his visions. All I ever heard was Emmett say that he was going to be one powerful vampire. And by the looks of things he was able to control others actions. But to what extent? I wasn't sure.

As I thought more about how his power worked, Edward came flying back onto the balcony.

"I got it. It's Bella. She is a shield. Just like we thought she would be. She has to be shielding them. And when she began her change, her shield became stronger." He looked so fucking pleased with himself I wanted to smack him.

But, I knew that he was right, so I wouldn't.

This time.

"Well lets find out." I picked up my phone and dialled Carlisle's number while I headed inside. Edward right behind me.

It only rang once before he answered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pixie-bitch."

Peter? What the hell was he doing answering Carlisle's phone?

"Hello Peter. Its been too long. Put Carlisle on the phone." I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me. He had always annoyed the shit out of me. I couldn't stand the prick.

"Not long enough, Alice. What the hell do you want?"

Huh? I was waiting for some dumbass remark to come from his mouth . Something must be up.

"I want to speak to Carlisle. Put him on."

"Carlisle is busy right now. Is there something I can do for you?" He sounded so fucking smug I wished I could reach through the phone and tear his head clean off.

"I was just wondering how Bella was coming with the change?"

Silence. Ah that was something that I wasn't used to when speaking to Peter. It must be true.

"Fucking fantastic. She is gonna be one kick-ass vampire. You better watch out, Tink 'cause she is gonna fuck you up. Baaaaaad." He laughed in the phone.

"Ya know Peter. You all better not get too confident now that you have a shield amongst you. She won't be able to protect you all. And trust me now that we know she IS a shield...we will be coming for her first." Seriously, I think that he might be more of an idiot than Edward. As if he just let me know that Bella was a shield.

"Try it Alice, just fucking try it. You will be dust before you even get with in ten feet of her. IF you can that is. I am not so sure that you will be able too. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go and fuck my wife."

And with that the phone went dead.

"Well, at least we now know why you lost your vision. And now we know who to get Maria to take out first." Edward was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He tried to kiss my neck but I pulled away. I wasn't in the mood for cuteness.

I turned, pushed Edward away and made my way over to the huge window that over looked downtown Seattle. As I leaned against it, I lifted up my skirt and pulling down my fantastically sexy underwear. I motioned Edward over with my finger, giving him the come fuck me eyes. Once he was standing in front of me I pushed down on his shoulder.

"On your knees Cullen."

**JPOV**

"What do you mean an army?" Billy had made his way cautiously over to where we Peter, Charlotte and I were standing. I could sense his uneasiness as he past by the others. "They are coming here?"

Peter stepped forward to meet Billy face to face. I could tell that Billy noticed the different colour of Peter's eyes, but he chose not to say anything.

"Yes. By the sounds of it they are being led by Maria. Michael, my contact said that they are looking to gather about thirty vampires to come here. They already have twenty-five but they are picking up more as they go. Apparently they have a gifted vampire amongst them who can tell if other vamps have any special powers. Michael is a very gifted vampire. He is telepathic. They were chomping at the fucking bit to get him to join them. Of course he refused and he said that he would be here if we thought that we would need his help."

"Thirty vampires. Coming here to Forks?" Sam looked like he was going to explode into wolf-form. "This is bad. This is real fucking bad." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"Ya think? They will fuck us before we get our socks off." Peter turned and looked at Charlie. "Unless… Charlie is able to stop them" Peter walked over to Charlie. "Think you are up for it Chief? This is what you are here to do. Remember what I told you?" He said as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, I remember. As, if I could forget. But, I don't know if I can. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, lets start out small. We need to see how this little gift of yours works before we figure out how to use it to our advantage." He said as he pulled Charlie away from the rest of us.

"Make them sit." Peter said as motioned to us vampires.

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It took about a minute for it to happen but suddenly we all, including the wolves we sitting on the ground. Charlie opened his eyes and for the first time today I saw him smile.

I could feel the excitement of the group as we all stood back up again.

"Hmmm," Peter walked over to where us vampires stood. "see of you can make _just_ the vampires sit this time. No one else."

Charlie closed his eyes again and his brow furrowed as he concentrated. This time it took a bit longer but we were sitting. Only Bella, Billy, Sam and the wolves were still standing.

Peter clapped his hands, his booming laughter filling the field, as he stood up and made his way back to Charlie. "Fuck me it work. Sweet Jedi mind trick you got there Chief. 'These aren't the droids you are looking for'," he motioned to us with his hand.

"Hey…..wait a minute. I wonder if you could do that? Make them change their course. Fuck with their heads. Make them think that they are looking for us in Greenland or something. Let them search the four corners of the earth." Peter was on a roll now and no-one was gonna stop him.

"Oh Oh… even better make them go after the Volturi!! Make Maria's army attack those fucking vultures and their bitches. There is no way that they would win that battle. That way when Alice and Edward show up here, they will be S.O.L! God I love how my crazy brain works!"

Peter was practically skipping around the field now.

"Pete. Man relax a little. Lets see if Charlie can control others from a distance first before we get too ahead of ourselves." I walked over to where Charlie stood. "Chief. I want you to try something. Just bare with me, OK?"

"What do you have in mind Jasper." I could hear the scepticism in Charlie's voice.

"I want to see if you can control someone from a distance. Peter give me that phone. Em, I want you to take off north and go about five miles. Once you get to the ranger station call me on Carlisle's phone. Then wait about ten minutes and see what happens."

Emmett didn't even hesitate. "On it." He said as he took off over the river.

"Now Charlie, when he calls and lets us know that he is there I want you to make him come back here but in a different way then he came. And make him pick up something on the way back. A bush or something. Think you can do that?"

"Alright. I'll try." I could feel his concern. "We should start thinking about some other strategy just in case this doesn't work out though. Maybe we should see if we can gather some more vampires to stand with us. By the sounds of it we are going to need all the help we can get."

Everyone murmured in agreement with Charlie. Fear coming over the group.

I knew that he was right. Right now we didn't have a chance in hell of winning this fight. There was only seven of us, that were skilled enough in fighting. Charlie was only days old and didn't have any training. And Bella, well she was still human and even if she was changed right this instant, we have no fucking clue how she will be as a new-born. The odds were stacked heavily against us. I know that Peter thinks that Charlie will make it through to "lead" the vampire world, but what about the rest of us? He only knew the outcome, not how we would get there.

I was brought from my thoughts as I heard the Pack moving towards us. "The Pack will fight. We want to help you." Billy announced as he and the Pack stopped feet away from us. I was shocked to say the least. They were offering to help us. Our mortal enemy. I searched for an ounce of doubt coming from them and there was none. I could feel their resolve. I could even feel a hint of excitement coming from the Pack. I am guessing the are loving the thought of being able to rip apart some vampires again.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Billy, we appreciate your offer but I, we could never ask the Pack to fight. Even with your help it would not be enough."

"What if there were ten of us. That would be eighteen of us, not including Bella." Sam had stepped closer to the group as he spoke. The wolves following close behind.

"What?" I could feel the sadness coming from Bella before she spoke. "There are more of you? Who? Why?"

"Yes, there are ten of us all together, but if there are more of your kind coming here that could change. Seth phased for the first time a few hours ago. The others are with him now. I am guessing the arrival of those two leeches," he nodded toward Peter and Charlotte, "brought it on." Peter just waved back at Sam with a smug look on his face.

"Seth? But he is so young." Bella said inwardly.

"Yes he is. But it can't be helped now." Billy frowned at the thought of the boy. Sadness, remorse and anger flowed through them. "But I believe what Sam says is true. Surely eighteen of us could handle thirty of them. This is what the Pack does. We are here to defend against vampires."

Carlisle's phone began to vibrate in my hand. Signalling a text had been received. I looked and it was Emmett. 'HERE' was all he had typed.

Quickly I typed back. 'STAY THERE FOR AT LEAST 10MIN. IF YOU CAN.'

I didn't want him to be stuck there all night, but I wanted to give Charlie a chance. I knew that it might take a bit for him to get it right.

"Alright Charlie. Emmett is at the ranger station. Do your thing." I turned away from Charlie and motioned the others to do the same. He didn't need us all staring at him while he tried to concentrate.

The Pack moved together back towards the river. As the rest of us huddled together a few feet from Charlie.

"I can't believe they offered to fight with us." Said Rose. "But really, after them bending the treaty for Charlie and Bella. I guess it isn't so surprising." She was standing with her arm around Bella, who was still shaken from the news of Seth.

"Eighteen of would be better than eight. But if they do have gifted vampires, we would still be at a great disadvantage, and although Peter knows that Charlie will come out of this alive. There are no reassurances for the rest of us." Carlisle began pacing as he does when he is working out a problem.

"Speaking of the bent treaty. I think that I should be changed soon." Bella had moved out from Rose's arm and was standing in the middle of us. "If what the Pixie-bitch thinks is true. I could be a shield. And if I am that could give us a huge advantage."

Carlisle stopped and faced her. "Bella, I understand how you feel but, we have no way of knowing what you will be like as a new-born. It can take years to perfect ones gift, and control. I think that it would be better if we took you somewhere. Until all of this is over. And then you can join us."

"She will be fine." Charlie was standing beside Bella with his arm around her waist. "Its done, Emmett _should_ be on his way back here." I could feel that he was nervous. I knew that he wanted this to work. His determination while he was trying was staggering. Underneath, I could sense a bit of smugness though. I wonder what he had made him do.

"Bella will be fine. Ever since the subject of her becoming one of you…us, was brought up all I have been thinking about was how I wanted the change to be easy for her. How I wanted her to come into this life with ease like I had. She will be fine." Charlie looked down at his daughter, love and protectiveness flowing from his every pore.

Bella looked back at her father with the same adoration. She hugged Charlie and turned to us.

"I think that it should be a soon as possible. It will take three days for me to change. And from what Yoda over here thinks," she jerked her thumb towards Peter, "they will be coming in about a week from now. That gives me four extra days to train and attempt to perfect my shield. If I am one that is."

Jacob growled when he heard Bella speaking of her change. Even though the Pack gave us permission to change her, they were not happy about it. Especially him.

"Okay, here is what I suggest." Carlisle motioned for Billy and the Pack to join us. "You should hear this too." Once they were closer, he continued. "Bella, if this is what you want, we won't stand in your way. We should do this very soon though. Is tomorrow alright for you?" She nodded, so he continued. " Although we don't have much time to spare, I think that you should have sometime to say good-bye to your human life. Twelve hours won't make too much of a difference. While you are changing, the rest of us will begin to teach Charlie how to fight. And also work on his ability. If your ability works over distance, that would be a great advantage for us. If not though, we are going to have to come up with another strategy. Sam, I think that it would be best if we all met together for our training sessions. Would you be willing to come here everyday with the Pack? That way we can all get used to being around each other. I understand if you want to leave now so you can inform the others."

"Yes I am sure that we can work something out. The others already know what is going on. When we are phased, we become one. We can communicate over long distances in our minds. Quil has been phasing back and forth so he can keep the others updated on what is going on here."

Well fuck me. That could be useful in a fight. I didn't realize they had such a gift. Sam turned to Billy and said something in a language I didn't understand. Probably Quileute. Billy nodded and Sam made his way towards the tree line to the east, two of the massive wolves following him.

"We will leave you now. But we will be back here tomorrow night at this time." Billy turned towards where Sam had disappeared. Was here really going to walk back to the reservation? The guy was old and stood with a cane. I heard an engine start as I thought about Billy trudging through the forest. Sam appeared then on a four-wheeler. He helped Billy on it as the wolves took off in to the woods. Sam hoped on the back and they were gone.

"Well that was fucking interesting." Peter said as he put his arm around Charlotte.

"To say the least." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Once Emmett gets back here I think that we should rest. I am sure that Bella would like to have some take sometime and do some human things. And Esme and I are going to need to hunt." Carlisle said.

"How is Esme doing?" Bella asked.

"To be honest, I have never seen her like this. She can't believe that Alice and Edward have done these vile things. She feels like she didn't do enough to protect you, her children. She is a strong woman. It will take time, but she will pull through this. I think that I will go and see her now. Let me know what happens with Emmett." He turned and raced away at vampire speed. His concern for his wife dominating all other emotions.

"Emmett should be back by now. Maybe it didn't work." Charlie said as he looked around for any sign of Emmett.

"Oh yes it did, I can here him coming now." I looked towards the west and there he was.

As soon as I saw him I knew that it had worked and he didn't come here on his own accord. Emmett was running towards us in only his boxers. Cradled in his left arm was a small white rabbit and in his right was a huge bunch of flowers.

"Ha. Look at the Hulk." Peter was doubled over in laughter. "Fucking eh Chief, I knew you had it in ya."

No one could keep their laughter at bay. Bella was in tears she was laughing so fucking hard.

"Not fucking funny guys. You know I didn't have a choice." Emmett was pissed to say the least. "Seriously Charlie, I am glad it worked, but fuck." Emmett stood there while we laughed still holding the flowers and rabbit.

"Em, babe. Why don't you put the bunny down. Flowers too." Rose said between her giggles.

"Don't you think I would if I fucking could???" His booming voice echoing across the field.

"Emmett, you can put down the flowers." Charlie said with laughter still in his eyes.

Emmett put them down but still clung to the rabbit like it was his long lost friend.

"The rabbit too, Em." Rose said as she headed over to him.

"I can't. I want to but I can't. Just like the other night at the house. I tried to hang on to Charlie but I couldn't."

Fuck me, Charlie can do some fucked up shit. I thought back to that night at the house. I was the same. When he told me to step away from her, I couldn't not do it. I tried to stop him form getting close to her but I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried.

"What does it feel like?" The excitement and anticipation was rolling off Peter now.

"I can't describe it. Its like my body has a mind of its own. When I started walking, I didn't try to fight it. I knew that it should happen. But then I stopped about half way back and started taking off my clothes, and I did everything I could to get dressed again. But my legs had a different idea and started off again."

"Charlie, what did you think about when you were trying to get him to do those things?" I asked.

"I pictured Emmett standing near the ranger station and in my head I told him to start walking. As if I was speaking to him directly. I didn't know if it was working or not. So I tried it again. But the second time I told him to take off his clothes, find a rabbit and some flowers." Charlie laughed. "I thought I would pay him back for taking my hundred bucks the other night. All the time we were waiting for him I just wished that he would show up from the west with flowers and rabbit in hand. So I don't know what did it. The constant thoughts or the original command."

"I'm gonna go with the original command. But the constant thought probably helped. It kept him on track. Just like you said up in the study, you had to repeat to yourself that you would be in control." I knew that this would be a huge advantage for us. But we would need him to be able to stop them before they got within five miles of Forks. We couldn't have thirty fucking vampires coming this way. We would have to get him try it again and again until we knew how far his commands could reach.

"Jas, can I talk to you for a minute." Rose asked as she motioned me towards the house. Everyone else was still gapping at Emmett as he stood with the rabbit in his arm. Laughter erupting when he started snuggling it to his face.

She stopped and got right in my face. A smile appearing on her lips.

"What do you want Rose?" I couldn't help but be curt with her. I knew that she was going to lay in to me about what happened earlier with Bella. "Charlotte already bitched at me, I don't need it from you to."

"Oh I know. She gave you lots to think about didn't she?" Smile gone, she crossed her arms and glared me straight in the eye. "I think you better watch yourself. Or each one of us will take our turns beating the shit out of you if you ever pull a fucking stunt like that again. Bella deserves respect. So you better treat her with some. Now, I am going to see that we all go hunting with Esme and Carlisle. And I am going to make sure that we are gone for a while. Our other hunting trip was cut short and Em will want to get in some good eats if we are going to be here with Bella and training for the next week. That means that you will have the night to yourselves, without any prying eyes or ears. So you two had better get your shit together. She is going to be changed in twelve hours Jasper, and you can't wait until after she has been changed to tell her how you feel."

She turned back towards the others, "Char you coming girl?" She yelled and sprinted towards the house.

Two seconds later Charlotte blew by me. "Remember what I said Jas." I barely heard her she was moving so fast.

I made my way back to where the others were. Charlie had finally let Emmett put down the rabbit. And now he was standing on his head.

Bella was sitting on the ground her arms wrapped around her knees. She wasn't laughing along with the others, just staring off in to space. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Or at least feeling for fuck sakes.

She looked up at me as I approached her and yawned. "Tired Darlin'." She nodded and stood up.

"Alright Emmett, you can get down now." Charlie said laughing.

Emmett flip himself upright and headed toward the house. "I'm going to get you back Chief. Oh am I ever gonna get you back."

"Well Chief, how ya feeling?" Peter nudged him with his shoulder.

"Tired. I know sounds stupid. But I feel exhausted. This has been a crazy couple of days." He sighed and looked up to the clear night sky. "Its supposed to be nice tomorrow. Billy and I were going to try out our new fishing gear…" He said as his sadness and longing washed over me.

Bella went over and gave him a hug, kissing him on the cheek. It still amazed me that he could be that close to her.

We stood in silence, all of us reflecting on what had transpired the last few hours.

"Hey everyone. Lets go all go out for a hunt." Rose and Charlotte had returned with a fully clothed Emmett. Carlisle and Esme weren't far behind. "The five of us thought that we could head up to B.C for a change of scenery since there are a few of us. I know Em would like to get a taste of some grizzly."

"Hells ya I would." Emmett said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"What about Bella? We can't just leave her here alone." Charlie said in a fatherly tone.

"Dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry Charlie. Jasper is going to stay with her. Right Jasper?" She shot me a pointed look. Obviously she was trying to get me to say I would stay. As if I fucking needed her encouragement to be alone with Bella. Of course I was staying.

"Right. I am gonna go bag some deer and then make some calls. I figure it wouldn't hurt to call the Denali clan and let them know what is going on. Plus I know a few others that could help if we need them." I could feel Charlie's eye boring into the side of my head.

"Fine." He knew that he couldn't win this fight. I just hoped that he didn't use his fucking ability to keep us apart all night. He hadn't said anything but I knew he could smell Bella on me earlier. He is a vampire for Christ sakes. A vampire and her father. What a brutal combination.

"Don't worry Charlie, I will keep her safe." I smiled at him and sent a wave of calm his way.

He knew I was fucking with his emotions and I felt a spike of anger and annoyance.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." Emmett said as he took off.

"We'll be back soon honey." Esme said as she hugged Bella. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, I found another reason to tear those fuckers limb from limb.

"Jasper, if you need anything call us." I handed Carlisle his phone.

"I'll see you when I get back Bells." Charlie hugged her tight. He sounded like he was going to be gone days.

"Dad, I will be fine. Nothing is going to happen. I will still be here when you come back. Its only gonna be a few hours." She slipped out from under his arm.

He shot me another death glare as he left with Carlisle, Esme and Charlotte.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Major." Peter said, "Actually there isn't much I wouldn't do, so have fucking fun. Hey sweet-ass wait up." He took of in the direction of the others.

"You two be good now." Rose said with a wink.

"Cottage." She whispered as she passed by me. Catching up to the others in no time.

I turned to look at Bella and she was already staring at me. I knew by the look on her face that a serious conversation was in the works.

"Well Whitlock. I have a few things I want to say to you. So you better listen up."

_Mother Fucker._

**A/N Whew! that was a long one. Hope you all liked it!! )If you did hit that green button down there, and if not, do the same!!) And I hope you loved to hate the tea kettle! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Well here we are. The BIG "talk". LOVE IT!! Hope ya'll do to!**

**Big, HUGE hugs to sinvisigoth for her help with the chapter….LUV YA!! And be sure to run on over to her amazingly wonderful story "Broken Saints." The woman has a way with words and you need to check it out!!**

**PS: Don't forget… vamps can drink in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this. I own nothing.**

**JPOV**

"Well, Whitlock. I have a few things I want to say to you. So you better listen up."

_Mother. Fucker._

Here we go.

The floodgates opened and I was hit with every emotion that was careening through her. Anger. Love. Curiosity. Lust. Fear. Confusion.

Each one taking over the other and lasting only seconds. I couldn't keep up. I wanted to try and calm her down but as I got a handle on one emotion, she would switch again.

This had to stop.

The one fucking time I wished I couldn't feel her and she chooses to slap me across the face with her emotions. I needed her to get a handle on herself or I would never be able to concentrate on what she was saying. She needed to fucking make up her mind. Did she hate me or love me? My head was spinning and I knew just how to make her stop.

Piss her right the fuck off.

I knew that she had every right to pissed; I had acted like a huge fucking dick. She deserved to yell at me, and if I went the other route, she wouldn't get to do that.

"Jesus Bella. Can you decided if you want to hit me or fuck me? This is getting out of hand."

That did it.

She opened her mouth to answer. But thought against it and just stared deep into my eyes, her face turning multiple shades of crimson.

With her fists so tight that her knuckles looked like they were going to slice right through she skin, she walked up to me and got right in my face.

I actually thought that she was going to hit me.

"It would not be wise to hit me Bella." I said through my smile.

If looks could kill, I would be a pile of ash at her feet.

"I think it best for you to not say anything else Jasper or I won't hesitate to call Charlie and have him make you tear your own limbs off and bury them." She crossed her arms and waited for my response.

I locked my lips and threw away the invisible key. Then I mimicked her stance and waited for her to begin.

I don't think that she had an actual plan of attack because she started pacing and I could tell she was trying to come up with what to say first.

I had to admit…Pissed off Bella was undeniably sexy. The way her lips parted and her chest heaved up and down as she took deep breaths to calm herself. The way her hot little ass swayed as she paced back and forth. And her eyes. Even when they burned with her anger, they still drew me in.

The pacing must have helped because she started to calm down and I could feel determination overtaking her anger. There was no doubt that she was still mad, but she seemed to have better control of it now.

She finally stopped back in front of me.

"I know that you were listening to my conversation with Rose. That is a really shitty thing to do. Vampire hearing or not, you shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations; you might not like what you hear."

A small smile formed on her perfect lips.

"And apparently you didn't." The smile faded and she turned away from me.

"Jasper, you have to understand where I am coming from. My life has been turned upside down in the last week. You know, you've been here through it all." She paused and looked back at me. "And the one thing, the one person, that I thought about the most was you."

I didn't know if I she wanted me to say anything back, so I didn't.

"I expected you to understand that. YOU." Her anger flared again.

"I do underst…"

"You understand?!?! How do you think that throwing a fucking hissy fit and running out of the house translates to understanding? I don't see that as being understanding. I see that as being a fucking selfish _bastard_." The venom in her voice seared through me.

"Bella you are right I am a bastard…"

"A fucking bastard, Jasper."

"Alright, a _fucking_ bastard. But I never meant for you to hear me. I was pissed when I heard you say that you wanted to slow things down. I couldn't believe that you were thinking that. I was being selfish. I was only thinking about what I wanted. I took off to clear my head."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Fine. I get that. But you should have talked to me about it. Like I told Rose, I am not a kid. If you really want us to continue this…this relationship you have to talk to me." She blushed and looked away from me over her stumble and I realized I had never told her how I felt. No wonder she was confused. I hadn't told her I loved her too.

And I did. I wanted to be with her, always. I wanted to see every sunrise and sunset with her. To spend the rest of my existence with her. She was my mate. My soul.

I thought about telling her right there and then. Declaring my love to her. But there was still something I needed her to hear before I did. She needed to know about my life before the Cullens, my life in the South. And Maria. She needed to know all of the disturbing and vile things that I did for years on a daily basis.

I focused back on her and couldn't believe that she thought that _I_ thought she was a kid. There was no way that this incredibly hot woman before me could ever be mistaken for a child. I shook my head. It was time to end this little argument and move on. 　

"Bella, I am sorry that I acted the way I did. I was crazy mad that you wanted to slow things down and you are right, I should have talked to you about it. I don't think that you are a child." I moved towards her and put my hand around her waist. I pulled her flush to my body and heard her breath catch in her throat.

"When I look at you I see a beautiful, smart, sexy woman." I ran my hand under her shirt, tracing my fingers up and down her spine. I could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin under my touch. I leaned in and took in her heavenly scent. "Can you forgive me, Darlin'?" Her heart began to race and I felt her knees go weak.

She brushed my lips with hers. As she lingered there I felt lust slowly creep in over her anger. "Don't think your forgiven that easy, Major." She pulled herself away from me and turned in the direction of the cottage.

"Its getting cold. And I know that Rose set up the cottage, so lets go."

Well, shit.

I guess I wasn't getting off that easily. I could feel how proud of herself she was for pulling away from my attempts to seduce her.

We walked in silence for a while. And I decided that it might be a good time to tell her about my past. I didn't want to waste too much time on it and was definitely hoping that we could finish the conversation before we got to the cottage.

About halfway there she shut herself down again and I wondered if it was so that I couldn't tell that she was slowly starting to calm down. I figured now was as good as time as any to talk.

"Bella, there is something we need to talk about. I wanted to tell you that day by the river, but I got distracted…for lack of a better word." We had stopped now and I motioned for her to have a seat on an old tree stump.

Fuck, I hope she doesn't run from me. I wasn't going to hide anything from her, though. She needed to know.

"Okay, I am going to start from the beginning and I am not going to leave anything out. So, please, bear with me." I closed my eyes and began to talk.

I decided to start at the very beginning, with my years in the army, but it seemed as if she already knew that part so I skipped past most of it.

She sat silently, never taking her eyes off me as I told her about meeting Maria on the side of the road and how she was my sire. I was glad that she wasn't sharing her emotions when I got to the parts about the Southern wars. I didn't think that I could handle feeling them.

I didn't miss a beat when telling her about training newborns and destroying them when they had outlived their usefulness. She needed to know about it all. I wasn't going to hide anything from her. I couldn't believe it when she looked up and spoke. "Vampires have an expiration date when fighting in a war?"

I couldn't help the chuckled the escaped my lips. "That is an interesting way of putting it but, yes, they do. Vampires are the strongest in their first year. Brute strength. If you can train them, then you have fierce warriors. And that was where I came in. I hadn't yet figured out my ability but I was able to control them. Put that together with the fact that I was a skilled fighter and I created some of the best warriors out there."

She nodded, so I continued.

"Because of this I became Maria's favourite. She was the closest thing to family that I had. As fucked up as it sounds, it was the truth. I wanted to please her, and I did. I was rewarded often. Either with sex, or with humans to feed on. Sometimes both." I paused as the next words came from my mouth. "I would fuck them before I would drain them." I whispered, my throat raw with shame. "It was her reward for being a 'good soldier boy'. I enjoyed every one of them, Bella, and I hate myself for it." My voice was barely audible as I finished, my eyes closed against the disgust that must show on her face.

I paused to let her process all the fucked up shit I had just unloaded on her.

When I finally opened my eyes her face was stone, a single tear on her cheek.

"That is how you met Peter? In the South?" She spoke in barely a whisper.

What!?! She was asking me about Peter? I couldn't believe she was she was still sitting here, let alone asking me questions. She really was an amazing woman.

"Yes, I was Peter and Charlotte's sire. When Maria thought they, too, had outlived their usefulness, she ordered me to kill them. But I couldn't. I had grown very fond of both of them. I hadn't had a friend in over a hundred years. And in the middle of hell I managed to find my best friends. I told them to run. To leave and never come back. For a moment, I felt a flicker of hope. Maybe I wasn't the soulless monster I had become. I had never disobeyed an order to kill. Maria was fucking livid. I stayed with her another year, until Peter came back for me. He told me about another way to live. I left with him right away and never looked back. I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for five years before I decided that I need to figure out who I was. I wandered the continent depressed and alone. And that was when I found her… well you know the rest."

She nodded as she stood up from the stump. She didn't move for what felt like forever. I assumed she was getting ready to walk away. Hell, I wouldn't try to stop her if she did. She started closing the gap that I had made between us while telling her about my past. She looked me straight in the eye as her emotions came crashing down on me.

Compassion. Sadness. Love. Lust and longing.

How she could possibly be feeling any sort of love towards me, let alone lust, after the horrific things I had shared.

My curiosity didn't last long as she pressed her lips to mine. Pure bliss. I didn't hesitate in reciprocating and she wound her fingers up my neck into my hair as she parted her lips and invited me in. She tasted amazing. Although I never wanted this to stop I had to figure out what was going through her head. Had she lost her mind? I just told her that I fucked my food and she was kissing me.

I pulled back ever so slightly, not wanting her to think I didn't want this. She sighed into my open mouth and I felt her frustration. She let her arms drop from my neck but kept them around my waist.

"Bella, please don't be upset. I 'm just wondering about your reaction. I never in a million years would have thought that you would respond to all that fucked up mess with a kiss." I didn't let her go as she looked up and met my gaze. I was searching her amazing chocolate eyes for her reason when she spoke.

"I wanted you to know that I don't care. That is your past. Not who you are now. You aren't that man anymore. You are not a soulless monster Jasper." She laid her head on my chest. "I could not love a soulless monster." I felt her arms tighten around me and I kissed the top of her head, lingering in the softness of her hair.

"Thank you." I felt like a massive weight had been lifted. She knew everything about me and she still loved me. "Bella?"

"Mhmm?"

"I want you to know that I am sorry. I should have been more sympathetic to what you are going through. Its just…"

Here we go.

"…I love you with my whole being and when you told Rose you wanted to slow things down…I couldn't stand the thought. I want to be with you, always. Side by side. Hand in hand. You know the worst parts of me and you are still here."

I lifted her chin with my finger and captured her mouth in mine once again.

Without breaking our kiss I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Once again her hands found their way to my hair as I tried to make our way to the cottage. But my head was spinning from the woman in my arms. She pulled back panting for air.

"Jasper?" she said as her lips made their way to my neck.

"Yes Sugar?" The sensation of her warm lips on my cold skin aroused me instantly.

"Can you get us to the cottage a little faster?" She asked in a husky, lust filled voice. "Please."

I took off running without even answering. She lowered her face to the crook of my neck and began sucking and nibbling. Fuck, I was hard, and it took everything I had to not throw her down on the forest floor and fuck her senseless.

Although it took less than three minutes to arrive at the cottage, it still wasn't fast enough. She was driving me insane with her lips. The were soft and luscious. And they were mine.

_She_ was mine.

_Its time to make her yours, Major._

I shook that thought from my head as fast as it entered. She was not a conquest. She was not just some piece of human flesh to satiate my hunger. She was Bella. The woman I loved. My Mate.

She abruptly stop kissing me when I entered the cottage, fear and nervousness taking over. She stiffened in my arms as I headed straight to the master bedroom. I tried to set her down but she had such a tight grip on the back of my neck that I was slightly worried about ripping her arms clean off.

"Bella, relax, Darlin'. I thought that you might want a human moment and a bit of time for yourself. It has been a stressful evening to say the least." She loosened her grip and slid down me to the floor.

"I think that might be a good idea. Thank you, Jasper." She sighed and I could feel her relief as she made her way towards the huge ensuite attached to the master bedroom.

I turned and headed back to the main room. Rose had been here again. The fire was lit. A bottle of Jack and a pack of cigarettes lay on the coffee table. Beside them, on the floor, there was a bag with a giant 'B' on the side. I peeked inside. Rose really was amazing. I grabbed it and was standing outside the bathroom door in a flash.

"Bella?" I knocked lightly on the door. "Rose has left a bag of your things out here and she added a few things of her own. I'll leave it here for you."

"That's great Jas, thanks." She said through the door.

I returned to the other room and poured myself drink and lit a smoke. I opened the glass doors that faced out toward the garden and small pond. I caught sight of a deer in the distance and realized that it had been a while since I hunted. And, if tonight went where I hoped it would, it might be a good idea for me to take the opportunity to calm the burning that was growing in my throat. I quickly threw back the rest of my drink, butted out the cigarette and left a quick note for Bella on the table.

I took off away from the cottage, hoping there would be more deer nearby. There were.

As I buried the last of my meal, I wondered about Bella's nervousness when we had entered the cottage. I knew that she didn't have much experience in the sex area thanks to Fuckward, but I could tell that there was a little sex kitten waiting to be released. She had liked it earlier today when I took charge, but if I wanted this to go well I knew that I would have to let her call the shots.

_Fuck, what I wouldn't give to tie her down on that bed and make her scream my name.. _

No. This was not about me. It was about Bella. This was for her. And I planned on making it the most amazing night she had ever had.

I could smell her as I approached the cottage. She was standing in the doorway, glass of champagne in hand, staring up at the moon. She was an angel. A goddess. Her creamy, pale skin was almost shimmering in the moonlight.

I knew that she couldn't see me yet so I slowed my pace to take in all of her. Her hair was wound on top of her head and still a bit damp at the bottom from her bath. She had changed and was now in a little tank and sweats. I heard her sigh as she closed her eyes and took a bite of the strawberry that was perched on the side of her glass. She followed it with another sip of champagne and a smile formed and her lips.

Holy Hell. What I wouldn't give to be that strawberry.

It was then that I felt her. I had been so caught up in the sight of her that I hadn't registered her emotions.

She was happy, excited almost. Only a hint of nervousness made its way through.

She turned from the doorway and I lost sight of her. I ran the rest of the way to the cottage, slowing just before I entered the door. She was standing in front of the fire now, deep in thought. I didn't want to scare her so I made sure that she could hear my entrance.

"Good hunt?" She said with amusement in her voice.

"Ya, I figured I should have a vampire moment while you took your human one."

She turned and made her way to the table and filled my empty glass.

"Remind me to thank Rose later for her little care package. It was very nice of her. I am especially enjoying the champagne." She handed me my glass and clinked hers to mine.

"Cheers to honesty." She said as she finished off her glass.

"Cheers." I said, lifting my glass before taking a swig.

"Jasper. I need to say some things to you and I don't want you to interrupt me." She smiled and cocked her head. "You think you can do that?"

"Of course, Darlin." I made my way to the couch and sat while she continued to stand in front of the fire.

"I want to make sure that you know I am not going to judge you by your past. Like I said earlier, that was a long time ago. Yes, you did some awful things, but that was all you knew. And, in the end, you made it out. You helped Peter and Charlotte to get out. And, as for Maria, when the time comes for us to meet, she had better fucking stay away from you and watch her back. Actually no, scratch that. When the day comes for her and I to meet, she will not even be able to glance your way before I take that bitch down. She will never, ever lay her hands on you again…" She paused and jealousy filled the room.

"Bella?" I couldn't understand why in hells name she was jealous of that skanky bitch.

She turned away towards the fire again. "How the hell am I supposed to compete with her. With the others." she whispered. If I were not a vampire I never would have heard her. Her jealousy was overtaken by feelings of inadequacy. Fuck me. Is that where she was going with this? She was worried that she couldn't _compete_ with Maria when it came to sex? Was she fucking crazy.

"Bella, of course you couldn't compete with her. Or the others…." She spun around on her heal, shock written all over her face. Oh shit. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Bella wait. That didn't come out right. What I meant was there is NO comparison. You have already left all of them in the dust and we are barely getting started." I smirked and sent all of my sincerity and lust filled feeling toward her. I cupped her cheek with my hand and she let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. "You are the only one I want. The only one that I will ever want. The few moments we have had together in the last few days were the best in my very long life. They can't compete with _you_, Darlin'."

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. She didn't hesitate to invite me in. She gently bit on my lower lip and pulled it in to her mouth.

I scooped her up by her thighs and she moaned into my mouth as she wrapped her legs around me. Grinding herself in to my stomach.

We continued our assault on each others lips, and I could feel her becoming more and more heated. She pushed back from me with a sexy smile on her lips. "I want you Jasper. Now." She sent me all her want and desire. And it almost knocked me into the fire. I returned my feelings and she closed her eyes, moaning softly against my neck.

I knew that I should take her to the bedroom. That I should do this right. But I couldn't. I gently set her down, grabbed the blanket and a few of the oversized pillows from around the room and placed them on the floor in front of the fire. As I was crouched down laying out the blanket, she came up behind me and ran fingers through my hair. I turned on my heels and looked up at her. She was looking down at me with beautiful lust filled eyes and I was instantly hit with her amazing scent. I leaned in and brushed my lips across her stomach where her shirt met the top of her pants. I raised it slightly and kissed back and forth ever so gently, unsure of how ticklish she was. Apparently I was doing something right because I could feel her put the slightest pressure on the back of my neck, leading me down.

_I think she liked the taste she got before._

I know I did. But I wasn't going to rush this. Bella didn't deserve that. She need to be worshiped, every part of her.

I placed each of my hands around her ankles and slowly began my ascent up the back of her legs. I watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing sped up. When I reached the curve of her ass, I slowly made my way around to the front with my left hand while my right firmly gripped her from behind. A light moan escaped her lips as I ran my finger over her heated core.

Wet. Even through her pants I could feel that she was ready. I gave myself a mental pat on the back knowing that I had that effect on her. I mean, fuck, I hadn't even gotten started yet.

_She has that effect on you too Major. _

Just then I was painfully aware of my rock hard dick. These jeans were going to have to go, and soon. I tucked my fingers under the waistband at the side of her pants and began to pulled them down. She placed her hands on my shoulders as I eased them past her knees. My eyes never left her as she stepped out of them. I flung them aside. I leaned in to place a kiss on her flat stomach when I caught the sight of what was under her pants.

Red. Lace.

I let out a low growl as I lean in and ran my tongue up her hot center. I could taste her through them, another growl coming from deep with in my chest.

"I'm guessing you like them?" Bella said with a light chuckle.

"Yes I do. But I would like them better off." I answered as I swiftly removed them, well tore them, from her body. She gasped at my urgency, but all was forgotten as I ran my finger up and down her slick pussy.

"Jasper…" she moaned as I dipped one of my fingers in to her. I could feel her knees giving away so I tightened my grasp around her.

I slowly added another digit, and began to suck on her swollen clit.

She began to sway her hips and soon I was having to hold her still so I could keep my mouth on her.

"Jas….oh…fuck…I'm gonna…." Her words escaped her as her walls began to tighten around my fingers. I sped up my movements and sent her all the lust and desire that was pouring off of her.

"Come for me Bella. I want to hear you scream. Now!" I bit down lightly on her clit as her orgasm and cries of pleasure rocked through us both. Her emotions were so intense that I nearly came myself.

As she came down I lowered her slowly to the blanket. Her cheeks were flushed and her neck and chest glistening lightly in the light glow of the flames.

I placed kisses all over her stomach as I raised her shirt over her head.

Again. Red lace.

Her perfect breasts were rising and falling with every breath she took. I parted her legs and moved between them. Slowly I lowered a strap as I placed open-mouth kisses from her ear to her shoulder and across her chest. Repeating the same motions on the other side, I felt her eyes on me as I reached for the clasp in the front of her bra.

She giggled as I popped it open and smiled at the sight of her.

"Fuck, Bella, you are stunning." I leaned in and place a chaste kiss on her lips before grazing my nose down her throat to her small but magical breasts. I ran my hand up and down her side as I licked and nibbled on her taut little nipple. Small moans and sighs were coming from her parted lips. As I made my lazily across her chest to the other one, I felt her hand on the hem of my shirt. She pulled it up to my shoulders and watched with eyes full of desire as I pulled it over my head.

"Pants too, Whitlock." She giggled as I saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am" I said as I stood to make quick work of them and my boxers.

She raised herself on her elbows to take me in as I stood there in the light of the fire. Her lust spiked as her eyes ran over my body. Apprehension making its way around the lust when she made her way down to my very prominent erection. I wasn't one to brag, but I knew I was large. I also knew that I would have to be very careful with her. She had flinched when I used two fingers yesterday, how is she going to handle little Major here.

I sent her a wave of calm as I knelt before her.

"Don't worry Darlin' we can go slow. I don't _want_ to cause you any pain, but there will be some. I will help you if you will let me. And we can stop at anytime. Okay?" I didn't want her to be scared, so I sent her one more wave of calm.

She bit her lip and nodded as she sat up and made her way to her knees.

I watched intently as she placed her hand on my shoulder and began gently running her hand over my scarred skin. "You truly are beautiful, Jasper." She said as she leaned in and kissed me softly. I watched as her hand moved down over my chest. She bit her lip ever so gently. As she made her way to my stomach I felt her nerves break through again. I couldn't help but smile as she reined them in with a look of determination on her face. When she could go no further, she paused then reached out and took my rock hard cock in her tiny hand.

She closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips as she began to stroke me very slowly.

My eyes never left her face as I watched her. Her hand was soft and smooth. Perfection. I threw my head back as I moaned her name. "Bella…" I knew that I was close, as I shut my eyes and relished in her delicate touch. I was so caught up in her that I barely noticed that she stopped. I felt a shot of nervousness and I opened my eyes just as she wrapped her luscious lips around the tip of my cock.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. OH. MY. FUCK. She couldn't take me all in but made sure that she used her hand to make up the difference.

"Fuck Bella…." I moaned as I reached down and began rubbing her back. She was picking up her pace as I felt her nerves melt away. The scent of her arousal hit me like a freight train. She liked it. She was getting turned way the fuck on. The thought of her wet pussy sent me over the edge. I didn't have time to warn her that I was going to come, but she didn't stop when I filled her mouth. I watched as she gagged slightly and swallowed it down. She looked up at me through her dark lashes as a smile parted her lips.

Fuck, I love this woman.

I forgot to take it slow and before she could register what was happening I grabbed her by the hips and had her pinned to the floor. I crushed my lips to hers and I could still taste me in her mouth.

"I'm guessing that was okay?" She said I moved away to let her catch her breath.

"That was better than okay Darlin, it was fucking amazing." She giggled as I parted her legs with mine.

I kissed her passionately as my hand made its why down her stomach to her core. She was ready. She moaned in to my mouth as I ran my fingers gently up and down her folds.

"Jasper…I can't wait any longer…" She panted. "I need you now." She arched her back and cried out in pleasure. "Please."

Slowly I move my hand away and positioned myself at her entrance. I sent her a wave of calm. "I love you Bella." I spoke the words as I entered her slowly. I could feel her stretching to try and accommodate me. She was panting lightly and moaned as I stopped about half way. I could feel her barrier against my tip. I couldn't feel feeling of pain from her, just pure unadulterated lust.

She was so fucking tight. So warm. I moaned as I closed my eyes. I hadn't even made it all the way in yet and I didn't want to stop.

So without thinking I withdrew and entered her again. Fully this time.

Pain.

Blood.

Not a lot but enough to shake my from my fucking stupor. I can't believe I just force myself in to her like that.

FUCK.

I ignored the burning in my throat as I looked down to see a single tear dripping from the corner of each of her eyes.

SHIT.

I sent her a huge wave of calm and kissed away her tears. "Bella, I am sorry. Are you okay Darlin? I just got caught up in how fucking incredible you feel. Do you want me to stop?"

She let out the breath that she had been holding. "No… I'm okay. But are you okay? Your eyes just lost all hints of gold." I knew _she_ knew I could smell the blood.

"No Bella I am fine. It's you that I am worried about. Can I help? Will you let me help?" She nodded slightly and I sent her all my feelings for her. Lust. Love. Anticipation. Desire. Along with calm.

I kissed her swollen mouth and nibbled on her lower lip. I could feel her begin to loosen around me slowly so I continued down her neck to her chest. I had made the circuit three times when I felt her pain melt away and she was once again full of lust. She lifted her hips to have me continue. Slowly I moved in and out of her. Even though she had just been in pain, she still was as wet as ever.

I let her set the pace and before long I was fully sheathed in her warmth. Her lips parted as she moaned my name. "Jasper…I…"

"What Darlin?" She stopped moving with me and opened her eyes.

She didn't say anything, she just gazed in to my eyes as if she was searching for something.

Finally she spoke.

"I want you to change me. I want you to do it now." I knew that this was what she wanted. I searched her emotions for any hint of doubt. But there was none.

"Are you sure, Darlin'? Do you not want the others here?"

She shook her head and placed her hands on my cheeks. "No, Jasper. It is you that I am going to be with. All that matters is that you are with me. I want this. This is how I want to be changed. Please."

I couldn't believe that she wanted me to change her now. The thought had crossed my mind. But I didn't want to scare her by bringing it up.

"Of course, Darlin'. If that is what you want."

"It is." She kissed me and her love covered over us like a warm blanket.

She wiggled below me and I didn't hesitate. The thought of changing now her made me harder than ever.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so tight and wet….perfect." She ran her fingers up and down my back. Adding more pressure with each pass.

For the slightest second I worried about losing control. What if I couldn't stop?

"Faster Jasper… harder….please."

When I heard her cry out I knew that I was being fucking stupid. I would never hurt her. She was the most incredible woman ever and I would never take her life.

She was moaning loudly now and I knew that she was close.

"Jasper… I… love … you." She said as through jagged breath, as I began making my way down to the sweet spot on her neck.

"Come for me Bella. I want you to call out my name this time…" I said against her neck. I felt her tighten around me and I knew that it was time.

I thrust deep inside of her… as I came.

"JASPER"…she panted as her second orgasm of the night rippled through her body.

"I Love you, Bella," I said as I licked her neck, "Forever."

I sent her waves of lust to keep her going as I sliced through her delicate skin with my teeth. I felt her tense below me but she was still coming down and all I could feel from her was love.

Lots and lots of love.

I couldn't help taking a taste of her sweet intoxicating blood. It was heaven.

I pushed as much venom into the wound before I sealed it up. I knew that I would have to bite her a few more times to speed up the process.

She was breathing deeply with her eyes closed as I explained that to her. "I'm sorry, Darlin'…it will be over soon." I sent not only calm but lethargy this time as I bit in to the crook of her elbow, followed by her wrist, and the back of her knee. I made my way back up the other side of her sealing each bite with a kiss before I moved on.

I lifted her carefully from the floor and moved her to the bed. She was shaking now. The venom making its way slowly through her body. I found another set of pyjamas and put her in them before dressing myself. I sat on the bed holding her hand and trying to keep her calm. I hoped to hell that Charlie was right. I prayed that he had 'willed' her change to be easy.

Only the next three days would tell.

**A/N Whew that was a long as chappy... Was it worth it???!! Let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! ALL SM!!**

**JPOV**

The first hour of Bella's change wasn't any different then any of the others I had witnessed. Pain was her most dominant feeling as she twitched in the bed beside me. I _tried_ to help ease it, but she was blocking me. I wondered why that was. Normally when she blocked me I couldn't feel her or change her emotion.

Huh. Maybe that would be part of her ability.

I talked to her constantly. Reminding her to remember all the parts of her life that she wanted to remain with her in her new one. I told her I loved her and that I would always be by her side. Her face was unchanging as she listened to me speak but her emotions told me that she could hear me. Love and anticipation came off her in droves. I smiled knowing that she wasn't scared to enter in to her new life.

Anger and vengeance taking over her suddenly and I knew that she was choosing not only to remember the good, but also the bad. She hissed as the her feelings intensified and I had to leave the room until she calmed down or switched her thoughts. Damn it I wish she wouldn't block me.

I could imagine she was cataloguing everything that Alice and Edward had done. I was not happy at first, wondering why she would chose to reminder herself of the horrible shit she had been through in the past months. She shouldn't be making this any harder for herself than it already was. But soon after I realized that it was not a bad thing that she did. She should remember her hatred, because when the time came for us to take those fuckers out, she needed to feel the rage burning inside her.

I quickly tidy up the main room in anticipation of the others arrival. I was not looking forward to their reaction when they returned. I hoped that they would understand that it was Bella's choice and I did not pressure her in to it. The minute I explained, Rose would know the truth and hopefully she would make the others understand.

However, there was one person who I knew wouldn't give a flying fuck if it was the truth or not.

Charlie.

He was not going to be fun to deal with. I could only imagine the shit he was going to do to me when he found out what had gone on here.

As I grabbed the bottle of Jack off the table and the pile of cloths I had gathered from beside the fireplace, I took one more quick glance around the room. I wanted to make sure that there wasn't any evidence of our moment here. Satisfied that I hadn't missed anything, I headed back to the bedroom to check on Bella.

She was panting lightly as her eyelids danced. The pain was dominating again but she was still as calm. I moved passed the bed and in to the ensuite, sweeping up her clothes in the process. I noticed an envelope with Bella's name on the counter next to the bag Rose had left for her. I searched the room but couldn't see the note. I threw all of her things in the bag and returned to the bed.

I leaned in and placed kisses on each of her eyes followed by her mouth. I felt her lips pucker slightly at the contact and a hint of lust behind the pain. I let out low chuckled.

"Only you would be feeling lusty during a time like this." I whispered in her ear before settling in for the long haul.

**RPOV**

It had been about five hours since we left Bella and Jasper back at the house. Esme and Carlisle had found some moose and decided that they wanted them before we continued on to find Emmeet is bear.

While we were waiting for them to come back, I wondered what was going on back at the cottage. I wondered if they had made up yet.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" Emmett came up and wrapped his huge arms around me. Trailing kisses down my neck.

"Mhmm, that feels nice." I answer leaning back in to his chest. "I was wondering how things were going at the cottage. I hope that Bella isn't too hard on Jasper."

"The jackass had it coming. But, I am sure that he can handle himself." Charlotte chuckled as she joined us, Peter by her side, her hand in his.

"I bet Jas-man is bag deep in Bella's…." Peter was silence by a menacing growl making its way from deep in Charlie's chest as he stood a mere ten feet from us.

"OW…what the fuck woman??" Peter was gripping his left wrist, his left thumb missing, venom seeping from the wound.

"Don't woman me." She yelled back, jerking her thumb over her shoulder in Charlie's direction. "Charlie." She whispered shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder how someone like you could be so damn dense."

"Oh what ever. As if he doesn't know what's going on with them. He _had_ to have smelt Bella on Jasper earlier. Hell, we all could. Isn't that right Chief…" He stopped talking and without hesitation he tore off his _own_ finger and dropped it to the ground.

We all stood there in stunned silence starring as Peter's finger twitched at his feet.

I knew it had to hurt, but Peter barely flinched. He just stood there howling. "I knew that you were going to be one badass vamp Chief. Char, can I have my thumb back now?" She tossed it at him and he tried to pick up the finger in front of him.

He couldn't. He would lean down slightly, but that was as far as he could make it. He strained with all his might, arm stretch out towards the ground.

Charlie scooped up Peter's finger and put it in the breast pocket of his shirt. "You will get this back only when I decide. And don't think of stealing it…you aren't allowed to touch it."

Charlie look at the rest of us. "Any of you have anything disrespectful to say about my daughter?"

We shook our heads in unison. All of us except for Peter who opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it.

After a moment he decided to speak anyway.

"I tell ya though Chief, that little trick will work wonders when we get down to fighting. It will be a little hard for them fuckers to kill us without their fingers. Or arms for that matter."

Charlie snorted and began walking again. "I hear Carlisle and Esme, lets get going so we can get back to the house."

He ran off in their direction and we all stood there speechless for a minute. All taking in what just happened before our eyes. Charlie had managed to make another vampire hurt themselves.

Em, Char and Peter were now discussing the "awesomeness that is the Chief", as Peter put it.

I decided that I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to find out what was going on with Jasper and Bella. I knew that Jasper always had his cell on vibrate and he could check his messages before Bella ever noticed. I was about to send a text to him, when I remembered that his phone was in little pieces on the forest floor. Shit. I couldn't be discreet now. I dialled the number to the cottage and let it ring for twenty rings before I gave up.

"Leave'em alone babe. We will be home soon enough, and you can meddle all you want then." He kissed my cheek and pulled me along. "Come on Babe. The bears are waiting."

"They aren't answering the phone though. It is bothering me."

"Of course their not answering. Would you answer the phone if Emmett was nose deep in your…FUCK. Seriously why they hell won't you let me finish a sentence." Peter was rubbing his cheek.

And I thought I had a pretty good right hook. I was going to have to get Charlotte to teach me.

I just shook my head. He was right there was no need to worry. They were probably just enjoying each other. To busy to worry about the phone. Hell, they probably unplugged it.

I know I would if I were them.

**JPOV**

I was in the middle of telling Bella stories about the years I spent with Charlotte and Peter when the phone rang.

Who the hell could be calling? And why would they be calling the cottage phone?

_Probably because your phone is in pieces Major. _

Shit.

I didn't know if I should answer it. I wasn't ready to talk to any of them. I hadn't yet figured out what I was going to say when they returned. I wanted to keep all my attention on Bella.

Ah Fuck it. If it really important they will try back.

I turned my attention back to Bella. She seemed to be resting comfortably. I could feel her pain but she was undeniably calm. I could even sense they change in her emotions as I told her stories. Happiness when I told her about how Peter and Charlotte saved me. Relief when I explained how they only fed from the dying or scum of the human race. Sadness when I told her that I barely saw them when I became part of the Cullen family.

I decided that it was about time to tell her about some of the crazy and down right fucking funny shit that Peter would get us in to. I searched my mind for the best and could only come up with one.

Santa Pete.

~flashback~

"_Jas-man. Come on I just want to grab one more thing and we are gone." _

_Peter was walking ahead of me. Carrying ten bags full of gifts for Charlotte. Of course he had decided to choose the busiest day of the year to drag me out and test my tolerance of humans. It was December twenty-forth. Christmas Eve. We were in New York City for the holidays and Peter wanted to check out Macy's for his shopping. _

"_Christ Pete, what else do you have to buy the woman? You already have half the store in those bags." I said as I choked down the venom in my mouth. It had been a few days since I had fed. Peter too. Our eyes just dark enough that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves._

_This was ridiculous. Every person I walked by was in danger of being dragged to a change room and becoming my dinner. _

_I had been getting better with going out in the day and being around humans more often. I still wasn't used to having to fight my hunger. Even after two years of being with Peter and Charlotte I had to be careful. With Maria it was instant gratification. Humans were there for us to feed on or to become part of our army. And I had never before been confined in one place with so many. _

_This was a fucking Christmas buffet._

"_Just one more thing I promise. Ahhh, here we are." He leaned over a glass counter displaying diamonds and other jewels._

"_That one. That's the one that she wanted. Excuse me Miss?" Peter waved at the young woman behind the counter. She turned and automatically I could feel her lust rising. She put on her best smile and leaned across the counter, just far enough that Peter could see right down her top._

"_Yes Sir. How may I help you today?" _

"_Well Sweetie. I was wanting to look at this diamond pendant." He said as he brushed her cheek with his finger before pointing to that largest necklace in the display._

_The girl giggled and took out a key to unlock the case. _

_I had to get out of here. _

"_Pete I am going to step outside for a minute." I didn't wait for his response as I headed towards the door. _

_I hadn't even finished my cigarette when Peter came bursting through the doors. He had a mischievous look on his face and his emotions read the same. _

_I knew that look all to well, so before he could speak, I shut him down. "I don't care what brilliant fucking plan you've come up with, leave me out of it." _

"_Aww come on Jas-man. Don't be such a dick. Where's your holiday spirit?" He turned and nodded to a sign on the door. _

SANTA WANTED

"_No way Pete. What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your fucking mind??"_

"_Whatever. Listen you can stand here holding my bags like a little bitch or you can get you ass inside for some Christmas fun. What'll it be?" He reached out his arms holding the bags for me to take. _

"_Alright, whatever. Let's get this over with."_

_We headed to the information booth just inside the store. I thought the woman behind the desk was going to lose her fucking mind when Peter said that he wanted to play Santa._

"_Oh Sir! You have no idea how happy you are going to make the children. Today is the busiest day for Santa. And ours had to call in sick."_

"_It will be my pleasure to make the children happy." He said in a disgustingly sweet voice._

_After the lady showed us where he could change, she mentioned that Santa usually had an elf with him. Peter took this opportunity to tell her that __I __"would love to make the children's Christmas even brighter" by handing out candy canes. _

_I almost took out my lighter and lit his balls on fire. _

"_Come on Jasper. This will be a hoot." He said so low that only I could hear. "You won't hurt anyone." _

_Ten minutes later we were making our way to "Santa Pete's" workshop, as he so fondly called it, in the center of the mall. _

_Peter was dressed in a full Santa suit, big fat belly, sack full of presents and all._

_As for me…red hat, red shirt, green vest, and green and white stripped tights. OH and lets not forget the damn shoes. Red. With little bells on the curled up toes. I fucking jingled when I walked. _

"_Cheer up Elf Jasper. Or you will get a hunk for coal in your stocking." Peter said shaking his finger at me._

"_Listen Santa, you can take your coal and shove it right up…."_

"_Here he comes!!!"_

"_Its Santa. Look Timmy he is finally here!"_

"_Santa. Santa over here!"_

_A sea of children stretched out before us in front of Santa Pete's workshop. There must have been a hundred waiting there to tell Santa what they wanted him to bring them in the morning. This was not going to end well. I could feel the burn in my throat intensify as the venom began to pool in my mouth. _

"_Pete this is a fucking bad idea man. Seriously. What the hell have you gotten us in to." I snarled as we reached Santa's chair. He just ignored me waved to the kids. _

"_Ho, HO, HO Merry Christmas!!" He bellowed as he took his seat. He motioned for the first child to come up and see him. He pulled the little boy up on his lap and smiled through his beard._

"_What's your name?" He said looking at down at the little boy. _

"_Johnny." the little boy smiled, his two front teeth missing. _

"_Well Johnny. What would you like me to bring you for Christmas? Two front teeth?"_

_The little boy giggled. "NO Santa. I want a new bicycle. A red one."_

"_Well Johnny I think I might be able to work something out. Have you been a good boy this year?" He asked._

"_Oh yes Santa. Very good." The boy exclaimed. _

"_Well then why don't you head over there to see my head elf Jasper." I barely registered that he was sending the little boy my way. I was concentrating so hard on not killing all the little children to notice that Johnny came over and put out his hand waiting for me to give him the candy cane. _

"_Merry Christmas Jasper." He said as he took at candy cane from the basket. He was off in a flash._

"_Mommy mommy, Santa said that he would bring me a bike…"_

_This went on for over an hour. I couldn't believe that Peter was handling this so well._

_I wanted them so bad. __They all smelled so delicious. _

_All of a sudden I snapped out of my trance when I heard a child scream bloody murder. I realized then, that I was hunched over in my crouch, rubbing my hands together. Luckily none of the kids noticed the monster in the elf costume. They were all to fixated on Santa Pete._

_I straightened when I felt a burst of lust from Peter. _

_I looked over and he had the crying little shit on his lap… along with the boys mother? Why the hell was she on his lap? She was gorgeous. Although I knew that he loved Charlotte more then anything, and would never cheat on her, he had a weakness for red-heads. And this woman was both gorgeous and a red-head. She was in trouble now._

_The kid jumped down just as I heard Peter whisper in to the woman's ear, "Anytime you want to ride my pole you're welcome too. It always points North." She leaned back in horror. "Or maybe you would rather suck on my candy cane." He said as he held up a candy cane and offered it to the woman._

_The disgust that was coming off this woman was incredible. I really hoped that she didn't try to slap him. _

"_Come on Bradley." She said as she stalked off towards the security guard that was standing near by. _

"_Oh shit. Pete we gotta go." I said as I reached his side. We watched as the woman pointed at us. She was talking a mile a minute. _

"_Ho HO HO. Well Kids, Santa and his elf Jasper here have to take off back to the North Pole." He turned and grabbed me by the arm. "See ya." He called as we ran off in the opposite direction of the guard._

_We took off down the empty hall leading to the room with our clothes at vampire speed and were change and out the back door in a flash. _

_Peter was laughing so hard by this time that he couldn't speak. _

'_Did you see that woman's face….I thought she was gonna slap me tight there…."_

_~end~_

"Come on Jasper, don't tell me that wasn't the funniest shit ever." Peter said as he entered the room. I wasn't surprised to see Peter. I knew he wouldn't be able to NOT be here.

"Hey Pete. Where is everyone else?" He ignored my question completely.

"I remember at one point looking over and you were hunched over rubbing your hands together, with a little smirk on your face… I swear to GOD I heard you reciting 'my presents, my presents' over and over as you imagined the little bastards for your next meal. Fucking funniest thing ever. And the tights…priceless."

He grabbed the half empty bottle from the night stand before sitting in the chair in corner. "So… I see you decided to change Bella. Looks like things are progressing nicely." He said as he took a huge swig. "She will be magnificent."

"As if you didn't know."

"Damn right I did. I just can't believe you did it without us here. The Chief is gonna be piiissed at you. And trust me. You don't want him directing his anger your way." He held up his hand and his middle finger was missing.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled a little to loud. Bella stirred in the bed beside me.

"The Chief. That's what happened. I guess I pissed him off and he made me break off my own finger…" Taking another shot of whisky before muttering under his breath…"crotchety old fart."

"Wait. He made _you_ tear off your _own_ finger?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie really could be the most powerful vampire to walk the earth. Jesus. He can make anything happen. Well almost everything. We still don't know from at what distance he can will things to happen. Clearly at least five miles. Hell more than that. He made Bella come to see him the first night. And she was about ten miles away. We really were going to have to get him to try from further away.

Bella stirred again. Her heart rate picking up in speed.

"Ahhh its coming to an end." Peter said. "I'm going to let others know to come right to the cottage. They are about ten minutes away, five if they hurry. She has maybe an hour left." He whipped out his phone and had sent the text before a human could even press 'new message'.

"Pete, its no where near being finished. She has only been going through the change for…" I looked at my watch. "not even six hours. There is no way that she could be turned yet." Peter has said some crazy ass things in his life, but fuck, that was ridiculous. The fastest change I had ever seen was about sixty-eight hours, and that was…

"Charlie." We said in unison. I was stunned. Peter…not so much.

"He really did it. He willed her an easy change." I looked back at Bella and realized that he had done exactly just that. "How could I have not notice her changing before me?" The change _was_ almost complete. She now looked like a vampire. Her body was rock hard and her skin pale white. Peter was right she was magnificent. Her lips parting as her breaths came faster. The pain was in the forefront once again, she began to whimper.

"Have you left her side?" I shook my head. "Only for a moment in the beginning."

Peter's phone buzzed with an incoming text. He held it up.

B RITE THERE 3 MIN

"Well I dunno Jasper, for someone who has seen hundreds of transformations, you are incredibly unobservant." He left the room and I heard him light a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." He mused from the living room. "Oh that's right. It was Alice who made you quit."

I grabbed Bella's hand and gave her a chaste kiss. "Be right back Darlin'." I knew she heard me because she gave out a little moan.

I opened the front door to wait for the others. Within seconds they were filing through the door. I could feel that Charlotte wasn't surprised. A tiny smile on her lips. She crossed the room and sat on the arm of Peter's chair.

And it didn't take the rest of them long to figure it out. A low rumble forming in Emmett and Charlie's chests.

"What the hell did you do Jasper?" Rose rushed by me to the bedroom. I heard her gasp and then sit down next to Bella.

Hatred. Pure Hatred was rolling off Charlie. He leaned into his crouch, a fierce snarl crossing his lips.

I sent him waves and waves of calm. But I knew they wouldn't work.

"Charlie. We knew that Bella was going to be changed." Carlisle was in front of him. "I know that you are upset it happened without you here, but there is nothing that you can do now. Bella obviously wanted this to happen." Carlisle turned and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

_As if he thought I would do it without her permission._

"Yes, she asked me to change her. She didn't want everyone around while it happened. She wanted it to just be us." I stepped around Carlisle so I was face to face with Charlie. "I am sorry Charlie. I know that you wanted to be here. But she asked me and I couldn't say no. She is one stubborn woman." I felt his anger falter as I sent him all my feelings. "I love her Charlie, and she loves me."

"Charlie…" Rose had joined us again. "Jasper is telling the truth. All of it." She walked over and placed her arm on his shoulder.

He stood up straight and without a further glance went out through the side door, where he flopped down in to patio chair.

"Jasper. Son. I am very proud of you." I could feel that he was proud of me. He didn't have to say it.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"I would like to check on her if that is okay with you."

"Of course Carlisle. But before you do, you should know that the change is almost complete. She has about an hour left. It seems as though Charlie did will her to change quickly and with some ease. She had been in pain but she is very calm. Almost peaceful…"

As I spoke Bella let out a ear piercing scream.

**A/N I hope you all liked Santa Pete!!**

**I had a hoot coming up with ideas for J & P's excursions.... HAT TRICK ~sin~ **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey All!!! LONG TIME I KNOW!!! Lots going on right now!! Thank you everyone for the reviews. I tried to answer some, and those I didn;t THANK YOU!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... that would be Ms Meyers**

**CPOV**

I can't believe I just did that. I CANNOT believe it.

_Well you better start believing, Charlie-boy._

As I watched Peter's finger twitch on the ground at his feet, I felt surprisingly uneasy. I knew that my power was incredible. But holy hell.

God I hated that; my power. I sounded like a character from a damn comic book for Christ sakes. It scared me that I could make someone do what ever I wanted them to. Did I want that kind of control over someone? To make them do things against their own will?

I tried to tune out Peter as I thought about this. But, damn its hard. He is so loud and obnoxious. I couldn't believe he had the gull to say those things about Bella in front of me. I am her father for crying out loud. I don't want to hear that shit. Of _course_ I knew what was happening or had been happening between them. And it took all my strength to not make her hate Jasper and tell him she never wants to see him again.

That was the thing that I was trying to learn to control. I knew just because I didn't like something I couldn't change it. I had to let nature take its ultimate course. I wouldn't change the fate of others around me.

As much as I wanted to.

To hear Jasper say that he had feelings for Bella shocked me to say the least. It was so fast. Way to fast. But over the last few days I noticed this…thing between them. I could barely describe it. It was like the were pulled towards each other. Even when Bella was angry at Jasper. She still looked at him with love and adoration in her eyes.

I grabbed Peter's finger and put it in my pocket. I informed him that he wasn't getting it back until I decided that he could.

_He wasn't going to touch it. _

_~**~**~_

We were almost back to the house when Charlotte got a text. She didn't say anything as she responded with a small smile on her lips. I assumed it was Peter. Once we got to Canada he quickly took down a cougar and left. Charlotte wouldn't tell us why, just grinning when we asked her. I didn't like it. He had something up his sleeve and I wanted to know what. Although no one else seemed to concerned, I wanted so badly to make him come back. But that would have broken my new golden rule; don't make others do things against their will.

I knew that there was always going to be exceptions to this rule; Crazy vampires intent on killing us, Bella's safety, mine and the others safety, and if Peter pisses me off too badly.

"What's Peter up to?" Carlisle asked Charlotte, eyebrows raised.

"He wants us to come back to the house, well to the cottage. He says there is something we need to see."

She was smug. She knew what he wanted.

"What?" I stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Let's wait till we get there. We are almost back." She left us all standing there and took off running. I didn't hesitate to follow her. I had an sick feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't decided what I thought was wrong so I gave up trying, and caught up to her in no time.

We were at the cottage in three minutes. Jasper opened the door as we approached. I could smell Peter inside, and Bella. I stopped just inside the door and could feel Emmett tense beside me.

Well I thought it was Bella. I could still smell a hint of freesias, but there was something else. Something stronger. Vanilla, with a hint of apple. I soon realized that there was only one other vampire in this little room who had that scent.

He CHANGED her.

I don't know if Emmett came to his conclusion the same way, but before I knew it we were both growling.

Rose went flying in to the other room. "What the hell did you do Jasper?" She said before I heard her gasp.

I couldn't hear anything but the snarls ripping from my chest. How could he do that to her? I wanted to be here. I wanted to hold her hand through it all. I never got to say good-bye.

I moved in to my crouch, I was going to kill him. Selfish bastard.

He was trying to calm me down. But I wasn't going to let him. He could not wiggle his way out of this.

How could I rip his head off before the others got to me?

_There was always exceptions to the rule._

I was coming up with ways to incapacitate the others in the room when Carlisle stepped in front of me and spoke. "Charlie, we knew that Bella was going to be changed. I know that you are upset it happened without you here, but there is nothing that you can do now. Bella obviously wanted this to happen."

He turned and looked at Jasper. Concern showing on his face. Even he wasn't sure if what Jasper was saying was the truth.

"Yes. She asked me to change her. She didn't want everyone around while it happened. She wanted it to just be us." He was right in front of me now. Better, now I could just reach out and tear the bastards head off. "I am sorry Charlie. I know that you wanted to be here. But she asked me and I couldn't say no. She is one stubborn woman."

HA. No shit. Bella had always been that way. I almost felt sorry for Jasper, she knew how to get her way. And she was relentless until you gave in.

I could see the sincerity on his face and my hatred slowly started to fade.

"I love her Charlie, and she loves me."

I could only imagine the look on my face.

"Charlie…Jasper is telling the truth. All of it." Rose said as she put her hand on my shoulder. Of course he is. She would know.

I needed to cool down. I stepped out the side door and flopped in a chair.

_Way to over react Chief._

As I started to calm down I realized how stupid I had acted. I knew that this was coming. It was what Bella wanted. She had always wanted to be one of them.

_Us. One of us._

I was going to need to apologize to Jasper. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. He only did what she asked. I sat for a minute listening to them talk inside.

"I would like to check on her if that is okay with you." Carlisle said.

"Of course Carlisle. But before you do, you should know that the change is almost complete. She has about an hour left. It seems as though Charlie did will her to change quickly and with some ease. She had been in pain but she is very calm. Almost peaceful…"

I couldn't believe my ears. I was able to make her change easier? Six hours? Holy shit.

I needed to see her. I wanted to be with her for the last moments. To comfort her like she did me. She needed to know that I was here for her. I stood up to go inside, as she cried out in pain. I had never heard a sound like it. She sounded like she was being tortured.

I busted back in to the house and was in her room before I could even register what I did. The others were close behind.

**RPOV**

As soon as we entered the cottage I knew.

There was three vampires in here. Jasper had changed Bella.

Emmett stiffened the minute that we walked through the door. I watched as the realization of what happened crossed Charlie's face. Snarls ripping from his chest. Emmett's too.

"What the hell did you do Jasper?" I said as I ran passed him in to the bed room.

I entered the room quietly and shut the door behind me. I gasped when I saw her. Bella was lying in the middle of the bed. Her heart was the only thing I could hear. It was beating furiously. As if she was nearing the end of her change. I couldn't understand it.

How was this happening so fast? She had already completed the physical change. She was pale but luminous. Her hair was smooth as velvet. Her features more angular and beautiful. Her eyebrows pinched together slightly but the rest of her seemed calm. Serene almost. She was stunning.

I moved to the bed and sat beside her. Gently, I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Bella?" Her eyelids flinched at the sound of my voice and she nodded ever so slightly.

"Its Rose, honey. Are you okay?" She nodded again and her lips twitched this time. I didn't want to upset her but I need to know something. I needed to know that she chose this.

"Bella, was this your choice? Did you ask Jasper to change you?" She didn't move. But her heartbeat picked up its pace at the mention of Jasper.

"Bella? Was this you choice?" I said a little louder this time. She nodded again, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

Good. Obviously I knew that this was the truth. And I was glad to hear it. I didn't want to think the worse about Jasper. But I loved her and wanted to make sure that she was changed on her terms.

She was still smiling when her eyes flew open and I wasn't prepared for that and almost fell off the bed. A low snicker coming from her. She's laughing? How is that possible?

"Bella. What is going on?" She closed her eyes again. She reached out and touched my arm.

At first I didn't understand what was happening. Then it hit me. I could feel all of the emotions from the others in the cottage. She was passing her ability on to me. I wasn't feeling what SHE wanted me to feel. I was feeling the actual emotions of those around us.

"You're an empath." I gasped. She nodded at my statement.

The others had calmed down a bit. But there was still a lot of tension in the room. I could pick out each emotion flying about the cottage. Anger, smugness, concern, among plethora of others. Bella released my arm and went back to being still and composed. As soon as she stopped touching me I couldn't feel the others anymore. And for a split second I felt sorry for Jasper. And now Bella. I couldn't imagine feeling that all the time.

As I settled in further on the bed the door to the room opened. I waited for someone to some through the door, but there was no one there. They were all still in the living room. I looked at Bella who was looking at the doorway. "Bella, did you open the door?"

"Yes." She spoke! I had to strain to hear her, but she spoke! And she opened the fucking door!

Holy crap. I wasn't quite sure what her abilities were exactly. Part empath, part telepath. I had no idea. And not until she is finished the change will we know for sure.

I could hear Jasper telling Charlie that it was Bella who wanted him to change her. I think Charlie could use some reassurance.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. If she wanted me to leave, I was going.

I walked right over to Charlie and told him the that Jasper was telling him the truth.

Charlie didn't say anything else as he headed outside and flopped in a chair.

I wanted to tell them what was going on with Bella. But I didn't know if it was right for me to tell them. Just as I was thinking about asking Carlisle to check on her, he asked Jasper if he could. Even though I have seen her and knew that the change was almost over, it was still amazing to hear Jasper explain it to Carlisle.

Agony. Pure Agony was the only way to describe the emotion behind Bella's scream. It was terrifying. Charlie was in the door and down the hallway before the rest of us. What the hell happened? Moments ago she was happy. Almost joyous.

I followed the others down the hall to the room and tried my best to see around everyone. Charlie was on the bed with Bella. He was stroking her cheek. She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating insanely fast. Pain written all over her face.

"Its almost over. The change is almost complete." Carlisle stood at the end of the bed. He wasn't speaking to us, he was speaking to Bella. His eyes locked on hers, which were now open. Another cry of pain as she shot up, sitting perfectly straight on the bed. Jasper was on her other side then. He was having a hard time controlling his emotions and I was getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. She turned her head and looked at Charlie. Reaching up and touching his face. "I'm here Bells. I love you." Charlie said as her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped back on the bed.

"Jas-Man. Get a hold of yourself. She is going to be fine. Listen her heart has stopped. And she is breathing. Please relax you are driving us crazy." Emmett looked like he was about to throw himself on the floor and start balling at any second.

"Sorry guys." Jasper said as he sent us all a wave of calm. "Better?"

We nodded in unison but never took our eyes off Bella.

"Jasper, Charlie. I think it would be best if you stood back a bit until she comes to." Concern evident on Carlisle's face. Charlie and Jasper both slowly got up off the bed and stood at the end beside him.

After about ten minutes everyone started to get restless. "Do you think that everything is alright?" Esme said. She was leaning against Emmett, tucked under his arm.

No one had time to answer when Bella sat up straight in the bed. A huge smile on her face. "Jasper!" She had her eyes glued on him and there was no doubt that she was in love. She launched across the bed and into his arms, knocking him on his ass, laughing as they hit the floor.

"Well, well. Looks like Bella is still as horn--" Peter couldn't even get the word from his mouth before Emmett had him out of the room. "Christ Peter, what the hell is wrong with you? Charlie is going to make you do a lot worse things besides tearing off your finger." He said over Peter's laughter.

Jasper was helping Bella up off the floor, sheer happiness exploding throughout the room. "Bells, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" Jasper said as he held her tight against his chest.

"I'm good. I feel a little disoriented. I am finding it a little hard to concentrate, but I'm okay.…wow I sound a little different." She laughed, looking around at us. "Dad!" She broke away from Jaspers embrace and was in her Charlie's arms. "Hey Bells. Are you sure that you are okay? You were in a lot of pain at the end." He kissed her forehead.

"I promise I am good now. Right Rose." She winked at me. "She is. No worries. But Bella, I think that you need to tell us what is going on." Everyone was staring at Bella and quickly turned their attention to me. "I need to know what that was earlier."

"What was what?" Jasper asked walking over to where Bella and Charlie stood.

"Maybe you should take Bella hunting first Jasper. Then when you get back we can all sit together and talk about Bella's change. Sound good to you Bella?" Carlisle was always the practical one. Yes, Bella should hunt. But fuck I wanted to know what her abilities were. How did she open the damn door?

"Good with me. I am thirsty. My throat is burning." Bella put her hand to her throat, her eyes darkening even more at the thought of hunting.

"Lets go Darlin'." Jasper said as she gave Charlie one last hug. "Do you want to come with us Dad?"

"That's alright Bells. You two go. I need to have a few words with Peter anyway." Charlie headed out in to the living room. "Emmett get out of my way…" Oh man Peter was gonna get it. "Serves him right." Laughed Charlotte as she head out to see what Charlie was planning.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as he opened the French door leading to the forest. "As ready as I will ever be." She giggled as they headed out the doors.

"Hurry back." I called after them. "I don't want to have to come out there and find you two."

"Rose. Let them be. Don't be so impatient." Esme was smiling. "I know that you want to know what happened during her change, we all do. But we have to let her adjust a bit."

"Ya, ya I know. Emmett…" He was at the door in a flash. "Lets go up to the house for a bit. I need to take my mid of this."

"You got it Babe." He said as he smacked my ass, grabbed my hand and we made our way to the house.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Just a quick chapter about Bella's first hunt. **

**Now you all know that I love all the alerts and Favorites. Thank you so much for adding me to your list... But I would love to get some more reviews!!!!! Isn't that what we all want?!?!? LOL**

**PS ****everyone to head on over to Supercharged by sinvisigoth. Awesome J/B fic with a twist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just play. **

**BPOV**

Jasper.

Trees. Grass. Rocks.

Jasper.

Bird. Spider. Ants.

Jasper.

Sky. Clouds. Airplane.

Jasper.

To say that I was having a hard time concentrating on one thing was a massive understatement. As I took in my surroundings, my senses were hit from every angle. Not only could I see every blade of grass, I could smell it, just as if my nose was mushed against the ground. Every time the wind blew I was hit with another tantalizing scent.

Jasper.

While taking in the scenery around me, I was constantly aware of where he was; with my new senses I was able to follow his every movement in relation to mine. It was as if we were one being. It was eerie to actually feel his emotions and not have them projected to me. Awe, love and curiosity.

I knew that he was dying to find out what my abilities were. Rose didn't help with the curiosity. They all assumed that I was going to be a shield. And I was. I would assume a fairly powerful one. I knew that I didn't have a physical shield. But just like when I was human I knew that I would be able to block out mental attacks on me. And hopefully on the others.

As for the other abilities. I was clearly an empath. I was just a little different than Jasper. I also had some form of telekinesis. I didn't exactly know how that worked yet.

I decided that I would wait until after I hunted to tell Jasper about my abilities. Or any part of my change. I knew that he was curious about that too.

For the most part he stayed behind me. Letting me explore the brand new world before me. Every now and again I would turn and catch him looking at me, smiling.

Golden.

Golden eyes. Golden hair. He was even more amazing now. My Golden God.

We made our way through the forest at a fairly slow pace. Jasper didn't want us speeding up to any humans who might be camping deep in the forest. I was okay with this. I wasn't into making my first meal a human, nor was I in a hurry to get back to the cottage. I knew that everyone would pounce on me the minute we walked through the door and I wasn't ready to answer a butt-load of questions.

I wanted to be with Jasper. And no one else right now. We didn't talk. We just enjoyed each others company. I could feel his satisfaction. And I knew that he was proud of me. I was proud of me.

I knew that I had Charlie to thank for my quick and somewhat painless change. I was going to have to have some father-daughter time with him soon.

Jasper came to a stop just as my throat burst in to flames. I could smell them before I could see them. Earthy and gammy.

Deer.

Jasper didn't say anything as I made my way towards them. There was five of them. I decided that I would take down the buck first.

I tried to be quiet and graceful. Really I did. But stepped on a twig and they took off running. I launched myself at the closest one, which happened to be the buck. I jumped on its back and sunk my teeth into its tender flesh. I realized that I must have done something wrong because the deer was trying to buck me off its back. I wrestled it to the ground and it struggled with me until I had all but drained it.

I was covered in in grass stains but had managed to not spill any blood. I jumped up smiling and ran to where I had left Jasper behind. He was lounging on the ground leaning back on his elbows, legs stretched out in front of him. I jumped right on his lap, straddling him.

"So…how'd I do Professor Whitlock. Do I pass?"

He threw his head back in laughter. "So you are my pupil now? Well, I would say you pass." He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him so our lips were practically touching. "How are you feeling? Still thirsty?" His breath washing over my face, momentarily taking my mind off the fire still burning in my throat.

"Yes." I said swallowing back the venom in my mouth.

"Well lets take care of that shall we." I was on my feet in a blink of an eye and he was leading us in the direction that other deer had disappeared. We found them quickly. They were drinking from the river.

"Now, this time I want you to twist and break the deer's neck. That way it will be immobile and you won't have to wrestle with it." He smiled down at me and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Alight Sugar. Go." He tapped my ass and leaned against a near by tree as I made my way towards the deer. I dropped into my crouch and leaped for the largest doe, she was far enough away from the others that I didn't spook them. As soon as I was on her I twisted her neck and then drank from her. He was right. It was a lot easier this way. As I drank the last drop I was hit with a powerful wave of want and lust from Jasper. Seriously. This was turning him on?

Since he didn't know that I could feel him, I tried not to tip him off. As soon as I was done with the first, I was on to the second. I ended up scaring them this time, but was able to take down one more before they disappeared.

I turned to head back to Jasper. Lust still pouring off him at an astounding rate. His eyes were locked on mine and black as night. Seriously, how did he deal with feeling this emotions from others? His feeling brought forth my own and I was ready to jump him right now.

"What are you thinking about Professor Whitlock?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well Miss Swan, if you must know. I was thinking about you in a school uniform. You know a short little kilt, knee highs, the works." He trail his fingers up and down my spine. His lips dangerously close to mine.

"So Professor. You like that do you? Well maybe I can scrounge one up." I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Come on, lets start heading back to the others, before Peter comes and gets us." I grabbed his hand and we started back to the cottage. It was amusing to feel him as he tried to calm his emotions.

I decided that now might be a good time to tell him about my change. I didn't want him to hear everything for the first time with the others. "Jass, I know that you are dying to ask me some questions. So hit it."

"Well, I have so many…" He smiled his sexy-ass smile at me and I swear my knees when weak.

"Well, why don't you start with the most important one."

"That's easy. How much pain were you in?" I knew he was referring to the last few minutes if my change but I started from the beginning.

"In the beginning. Not much. It was uncomfortable. I could feel all the changes my body was going through. All of it. It was the strangest feeling. I can't even explain it. At about the forth hour my body started to burn. It would come and go in waves. I tired so hard not to scream. I didn't want you and the others to worry. When everyone came in to the cottage. I knew that they were upset. Charlie's anger and the overwhelming emotions from everyone was what caused me to scream the first time…"

The realization of what I just told him crossed his face and I could feel his excitement and curiosity. But he didn't stop me from going on.

"…and just as you all came running in to the room was when the worst wave hit. But it didn't die down like the ones before. It grew and grew. Hotter and hotter by the second. That is what caused me to shoot up off the bed. And then it was gone. I am sorry that I didn't say anything or move for so long I was just taking everything in." I smiled at him letting him know that he could unleash his next question on me. I swear he was fidgeting while I was finishing up.

"So you're an empath then? You can feel me right now?" He took my hand an placed it on his chest. He smiled at me an closed his eyes. He sent me wave after wave of love, desire and devotion. I small smile forming on his lips before he spoke. "So, I guess I will have to be careful around you now. Just remember, I don't manipulate your emotions with out permission, so you can't do that to me."

"Don't worry. I can't project. I guess I am only half empath. Well maybe three-quarters." I snickered and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Three-quarters?"

"Yep. I can't project, but I can make others feel the emotions around them."

"Darlin', that is projecting."

"No, its not the same as you. When Rose was in the room. I touched her. And when I did she felt everyone else. Not what I was feeling or wanting her to feel. You will have to ask her when we get back. But I think that it is different."

"Lets do that. I am sure Carlisle will have some insight too." He pulled me in to a tight hug.

"Anything else you want to know?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Well I already know that you are a shield too. Since I still can't feel you. Can you stop from blocking me, like before?"

"Yep, same as before. I can turn it on and off. I am pretty sure that I will be able to block any mental abilities. But I am not sure about Charlie. I suppose if he tried to get me to do something physical I couldn't stop him. But if he tried to change my mind about something, I think I could block him. As for Alice. She could always see my future before. I am guessing that she still can. Oh and I can stop myself from feeling the emotions of those around me. That is why I was so quiet after my heart stopped. I wanted to take it all in, but was having a hard time with all of your emotions flying about. So I shut myself off from all of you."

"That is one powerful shield you have. It seems as if self-preservation is you number one strength. And being an empath and a shield is sign of that. What I wouldn't give to be able to shut the worlds emotions out for just a moment. You are an extremely powerful vampire, Darlin." We stopped again.

"Jass, there is one more thing."

"Seriously. Holy shit Bella, what more could there be?" He was smiling and I could feel his curiosity.

"Well, while Rose was with me, I wanted her to go back into the other room. To check on you and Charlie. I thought maybe because I had become an empath like you, and Charlie was my father, I would inherit his ability also. I couldn't make her go, but…I was able to open the door so she knew I wanted her to leave." Jasper was silent for a what felt like forever. His face set in stone.

"Jasper?" I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Your telling me that you are telekinetic?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I don't think that I can just move random things with my mind. But I wanted her to leave, so I guess I made it possible or made her aware, by opening the door."

"Bella, Darlin'. Have you tried to move other objects?"

"Ya, I tried to shut the door after she left. But I couldn't. I don't really get what that means." I looked over to a large rock that was a few feet away. I concentrated on trying to move it to us, but I couldn't. "I just tried to move that rock, but it didn't work."

"Let's not worry about it now. Some abilities take longer to develop. Who knows maybe you will be telekinetic down the line."

"Maybe." I stretched up on my toes and gave him a soft kiss. "Can we stop talking about all of this 'ability' crap?" I let him know what I was feeling. And he responded quickly with a light growl. "I think that is a great idea Darlin' but everyone is waiting, and the longer we take to get back the longer it will be until they leave and I can have you all to myself. Plus you were probably right about Peter." He placed kisses back and forth across my neck.

"Yes well. We are alone right now. Why not take advantage of it now?" I said in my most seductive voice.

Damn, I am glad I can't blush anymore.

He moved his lips to mine and kissed me with all the passion in the world. How different it was to not have to catch my breath. We could do this forever. I wasn't breakable anymore. There was no need for silly human needs.

"Bella? Jasper?" Fucking Rose.

"That is why." Jasper gave me one last kiss and started pulling me in the direction of Rose's voice.

We ran.

And it was amazing. I wanted to run everywhere. There was something so free about it. I was giggling like a four-year-old by the time we found Rose. And of course Peter was with her.

"Fuck you two. You couldn't have given us an hour?" Jasper was pissed. Even though moments earlier he was trying to get me back to the cottage.

"You were only supposed to be hunting. If we gave you any longer than this…you wouldn't have been back for days." Rose said, smirk on her lips. "And its not just us. Charlie is wearing a path in the carpet. He hasn't stopped pacing since you left."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to use the Charlie card. We're coming."

We were about half way back to the cottage when I realized something. Jasper must have been thinking the same thing, because he spoke before me. "Fuck Peter, I have never seen you so quiet. I have been waiting for some little 'Peter-esque' joke, but nothing. What the hell is going on?"

I turned to look at Peter, and for the first time since I had met him he looked truly pissed off.

Rose tried to stifle her laugh but was unsuccessful. "Ya Peter. What's up with you?" She completely broke down at the look on his face.

"Pete, what the hell is wrong with you." Jasper had his hand on Peter's shoulder and we stopped.

"Shall I fill them in Petey?" Rose asked, punching him in the shoulder. He didn't say anything just nodded slightly, a scowl on his face.

"Well I am not sure if you remember the nasty remark Peter here made after you came to?"

"Damn right I did. Its called a filter Peter. You need one." Peter just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Well, Charlie had a few choice words for him, as you can imagine. But he decided that he wasn't going to remove another part of his body like before…" I cut Rose off.

"Like before? What the hell happened before?" Peter held up his hand as if to give me the finger. Yet there was no finger there. Jasper and Rose broke out in hysterical laughter. "Holy shit Peter. Charlie took your finger off? Why?"

"Cause he is an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut. But I think that he learned his lesson this time. Eh Pete?" Rose nudge him in the shoulder. "Anyway. Charlie told Peter that if he wanted to be a pig, he would make that happen." Rose was hysterical again. "Go ahead Pig Petey. Show them."

I just about threw myself on the ground when Peter opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words…he oinked. Just like a pig.

After a minute or so of our laughter and remarks, he opened his mouth and squealed. This only made your laughter worse. So he took off towards the cottage.

"Oh my god. I haven't laughed that hard in ages. Come on guys. Lets get back. The others are anxious to see you too Bella, including the Pack"

"The Pack, how the hell do they know?" Jasper grabbed my hand at the mention of the wolves.

"Because Carlisle called them. They are going to be helping us Jasper. And they have bent the treaty for Bella. The least we can do is keep them up to speed on things." Rose was annoyed. I knew that she had a point, but I was pissed off like Jasper. Mostly because I was going to have to wait even longer to be alone with Jasper now. I let Jasper feel my lust/annoyance. He smiled quickly at me as he was feeling the exact same thing.

"Well fuck, let's get this over with then." We took off at full speed, and not even a minute later I could see the cottage.

Three huge wolves out front guarding the door.

Aww crap. This was going to suck.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N So… Its been a while and truthfully, I am not sure how this chapter worked out. I am writing this as a tool for coping. Life as seriously kicked my ass in the last three and a half weeks… so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**CPOV**

"Charlie. They will be back soon. Just try to relax."

Esme was watching as I paced the length of the room. Her eyes on my feet. I looked down and could see a light path forming on the floor where I was wearing away the carpet. Oops.

With a large sigh I stepped out the front door and came face to face with Billy.

He wasn't alone. Jacob, Sam and three wolves were with him. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me but Christ they're supposed to be my enemy, and they are a frightening sight.

"What are you doing here Billy?" I tried to ignore the wolves as I stepped closer to speak to him.

"We went to the field to meet you like decided last night, and none of you were there. We waited for a while and decided to come here. We thought something may have happened."

" Nothing happened Billy, well nothing bad anyway." Rose was smiling Peter was beside her.

"What do you mean, nothing bad?" Concern evident in Billy's tired expression.

"Why don't you come inside and the others will explain. Peter and I will be right back." Rose turned to Peter. "Ready Porky?"

I couldn't help the snort that escaped my lips, when Peter tried to give Rose the finger. Then through his frustration, from lack of his finger, he let out a squeal. They were out of sight before the Sam and Jake could start with the questions.

"Did he just squeal like a pig?"

"Where did his finger go?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why are you laughing Chief?"

I put up my hands to stop them, and tried to stop the laughing. I didn't want Billy knowing that I was actually starting to like my new vampire life.

"Petey likes to piss off the Chief. So he teaches him a lesson, don't ya Charlie?" Emmett was making his way out the door.

"Charlie, YOU did that to him?" Jacob's eyes were as big as saucers.

"He sure did." Emmett slapped me on the back and headed back inside.

"Why don't you come inside, we can talk until the others return." I ushered Billy, Jacob and Sam inside. The wolves stood guard as I shut the door behind the others.

"Will you please tell us what is going on?" Billy wasn't into beating around the bush.

**APOV**

Everything was coming together.

In three days we would be back in Forks. In three days Jasper and Charlie would be ours.

In five days Volterra will be our new home.

We were still in Seattle waiting for the rest of our group to get here. Maria really did have some powerful vampires in her little army. I had to give her that much. They were coming form all over Mexico, gathering up all the vampires they could. But, not all of them were able to mingle with humans like Maria and a few of her close "friends". We made arrangements for them to meet us outside of Forks. We didn't need a massive killing spree bringing attention to us.

I opened the door to mine and Edwards suite and crossed the hall. I opened it with out knocking and found Maria on her balcony. She was talking to herself. Holding some old piece of junk in her hand.

"Pronto, mi amor. Pronto seremos juntos otra vez." She kissed what looked like a medal and tucked it away in the breast pocket of her hideous paisley print dress.

"What the hell was that?" I pointed at her pocket.

"None of your business. What the hell do you want?" She push by me in to the room and started fiddling with her phone.

We might be working together but Maria hated me just as much as I hated her. However, it was easy to get her to help us. All I had to do was promise that Jasper would be hers. But that meant once we made our way to Volterra, she would be with us. I wasn't to happy about her being around for the rest of eternity, but apparently she was an extremely skilled fighter. I never cared to know about Jasper's past, but over the years I had to hear about it every now and again. Not often would he elaborate, but every now and again he would go into great detail. How he and Maria had taken out whole covens by themselves.

"Don't get your granny-panties in a bunch. I just wanted to know if you had heard from anyone yet." I took a seat in one of the chair and picked up a magazine that was sitting on the side table. The new Vogue. The Bible.

"No, not yet. But I am expecting a call in the next hour. So I suggest you get the hell out of my room, and go back to your little bitch boy. I will let you know when I hear something." She turned and headed back out to the balcony pulling the medal from her pocket and pressing it to her check.

"Pronto."

Maria despises Edward. She said any man who was afraid to get dirty wasn't a real man, he was a pussy. She likes her men rugged and manly, not groomed and girly, as she put it. I told her that there was nothing wrong with a man taking care of themselves. And there isn't. Edward was easy to mould. He likes being pampered and dressing in the best clothes money can buy. That was one of the first things that attracted me to him. It took me years to get Jasper out of his damn jeans, t-shirts and boots. Not to mention his hair. I swear if we were able to sleep I would have cut it off the first night we were together.

I left her suite taking the copy of Vogue with me. She wouldn't be reading it I doubt she even knew it was in her room.

Just as I opened the door, I was blindsided by a vision. It was a jumbled mess and I could only make out bits and pieces. The scene flashing so quickly I could only pick out a few things. Very important things.

A field. Bella. Maria. Fire.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

**BPOV**

I asked Rose to go inside and ask everyone to come out so we could talk. Jasper said that he knew I would never hurt Billy and the others. I wanted to believe him, really I did. But, I thought that having three humans in that little cottage might be too much for me to handle.

Shit, I might not be able to handle them outside. But at least this way I could make a quick get away.

Jasper and I waited about a hundred feet from the cottage. I could smell the wolves, but I didn't feel anything towards them. Meal-wise anyway. It was weird being able to feel their emotions. They were all calm and curious.

"How ya doin'?" Jasper asked giving my hand a squeeze. "Thinking of making the wolves dessert?"

I was about to make a smart-ass remark when Emmett came busting through the doors causing the wolves to flinch.

"Munchkin." He bellowed as he closed the gap. I let go of Jaspers hand, I knew that I was about to be in one of Em's famous hugs. At least I wouldn't suffocate this time. Sure enough, two seconds later Emmett was twirling me around the yard.

"I like the new squishless Bells." He said as he put me down and holding me at arms length. "Vampire looks good on ya Bells. Nice work Jas!"

"Thanks man." Jasper replied with a laugh. "I did my best."

"Bella." Charlie pushed Emmett out of the way and took his turn with the hugs. "Hey Dad."

"Bells, you sure you want to do this now? We can wait a day if you want." Charlie's concern overwhelmed me instantly.

"Ya Dad. I am sure. That is why I wanted to do this outside. That way I can run away if I have to." I laughed but he didn't. "Don't worry so much. I know that you won't let me hurt them." I felt him calm down as soon as the words came from my mouth. He knew it too. I could see it in his eyes that he was willing me, or what ever it is he does, to not hurt them.

And not a moment too soon. The door opened to the cottage and as Jake, Billy and Sam stepped out the wind blew in our direction.

Delicious. Fire.

I stopped breathing and opened myself up to Jasper, hoping that he was concentrating on me and would help me calm down.

He did.

Jasper and Charlie stood on either side of me, each holding my hand. Emmett behind me with a hand one my shoulder.

Carlisle, Rose and Esme were in front of them, Peter and Charlotte bringing up the rear. I could see Jake peering around them trying to see me. Finally he pushed his way through and was walking straight towards me as Billy and Sam were yelling at him to stop. He didn't listen.

"Jake. I think that it would be best for you to hang back for a minute. Just let me get a hold of myself. OK?" I could feel his disappointment. "Kay, Bells. What ever you need." He stopped and smiled.

I took a deep breath, readying myself to bolt.

I knew that if Charlie hadn't helped me I would be taking my first sip of human blood right now. Humans truly did smell amazing, freaking way better than deer.

It wasn't Jake that was making my mouth fill with venom though. It was Billy. Jake and Sam's blood was a mixture. Human and animal. And although the animal blood did quench my thirst, it wasn't like human blood. Not by a long shot. Them being wolves was definitely helping. As I look past Jake to Billy, I took in the man before me. He looked aged, sad and tired. I saw a spark in his eye though. He smiled gently at me and I knew that I wouldn't hurt him. Not because Charlie stopped me, well not only because Charlie stopped me, but because he was someone that I cared about. He was family. And I would never hurt my family.

"Alright guys. I'm good. No worries." Emmett dropped his hand and stood beside Jasper. Who wouldn't let go of my hand.

"So Jake. Crazy eh?" I said motioning to myself.

"Fah-reak-show." He said as he closed the gap between us. The others close behind. Jaspers anger spiked and a low growl came from deep in his chest. I squeeze his hand, maybe a little too tightly and let him feel my annoyance.

"Says the werewolf." He laughed at my answer. "Touché, Bells, touché."

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"We were supposed to meet at the field tonight. And when you all weren't there, we thought something was wrong." Billy answered. "Carlisle and Charlie filled us in on your…situation while we waited for you to return. I'm glad to see you made it through alright Bella. Charlie tells us that he helped in the speediness of your…change." I almost laughed listening to Billy speak. I couldn't believe that we were all hear together, and that he was truly concerned for my well being. I knew that it was hard for Billy. Charlie and I weren't Charlie and Bella anymore. We were Cullens. And although I wanted to think that after all this was over we would stay family, I knew that we wouldn't.

"I'm good Billy. Thank you. And ya Charlie, did help me out. A lot. He is one gifted vampire." I gave Charlie's hand a squeeze and he smiled down at me.

"Well I am glad to hear that." Billy turned to Carlisle. "Now that everyone is together. I think that we should discuss the coming situation." He nods to Sam who heads back to the house and grabs one of the patio chairs and brings it back for Billy to sit on.

"Billy is right. We need to further discuss what are plans are going to be. Now that both Charlie and Bella have become immortal, we will be able to concentrate at the fight that is coming. Because we have very little information, we have to be ready for anything. Unfortunately we haven't been able to test Charlie's abilities any more. But we do know that it works five miles away…"

"Farther than that Carlisle." Emmett turned to Charlie. "I forgot about this until right now. But the night that you finished your change you wanted to see Bella. Your house is at least fifteen miles from ours. And she came to you. 'Member Bells? That night you said that you couldn't help it. It was like you were being pulled to the house."

"Holy crap. I completely forgot about that. Huh. To bad we didn't remember that earlier. Then you could've been spared the bunny show Em." I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could the rest of my family. The Pack just looked confused.

Carlisle brought us back to order quickly. "Okay, so we know that Charlie's ability works at least fifteen miles away. So, we need to come up with a way to use that to our advantage. But first, I want you all to know that I am going to make a call to Aro within the next hour." Carlisle looked right at Charlie. "Are you sure that you are okay with having them involved, Charlie. I understand if you don't." Charlie looked down at me and a low rumble came from his chest. He spoke never taking his eyes away from me. "If they are willing to help us fight the other bastards then yes. But…" He looked up at Carlisle "…if they do one thing to go against us, I will not hesitate to take him and his vile brothers out."

I could feel Jaspers excitement at Charlie's statement. He would also love nothing more than to rip Aro a new one.

"I understand your anger with the Volturi Charlie. But I must let you know. You can't use your ability on them. Not only because Aro has a very powerful shield with him at all times, but if you are able to get through her, they will not stand for being used and manipulated. However I agreed with you, if they betray us, you can do whatever you want to them."

Charlie didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Would you like us to start running patrols? We can send a group north and a group south, there will always be at least one of us phased at all times at the Rez, so we will be in constant contact. We could also have someone here that would be able to let you know anything we might come across." Sam was extremely uncomfortable as he was speaking, but he was sincere and slightly excited. I am guessing he too was excited about getting his hands, 'er paws on some vampires.

"That would be greatly appreciated Sam. But only if those on patrol will be safe. We don't want any of you to be injured or worse." Jake snorted at Carlisle's comment. "Which could happen. There will be at least thirty of them. I know that you are here to destroy vampires, and are very good at doing so. But I don't think that two of you could make it out if there was thirty of them."

"We will be fine. We are fast. Not to mention, most of those bloodsuckers won't know what we are. I'm sure there isn't any werewolves in Mexico." Sam crossed his arms to make his point.

"Well then, when will you start patrolling?"

"We already have." A small smirk forming on Jake's lips as he spoke.

Jasper let go of my hand, stepped forward and spoke.

"I also think that it is important that we all get together tomorrow night and practice fighting. I think that it would be beneficial to all of us if we can do this together. Sam if you can bring as many members of the Pack with you we can learn about the others fighting techniques and style. And it would be a good time for our newest family members to test out their abilities more."

"I think that is a very good idea. Would the Pack be up for coming tomorrow night. Where we met last night?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"Yes. Some of us can be here. The others will see what is happening through the group mind. We will be there at one AM." Sam turned and motioned to the three wolves that were still back by the cottage. They took off running in to the forest.

Billy stood up. "Seth is on his way. He will be your link to us. All we ask is that he isn't left alone. If you all go to the house, please make sure that you take him with you. Yes he is a wolf, but he is still very young. And he feels that he needs to prove himself to Sam."

"We understand Billy. We will make sure that Seth is safe. And thank you for all of your help. When should we expect Seth?" Carlisle looked as if he wanted to shake Billy's hand. "In about fifteen to twenty minutes." To my utter surprise, Billy actually reached out his hand to Carlisle. "We will see you all later tonight." Everyone was shocked at the gesture. But happiness took over as Carlisle shook Billy's hand.

I hadn't notice the four-wheeler until I heard it start up. Sam rode it over and picked up Billy. They headed back towards the Rez.

"Alrighty, I'm out too. Later Bells. Charlie." Jake waved as he headed towards the forest undoing the string on his joggers as he ran.

"I'm very proud of you Bells." Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew that you would be okay."

I was okay. I didn't think about making them my meal for the whole conversation. He didn't need to know that I was not so in control at the beginning. Only Jasper would be in on that secret. "Thanks Dad. Everyone. I am proud of myself too." I really was. And I knew that it would only get easier.

"Well, Esme and I are going to head up to the house and call Aro. By the sounds of it Seth will be coming to the cottage, not the house. So someone will have to be here to greet him. Bella, would you mind staying behind, he knows you and even though, you look a little different know, I think it would be best if you were here."

"No problem Carlisle. I don't mind at all. Plus I am sure that I will have company." I knew that I would have at least one volunteer, actually hopefully it would only be one. I sent Jasper a little wave of my now prominent feeling of lust. How I wanted to be alone with him. He returned his feelings, not as subtly as I did though. My knees almost buckled, and I started to feel tingly all over. I noticed him smirk slightly as I tightened my grip on his hand.

"We'll stay with ya Bells, right guys?" Damn it Rose. I was going to kill her.

Everyone nodded in agreement sly smiles crossing their faces. Even my own father was in on it.

"Alright then. Oh and one more thing. Charlie, this is completely up to you, but I was thinking that maybe you could let Peter off the hook. We all know that he has a huge mouth, but we will need his insight in to this situation at some point."

I glanced at Peter who had his hands grasped in front of him batting his eyes at Charlie. "I supposed it is about time he had is voice back. But first there is one thing that he needs to do. Being the pig that he is." Peter's eyes widened at the thought of what was to come. The curiosity was thick in the yard as we waited to see what was going to happen.

Charlie snorted under his breath and without hesitation Peter ran towards a large mud puddle that had not yet dried from the heavy rain we had a few days back. He slid into the mud like a runner sliding to home plate and the rolled around while oinking and squealing just like a pig. At that moment all I could think about was how I wished I had a fucking camera.

We were all in hysterics, even Carlisle and Esme. Once Charlie thought Peter had wallowed in the mud long enough he let him get up. "Alright Peter. You can stop now. No more oinking or squealing either."

Peter jumped up and came right over to Charlie. Laughing the whole way. "You win Charlie. I swear never to make an inappropriate comment about your daughter again. You win."

Charlie reached in his pocket and pulled out Peter's finger. "Alright Peter. I believe you. Here." He handed the finger back to Peter. "Never."

Carlisle and Esme headed toward the house. Still laughing at the silliness of Peter.

"Well I think that I will head up to the house and catch the scores." Charlie didn't even look back as he as took off towards the house.

"Now that Daddy's gone, I suppose we had better leave these to love birds alone."

Peter grabbed Charlotte's hand and headed to the forest.

"I guess we aren't going find out about your abilities tonight. Fuck. How could Carlisle not want to know about that. I can't believe he just took off and didn't ask about it at all."

Rose was pissed. And truthfully, I wondered about that too. Just then her phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

Emmett laughed as he read it over her shoulder. She didn't find it so funny. And snapped her phone shut and ran towards the house. "You will tell me, what the hell that was in the bedroom Bella. Emmett lets go."

"What did it say Em?" Jasper was just as curious as I was.

"It was Esme telling her to leave you guys alone, and that we will talk about it later today. See ya." He took off after his wife, turning for a second to shout over his shoulder. "Don't forget there will be a young wolf joining you soon." Laughter trailing behind him as he disappeared.

"Shit he is right." Jasper said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So. We will hear him coming." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his for the slightest second before I could smell them. "Damn it, Jake is with him. He is human." I pulled away Jasper with a pout on my face. "Go inside Darlin'. I will take care of it." He kissed my forehead and turned in the direction they were coming from. I ran to the cottage and crouched down below the opened window so I could hear what he said to them.

"Where is everyone?" Jake questioned when he saw Jasper. "I thought that Seth was to meet them here."

"Everyone went up to the house. Carlisle had to make some calls, Charlie and Emmett wanted to catch up with on the scores of the night and the girls went to do something girlie… I have no idea. I stayed back until you guys showed up to let you know. But I'm gonna go hunt so if you could show Seth to the house that would be great. I think that Carlisle has a few more questions for you anyway."

"Whatever man." Jake and Seth took of for the main house. Jesus did he have to be so rude.

I stood up to see Jasper coming through the door. "He really doesn't like me does he."

"Like you don't know that." I laughed. "Jake and I are best friends. He is very protective of me. Its not like you think."

"I know. I just think that it is funny is all." He went over to the table and found the half empty bottle of Jack on the table from earlier. After he poured a glass he turned to me with the knee-weakening smile.

"Well Darlin' we're alone finally. You wanna play some cards or something?"

"Hmmm. I'm thinking…not." I said as I crossed the room and jumped into his waiting arms.

**A/N So just in case you were wondering what Maria said in Spanish. Here it is. **

"**Soon, my love. Soon we will be together again"**

**If you like please leave me a note. I would love to see 400 hundred review!!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N

Hi. *waves* To anyone out there that might still be following my silly little story, I want to apologize for the huge pause in my updates. I am not going to bore you with the events of the past few months and will just thank you to anyone that is still willing to read and continue on with me until the end.

I am not going to promise daily or even weekly updates, but they won't be months apart anymore. (More like 10 days to 2 weeks)

This is a very short chapter, one that I had been struggling with when I decided to take a break and try a new story. I hope you like it!

**CPOV**

"Seth's here." Emmett said as he peered out the back window of the house.

"What is Jacob doing with him?" I got up off the couch as Emmett made his out on the back porch.

Jacob stopped at the bottom step of the deck. He didn't say anything to Emmett, just stared him down with his arms across his chest. Seth beside him. I couldn't believe that the sandy coloured wolf was a fourteen year-old boy. Just a few weeks ago I was having dinner with him and his mother.

"Hey Charlie. Where's Bella?" Jacob asked as I joined Emmett on the deck.

"Hi Jake. She's at the cottage with some of the others. They were waiting for you guys. We thought that you were going to go there, not come here."

"Well she isn't there. I ran into the blond one, what's his name…"

"Jasper" I answered.

"Ya that one. He said that he was heading out to hunt…" He shuddered. "and that everyone else was up here. So here we are."

"Well she isn't here. And everyone else is here, not hunting."

Damn it. She is alone with Jasper. I shook my head and tried not to think about what was happening at that cottage.

I knew that Jake realized that he had been lied to by Jasper, and he wasn't happy AT all. Huh. Its funny, even now, with Bella being a vampire he still is extremely protective of her. Maybe the rest of us could take a page from his book and learn to be like them. Maybe Billy and I could fish still.

Doubtful.

"I'll let you know you were asking for her Jake." I said as Carlisle came out the door. He looked a little dishevelled, a little out of breath, if that's possible. "Hello Jacob. Seth. Thank you for doing this." He said , straightening his shirt, ignoring the look on my face.

Good God. Is that all these vampires do? I wasn't blind. Or deaf for that matter. When we were hunting up in Canada, each couple would take off to "check out something". Thankfully Esme and Carlisle had enough courtesy to go far away. The others…not so much. Ugh.

This sucked. I was the typical eternal bachelor in my past life and now I will forever be one. Ha. Eternal is right. Everyone had someone but me. I was going to have to make sure I got my own place where ever we may move. Somewhere away from the main house where I wouldn't have to listen to them all the time.

"How did the call go?" Jake asked Carlisle.

I turned to look at Carlisle. Ha. I wonder how he was going to answer this.

He cleared his throat before he answered. "Aro was unavailable when I called, I was told to call back in an hour."

"Ya, okay." I snorted as Emmett burst in to a fit of laughter. The look on Carlisle's face was priceless. He would be as red as a tomato if it was possible.

Jake looked between the three of us curiosity on his face at our reactions. "What? What's so funny?"

I waved my hand at Jake. "Nothing son. Don't worry about it. We will make sure that Seth is safe and keeps out of trouble don't worry. Once we get a hold of this Aro character we will let Seth know and he can contact you guys." Emmett was finally calming down as Carlisle asked Jake about the patrol routes.

I knew that there wasn't much more for me to discuss and thought that it might be a good time to talk to Rose about seeing if she could go back to the house and fetch some more of mine and Bella's stuff.

It would be nice to have some more of my clothes. Maybe I could go with her. It would be nice to see the house one last time.

"See ya later Charlie." Jake called after me as I headed back in to the house.

"Bye Jake. Be safe."

Rose was in the living room with Esme and Charlotte.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Rose asked as I joined them.

"Not much Rose. I was just wondering about going back to my house and grabbing up a few things. I know Bella would probably want some different clothes and I have some things that I don't want to lose when the house is cleaned out…Oh and that reminds me. What are we going to do about Bella? I am sure that someone has gone to check up on her after the funeral and that a few days ago."

Shit, why hadn't we thought about this earlier.

"Don't worry Charlie, we were talking about that just before you came in." She motioned to Esme and Charlotte. "But we have a few more things to work out, so why don't we head over to the house and check it out." She stood and headed towards the door.

"Actually, Rose wait." I said as she was opening the door. "I think I should go for a hunt first. I am sure that I wouldn't harm anyone if we came across a human, but it is better to be safe then sorry."

"Good call Charlie. I'll go let Carlisle know about or plan for coving up Bella's disappearance, Jake is still here and he should tell the pack what we are planning. I will meet you at the road in fifteen minutes." She said as she bolted across the room and out the back door to the deck.

"Are you all going to fill me in on this little plan, I am her father." I asked Esme and Charlotte.

"Of course we are Charlie. We aren't leaving you out on purpose. We have a few ideas that we wanted to run by you and Bella. And when you get back we will have a meeting."

"Fine." I huffed as I headed out the front door. There had to be a deer or two out in the forest at the front of the house. I could get a meal and meet Rose on time.

I was about half way to the road when I caught wind of a deer to my left. I could hear it chowing down on some grass not even a hundred feet away. I started off through the brush to catch it, when I was hit from behind.

'What the fuck?" I shouted as I hit the dirt. Shit. My dinner was gone now. Bigger worry Charlie. What the hell just hit me?

When I rolled over to my back to get up, I was looking in to a pair of crimson eyes. I could still smell the deer. In fact it smelt like it was right on top of me. As if it moved closer to the commotion.

"Who are you?" I growled at the pale face just inches from mine.

The vampire just smiled at me.

"I am the one who will be killing you now."

**BPOV**

"Well Darlin' we're alone finally. You wanna play some cards or something?"

"Hmmm. I'm thinking…not." I said as I crossed the room and jumped into his waiting arms.

I had barely place my lips to his when the phone rang.

"Damn it just one fucking moment of peace and quiet…." Jasper growled in to my mouth.

"Leave it. I need you." I whispered in to his ear tracing my lips down to his neck and back again.

"I want you too Darlin, but…" A low moan coming from his perfect lips as I ground my hips in to him.

"But what?"

"There could be something wrong, and right now we have to be on guard for those crazy fuckers."

"Fine" I pouted as he set me down on the edge of the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Carlisle?" He said after he checked the call display.

"Hello Jasper, sorry for interrupting." Carlisle cleared his throat.

"It's fine Carlisle, what is going on?" He ran his fingers through his golden locks and I couldn't control myself. I tuned out Carlisle on the other end of the phone and made my way over to Jasper. He was facing the fire, completely involved in his conversation. All his feelings of lust had dissolved and he was only feeling curiosity with a hint of annoyance.

Oh I will fix that.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and slowly began undoing his jeans. A low purr forming deep in his chest as I gently ran my hand over his boxers. I loved that I had this effect on him.

His was just starting to build when his mood took a swift turn and he stiffened as he shot a look out the window of the cottage. "Carlisle, I gotta go. Don't call Aro yet. I will call you right back."

"Son, what's goi-" Jasper shut the phone before Carlisle could finish his question. I looked out the window and saw nothing, but I knew that there was something out there. Jasper was extremely tense and slowly moved away from me towards the patio doors while doing up his pants.

"Bella. Stay here. I will be right back." He said almost as if he was in a trance. He slid the door open just enough for him to squeeze out.

I moved towards the patio door, to follow but before I could join him on the patio , Jasper had grabbed me and put me down on the couch.

"Jasper? What is going on? What is it?"

"There is a someone out there. I can feel their emotions." He turned back towards the door and was back out on the patio in a flash "Stay here." He said over his shoulder, as he slid the door shut.

Ya. Okay. Like I was going to just sit here and not find out who was out there. I could feel the emotions of the mystery person too. Sorrow.

And regret.

What the hell. Who was that.

Even with the door shut he heard me get off the couch and move towards the door. Damn it. I froze on the spot as he turned back, fire in his eyes.

"Bella, I am not fucking around. Stay here."

"Fine." I huffed as I threw myself back on the couch.

"I'll be right back. Call Carlisle and tell him to get his ass down here and to bring Em and Peter." He said through the glass. And then he was gone.

I picked up the phone and dialled the house.

This was not good.

A/N Please send me a review. Just so I know that there is someone still out there!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N HI! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED! YEA! I know that I said the updates were going to come around 2 weeks apart…. BUT again that thing called Real Life happened…. (Not too mention it took me FOUR tries to get this chapter right…. BAAHH)So I am not gonna make any promises on updates.

**Unknown POV**

As we sat waiting for one of the Cullens to make the deadly mistake of wandering too far from their compound alone, the digital device Maria had given me, began to vibrate. I don't understand the need for these devices. I have managed my whole existence, the better part of half a millennia, without the use of one. However, my sister can't seem to get enough of hers.

5 min away

S.

I show the text? to my sister who is perched on the branch up to my left. She nods her head once and returns to the device in her hand, mumbling something about HeadNovel or CheekText.

"Turn that blasted thing off." I hiss in her direction.

"I will, I will. Just let me finish with my farm."

"Your what?" I wave my hand as if to dismiss her. "I don't even want to know. You are a five hundred year old VAMPIRE for crying out loud. Put the game down."

She sighs and puts it away.

"I don't understand why you have such an aversion to technology, you can't live in the Dark Ages forever you know. It is time for you to expand your knowledge, and learn about…"

"Would you close your mouth? I can smell someone coming." I lean down in the tree to try and get a glimpse of the vampire. I can hear an animal to the left of use that is feeding in the bush. A deer. Perfect. I mask our scents with that of a deer and motion to her the direction that our prey is coming from.

It is a male, and when he turns his head in the direction of the feeding deer I manage a glimpse of his face. Charlie Swan. The newborn vampire. He will be overwhelmingly strong, and from what the seer has seen in her vision, very powerful.

I can see the other two approaching to the right, and have no doubt that we will be able to subdue the newborn, who is now in his crouch and slowly approaching the feeding deer.

"Now is the time to take him down, while he is distracted." I whisper to my sister. She nods and drops silently to the ground. She circles around to his left as I drop from our perch. I move at the speed of light and kicked him in the back and he went flying to the ground. His dinner ran off while he was laying there. He stayed down for a split second, while the scent of deer filled the air. When he turned over the confusion was apparent on his face.

"Who are you?" He growled at me as I leaned over him. My sister was now behind him, ready to attack if he tried anything.

"I am the one who will be killing you now." I sneered.

**CPOV**

"Oh really?" I challenged the vampire. "You think that you are going to kill me?"

Shit. There were two of them. The second one grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up. I jerked around quickly to see my second attacker.

"Yes. Yes we are." She stated matter-of-factly. "We really weren't expecting you to be out here alone. We figured that the Cullens wouldn't let their new prized possession out of their sights."

The first vampire, the male, had grabbed my arms and was holding them behind my back. I had one of two options. I could simply fight out of his grip, which wouldn't be too hard. Or, I could show them who they were messing with.

_Get your hands off of me. _I thought to myself.

And BAM. I was free. I moved myself away from the two of them and stood with my back to the nearest tree. I should have ran. Really, I should have. But I wanted to have some fun with these two.

"The seer was right you are very powerful." Said the male, a creepy smile forming on his face.

"Who sent you?" I asked. Not really expecting an answer.

"Maria. And the dear little pixie seer." The male answered. He looked over my shoulder as he answered and again for the second time in a matter of minutes, my arms were pinned behind my back. This time they were wrapped around the tree that I was backed up against.

_Let go_.

My arms were free and I took off running towards the house. I was getting the fuck out of dodge right now. There was no way that I was hanging around there. God knows how many would jump out of the bushes, special powers or no special powers, there was no way I would be able to take on all of them. Or could I?

I glanced to my left and saw one big ass vampire lunging at me from the trees.

Shit.

_Hit the dirt_.

But he didn't.

I did.

WHAT THE HELL?

I looked up and saw that he had flown right over me and landed to my left. I jumped to my feet and started running again. He was chasing after me, and man, was he fast for being as big as a dump truck.

_Turn around_.

I did.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

As I turned, I could see the other three approaching me head on. God Damn it. What is wrong with me? Am I not commanding correctly?

Alright, one more try.

_FALL DOWN_.

And down I went, face first to the forest floor.

Yep, I'm fuckered.

**JPOV**

My sense were on heightened alert as I made my way to the tree line. I can feel Bella's annoyance as she starts dialling the phone. Seriously, this whole turning her shield on and off thing is going to fucking suck.

The emotions from the unknown person….oh….vampire, ah shit. This is not good. I was hoping that it was just a stranded hiker or something.

Well anyway, the emotions were getting stronger and I knew that I was close. I was surprised that they haven't changed at all. Still regret and sorrow. I know that they can here me coming, I'm not trying to be quiet. I would think that I would sense some curiosity from them at someone approaching them. But nothing. I can hear talking now and the beeping of cell phone keys.

I push through the brush in to a small clearing and see two vampires, one male and one female. That's weird. I only smelled one. They are sitting in the middle of the little area, and it looks like they are crying. The female is a very old vampire and the male, well I am not too sure, but no more than a hundred years. They are huddled over the phone, looking at something, possibly a text.

They look up as I slow my approach, my hands raised to let them know that I mean no harm. The male glances at me briefly and dips his head again. The regret that is pouring off of him almost brought me to my knees. I sent them some waves of calm as I continued my approach, hoping that it would help them. The female's sorrow was equally as strong as his regret. What could have happened to make them feel this way? And why are they only feeling one exact emotion?

People (humans and vampires) always have some other underlying emotion. I have never come across anyone who has only been feeling one emotion. There is always another one. As faint as it might be.

This is the strangest thing. Something isn't right.

I should turn around, go back to the cottage and wait for the others to join me. But, I feel so calm right now. I just want to sit and relax.

What the fuck? Why aren't they calming down? Are they shields?

"Hello?" I say walking closer. They both look up, their faces expressing their emotions. "I would like to help you if I can. I can see that you are both in a lot of pain. May I help you?" I decided not to let them know that I was feeling their emotions.

"I am not sure that you can." The female answers. "But if you would like to try. That would be okay. We are tired of feeling this way." She put her head in her hands and a sob escaped her.

Just then their feeling spike and I was brought to my knees. I couldn't move. I could see them staring at me, curiosity in their eyes. But not in their emotions. Regret and sorrow crashed into me over and over. It feels as if the wind had been knocked right out of me, and that isn't possible.

"Please, I want to help you but you have to try and calm down. Just a bit. Please." I was hunched over now, my fingers digging in to the soil.

"Oh my, we are so sorry. Are you an empath?" The female asked. The sorrow lessened a bit, as did the males regret. I relaxed myself and sent them the same calm. But instead of them feeling calm, I was more relaxed. Their emotions spiked again, and again I found myself hunched over.

What the fuck? Something was definitely not right.

I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, when I heard them get up and come over to me. I was still hunched over by the force of their emotions, but the calm was wearing off.

When I looked up the male was holding an extremely large sword. He was massive. And the grin on his face, just as massive.

"Well, well, well. Seems as though we lucked out. We were expecting another Cullen to filet. But instead we get you! The Major. Oh my. Maria is going to be ecstatic." The female had crouched next to me I placed her hand on my shoulder. "What the hell are you?" I asked.

"What am I? Well, I am a vampire silly. You know that. But if you are wondering what is happening to you…" Again their emotions spike, but this time they were laced with terror. A scream ripped from my throat before I could stop it.

"Well, you see. My gift, is the gift of deceitfulness. I can make you believe what I want you to. I can make you feel the emotions that I want you to feel. My scent can be what I want it to be. And this one here," she said as she slapped the Tank on his shoulder, "this one is able to refract or reflect powers used on him back to the caster. He is very useful." She looked up and gave his cheek a pinch.

"Now I must say, considering all I have heard about you, I didn't really think that it would be this easy to capture you. I thought that you were the mighty Major Whitlock, who could take out a dozen newborns single-handedly. I am quite disappointed to tell you the truth. And I do believe that Maria will be also. She was expecting her warrior, not a quivering pile of vampire shit." She said as she kicked me in the face. And the tank brought down his sword across my outstretched arms.

FUUUUCK.

**BPOV**

DAMN IT. Why isn't anyone answering the phone?

I slammed my finger down on the button and immediately call Carlisle's phone. Again no ANSWER.

I decided to try Emmett and thankfully he answers on the first ring.

"Emmett…"

"Hey Bells. I didn't think that we would be hearing from you two until at least morning. Jasper not able to keep it up…"

"Emmett, shut the hell up and get down here now. Bring Carlisle and Peter. There is someone around the cottage. I can feel their emotions. Jasper went to check and see who they are." I spit out as fast as I could.

"Why the hell would he go alone? What a douche. Alright, hang on Peter and I will be there in a sec." He said as he hung up.

I put the receiver back on the cradle and began pacing the room. I could still feel the same emotions. And they were getting stronger.

After a few more minutes, I knew that Jasper had reached them. I could feel his curiosity and uneasiness. I wonder who they are? Two very upset people, that's who. Even in the house I could feel the intensity of their emotions change. Funny that they are feeling exactly the same thing though.

A few moments later, as I was trying to figure out what could be happening, Peter and Emmett arrived. They didn't stop, just passed by the door and motioned for me to come with them.

I slipped out the door and followed them in to the trees. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Talking with Aro. It is quite a heated conversation too. I don't think that Aro likes knowing that he was betrayed." Emmett answered. He leaned towards Peter, "Are you sure that Bella should come? What if something bad is happening out there?"

I was about to come back with a smart ass remark when Peter winked at me. "I think Bella can take care of herself. Right Bells?"

"Damn straight." Was all I could get out as I was suddenly very aware of the emotions coming from the clearing ahead. Regret and sorrow, so powerful that I grabbed on to Emmett so I wouldn't fall down. And then I was calm. Very calm. I had to sit down.

"Bells? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Emmett was crouched in front of me, as Peter knelt beside.

"I dunno. I just felt a huge surge of emotions. And I couldn't stand any longer. Come on," Emmett took my hand, and pulled me up. "Let's get there and find out what the hell is going on."

We only made it a few steps, before a shrill scream came from deep inside me and I feel into Peter.

Terror. Sorrow. Regret.

Both Peter and Emmett were calling my name trying to get some sort of response from me. But I couldn't answer them… the pain… was real. I felt the terror. I was living it. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest. He was rocking me, and stroking my hair.

"Shhh Bells, You're alright. We are here. It is not real Munchkin. It's not real. Shhh." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Emmett, stay here with her. I am going to find Jasper. He is going to need help." And Peterr was gone.

Emmett did his best to calm me down. And finally I did. He was helping me by trying to stay calm. Of course he wasn't completely calm, but better than I was at the moment.

"Emmett, lets go. I need to find Jasper. He is in pain. And we need to help him." And pain was right. Again, I collapsed on Emmett, this was physical pain I was feeling. Jasper was in serious trouble.

I did my best to pull myself back again, and tried to think of what I was feeling. Emotions were flying all about, but the regret and sorrow were still there. And just as strong as before.

Something bad was happening…

Jasper was in serious trouble. "Emmett, come on. We need to find them."

"Bells. You can still block Jasper, right? You know, from feeling your emotions? Well do it now. Put up your shield. Block them from coming in."

For fuck sakes. Why didn't I do that earlier? I knew that I could stop feeling them, I had done it in the bedroom after my change.

Up went my shield. "Damn it, why didn't I do that earlier."

"Don't worry Bells, from the sounds of it you have quite a few abilities. And a powerful shield. It is going to take a bit for you to figure everything out."

I hoisted myself up off the ground, and we took off in the direction that Peter had gone moments before. Seconds later we were breaking through the trees.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I took in the scene before me. Peter was standing over Jasper who was hunched over on the ground with something twitching to his right… his arm? What the fuck? They had cut off his arm! There were two other vamps in the clearing. The male was huge, and holding a sword…seriously a fucking sword. And the chick was grinning wickedly. So they were the source of the emotions. Well, they sure as hell don't look full of sorrow and regret. And why isn't Jasper just blasting them with a huge dose of lethargy. They would surely hit the dirt if he did that.

Well, I am not standing here waiting to find out.

"Bella!" Emmett called after me as I crossed in to the clearing. "Bella. No."

Ya. Like I was going to stop. I think not.

I stopped just behind Jasper. "I think that you need to put down the sword." I said as calmly as I could.

"Well, I see you decided to join us. I saw you standing in the trees. Trying to figure out how to save your friends here?"

I was about to answer her, or reach over and strangle her, one of the two, when she received a text on her phone.

"Oh my. Seems as though my brother did just a good on his hunting trip. He has managed to catch, Charlie Swan. Maria is going to be sooo pleased."

"What? You have my father? Let him GO." I yelled and they just laughed at me.

"That isn't going to happen and you know it." She smiled sweetly at me.

"But, if you let me keep that one, " she nodded towards Emmett who was know beside me, "I might let the Major here, keep his other hand and both feet." She laughed a high pitch laugh and her sword baring friend joined in.

We needed to do something. We needed a distraction. The male was ready to strike at any moment with his sword, so we couldn't make it obvious that we were communicating. Peter turned his head to look at me and winked.

The female saw that little gesture.

"I wouldn't be trying anything. Bartholomew here will cut off the Major's head and slice you in two with one swift stroke." The bitch said jerking her head towards Peter, her eyes never leaving Emmett. The male and Peter were having a staring contest, themselves.

Jasper was still feeling the effect of the emotions. His perfect face twisted in pain. I had no idea how I was going to block him from their emotional assault. I thought about how my shield felt when it was in place. I had never really thought about it before, but the more I did, I realized that I could feel it. I have no idea what it feels like or how to describe it, but it is there.

I closed my eyes and pictured Jasper. I pictured him being in a bubble. A clear bubble. When I opened my eyes, Bartholomew and the female were staring where Jasper had been. His arm was gone. And so was he. Emmett and Peter took this opportunity to tackle Bartholomew, and I charged the bitch.

Thank God for my newborn strength, because I have not yet learned how to fight. I tackled her to the ground and sat on her chest, pinning her arms above her head. She definitely was strong, but being a day old, I was stronger. She lifted her head, gnashing her teeth, trying to get a hold of me anywhere she could. I shifted so that my knees were planted on her shoulders.

"You better tell your friends to let my father go. Or I will rip you apart limb from fucking limb. You hear me?" I spat in her face.

"You will never win. You may have saved the Major. But you will never, ever save your father." She snarled back.

I wanted to smack the smile she had right off her face, but I didn't want to lift my arms. I took a quick glance to my left. Peter and Em had Bartholomew pinned down on his stomach. Peter was gripping is arms and had them pulled out above his head. It looked as though his shoulders were dislocated. Em was sitting on his back. He had taken off his shirt and wrapped it around his calf. Venom dripping down his leg.

"Em! Are you okay?" I yelled.

"He will be fine." Came a voice from behind me. Jasper.

He came around and stood by the females head. His eyes were black with rage. He was magnificent and scary as hell. He didn't looked at me as he crouched over and got right in her face.

"What is your name?" He growled.

She said nothing. A smirk crossing her lips.

"_What is your name_?" He asked again, quieter and more menacing than before.

Nothing. Her smirk just got bigger.

"If you don't tell me what your name is. I will have my comrades over there, slice Bart apart an inch at a time." He threatened, venom dripping from the corner of his mouth.

She still didn't answer. Dumb bitch.

I heard the ripping of clothing. "Ready when you are Major." Peter said.

I didn't dare look at the others. I didn't want to see that. So I kept my eyes on Jasper. He jerked his head at Peter and Emmett to begin. And begin they did. Bart, didn't scream mind you. He just moaned as Peter sliced in to his flesh.

And she still said nothing.

Jasper nodded, and they took another slice. This one must have been bigger, quite a bit bigger, because Bart let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Alright. Enough. Eve. My name is Eve." She yelled.

Jasper moved my hands from her wrists and replaced them with his own. I didn't know if he wanted me to get off of her completely so I stayed put.

"I see that you have dropped you phone." I looked to my left and saw it laying there on the ground. I looked up and Jasper was starting at me. "Get it." He barked at me.

I jumped off Eve and grabbed the phone. When I looked back Jasper was straddling her chest. But this time he had her arms pinned at her side under his knees. She looked frightened now. All of her confidence had left with me when I moved off of her.

"Well Eve…you wanted to meet the Major. Well here I am." And with that he ripped her head clean off her body.

Holy Fuck.

A/N EH?EH? *Wiggles eye brows* Like? Don't Like? Let me know!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I do not own any of the Cullens or anything Twilight related. I hope you all got a chance to see Eclipse and the Major in all his horse riding, uniform wearing glory… YUM!**

**JPOV**

"Well Eve…you wanted to meet the Major. Here I am." I tore the bitches head clean off her body.

I rose off the ground, head in hand and made my way over to Peter and Emmett. For the first time I noticed that Emmett had been hurt. A large chunk of flesh was missing from his calf.

"Let him up." I commanded to them. They picked the male up from the ground.

"You see this?" I snarled, once he had risen, dangling Eve's head in front of his face. "This will be your head if you don't answer my questions." I raised my eyebrow, daring him to defy me.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked, taking a step towards him. Emmett and Peter each had a hold of an arm. The sword was lying on the ground beside me. Peter knew me all to well. I would never use a weapon if I didn't have to.

His face was as blank. I couldn't feel any emotions from anyone in the field, so I knew that Bella was still shielding me. Fuck she was powerful.

I took another step closer. "Where is Charlie?" I pressed again, in a lower voice.

"The others have him." He answered confidently.

"Tsk, tsk." I shook my head while I took the next step. "That is not what I asked you Bart." I nodded to Peter, who smirked and removed Bart's ear.

"Now. Let's try this again." I said once he had stopped screaming. "Where is Charlie?"

"I don't know." He spat at me. Again I nodded at Peter, and Bart lost his other ear.

"We can do this for hours. I will rip you apart piece by piece until you give me the answers that I want." I informed him in a calm tone.

He seemed to think it over. "Well?"

"Alright, alright. I will give you the answers that you want. But first. I want her." He said as he jerked his head towards Bella. I had felt an undertone of lust, but I assumed it was for the female.

My vision blurred and venom pooled in my mouth. "Wrong fucking answer." I swooped down, took the sword and removed both of his legs at the knees. His cries echoed across the field.

I leaned over lowering my face to his. "I told you not to fuck with me Barty Boy. And now you will spend an eternity without your arms or legs. " I whispered in his ear.

I stood and nodded at Peter. He let go of the male's arm and headed toward Bella, who was still over by the female's body.

"Emmett, go back to the house and tell Carlisle what is happening." I commanded as I grabbed the arm that Peter had let go of.

"Are you sure Jass?" He questioned.

"Go." I growled at him. Emmett's brow furrowed as I grabbed the arm he was holding. I could feel his disappointment, but I didn't care. This wasn't a game, and he needn't be so sensitive. I knew that there was fury in my eyes, because he flinched when his met mine. The monster was alive inside of me and he had never seen it before. He let go and took off towards the house, mumbling under his breath.

I sat down on the male's chest, both of his arms in my deadly grip. "So, you want to have my mate, do you? You think that is a good idea?" Venom dripped from my mouth and landed on his shirt.

"ANSWER ME" I bellowed and he flinched.

"No."

"No what?" I questioned as I dug my fingers in to his shoulder piercing the skin.

He screamed and tried to struggle out of my hold. "No, it wasn't a good idea."

I dug my fingers deeper in to the wound on his shoulder and removed his left arm.

His cries of pain fuelled the monster in me and without another word his other arm was gone. I got up and throwing his limbs to the side. "Don't go anywhere Barty, I will be right back." I strolled over to the tree line grabbing a pile of fallen branches and leaves. I returned to him placing the brush beside him. Taking the Zippo lighter, I lit the small pile on fire.

I picked up his removed limbs one by one, tossing them in to burn.

**BPOV**

Who was he? Who was this man that had beheaded another vampire before my eyes? He was terrifying. I knew that Jasper was a different person before. I knew that he had done horrific and unimaginable things to humans and vampires alike. He told me himself, hours before. But now, to see it with my own eyes…

There was something in the way he moved and the sound of his voice. Something was stirring deep inside me as I watched him.

"We can do this for hours. I will rip you apart piece by piece until you give me the answers that I want." Jasper said in a disturbingly calm voice, it sent chills down my spine.

"Well?" He growled.

Bartholomew jerked his head towards me, "Alright, alright. I will give you the answers that you want. But first. I want her." My mouth dropped open as his statement sunk in.

Oh hell, _that's_ not going to happen. I thought, and moved my gaze to Jasper.

Rage. Unadulterated rage.

Bartholomew's cries pierced my ears and I covered them to try and drown them out.

As I watched the scene before me, I was struggled to keep the shield around Jasper intact. I couldn't feel Jasper's emotions. I didn't need to. And I knew that if I let him in, my shield would collapse. It was taking all of the energy I had to keep the clear bubble around him. I was actually trembling from the effort. I closed my eyes and tuned out everything around me. Jasper had cut off his legs, I didn't want to know what was next.

I hoped that this was going to be over soon. We had to get Charlie back. I wondered where they had taken him. Or more to the point, how they had taken him. Charlie was incredibly strong and gifted. Why didn't he stop them?

_Because they too, are powerful. The were able to stop Jasper._

I started to panic. They _had_ captured Jasper. These were extremely powerful vampires that we were fighting against. If they could capture Charlie and Jasper…

*bzzzzz, bzzzzz*

The phone in my hand began to vibrate from the incoming text. I forgot that I had even picked it up.

I looked down at the phone, wondering what I should do, I glanced up and saw Peter approaching me. I focused my attention back to the screen.

From: Mary

I opened it.

He's gone. Come to the warehouse.

My shield finally gave out and a sob ripped from my chest as the phone fell from my hands.

The moment my shield fell, I was over come by emotions, and a blood-curdling roar escape Jasper. I looked up to see him hunched over Bartholomew, his teeth ripping at the flesh of his neck.

Hatred. Rage. Pain.

And my own grief. Japser was feeling it all.

Charlie was dead.

They killed my father.

I was shaking so hard that my teeth were chattering. I couldn't control myself. Sob after sob came from deep within me.

"BELLA." Peter was shaking me. "Bella. What is it?" He was kneeling in front of me now his hands gripping my shoulders.

I threw myself at him and buried my head in his chest. "I…Jasper….Charlie is…oh Peter." I cried.

"What about Charlie?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"The phone… there was a t-text." I lifted my head and jerked it towards where the phone lay on the ground. "Is Jasper going to be alright… I tried…I tried to..."

"You tried to what, Bella?" He was rocking me back and forth gently.

"I tried to keep my shield up." I panted. It was so hard to focus. I needed to block Jasper's emotions, but I didn't have the strength. I couldn't feel the pain anymore though. Bartholomew must be dead.

"Bella. Jasper is fine. Just concentrate on blocking him. Bring your shield around you."

I closed my eyes and did my best to calm myself. I focused on Peter's slow breathing. And tried to match my own to it.

I could hear some one approaching us.

I looked over Peter's shoulder and saw Jasper rushing towards us. A purple haze was floating in behind him. The sun broke through the clouds. It hurt to look at him, he was stunning.

Then I looked in his eyes.

I buried my head against Peter. Waiting for what was to come.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER." He snarled as he lunged for us.

**RPOV**

_If he doesn't get of that fucking phone in the next minute…_

I was pacing back and forth outside Carlisle's office. He was _still_ on the phone with Aro. He had called back when Carlisle was talking with Jake. Apparently he had gotten the message that Carlisle called and was interested in why. The conversation wasn't going well. I knew that this call was important, but what ever was happening out in the forest was just as urgent. Emmett had been gone for fifteen minutes now. And he hadn't called back to let me know what was happening. Not to mention Charlie was waiting for me to go in to town with him. I sent him a text to let him know that something was up and to come back to the house, but he hadn't yet. He must be having a good hunt.

"Aro…" Carlisle's voice was full of tension. "I know that you are having a hard time believing what I am telling you. I know that you have seen Alice and Edward's thoughts. But their plan changed. They are going to try and capture Charlie and Jasper. And with Maria's help they plan on over-throwing you. We were brothers years ago. And although we don't see eye to eye on my families chosen life style, I would like to believe that you would help us in our time of need."

Oh Lord. Carlisle was laying it on thick.

I could hear him stand up from his chair and move around the room.

"Rose." Charlotte called from downstairs. "Please get down here."

"What is it?" I asked when I hit the bottom step.

"Seth is here." She pointed out the front window of the living room. Sure enough, there he was making his way up the front steps, naked.

"Go get him some clothes." I said to her as I grabbed an afghan of the couch.

He blushed when he saw me open the door and I looked away as I handed him the blanket. "What's up Seth?" I asked as he covered himself.

"It's Charlie. He has been taken."

"What? By who?"

What the fuck? How could anyone take Charlie? He was in the front woods hunting.

"I don't know who. But I found his phone and I could see signs of a struggle." He handed over Charlie's phone. He hadn't even opened my text.

Shit. This bad. Very, very bad.

"Seth you need to change back and call the rest of the pack over here. Tell them about Charlie and that Jasper, Peter and Emmett could also be in trouble. Emmett and Peter left not long ago after a call from Bella. Jasper felt someone in the woods and went to check it out. I haven't heard from them since."

"Alright." Seth answered as he turned back out the door. He was barely off the front deck when he exploded in to his wolf form.

"Rose what is going on?" Carlisle was off the phone now and headed down the stairs. "I heard some of what you said. But start from the beginning."

I walked over to the panel of switches by the large windows on the back wall and hit a button. Large steal panels began to comedown over the windows.

"We are under attack. That is what is happening."

**CPOV**

They didn't chain me up. There was no need. Four of them and only me. And two of them, twins, had swords.

We were in an old warehouse just north of Forks. It had been abandoned for years.

The 'I-will-be-the-one-killing-you-now' guy receive a message on his phone and I couldn't help the snicker that escaped as I watched him fiddle with the phone, trying to receive it.

"Oh my! This is a wonderful day." He mused as he held the phone out for the female to look at.

"Look my sister. They have managed to capture Major Whitlock."

No. That can't be true. How would they have done that?

_They got you didn't they._

If they have Jasper…

That means the probably have Bella too.

I felt the growl building in my chest. They had my little girl.

"Well now. I never in a million years thought our scouting would be so successful." She said glancing in my direction.

"I have to say. You are one splendid looking vampire. Can I keep him William?" She ran her finger across my cheek and a swatted her hand away.

"No you may not." He hissed. "Without Simon or Phillip he would rip you to shreds."

She turned away from me sulking. Perching herself on an old oil drum.

_Damn right I would._

"You better tell your friend that if they so much touch a hair on my daughters head, hell will be brought down on them." I snarled, the venom rising in the back of my throat.

"Now, now. Bella is fine for now. Unfortunately, we had been ordered to keep her alive. The seer wishes to have the honours of destroying her." He chuckled as he turned away.

Another text came to his phone. "They are going to bring the Major here when they are done."

"Really?" The female squealed, clapping her hands like a school girl. "Oh, I have always wanted to meet him."

"Mary. Pull yourself together. I highly doubt that Maria will let you anywhere near him. He is hers." William chided as the twins snickers.

Good God. Who the hell were these idiots?

If the others did have Bella with them, we might have a chance to escape. If she was here, she could shield me.

If she is a shield. The rest of us still didn't know exactly what her abilities were. Everyone assumed that she would be a shield. But what if she wasn't?

They were silent now. The twins were watching me like a hawk, as the other two were sending message after message to whoever.

I closed my eyes and thought about my Bells. There was no way Alice was going to get near her. I knew that the others would protect her, even if Jasper couldn't. And we had the pack on our side, and they could take out the twins. The wolves wouldn't be affected by their ability.

Another signal from an incoming message came from William's phone.

A smile spread across his face briefly before it was washed away. "They want us to move. They have others. And don't want him here." He snapped his phone shut and motioned for the twins to follow with me.

"Mary. You stay here and wait for them."

"Yes, brother." She answered.

Phillip and Simon each had a hold of an arm as we made our way from the building. There was an SUV parked to the left of the door. The loaded me in to the back seat. William joined me. The twins jumped in the front and we sped away.

_What the hell was I going to do now?_

**A/N I know.. Another cliffy… I just love them you know!I want to thank everyone for their reviews, especially to Gredelina1 for number 500 and 501!**

**I am blown away buy the reviews! I never would have though I would reach 500!**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight and its characters are not mine. No copyright infringement intended. I just like to play****J**

**RPOV**

"What is going on? Why are the panels on the windows?" Esme asked coming through the front door. She had just returned from town, two huge bags of groceries in her hand. Despite Carlisle's objections, she had made a trip to the store to stock up on food for the wolves. She assumed that they could be hanging around here more, and wanted to make sure that they were fed.

Esme carried the bags to the kitchen and began putting the food away. "I think we are being surrounded. I believe that there have been scouts sent to watch us, and they are in the forest around the house." Carlisle answered from his spot on the couch. Esme gasped and was standing before him in a blink of an eye. "Bella and Jasper. They are at the cottage. Charlie is hunting. I could smell him in the front forest by the laneway. Where are the others? "

I didn't answer. And neither did Carlisle. "Well?" She pressed her hands on her hips looking between the two of us.

"Charlie has been taken. We are waiting for the pack to get here. Seth is contacting them. He found Charlie's phone, and said that there was a struggle. As for the others… Jasper and Bella were at the cottage when they sensed someone out in the forest. Jasper went out to find out who it was, leaving Bella to call here. I was on the call with Aro, but Peter and Emmett went to help. We haven't heard form them since." Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair and got up out of the chair, taking Esme in his arms.

"I don't understand. I was just out front. I could smell Charlie. He was hunting deer. There wasn't any other scent." She looked up at Carlisle. "Seth didn't smell anyone else did he? When he found Charlie's phone?"

"No. It was only Charlie, and the deer he was hunting." Seth said as he entered the back door. "Sam and Jake are on their way. Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry are going to patrol the woods out front of the house and follow Charlie's scent."

"Good. But we still don't know what happened to the others. Rose try Emmett's phone again, and I will try the cottage. Maybe they are on their way back. Charlotte, would you mind calling Peter?"

"I already did, still no answer." Charlotte said as she came down the stairs. "Esme, why don't we make up some grub for the pack. I am sure they will be hungry at some point."

Carlisle released Esme from his embrace and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Dear. Everything will turn out alright." She nodded and followed Charlotte to the kitchen, Seth in tow. I guess he's hungry.

I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle. "It will Rose. We will get Charlie back and the others will be fine." I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"So, how did the rest of the call go?" I asked, dialling Emmett's number.

He slammed the phone down. "Still nothing." Carlisle is usually good at controlling his emotions, but I knew that this was taking a toll on him.

"Not as well as I hoped. He doesn't believe me that Alice and Edward are planning to overthrowing them. He says he knows nothing of their plans and has seen nothing in their minds. Not about Maria, the girls or Bella. Nothing. He says that they did visit from time to time and that they are happier now that they are being true to themselves and their kind." He spat out the last part.

Carlisle is very proud of his family and what we have accomplished. Edward and Alice's betrayal hurt us all, but it devastated Carlisle. Edward was his first companion, his best friend and son for many, many years.

He shook his head. "Anyway. He said that they will not get involved in a 'tiff' between coven members. He says that Maria isn't a threat, she hasn't been seen for decades. He wished us well, and hung up."

"That is bullshit, Carlisle. And you know it." I hollered as Sam and Jake entered.

"Yes. But there is nothing that we can do, we can't force him to believe us." Carlisle said as he nodded to Sam. "Thank you for coming Sam. Jake. I know that Seth filled you in on what happened to Charlie. And I was hoping that you might come with Rose and myself as we look for the others."

"Of course we will." Sam answered. "Seth you will stay here. Keep an eye on the house. Please go outside and phase. Wait for my instructions" Seth opened his mouth like he wanted to complain, but shut it again, nodding. "Yes Sam."

"Thank you Seth. Esme and Charlotte will be here also." Carlisle said as he headed towards the kitchen and Seth headed back outside. "We will be back soon my Love." He was hugging Esme. "Please find them, please bring them home." Esme pleaded quietly.

"We'll do our best." Jake answered for Carlisle as he and Sam headed out the back door. "Come on Doc. We will be back soon."

Carlisle let go of Esme and Charlotte put her arm around her shoulder. "Be safe." She said as Carlisle and I joined the wolves on the deck.

"ROSE. CARLISLE." It was Emmett. He had just crossed the river and was bolting towards us.

"Oh man. Am I glad you are here." He pulled me in his arms.

"Emmett, son. What is going on? Where are the others?" Asked Carlisle.

"And why aren't you answering your damn phone?" I said slapping him on his chest. "Ow." He whined as he rubbed his chest. "I turned it off. I didn't want to spook anyone we found."

He turned to Carlisle, "Everyone is fine. Well almost fine. Someone has Charlie." He looked down at his leg. Shit, I hadn't even noticed that his pant leg was ripped. There was a scar now, it was almost healed.

"What the hell happened to you."

"A sword." He said nonchalantly.

"A SWORD?" Carlisle and the wolves said as a growl tore from my chest.

"Babe, I'm fine, relax." He rubbed my back. "We met with Bella at the cottage, and made our way to the small field to the north. There were two vamps, one male, one female. They had somehow managed to restrain Jasper… and removed his hand."

We all gasped. How in the hell did Jasper manage to get captured by two vampires? He was an amazing fighter. This didn't make sense.

"Emmett, did you recognize them? Have you ever seen them before?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope." He answered shaking his head. "Never."

"Alright. So where are they now? I am guessing Jasper escaped?" Carlisle was pacing back and forth now.

"Yes he did. One minute he was on the ground and the next he was pulling off the female's head. Then he _ordered_ me to come and tell you guys. He was taking care of the male when I left." Emmett didn't sound to happy about Jasper ordering him around.

"How did he manage to get out of the restraints?" Sam asked.

"Well he wasn't physically restrained. He was in a lot of pain, I could tell by his face. So I guess they were blasting him with their emotions…I dunno. But once Bella got there, he was ok. Well, maybe not ok, but he wasn't on the ground anymore. I think that she shielded him. She is crazy powerful." Just then a howl echoed through the air.

We all looked at Sam. "We have to phase. They found something." They stepped away removing their shorts. In seconds there was two monstrous wolves in front of us. The black one, Sam, gave out a yip and two seconds later a human Seth was at our side.

"Paul and the others think that they have found where they were holding Charlie, at an abandoned warehouse north of Forks. It's weird though. They can't smell anything else but Charlie and deer. They just started moving north, he has been moved again." Seth was jittery. I know he wished he was with them.

Carlisle was deep in thought. And Sam and Jake were listening to the other wolves.

"Em, do you think that Jasper, Bella and Peter will be alright? Or should we go and meet them?"

"Uh, I think that we should just stay here and wait for them to get back. We need to get ready to after Charlie." Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jasper said for me to come and tell Carlisle what happened. He didn't say to come back."

What the hell was with him? He sounded almost scared. Almost. "What's wrong Em?"

"Nothing. I just think that we should leave Jasper alone. So Carlisle? What is the plan?" He turned away from me.

"Well, I think that we should wait for them to get back and prepare to meet up with Pack. If Bella really is a shield, we will need her. These sound like very powerful vampires."

"They must be if they were able to bring down Jasper. And by what Em said, Bella can shield others." I knew that she was going to be a powerful vampire. But I still wish I knew what her other ability was.

"Emmett, did you get the names of those vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup. Eve and Bartholomew. She told us that her brother has Charlie. But she didn't say his name."

"Bartholomew? Are you sure?" Carlisle said putting his arm on Emmett's shoulder.

"Yes. Eve and Bartholomew. Do you know who they are?"

"Not the woman, but I know of a Bartholomew. He and his brothers, Simon and Phillip, are very gifted. They are triplets. From what I know they were changed by their father, over four hundred years ago." Carlisle answered.

"How powerful Carlisle? What can they do?" I pushed. Oh this was bad.

"They are reflectors. They can send the effects of an ability back to the caster. That would be how Bartholomew managed to restrain Jasper. If Jasper tried to manipulate his emotions, he would reflect them back to Jasper." He ran his fingers through his hair, and turned back towards the house. "Seth can you phase back and find out what Sam knows. I am going to go upstairs and call Ezealar and see if he can tell me anything more about the Triplets. Rose, go with Emmett back to the field and bring the others back." He opened the door and disappeared up the stairs to his study.

The three wolves were huddled together deep in thought, or maybe wolfy conversation. "Ready Em?" I grabbed his hand.

"Actually Babe, why don't you stay here. Just in case another group of scouts come. The ones in the field were communicating with the bastards who have Charlie by text message. There might be more out there." He looked uneasy as his eyes darted around the yard.

"Well then that is why I should go with you. I don't want you running out in to the forest alone. Charlotte is here and so are the wolves. It will be fine." I turned his face towards mine and looked deep in his eyes.

Something is up. "What is wrong Em?" He opened his mouth and then closed it again, thinking about what he was going to say.

"It's Jasper." He huffed, running his hand over his face. "He is scary as hell. I have never seen him like that before. It was like it wasn't even him. He was barking orders at Peter and I…"

"So? He was taking charge. Jasper was a major in the _Confederate Army_ Em, he is a natural leader. You know that." We all knew that. I can't believe that Emmett was upset about following some orders.

"It wasn't that he was just taking charge. It was like it wasn't him. Babe, you should have seen his eyes! They were crazy. Fucking crazy."

"Em, it's fine. I am sure that Jasper is okay. Let's just head over there and find them. The more time we waste, the more vampires could be closing in on us. Come." I tugged on his hand and he reluctantly followed.

Seriously, I have never seen Emmett like this before. He is always so confident. I wonder if there is something wrong with Jasper.

**JPOV**

"Are you ready to give me answers now?" I snarled. I had finished disposing of the males limbs and was now crouched over his torso.

"What do you want to know?"

"_Everything_. Who sent you? Where they have taken Charlie? When are the rest coming?"

"I don't know when the others are coming. I was told to follow Eve and protect her. I wasn't given any other details." He said choking back the pain.

"Who are the ones that have him? What are their names?"

He hesitated, swallowing hard. "I…"

"_TELL ME_." I dug my fingers in to the wound where his arm used to be.

"Ok. Alright." He panted. "I will tell you everything that I know." I removed my fingers from the wound and wiped the venom on his shirt.

"My brothers and I were recruited by Maria. We were told that she was forming an army to come and destroy the 'Coven with the Golden Eyes' in Washington. My brothers, Phillip and Simon, and I, along with another set of vampires, William, Mary and Eve, were sent here as scouts. The six of us are the most powerful and controlled vampires she has, besides the two golden-eyed traitors. The rest are newborns or are very uncivilized. We were told not to take any hostages, unless, we found 'The Major' or Charlie Swan. If we did, we were to bring you both to a warehouse just north of here. You two are the ones that they are after. The others will parish. The newborns are going to be sent to destroy the rest of the coven. All of them. Well all except for the Shield." He jerked his head towards Bella. "the Seer wants to be the one to destroy her."

I began to snarl, they would never take her away from me. _Never. _I wanted to destroy what was left of him, but I needed some more answers. I couldn't let the monster take over, I had to be controlled.

Grief. Sorrow. Longing.

As a terrifying sound escaped from deep with in me, I was consumed with grief. I lost control of myself and let my emotions run free. Rage and hatred pooled around me, pulling me under. I looked down at the vampire below me. _He wanted her_. He had wanted to take my mate. The venom was running from my mouth and blurring my vision. I leaned over and sunk my teeth deep in to his neck, violently ripping his head off.

I spit out the excess venom before I stood, lifting the corpse with me. I threw it in to the fire and bent to grab his head. "In you go fucker." I said tossing in the head.

I turned and took a deep breath. The smell of burning vampire flesh invading my senses. I took me back. Back to a time when all I knew was fighting and death. A time when the monster in me ran ramped. He was always there. Never leaving, never changing. I killed, fed and fucked. Everyone feared me, no one loved me.

Alice would never get near her. She will be ash if she lays a finger on my Mate.

Bella. My Mate.

I could hear her. She was sobbing. Wrapped up in someone else's arms. _That should be me_. He was stroking her back, her cheek, her hair. A snarl ripped from my chest as I bolted to them.

She is mine.

As I was about to lunge at them the sun broke through the clouds.

Diamonds.

She was glowing. An Angel.

She looked over his shoulder locking her ruby eyes with mine. I could see the love in them. She was still wrapped in his arms. Rage burned through my veins once again and I lunged at them.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER."

I was about to crash into them when he rolled them to the left. I came crashing to the ground inches from them. I jumped up at lightning speed and grabbed him by the throat.

"Jesus Christ Jasper. Get a hold of yourself." He said, holding on to my wrists. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You had your filthy claws all over my mate. _That_ is what is wrong with me."

"Holy hell. I was calming her down. She thinks that Charlie is dead." A sob came from her at the mention of Charlie. She was slouched beside me, leaning against my leg.

"Jasper…" She whispered as she stood up. She placed her tiny hand under my chin and turned my head so I could look her in the eye. "Jasper please. Its me. Calm down. I need you."

Love, trust and sorrow crashed into me. I let go of Peter and crumbled at her feet. "Bella. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She crouched down in front of me placing her hands on my chest. "For what?"

_For what? How about for being a psychotic monster who just tried to kill his best friend and dismembered two vampires. _

"For what happened just now. I wasn't myself. I couldn't help it. I saw you in Peter's arms and I lost control." I pulled her to my chest and rested my chin on her head. "I love you, Bella. Always and forever. You are my Angel and I will never let you go."

"I love you too Jasper. I'm not going anywhere." She said and placed her lips on mine. The monster retreated as I lost myself in Bella.

*bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz*

Bella and I turned to look at the phone vibrating beside us. Peter grabbed it up. "It is the William character. He wants to know how things are going with 'The Major'." He laughed. A low growl came from Bella.

He started typing a reply. "Everything is fine now that the Major isn't being a dick and trying to kill his best friend and mate." He answered.

"Should I send this?" He glared at me. "Or should I tell them that the Major ripped their friends here, limb from limb."

I ignored him for the moment and focused back on Bella. She was still sobbing quietly. "I can't believe they killed Charlie." She whispered against my chest.

"Are you sure they did? That last message doesn't say for sure." Peter was checking the previous messages. "See," he turned the phone to us. "They are taking him to a cottage up north."

Bella jumped up and grabbed the phone from Peter. "Are you sure?" She looked over the message and a tiny smile formed on her lips.

She kept scrolling through the texts. "She sent one not that long ago, saying for them to take Charlie to a cottage, that she 'has others' and will be at the warehouse soon."

"That is what was meant when they said that he was gone. They had moved him." Peter said pulling Bella in for a hug. "See I told you everything would be fine."

"Thank you Peter." She answered kissing his cheek.

_Mine._

The darkness began to stir in me again as I watched them smile and hold each other. A low growl coming from me as I inched closer to them.

"For fuck sakes Jasper. Get a fucking grip would ya? I am not going to hurt her. _RELAX_." He said reaching out and shoving me back.

"Bella! Jass!" I snapped my head around to see Emmett and Rosalie running towards us. "Are you alright? Emmett told us what happened." She asked me. "Jesus Jasper what the hell is wrong with you?" I was still in my crouch when the reached us. Emmett was hanging back, looking wary.

"He's fine." Peter answered. "Are you guys alright? They have Charlie."

"We know. The pack is out looking for them. They followed Charlie's scent to an old warehouse. But he isn't there. Apparently the male that was here is very powerful and has two other brothers, that have the same abilities. They are actually triplets." Rose laughed at that.

"Yes. He was very powerful." I said standing tall. I was slowly calming down, but it wasn't with out effort. I could feel everyone around me. They were all feeling something different. I sent out a wave of calm hoping that it would help. "He was a reflector. I couldn't do anything to him. And the female, she was just as powerful. She had a gift for deception. She was able to make me think that they were in trouble. She could change her emotions. All I could feel from them was sorrow and regret. She was an incredible caster." I shook my head as I remembered the pain and anguish. I could feel myself getting worked up again.

_Calm. Be calm._

"One of the triplets is probably with them. Anything Charlie does to them will be casted back to him."

Bella winced at that thought. "Well then. Let's get back to the cottage. So we can track the fuckers to the cottage and get Charlie back." She said heading towards the trees. She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

Emmett turned and followed her. "Bella wait up." He called after her.

"Damn, she is fast." Peter mused. "Good luck catching up, Hulk." He laughed

I turned and grabbed the females body running it over to the fire. I tore it in two and threw her in.

"So I hear Bella is a powerful shield." Rose said as we raced to catch up to Bella and Emmett.

"Yes. Very powerful. It drains her though. She has a hard time keeping it up. Once she got the text about Charlie she lost it. She couldn't even shield herself from Jasper. She will perfect it with practice though." Peter told her.

"Emmett said that the female's brother is one of the ones that have Charlie. I wonder if he has the same ability?"

"Could be. If they are true siblings. Did the Pack say anything about the scents of the camps that have Charlie? Did the recognize them?" Asked Peter.

"No. They said that all they could smell at the warehouse was Charlie. And Seth said the same thing about the area that they captured him. They said all that they could smell was Charlie and the deer that he was hunting."

"Mother fucker." I came to a stop. I had been going over what I had learned from the male. _My brothers, Phillip and Simon, and I, along with another set of vampires, William, Mary and Eve, were sent here as scouts._

"What?" Peter and Rose said in unison.

"The female's brother is a deceptor too, and maybe their other sister. That is why the Pack can't smell anyone else. He is masking their scents. We need to get to the house. Rose, call Carlisle and tell him to get the Pack back to the house and to not engage with them. I know of four that are at the cottage, William and his sister, Mary, and Bartholomew's brothers, Simon and Phillip. But there could be more. Plus, Bella will want to be there."

I smiled remembering earlier when she had the female pinned down. I didn't realize at the time, but she going to be a great fighter.

"Kay." She said as she whipped out his phone.

"Guys." Bella was running back towards us. "There is a new text."

"What does he want this time?" Peter asked.

"It's not from him." She looked at me. "It's from Maria." Peter, Rose and I all growled in response.

"Well? What does that bitch have to say?" Asked Peter.

"They are coming. All of them. They will be at the house in six hours."

**A/N Soooo? Like? Don't like? Let me know:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Hello all. So… ya. New baby, writer's block… yada yada. LOL. Those are my reasons for not writing.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own these characters, nor claim to do so.

* * *

**CPOV**

… and then they could run away. No. That wouldn't work.

_Damn it Charlie. THINK_.

I had been running scenarios over and over in my head. William had gotten a text that Maria, Alice, Edward and the army were on there way and expected to be on the outskirts of the Cullen's property in the next six hours. I figured I couldn't stop Maria's army of vampires, because I had no idea what they looked like, I had never met any of them. Same goes for Maria. But… I could stop Alice and Edward…

Would it work if I commanded them to lead the army else where? Maybe. But Maria was the leader of the army and she would be in control. If I could prolong the attack we would be able to gather and come up with a plan. But I would have to get free first. So would Bella and Jasper. I had no idea what was happening to them, and if the vampires that had captured them were as powerful as the ones that had me, they weren't going anywhere.

However, just taking Alice and Edward out of the equation for a short time could help. They are two very gifted vampires, and I would assume that Maria would have sent her most gifted vampires to scout and capture us. The army is most likely made up of newborns. Maria may not advance with out Alice and Edward. But if she did, could the wolves and the other Cullens handle them?

_I have to try._

I was thinking where I would command Alice and Edward to go when William received another text. He had a confused look on his face as he read the message. "Doesn't look like a good one there Willy." I teased him.

"Its fine."

I wasn't convinced.

"Just a small hiccup in the grand scheme of things." He dialled his phone. "Mary. Eve is dead." He didn't wait for her to respond before he hung up. Guess he wasn't a consoling kinda guy.

_Alright, think. _

That must mean that Bella and Jasper are safe. If I could get free then we would have a few hours before the army descended.

_What if…_

**RPOV**

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. Emmett and I were just coming out of the trees behind him. We had left Bella and Jasper back at the field. Emmett wasn't a fan of leaving Bella alone with Jasper, he was still shaken up by Jaspers behaviour. Peter said they would be fine, that Jasper wouldn't hurt her. Of course I knew that to be true. Well I knew that Peter believed it to be true. And I did trust him.

I, like Emmett, was nervous about the change we had seen in Jasper. Clearly there were many things we didn't know about our brother. We all knew the story of Jaspers past, we had just never seen him in that frame of mind. We didn't know the extent of the warrior.

I gasped as I took in the sight before us.

"They were holding out on us." Emmett said under his breath.

To any unsuspecting visitor, human or vampire alike, the scene in front of us would have been unnerving, if not terrifying.

The wolves had formed a circle, standing about twenty feet apart, and about thirty feet from the house. There was way more than the ten wolves Sam had said there would be.

I thought back to our conversation when we first met with them. I had felt a slight uneasiness from him when he was offering ten wolves. I assumed it was because he wasn't sure how many other boys would make the change. I guess what it actually meant was there were more wolves and he was only willing to have ten fight.

For a quick second I was pissed off. But then again, they didn't have to offer to help us at all. They are our enemy, we were lucky they we willing to help. I took a closer look at the wolves surrounding the house. I could only see twelve, but I knew there were more out front. By the distance they were spaced out I would guess another eight. There was three wolves that were constantly on the move. I recognized two of them as Jacob and Sam. The other, a smaller grey wolf, was unknown to me.

Twenty-three wolves in total.

Peter started walking towards the house, Emmett and I quick on his heels. Carlisle made his way through the back doors as we approached the wolves.

"As you can see we received Peter's text." Carlisle said with a slight smile on his face. Peter had sent a text to him as soon as Bella informed us of the message received on Eve's phone. Carlisle had rallied the troops, quickly. "Where are Jasper and Bella?" Carlisle looked concerned.

"They are fine." I answered. "They had a few things to discuss. They should be along shortly." Carlisle nodded, not pressing for anymore information.

Emmett and Peter both snorted.

"Leave it." I said. Now was not the time for either of them to throw out the vulgar comments.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we have been running over scenarios, and the best one we have come up with, is to have the three of you try and find Charlie. Jacob and Leah will go with you." Carlisle gestured at the grey wolf standing beside Jacob. Ahh, so that is who that was. I didn't think that females had the gene to transform.

"What about Bella? She will want to go and get Charlie." Emmett was right. Bella wasn't going to stand by and wait.

"We thought about that. And we are hoping, with Jasper's help, we can convince her to stay. She is going to need to get in as much practice fighting, and practice with her abilities…"

"Which we still have no clue what they all are!" I interrupted.

"Yes Rosalie. We need her to figure out what her abilities are, she is going to be very powerful. And she needs as much practice as she can get." He said giving me a stern look. If there was one thing that Carlisle hated, it was being interrupted while he was speaking.

"Well, I don't know how much help Jasper is going to be. Hopefully he is in control of himself by then." Emmett said.

"Seriously Hulk. You need to relax. Jasper is fine." Peter had an edge to his voice.

"But-" Emmett tried to protest.

"But _nothing_." Peter bellowed. "I have known Jasper for all of my vampire life. This _is_ Jasper. You all have just seen the watered down, animal drinking, khaki wearing, 'I-let-that pixie-bitch-fuck-with-me' Jasper. He is a warrior. He has just suppressed it. _This_ is the real him."

Carlisle, Emmett and I all stood flabbergasted. Was he saying that we had made Jasper this way? We had never asked him to change who he was. I glanced at Carlisle. He was looking across the yard. I could see the sadness in his face.

"We…I…we didn't try to change Jasper. He was like that when he showed up with Alice on our door step. I knew Jasper's past. I knew who he was and what he had done, even before he shared his story with our family. I lived in Volterra for Christ sakes. They keep a tab on every vampire. They were, are, terrified of him." He looked down at his hands. "We talked a lot. He confided in me." Carlisle didn't say anything else as he headed towards the river.

He was hurt.

"Way to go jackass." I said, stepping so I was face to face with Peter. "Are you really going to stand there and blame us, our family, for Jasper acting different all these years?"

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. I don't believe it was all of you. It was mostly Alice. I don't know how she managed to beat him down to the person you have been living with all these years, but she did. I will say that it is partly Jasper's fault too. He let himself be manipulated by her. I didn't mean to upset Carlisle."

"Well you fucking well did." Emmett shouted. I knew this was coming. Emmett was fiercely loyal to this family and loved Carlisle like his own father.

Before I could stop him he leaped across and tackled Peter.

Oh Jesus.

"Emmett. Stop." I yelled. The wolves all tensed in unison. They had been listening to the whole exchange and I could see them getting restless during it. Especially Jacob, Sam and Leah.

Emmett had Peter pinned to the ground and I lunged forward to grab his arm just as he was planning to punch Peter in the face.

"Emmett. Stop." I hollered again. Peter wasn't fighting back, he was just trying to get Emmett off of him. It wasn't working too well. I let go of Emmett's arm and grabbed him around the waist. I tried to pull him off Peter, who was now taking fist after fist to the face, when a large, muscular, russet coloured arm wrapped around Emmett's neck.

I looked up to see Jacob in his human form. I fell back on to the ground as Emmett growled letting go of Peter and grabbing Jacobs arm. He flipped him over and Jacob was now laying on the ground next to Peter.

"ENOUGH." The command came from two different directions.

Carlisle must not have gone too far, as he was crossing the yard to us. Sam was now in human form and was looming over the three men on the ground.

"Emmett, please get up." Carlisle said. "Now is not the time for petty arguments. We have more serious matters to deal with."

Emmett jumped up off of Peter and took me in his arms. " I'm sorry." He said, kissing me.

"It's fine Em. But Carlisle is right. We need to focus on getting Charlie back."

Jacob and Peter had gotten up off of the ground, and Jacob was following Sam towards the house. Probably looking for some clothes.

"Listen Emmett, Carlisle. I am sorry if I pissed you off. But Jasper is my brother and I am happy that he has returned to his former self. You all need to be prepared. He will not be the wallflower any longer. He will not stand back and let others take the reins. He is a leader and will be from now on." Carlisle stepped forward, wanting to say something, but Peter raised his hand. "Please, let me finish." Carlisle nodded. "Don't think that this means he is a heartless, unfeeling bastard now. He is the exact opposite. He will be more passionate now. About everything. He will fight hard and love harder." A small smirk crossed his lips. "He will protect his family, but his mate will come first. Bella is the center of his universe now."

"Alright Peter. We understand. Right Rose? Emmett?" Carlisle turned to look at us.

We both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Peter said. "So Doc. What is up with all of the wolves?"

_Go to Charlie. Go now._

"Well as you guys can see, there are more of them then Sam and Billy led us to believe."

_Charlie._

I stopped listening to Carlisle speaking and turned to the north. I felt an incredible urge to go that way. I stepped out of Emmett's arms and took a step forward. I couldn't _not_ do it.

"Babe?"

"I have to go." I said turning back towards the others. The pull was overwhelming, it took everything I had to not run like a bat out of hell.

Carlisle was no longer talking. Which was fine because Peter seemed to be feeling the same way I was. He was leaning forward as though he was at the starting line of the most important race of his life.

"Peter… Charlie?" I said vaguely.

He nodded.

"Rose. What's wrong?" Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go. I can get to Charlie." I took another step and Peter did too.

"Well I am coming with you." Emmett said.

"No Emmett. You need to stay. Peter is coming." I said taking another step.

"No. You are two are not going alone." Emmett was incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be.

"It won't just be the two of them." Jacob had found a pair of old shorts, and was racing across the lawn to us. Sam was close behind, also in shorts. "Jake. Be careful. I think you need to go in your wolf form. That way I will know if you need help."

"Yup, yup." Jacob said as he blew by us, exploding in to wolf form as he moved through the tree line.

"Rose. Peter. I can see that you are both fighting to stay here. Go. Emmett and I will wait with Esme and Charlotte for Jasper and Bella to return. You have a phone?" Peter and I had started moving towards the trees. "Jake. Wait up man." Called Peter. "We will message you when we get to Charlie. Come on Rose."

We took off like bullets from a gun. I could hear Emmett arguing with Carlisle that he needed to come with us. It was hard for me to leave him behind. He would worry the whole time I was gone.

"This is fucked up Carlisle, and you know it." I heard from Emmett.

No shit.

Peter, Jake and I were running to Charlie. We had no idea where he was. But I could feel the pull towards him. Now I know how Bella felt when he brought her to him his first night as a vampire.

"Hot damn, the Chief is one powerful vamp!" Hooted Peter. We had just about caught up to Jacob.

"I am guessing he thinks we can take out the vampires that have him. They are going to be powerful..."

I would be lying if I wasn't worried. But, I also knew that Charlie wouldn't lead us in to a slaughter.

_We're coming Charlie._

* * *

A/N So I know that ending it here was mean... No Jasper and Bella in this chapter. But I wanted to give them the whole chapter... and I am still working out the kinks in the plot. Haven't written any lemony lovins lately so I want to to be perfect. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week,,, PROMISE!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey Everyone! So I was sooo inspired by all of your wonderful reviews (Over 600 now!) that I wanted to post another chapter before the end of the week!  
Disclaimer: No infringment intended. I just like to play around with them!

This chapter is starting were chapter 29 left off, with Bella informing them of the text.

* * *

BPOV

"Six hours?" Rose and Emmett asked in unison. Rose dropped her phone from her ear. The call to Carlisle could wait a moment.

"Mhmm-hmm." I nodded, not looking at them. I hadn't taken my eyes off of Jasper since I had dropped the six-hour-bomb. He was staring at the phone that was in my hand, and he had taken a defensive stance, his eyes were full of fury. I had closed myself off from everyone, I was still weak from shielding Jasper, and didn't think I could deal with all of their emotions right now.

"We have to get back to the house. We need to come up with a plan. Bella, you need to start practicing your abilities and maybe fighting if there is time." Rose was on a roll. "Wait! First you need to tell us _what_ your abilities are. I still haven't gotten an answer on that yet." She put her hands on her hips.

"You will know when Bella is ready to tell you." Jasper answered for me in a low voice. With his head still low, he slowly raised his eyes, looking out from behind his blond curls to meet Rose's stare. She opened her mouth to shoot back, then closed it again. I had never seen Rose show any fear, she was taken aback, not only by Jasper's statement, but by the look in his eyes.

A low growl was building in Emmett's chest. He was not a fan of anyone acting that way towards Rose.

Even if it was his brother.

"Jasper, its fine. They do deserve to know. They have waited for quite a while."

It was clear to me now that Rose and Emmett had never seen this side of Jasper. I wondered if they even knew about this other… personality. I sure as hell didn't. Before this past week, I had barely spoken to Jasper. He was always in the back ground. Quiet and understated. And I wouldn't have thought him to be any different, until he told me his story. Even then I didn't understand what a presence he was.

Is.

I couldn't help but be in awe of my mate. I supposed I ought to be wary of him, maybe even scared. But how could I be? He was mesmerizing. He was exuding a confidence I had never seen before, in anyone. The way he moved, the way he spoke, it drew me in. It was terrifyingly sexy.

"You will tell them when _you_ are ready to tell them." Finally lifting his head, he shifted his attention from Rose to me. "I _need_ to be alone with you. I need you. They can go ahead to the house without us." I felt a ripple of excitement flow through me under his gaze. I didn't need to drop my shield to know what was going through his mind. I needed him too.

Everything around us seemed to melt away as we stood there, our eyes locked on each other.

Peter cleared his throat. Damn, I forgot he was even here.

"I sent a message to Carlisle letting him know about the text on Eve's phone. And then I sent a message to William letting him know about the beating his comrades took out in the field."

No one answered him. He just chuckled at the lack of response.

"Well Rosie, Hulk. Let's leave these to love birds alone. They have some things to take care of." His laughter filled the forest as he turned to leave. Rose hesitated at first, but then turned to join him. "Em, come on. We have some planning to do. They will be along soon." She said, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

After a moment Emmett reluctantly followed.

We were alone.

Finally.

Jasper just stared at me. Hunger in his eyes.

"Bella…" He whispered as he approached me.

"Yes, Jasper?" I said breathlessly.

He reached out, roughly pulling me to him, every inch of my body touching his.

"Do you want me?"

I did want him. But, I suddenly felt shy. My nerves were taking over and I couldn't look at him, so I kept my eyes level with his chest and just nodded.

"I can't hear you Bella." He kept his grip on my waist with his left hand, while moving his right hand up my back, he stopped at the nape of my neck twisting my hair in his fist.

The feeling of his hands moving on my body set me on fire. My nerves melted away, as I felt the heat radiate from my core.

"Answer me Bella." He tightened his grip in my hair and pulled my head back so I was looking up in to his eyes. "Do you want me?"

"Yes. So badly." I gasped as he tugged on my hair again. I loved it. I wanted him to take me. To make me his.

He didn't move his hands as he began to walk me backward.

"I will not be gentle. I am not going to make love to you. I am going to fuck you, my mate. Do you understand?" He let go of my hair as he pushed me up against a huge boulder. I laid back on it as and he placed his hands on either side of my head. Memories of the moment in Carlisle study came rushing back.

I let out a hushed moan as he pressed himself against my now wet core. I realized I still hadn't answered him. "I understand." I answered back, letting my shield fall, but still blocking him. I wanted him to know how much I wanted him.

The slight composure he had crumbled as my desire washed over him. He threw his head back and a growl escaped his throat.

He was not gentle. And I didn't want him to be. I gasped and called out his name each time he ripped a piece of my clothing away.

When he had removed all of my clothing he grabbed my ankles placing my heels on the end of the boulder, spreading my legs open. In another time I would have been embarrassed and tried to cover myself. But there was two things I knew to be true; I wanted him to see me, all of me. Ready and waiting for him. Also, I knew he wouldn't be happy if I covered myself.

He took a few steps back, and propped myself on my elbows, my eyes meeting his.

He kept his eyes on me as he slowly unzipped his jeans freeing his erection. I moaned loudly as he took is dick in his hand and began to stroke it slowly.

"Can you see what you do to me my mate?" He stepped forward again, and slipped his fingers deep inside me. He curled his fingers as he moved them in and out of me. I threw my head back in pleasure calling his name.

"Look at me." He command.

I did as he said, lifting my head meeting his gaze once again.

"I can taste what I do to _you_." He said pulling out his fingers, putting them in is mouth and licking them clean.

I couldn't help it, I dropped my shield. I was surprised by the emotions that flowed freely from him.

Lust, love, devotion and possession.

"Take me now. Fuck me please." I moaned.

Jasper grabbed my wrists roughly, and my head fell back against the boulder, cracking it. He held them above my head with one hand , and grasped my hip with the other.

I cried out and arched my back as he entered me.

"You are mine Bella. Do you understand?"

I nodded and rocked my hips. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to fuck.

He groaned and began moving with me.

"You are mine Bella." He repeated, pulling me up in to a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me too his chest. "Forever."

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I bucked against him calling his name over and over.

"Jasper… I am… I'm going to cum." .

"Fuck Bella. Now" He grunted as he pushed harder and harder into me. My own orgasm was building deep inside as I wound my hands up his neck and into his curls.

I cried out as wave after wave of lust flowed freely between us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We laid wrapped in each others arms for what felt like forever. The sounds of the forest filling the silence.

I lifted myself on to my elbow and looked down at my mate. He was laying with his eyes closed, a small smile on his perfect lips. For the first time in hours he was calm. Blissfully calm. He was different now. He was content. That was something I had yet to feel from him. And as I looked back over the months that I knew him, he never had been. Jasper had been just existing. With the awakening of his true self, he was set free.

I wanted to know what triggered this new side, or old side I should say. Peter was not all surprised with the way Jasper was acting. In fact he seemed happy about it.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had so many questions for him…

"Just ask me Bella." Jasper chuckled, opening his eyes, they were golden again.

"No. Its okay. I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Bella. You aren't going to ruin anything. Ask." He propped himself up on his elbows. "Well?" He pressed.

I didn't know where to begin. What am I saying? Yes I did.

"What brought on this change in you?" He was looking down on me and I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. "Don't get me wrong. I love you , actually if its possible, I love you more."

Jasper laughed. I could feel the pride flowing through him.

"It had been building over the last week. When I came to your room that night, to tell you about Charlie, that was when I first felt a change. Fuck, that feels so long ago, doesn't it?" I nodded in agreement. "When they cut off my hand, I could feel myself opening up. Allowing the former me to break through."

"What does this change mean? For you? For us?" He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"It means that I have become the man, the fighter, the leader I once was. I am not a passive person by nature. In fact, I was always quite domineering and I had always been a leader. That was why Maria chose me. She knew I was the youngest and best Major in the Confederate Army. She could see the fire inside of me," He looked away, scanning the forest around us. "Truthfully, I think that it was you who woke me up. I think it took finding my true mate to find myself again. All the years I was with Alice, I always referred to this side of my personality as 'the Monster'. I locked that part of myself away deep inside. And I suppose I was a monster when I was with Maria. There was no balance in my life. There were no moments of calm and happiness."

"You aren't a monster, you are amazing. A fierce and loyal leader and mate. Am I right? Not to mention sexy as hell!"

Jasper smiled down at me.

"Yes, you are right. I had betrayed myself when I let her take control of my life. But, you have to understand, I was in a very dark place when she found me in that coffee shop. She knew I would be there. It was like magic. I had found someone that I wanted to be around. She exuded such happiness. A zest for life. I found myself believing everything she told me. Hell, I thought, 'if she can see the future, she must be right'. Of course she is a manipulative little shrew, who deserves to die a fucking slow and painful death."

Jasper's eyes grew dark, and he sat up straight. "It means that I will have a shorter fuse. At times I will be less tolerant. And one thing I will not tolerate is anyone hurting the ones that I love. It means that I will be possessive, I will not be able to handle other men ogling you, touching you or disrespecting you."

"So is that why you lost it when Peter was consoling me?" Made sense. But I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with the jealousy. That was one thing that drove me nuts about Edward. His jealous, controlling way.

Jasper felt my uneasiness. "That doesn't mean that I am going to control your life, Bella. I want you to experience everything and anything you want. I just am going to be there with you." I felt his sincerity and calmed down some.

There was another question I needed to ask. But I wasn't sure how.

I let my eyes roam over his beautifully scared body. I thought back to the first time we made love. It was so different then what we had just experienced. I had loved being able to pleasure him. I liked how powerful it made me feel. The sex we had only moments ago was animalistic and raw. It was amazing and just what I wanted, at the time. But I knew that it wasn't all I wanted.

My mind wandered back to the night before. The way his lips caressed my breasts. The gentle teasing touches…

In one swift motion he was on top of me, my hands once again pinned above my head.

"Did you like this?"

He asked leaning in whispering in my ear while ran his hand down my bare stomach. "You like it when I take control, don't you Bella?"

"Yes. I do." I closed my eyes as his hand reached my center. I did enjoy him in control, but did that mean it would always be that way?

"That isn't the whole truth Bella. I don't appreciate being lied to." He brought his hand back up to grab my chin and turned my head to look at him. I could see then what he meant about being less tolerant. He wasn't going to stand for anything less than full honesty from me.

I bit my lower lip, stalling while I tried to come up with the best way to word this. "Again, I love you. But will this be this way from now on?"

"No, not always. There are times where I will be tender, and times when you will have complete control over me. But when I want you, I will have you." He looked at me expectantly as he slowly moved his fingers up and down my wet folds. That ripple of excitement flowed through me again. I did like it when he had control over me. I loved it. I closed my eyes happy to know that there was so much more to experience.

After a few more moments I looked up at him, "Are you expecting an objection?" I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and it was the most amazing sound. "No, not really. I want to know that you will never leave my bed unsatisfied. I will always take care of you." He leaned down and kissed my eye lids. "No matter what, I will always love you, and will spend the rest of my existence making sure you are happy and cared for."

"Sounds perfect…Major." I giggled as I called him that.

"Enough." He growled as he entered me for a second time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Umm, Jasper?" I was gathering up my clothes. If you could call them that. I would call them dust rags now, for all that was left of them. We should have left along time ago to go to the house, but we were having a hard time keeping out hands off each other.

"Yes Darlin?" Jasper was still lying on the ground, his eyes closed. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was sleeping.

"I am going to need to borrow your shirt." I said eyeing up the shirt in question. "And your belt."

"What, you don't think you could get away wearing this." He held up my electric blue thong, that had somehow made it through intact.

"Well I could… but I don't think destroying all the male members for our family, is worth it. Do you?" I snagged the piece of cloth from his hands and pulled them on.

Followed by his shirt and belt, and my shoes.

"Probably not." He said getting up to put on pants and shoes.

Once we were both situated, he pulled me in to his arms. I rested my head on his chest. This was my happy place, where I always wanted to be.

"I can feel your happiness." He said softly as he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"That's because I am." I sighed

I could feel his happiness also. I was still feeling a little weak from the fight earlier. Not to mention our current activities, so I left down my shield, allowing our emotions to have free rein over the moment.

"We should go." Jasper said lifting my chin to place a kiss on my waiting lips.

"I know." I pouted, when he ended the kiss.

I picked up the pile of my clothes and we started heading in the direction of the house.

I could smell some deer in the trees to the left of us. "I think I should hunt quickly. I haven't had anything since our first trip, and I don't know when I will get the chance to again."

Jasper joined me as we stalked down the small herd.

_Charlie. _

I dropped the doe I was holding and looked towards the north. I could feel confusion and suspicion coming from Jasper. He too, dropped the deer he was holding and came to my side.

"Bella? Can you feel that?" He asked. He was on full alert now.

"Yes." I answered.

Jasper and I both started walking forward, in the opposite direction of the house.

"It's Charlie. He is calling us to him."

Jasper grabbed my hand, and we took of racing through the forest.

* * *

A/N So this chapter was orginally twice as long. I was just about to post it last night, and with one more quick read I decided to end it at the same place as the previous chapter. The second half of this chapter explaines Bella's shield and how it works. Along with alot more fun!

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! They truly make my day!


	32. Chapter 32

**CPOV**

…_why didn't I think of this earlier for fuck sakes. _

It had been fifteen minutes since I had called the others to me. While I waited, I kept running different scenarios to free myself…

…the last one worked.

**APOV**

Edward and I were about a half hour away from our former home. Maria had gone to the Seattle shipping docks to meet the arriving vampires, and was an hour behind us. We were about two hours ahead of schedule, but hadn't yet let the scouts know. Maria had received texts saying we had both Jasper and Charlie, so we decided to come early. I hadn't had any other visions since the flashes of Maria and Bella in a fiery field. I didn't know what the out come of the vision would be, so I hadn't shared it with anyone."Can you believe we are almost there?" I squealed adding a skip to my step. I truly amazed myself sometimes. Who else, vampire or human, could run through the forest in five inch Louboutins and not break a heal? "Not really." Edward answered solemnly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, smoothing my shirt, when I came to a stop. "Soon we will be heading to Volterra with Charlie and Jasper, taking our rightful place as leaders."

"I know, I know. I am just not that happy about having to kill Carlisle. You are not the one who has to watch your sire parish." He turned away from me, pinching the bridge of his nose. So fucking annoying.

"Get a grip Edward. Yes, Carlisle is your sire, but he is also a pain in the ass with his patriarchal ways. We will be free now, we won't have anyone to tell us what to do. So stop being a little bitch, and come." I started walking in the direction of the house again, but he didn't."Edward. Come." I growled. "Wait." He held up his finger at me. "Come this way. We need to go this way." He said vaguely, pointing in the opposite direction of the house. "The hell we do. Now lets g…" I turned in the direction he was facing and began walking, wanted to go that way too.

Edward looked back at me. "Come Ali." He reached out, grabbed my hand and we took off.

I had no idea why he was leading me away from the house. I didn't want to go where ever we were going…but I couldn't help it.

"We need to go back. Edward stop. We need to go back." There was uncertainty in my words. I wasn't sure if I could."I can't. Can you?" Edward asked.

I didn't respond, he knew my answer.

We ran for about a twenty kilometres, never speaking, never veering off course. We were just north of Forks when we came to an abandoned warehouse and headed inside. "What the hell is going on? Why are we here? Why did you bring us here?" I pouted.

"You think _I_ brought us here?" Edward snarled. "I didn't feel you resisting."

He was right, I didn't. I wasn't following him, I came here because I had to.

I looked around the nasty old building. It had been abandoned by humans for sometime now, but a vampire had been here recently. A vampire and some…deer? I took in the stranger's scent realizing it wasn't a stranger who had been here. It was Charlie. This is where William and the others had brought him, and where Eve was to bring Jasper. We had been CC'd on the text to William telling him to move Charlie to a cottage not far from here. The plan was to keep Charlie and Jasper separate until the others were destroyed.

"William and his sisters are more powerful than we thought. I guess Eve and Bartholomew must need some help with Jasper, and they brought us here." I said nonchalantly while trying to find somewhere to sit and not ruin my fantastic new blue jeans."No. She couldn't have brought us here. None of them have the ability to make us come here. Something isn't right. We need to get out of here." Edward walked towards the door, stopped, cawked his head, then walked back to me. "I can't open the door. I can't even touch it." He looked very confused.

"No way. Let me try." I walked towards the door and stopped arms length away. I tried to lift my arm to grab the handle, but I couldn't. "What the _fuck_?" I screamed. How did I not see this happening? What is stopping my visions? I must be that bitch Bella. Damn her.

"We're in trouble." Edward sighed, sitting gracefully on the disgustingly dirty floor.

I didn't answer as I slid down the wall and joined him on the floor, resting my head on my knees. To hell with my jeans. I could always buy more in Italy.

**RPOV**

"This is fucking awesome!" Hollered Peter. He was having waaay to much fun with this.

Peter, Jacob and I had been heading north west for about fifteen minutes, when we crossed two familiar scents. "Bella and Jasper must have come here when they were hunting." I said, slowing my pace, as much as I could. Earlier we had tried to stop altogether, but the best we could do was slow to a leisurely pace, and that took some effort.

"No, they are here now, listen." Peter pointed to the left as he snailed along. Jacob yipped in the same direction. "See? There they are." Bella and Jasper flew out of the trees, zooming by with incredulous looks on their faces. They slowed looking back at us.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Asked Jasper as the three of us ran to catch them.

"Going to Charlie." I answered.

"Guessing since you aren't stopping, he called you too." Bella was looking forward with a determined look on her face.

"Yup." I answered.

"Well, I am glad you guys are here." She said. "Do you know where we are going?"

"No. You guys?" I asked.

"No idea. But since you are here, lets keep slow and figure out what to do now." Jasper was moving slower than Bella was. She was getting further and further away as we moved. "I have a feeling we aren't going to be able to stop until we are right by him. There will be at least four other vampires with Charlie. We will need to go for the twins first, then the others. Once Bella shields Charlie it will be over." Jasper sped up a bit to catch Bella, the three of us hot on their tails.

**BPOV**

I wasn't paying much attention to the other four as we ran. I was just concentrating on getting to Charlie. Actually, I couldn't focus my attention on much else. Charlie had taken over…everything.

It was amazing that we couldn't stop moving now that he had called us to him. It felt the exact same as when he called me to him right after his change, now that I knew that was what he had done.

Excitement, anger and curiosity was flowing through the group as we ran. Jasper was constantly on guard, while Peter tried different ways to get himself to stop. He grabbed trees (ripping them from the roots), ran in to boulders (they turned to dust) and threw himself on the ground. That was the one that actually made me laugh, once he hit the ground he just kept rolling.

"Enough." Jasper was back to being in charge. Peter straightened up and continued along with a satisfied smile on his face, saluting to Jasper behind his back.

"So what do you think of your new and improved mate? Pretty hot eh?" Peter chortled. Hot didn't even describe him. Deliciously sexy was more like it. I just smiled at Peter and kept my focus in front of me. Wanting to be ready I put up my shield.

I immediately stopped running, the other continuing on.

"Bella?" Jasper slowed as much as he could. "How did you do that?" The others slowed their pace.I started walking after them, it was either that or they would go with out me. Unless…

I put my shield around Jasper, but nothing happened. I tried with the other three, and still nothing. "I put up my shield." I had caught back up to them. "I put my shield on you guys too, but nothing happened." No one said anything as we reflected on what that meant. "Seems as though once Charlie sends out a command you can't stop it. But maybe you could block a command placed on others while they are shielded." Rose said.

"Ya maybe, but I was able to stop myself from following the command. What is that all about?" This was so confusing. I can disrupt a command placed on myself, but not others. Would my shield stop him from commanding me? Could I shield others from not falling under his command? Probably not if my shield wouldn't stop the command like it had with me.

Damn, my head hurt. "We will have to discuss this later. We are here." Jasper slowed again, Charlie's scent was wafting lightly through the trees. "Don't use your shield on us, you need to conserve your strength." He turned to me for my answer, his eyes slowly dilating.

I nodded in response.

We stepped through the trees on to a long narrow driveway leading to a small cottage. I could smell Charlie and four other vampires. I reached out feeling the emotions of those in the cottage.

Anger, frustration, and amusement.

We were about a hundred feet from the cottage when the five of us stopped dead in our tracks. We were all taken aback by the abruptness of stopping. Jacob let out a low growl and moved towards the back of the cottage. "Jake." I hissed. Where the hell was he going?

"He is fine." Said Jasper. "Rose go with him. Go in through the back. Peter, find a side window. Bella, when we get in the front door go straight to Charlie and shield him."

"Okay." I said nervously. Rose nodded, and Peter saluted again.

They took off and when they were out of sight Jasper turned to me. "Don't shield anyone else but Charlie and yourself, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

I nodded again.

"You aren't to worry about anyone else but you and Charlie." He repeated. Duh. I am not deaf. "Peter, Rose, Jake and I will take care of the others." I was worried to say the least. I wanted to climb in his arms, but I knew now was not the time.

We started moving and were maybe fifteen feet away when Peter's laughter erupted from inside. "Hot Damn Chief!"Jasper turned to me and I shrugged my shoulders. The front door of the cottage flew open and Rose was standing in the doorway, a human Jake behind her.

"Charlie is the shit!" She exclaimed as Jasper moved at vampire speed to the front door, me fast on his heels.

He stopped abruptly in the doorway and I ran right in to him causing us to both fall to the ground. Laughter filled the cottage as we pulled ourselves up. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Asked Charlie.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes.

**CPOV**

I knew I couldn't control the twins, but why not William and Mary. I thought hard about what I would get them to do, and made sure it wouldn't back fire. I finally decided I would have William and Mary take the swords from the twins and remove their limbs. I wouldn't have them kill the twins, I didn't know if I could. I mean I know I _could_, but I didn't know if I was capable of killing someone, vampire or not.

The twins were sitting at a little dining table, across the room, playing some weird card game, and William and Mary were silently still, one on either side of me.

I watched with fascination, as the two of them got up from the futon we were sitting on and walked over to the twins. Their faces contorted in confusion as they picked up the swords. Even when the twins saw William and Mary with the swords, they didn't realize what was happening . It wasn't until they were both lying on the floor, nothing but torsos with heads, did they scream. After William and Mary moved the twins' limbs to the small bathroom, I had them put their bodies back in the chairs at the table. I then had them bring me the swords, which I shoved under the futon, and had them sit on the floor across from me. William opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. I made sure that neither of them could. I was quite proud of myself, and once I knew nothing was going to back fire, I decided to have a little fun.

Just as I was finished playing around Peter came crashing through the little window in the kitchenette.

He straightened up, taking in the scene before him. He was hunched over laughing hysterically when Rose came in through the back door, followed by wolf Jake. They surveyed the scene, Jake shifting to human and slipping in to a pair of shorts that were tied to his leg. "Hot Damn Chief!" Peter had finally calmed down.

"Oh. My. God." Rose was having a hard time forming words. "We better get Bella and Jasper." Rose nodded at Jake and he followed her. She threw open the door. "Charlie is the shit!" She yelled out to the yard.

I looked around at what I had done.

Yes. Yes I was the shit.

Bella and Jasper came crashing through the door. Once they had straighten up, they too took in the scene around them while moving further into the cottage. Bella ran, laughing and threw her arms around my neck.

"Dad! I am so glad you are okay. They didn't hurt you did they?" She pulled back looking me over for wounds. "Does it look like they could do anything?" Peter asked. He had gone to the bathroom and retrieved the twins' limbs. He walked over to the small stove that was against the wall. He opened it, threw in their limbs and turned it on.

The twins' both opened their mouths, I assume to scream, but nothing came out. After they had been attacked with the swords, the twins had fallen under my silent command with William and Mary, I am guessing the were to weak to reflect my commands.

"Now, now boys. Keep calm, it will be over soon." Peter said patting them each on the head as he passed by.

"So Chief, what have we got going on over here?" Peter sat down cross-legged in between Mary and William. "Was the cross dressing really necessary?" I had made William and Mary switch clothing amidst my fun. "What else did you make them do?" Jake asked sitting beside Bella on the futon. "Well they did some dancing, they are quite good. Would you like to see?" William and Mary rose from the floor and began to dance. All I had to do was command them to dance and they took care of the style on their own. The must have both been fans of the eighties because they were performing a scene from an eighties movie, the one when they are all in the library. Even though Renee used to watch it every week, I could never remember the name. Peter and Rose thought it was funny, but nothing like Jake and Bella. They were laughing so hard I thought they were going to explode.

"Guys, I admit they look like idiots, but geez get a hold of yourselves, its not that funny." Rose had stopped laughing and was staring at the two hyenas beside me. "Haven't you seen the Breakfast Club?" Jake asked between snorts. "No." Peter and Rose answered together. "Oh my god. We have to watch it Rose. It is the best movie _ever." _Bella had calmed down, but Jake was still in hysterics.

"Charlie, make them do the dance from Thriller. You know the music video that used to scare the shit out of Bella." Jake had gotten up from the couch and moved to stand beside the gyrating vampires. "Fuckin' eh. Do it Charlie." Peter was in on it too.

I was wondering if I could be that specific in which dance they would do, when Jasper came in to my view. "Enough with the games. We need to find out everything we can from them." He hadn't been enjoying the show like everyone else. In fact he looked pissed off. I had never seen Jasper look that way before. He was freaking me out. What was with him?

He was right though, we needed to focus on finding out all we could from them. I had both William and Mary's phones beside me on the end table. I picked one up and was scrolling through the messages when a new one appeared.

Damn it all to hell.


End file.
